Mi Primer Beso
by lindolindo
Summary: Todo empieza con una caseta de feria en el instituto: se anuncian besos a 2 Dolares Y lo que debiera ser un beso inocente se convierte en una tórrida chispa que prende en Brittany y Santiago Pero ¿será ésta una romántica historia de amor o acabaran los dos con el corazón roto? Advertencia GenderSwap!Santana
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una adptacion de un Libro que apenas acabe de Leer y me encanto

Espero que le guste!

* * *

**Te presentamos a Brittany :. bonita, popular y nunca la han besado. Te presentamos a Santiago Lopez: chulo, inconstante y un ligón total. Además es el hermano mayor del mejor amigo de Brittany, **

**Todo empieza con una caseta de feria en el instituto: se anuncian besos a $2 Y lo que debiera ser un beso inocente se convierte en una tórrida chispa que prende en Brittany y Santiago. **

**Pero ¿será ésta una romántica historia de amor o acabaran los dos con el corazón roto?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí el primer capitulo de mi Primer Beso(Adaptacion)**

* * *

—¿Quieres tomar algo? —me preguntó Puck desde la cocina mientras yo cerraba la puerta de la calle. —No, gracias —contesté—. Subo directa a tu habitación. —Vale. Nunca había dejado de maravillarme lo grande que era la casa de Puck Lopez;prácticamente una mansión. Había una habitación abajo con una tele de cincuenta pulgadas y sonido envolvente, por no hablar de la mesa de billar y la piscina exterior (climatizada).

Aunque para mí era como mi segunda casa, el único lugar donde de verdad me sentía cómoda era en la habitación de Puck. Abrí la puerta y vi el sol entrando a raudales por la puerta abierta que daba a su pequeño balcón. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de pósters de grupos, su batería estaba en un rincón junto a una guitarra y su iMac estaba sobre un elegante escritorio de caoba que hacía juego con el resto de los muebles. Pero, al igual que en la habitación de cualquier otro chico de dieciséis años, había camisetas, calzoncillos y calcetines malolientes tirados por todo el suelo; un sándwich a medio comer se secaba junto al iMac y las latas vacías descansaban por todas partes. Me tiré sobre la cama de Puck; me encantaba la forma en que rebotaba.

Éramos amigos íntimos desde que nacimos. Nuestras madres se conocían de la universidad, y yo vivía sólo a unos diez minutos andando. Puck y yo habíamos crecido juntos. Podríamos haber sido gemelos, porque daba la casualidad de que habíamos nacido el mismo día. Era mi mejor amigo. Siempre lo había sido y siempre lo sería. Incluso aunque a veces me hiciera cabrear de verdad.

Él entró en ese momento con dos botellas abiertas de refresco de naranja, porque sabía que, si no, en algún momento me hubiera bebido el suyo. —Tenemos que decidir qué vamos a hacer para la feria —dije. —Lo sé —suspiró él, mientras se alborotaba el cabello negro y hacía una mueca con su cara—. ¿No podemos hacer eso del coco? Ya sabes, eso en que se tiran bolas para tratar de derribar los cocos. Asentí con la cabeza, asombrada. —Estaba pensando justo en eso... —Claro que sí. Sonreí. —Pero no podemos; ya lo monta alguien. —¿Y por qué tenemos que poner una caseta? ¿No podríamos organizar todo el montaje y dejar que otros se encarguen de pensar en las casetas? —Eh, fuiste tú quien dijo que estar en el consejo escolar quedaría muy bien en nuestras solicitudes de acceso a la universidad.

—Y tú fuiste quien estuvo de acuerdo. —Porque quería estar en el comité del baile —le expliqué—. No pensé que tendríamos que ocuparnos también de la feria. —Es una mierda. —Lo sé. Hey, ¿y si alquiláramos uno de esos..., hum..., ya sabes —hice un gesto de golpear algo—, esas cosas con un martillo? —¿Donde mides tu fuerza? —Sí. Uno de ésos. —No. Ya han pedido uno. Suspiré. —Entonces no sé. No queda mucho; ya lo han cogido todo. Nos miramos. —Ya te dije que teníamos que haber empezado a planear esto antes —dijimos ambos a la vez. Nos echamos a reír, y Puck se sentó ante el ordenador, haciendo girar la silla lentamente. —¿Una casa encantada? Lo miré con cara de póquer; bueno, lo intenté. No era fácil pillarle los ojos mientras él siguiera girando así. —Es primavera, Puck, no Halloween. —Sí, ¿y qué? —No, nada de casas encantadas. —Bien —gruñó él—. Entonces, ¿qué sugieres? Me encogí de hombros. La verdad, no tenía ni idea. Estábamos bastante pillados. Si no se nos ocurría algún tipo de caseta, acabarían echándonos del consejo escolar, lo que representaría no poder incluirlo en nuestras solicitudes para la universidad. —No sé. No puedo pensar con tanto calor. —Entonces, quítate el jersey y piensa en algo.

Puse los ojos en blanco, y Puck entró en Google en busca de ideas para una caseta para la Feria de Primavera. Me quité el jersey y noté el sol sobre mi estómago desnudo. Intenté que no se me subiera el top que llevaba debajo... —Puck —dije, con la voz apagada bajo el jersey—. ¿Me echas una mano? Él soltó una risita y lo oí levantarse. En ese momento se abrió la puerta de la habitación, y por un minuto pensé que Puck me estaba dejando en la estacada, pero al instante siguiente oí una voz diferente. —Vaya, al menos cerrad la puerta si os vais a dedicar a eso. Me quedé paralizada; las mejillas se me pusieron como un tomate mientras Puck tiraba hacia abajo de mi top y me quitaba el jersey de un tirón, con lo que se me quedó el pelo de punta. Vi a su hermano mayor apoyado en el marco de la puerta, con una media sonrisa. —Eh, Britty —me saludó. Sabía que odiaba que me llamaran Britty. Se lo permitía a Puck, pero con Santiago era diferente. Sólo lo hacía para fastidiarme. Nadie más se atrevía a llamarme Britty después de que en cuarto le pegara cuatro gritos a Mike por hacerlo. Todos me llamaban Britt, diminutivo de Brittany. Igual que nadie se atrevía a llamarlo Santiago a él. Excepto Puck y sus padres, el resto lo llamaban por su apellido: Lopez.

—Hola, Santiago —le respondí sonriéndole con dulzura. Él apretó los dientes y alzó un poco las oscuras cejas, como si me estuviera retando a seguir llamándolo así. Yo sólo le volví a sonreír, y la media sonrisa sexy regresó a su rostro. Santiago era el tío más bueno que había sobre la Tierra; creedme, no exagero. Cabello negro que le caía sobre los ojos Cafés oscuros , alto y ancho de espaldas. Tenía la nariz un poco torcida, de cuando se la rompió en una pelea y no se la habían puesto del todo bien. Santiago no rehuía las peleas, pero en el colegio nunca lo habían castigado. Aparte de alguna que otra «sacudida», como Puck y yo las llamábamos, era un alumno modelo: sus notas nunca bajaban de sobresaliente y también era la estrella del equipo de fútbol americano. A los trece o catorce años, yo estaba colada por él. Aunque se me pasó bien rápido cuando me di cuenta de que se encontraba totalmente fuera de mi alcance y siempre lo estaría. Y aunque estaba buenísimo, yo me comportaba de un modo natural con él, porque sabía que no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de que llegara a mirarme como algo más que la mejor amiga de su hermano pequeño.

—Ya sé que, al parecer, causo ese efecto en las damas, pero, por favor, ¿te importaría tratar de no quitarte la ropa en mi presencia? Reí sarcástica. —Sigue soñando. —¿Y qué estáis haciendo? Por un instante me pregunté por qué le interesaba, pero luego ya no le di importancia. —Tenemos que pensar en una estúpida caseta para la feria. —Parece... una mierda. —Y que lo digas —repliqué, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Todas las casetas que valen la pena ya están pilladas. Acabaremos con algo como..., como..., como esa cosa en la que pescas un pato con un gancho. Los dos me miraron como si no se me pudiera haber ocurrido una idea peor, y me encogí de hombros. —Lo que sea. Eh, Puck..., mamá y papá estarán fuera esta noche, así que fiesta a las ocho. —Guay. —Y, Britt, esta noche trata de no desnudarte delante de todos para impresionarme. —Ya sabes que sólo tengo ojos para Puck —repliqué con inocencia.

Santiago rió un poco. Ya estaba escribiendo en su móvil, seguramente enviando el mensaje sobre la fiesta, igual que Puck. Salió de la habitación como un gato perezoso o algo así. No pude evitar que se me fueran los ojos detrás de su bonito culo... —Eh, puedes parar de mirar a mi hermano durante un par de segundos... —bromeó Puck. Me sonrojé y le di un empujón. —Cierra el pico. —Pensaba que ya no seguías colgada de él. —Es cierto, pero eso no hace que esté menos bueno. Puck puso los ojos en blanco. —Lo que tú digas. A veces te pasas, ¿sabes? Me senté ante el ordenador con Puckmirando desde detrás, la barbilla apoyada en mi cabeza.

Cliqué la siguiente página buscando resultados y fui pasando la pantalla; noté que los ojos se me iban quedando vidriosos al pasarlos por la página. Me detuve. Algo me había llamado la atención. —Para —dijo Puck, que también lo había visto. Ambos miramos la pantalla durante unos segundos; luego, él se puso en pie y yo me volví en la silla para mirarlo. Sonrisas idénticas nos adornaban el rostro.

—Una caseta de besos —dijimos a la vez con regocijo.

Puck alzó la mano y yo se la choqué. Iba a ser tan guay...

* * *

**Espero les guste esta adaptación no duden dejar comentarios.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí**** les dejo otro capitulo mas disculpen la tardanza Gracias por sus Comentarios !**

* * *

Decidimos que costaría dos dólares. Dos dólares por un beso. Cualquiera que fuera la caseta que escogiéramos, la estructura básica ya estaba lista en el instituto para que la usáramos, pero íbamos a necesitar un montón de rosa y rojo.

Pensé que debíamos poner negro, pero Puck no estuvo de acuerdo.—No es Halloween, Britty —me contestó con condescendencia. —Vale. Nos quedamos con el rosa y el rojo. —Entonces, ¿qué vamos a necesitar? Banderines, papel crepé, cintas... Ese tipo de cosas, ¿no? —Supongo que sí. Eh, ¿crees que podríamos hacer un gran cartel de madera? No quería hacer el curso de carpintería, pero era eso o economía doméstica..., y después del desastre con las magdalenas en octavo, he intentado evitar la pastelería. Pero quizá ahora mis conocimientos vinieran bien. —No veo por qué no. Seguramente el señor Preston no pondrá ninguna traba.

Asentí. —Guay. Quizá podamos liar a algunos de los deportistas y animadoras. Necesitamos cuatro, y pueden hacerlo por turnos de dos. —Me parece bien. Pero ¿a quién podemos preguntárselo? —Bueno..., Sugar y Kitty seguro que lo harían —contesté, pensándomelo—. Y pueden traer a otras chicas.

Saqué el móvil y fui pasando la pantalla en busca de sus números. Puck y yo no pertenecíamos a ningún grupo en concreto; estábamos con quien nos apetecía, lo que significaba que teníamos el número de casi todo el mundo. Puck era una de esas personas carismáticas que gustan a todo dios, y yo iba incluida en el paquete. Claro que teníamos unos cuantos amigos realmente íntimos, todos tíos. Conseguí hablar con Sugar, que alegremente me dijo que sí, que se apuntaba seguro. Kitty también aceptó, y me dijo que no podía esperar, y que llamaría a todas las chicas que conocía.

—Hecho —suspiré, y me volví a tirar sobre la cama. La noté subir y bajar cuando Puck me imitó, y los dos sonreímos satisfechos. —¡Nuestra caseta va a ser la hostia! —Lo sé. A veces somos tan buenos que damos miedo. —Lo sé. Mi móvil pitó, y vi un mensaje de Kitty, en el que me decía que Becky y Bree también se apuntaban a la caseta de los besos, así que le contesté con un breve mensaje de gracias. —Ya tenemos a las chicas —informé. —Bien. Rory me ha enviado un mensaje diciéndome que él buscará a los chicos por nosotros; así que está todo hecho. —Lo que significa... que ahora no tenemos nada que hacer —dije—. Y que puedes venir de compras conmigo. Puck gruñó. —¿Por qué tienes que ir de compras? ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente ropa?

—Sí... Pero esta noche das una fiesta, y estoy de buen humor porque, por fin, hemos arreglado lo de la caseta. Así que nos vamos de compras para buscar algo que pueda ponerme luego. Puck gruñó de nuevo. —Y quieres un vestido sexy para poder impresionar a mi hermano, ¿verdad? —No. Sólo quiero algo que ponerme. Pero si acabo impresionando a tu hermano..., será un puntazo. Por no hablar de un milagro. Ambos sabemos que él no piensa en mí de esa manera... Puck suspiró. —Vale, vale, nos vamos de compras. Deja ya de hacer pucheros. Sonreí de oreja a oreja, triunfante; estaba segura de que lo podía convencer. Puck sabía perfectamente que los pucheros eran fingidos, pero igualmente no soportaba verlos. Cogí el jersey y esperé a que Puck encontrara la cartera y las deportivas. Bajé la escalera botando mientras él me seguía. Nos metimos en su coche, un Mustang del 65, que había conseguido por nada en un cementerio de coches, y puso en marcha el motor. —Gracias, Puck. —Lo que llego a hacer por ti —suspiró él, pero estaba sonriendo.

En veinte minutos estábamos en el centro comercial. Puck paró el motor, y los oídos me pitaron un poco por el hip-hop que había estado sonando a todo volumen. —Ya sabes que me debes una por traerte aquí. —Te compraré un donut. Puck se lo pensó un momento. —Y un batido. —Hecho. Me echó el brazo por los hombros y en seguida me di cuenta de por qué... En cuanto entramos, me llevó directa a un bar antes de que yo pudiera olvidar convenientemente su soborno. Una vez Puck se calmó comiendo algo, no le importó que lo arrastrara por las tiendas.

Después de mirar en unas cuantas, encontré el vestido perfecto. Era del color del coral, con una falda ni demasiado ceñida ni demasiado corta, y un escote lo bastante bajo para ser favorecedor sin llegar a enseñar nada. La tela, suave y fina, se fruncía en el lado izquierdo y ocultaba una larga cremallera. —¿También tenemos que ir a comprar zapatos? —gimió Puck cuando le anuncié que me iba a probar el vestido. —No. Ya tengo zapatos, Puck —contesté, poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Sí, bueno, también tienes ropa, pero eso no te ha parado —masculló mientras me seguía a los probadores. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en uno conmigo y sentarse en el taburete. Pero, claro, yo tampoco me lo pensé antes de cambiarme delante de él. —¿Me subes la cremallera? Suspiró resignado y se puso en pie para hacerlo.

Me miré en el espejo, alisando el vestido. En el colgador lucía mejor, pensé dudando. Me dejaba mucha pierna al aire...  
Puck soltó un silbido de lobo. —Muy chulo. —Cierra el pico. ¿No te parece demasiado corto? —Bueno, quizá un poco. Pero te queda bien. —¿Estás seguro? —¿Crees que te mentiría, Britty? —preguntó con voz triste mientras ponía una expresión dolida y retrocedía tambaleándose, con las manos sobre el corazón. Lo miré a través del espejo. —¿De verdad quieres que te responda a eso, Puck? —No, supongo que no —rió—. ¿Te lo vas a comprar? Asentí. —Creo que sí. Está rebajado un cincuenta por ciento. —Mola. —Entonces gruñó—. No vas a gastarte el otro cincuenta por ciento en zapatos, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que no. Porque si lo haces, me deberás un refresco y una pizza. —Te prometo que no voy a comprarme zapatos, ni ninguna otra cosa, ¿vale? Podemos volver a casa en cuanto pague el vestido.

Me lo quité y volví a ponerme los vaqueros, el top y el jersey; el aire acondicionado del centro comercial era helado. —Vaya —suspiró Puck—. Me apetecía pizza. Me eché a reír y salí del probador con él detrás de mí. Y me fui directa contra algo..., bueno, alguien. —Perdón —me disculpé. Después me di cuenta de quién era—. Oh, hola, Elaine. Nos echó una mirada suspicaz, a mí primero y luego a Puck, y una sonrisa astuta se le dibujó en el rostro. Elaine era la mayor cotilla del instituto, y aunque era muy simpática, también era una de esas personas que, sin saber por qué, te llegan a poner de los nervios. —¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí los dos? Esto es el probador de chicas, Puck, ya lo sabes. Él se encogió de hombros. —Britt necesitaba una segunda opinión. —Vale —repuso ella. En realidad parecía decepcionada, como si hubiera esperado encontrar una razón que diera pie al cotilleo—. Claro. Eh, he oído que esta noche tenéis una fiesta. Tu hermano estará, ¿verdad? Puck puso los ojos en blanco. —Sí.

Elaine sonrió de oreja a oreja. —¡Bien! —¿También te vas a comprar un vestido? —le pregunté, por hablar de algo. —No. Necesito unos vaqueros. Mi perro decidió que mis otros vaqueros eran un juguete mejor que su pelota. Me eché a reír. —¡Qué perro más mono! —Dímelo a mí. ¿Vas a ponerte eso esta noche? —Hizo un gesto hacia el vestido que yo tenía en la mano.  
—Sí. —No creo que ese color te favorezca... —dijo ella, pero le pillé el tirón del músculo en la mejilla, y su expresión era una que había aprendido a distinguir a lo largo de los años: celos. Lo tomé como una buena señal. —Hum, quizá... Pero está rebajado. No sé resistirme a las rebajas. Ella rió educadamente. —Sí, claro. Bueno, nos vemos después. —Adiós, Elaine —dijimos a coro, y oí a Puck suspirar y mascullar algo sobre lo mucho que ella lo ponía de los nervios. Pagué el vestido e hicimos otra parada en el bar para que Puck se pudiera comprar una porción de pizza antes de irnos. Yo sólo me compré un batido. —No vayas a derramar eso aquí dentro —me advirtió cuando me oyó sorberlo mientras entrábamos en el coche. —¡Claro que no! —Pero estuve a punto de hacerlo, y al ver su mirada asesina, no me atreví a beber otro sorbo hasta que nos paramos en un semáforo en rojo. Mientras Puck subía por el camino de entrada a su casa, miré la hora. —Casi las seis... Será mejor que vaya a casa a arreglarme —dije. —¡A veces eres tan... chica, Britty! Me eché a reír. —¿Y ahora lo notas? Puck rió y fue hacia la casa. —Hasta luego —se despidió volviendo la cabeza. —¡Adiós! No había nadie en casa cuando llegué, pero no me sorprendió.

Mi hermano pequeño, Brad, tenía un torneo de fútbol, y papá debía de haberlo llevado a tomar una hamburguesa o algo así después. Puse el iPod en los altavoces y dejé que Ke$ha sonara a todo volumen, para poder oírlo desde la ducha con el agua rugiéndome en los oídos. Ya envuelta en la toalla, miré el vestido, y las dudas comenzaron a asaltarme. Había crecido con Puck y sin madre, así que no era una chica de lo más femenina, pero eso no impedía que me pusiera elegante para ocasiones como ésa. Meneé la cabeza y me reñí. ¡Pero si el vestido era más largo que la falda del uniforme de algunas de las chicas del instituto! No le pasaba nada. Me senté ante el tocador, con el maquillaje delante, mientras se calentaban las pinzas de rizar. Con cuidado, me apliqué la base sobre la cara y me pasé el lápiz de ojos para que mis ojos Azules destacaran. Me llevó un buen rato asegurarme de que el cabello, brillante y con olor a coco después de la ducha, me cayera por la espalda en perfectos tirabuzones rubios. Sentí un poco de vergüenza cuando me vi con el vestido, a conjunto con un par de zapatos con cinco centímetros de tacón topolino. Sabía que habría chicas muchísimo más maquilladas, vestidos mucho más cortos que el mío y tacones mucho más altos. Pero no estaba segura de si de verdad estaba guapa. Pero ya eran las ocho y trece. ¿Adónde habían ido mis dos horas? Solté el móvil del cargador y vi un mensaje de Puck preguntándome dónde estaba.

Caminé con cuidado hasta su casa. Los tacones no eran muy altos, pero siempre me había sentido mucho más cómoda con zapato plano. Había gente por el jardín, y la puerta principal estaba abierta, dejando escapar los bajos, que hacían temblar la hierba. Sonreí y saludé a gente de camino a la cocina para coger algo de beber. Estaba mirando dentro de la nevera, sin sorprenderme de que hubieran sacado toda la comida para hacer sitio a las bebidas que los invitados habían llevado. Puck y Santiago solían hacer eso desde que, unos meses antes, unos chavales se hubieran divertido pegando lonchas de jamón y pavo a las paredes con las salsas. Cogí una botella de refresco de naranja y la abrí usando la encimera de la cocina, un truco que el padre de Puck me había enseñado. —¡Hey, Britt! Me volví y vi a un grupo de chicas que me llamaban con la mano. Les sonreí. —Hola, chicas. —Mercedes ha dicho que Puck y tú vais a poner una caseta de besos en la feria —dijo Sunshine—. ¡Es tan guay...! —Gracias —respondí con una sonrisa. —Hace años que nadie pone una de ésas —apuntó Tina—. ¡Es una idea genial! —Bueno, somos gente bastante genial. Todas rieron.

—Seguro que me paro en esa caseta —aseguró Dani con una sonrisa pícara—. He oído que estará Ryder Lynn. —Y Rory Flanagan —añadió Sunshine. —¿Ryder va a estar? —pregunté. —Eso es lo que ha dicho Rory. —Dani se encogió de hombros. Tina rió. —Es tu caseta, Britt: tú deberías saberlo. Sonreí un poco. —Sí, bueno... —Eh, ¿sabes quién tendría que estar? —me dijo Harmony—. Lopez.

Por un instante me pregunté de quién demonios estaba hablando. Luego me di cuenta de que se refería a Santiago, claro. —No creo que quiera. —Bueno, ¿se lo has pedido? —No exactamente... —¿No podría hacerlo como un favor a su hermano pequeño, al menos? —preguntó Sunshine—. Juega la carta de la culpa; eso funciona. —Es que creo que ya tenemos a los cuatro chicos... —Pero si tuvieras a Lopez, todas las chicas del estado se presentarían en nuestra feria —indicó Harmony. Ella, al igual que todas las otras chicas, pensaba que tenía alguna oportunidad con Lopez. Bueno, ella más o menos la tenía, al ser la jefa de las animadoras y con Santiago en el equipo de fútbol americano, pero él ni se había fijado en ella.

Sin embargo, y de algún modo, Santiago tenía la reputación de ser un ligón, aunque nunca se le veía prestar demasiada atención a las chicas. Y lo más raro era que él casi parecía estar orgulloso de su fama. —Sabes, si consigues que Lopez esté en la caseta de los besos, te harás famosa —me dijo Tina. —Tienes novio, Tina —le recordó Sunshine riendo—. No puedes entrar en la caseta de los besos. —¿Por qué no? Es por una buena causa. ¿Cuál es esta vez? ¿Salvemos a los delfines? —Creo que ésa era la del año pasado —respondí riendo—. No, este año es por las ONG que investigan el cáncer. —¡Mejor aún! —exclamó Tina, y todas nos reímos—. Pídeselo. —Vamos, sí, anda —me insistió Harmony. —Pídeselo —me rogó Dani—. Por favor, Britt. —Bueno..., no sé... —Mira, aquí viene —dijo Dani de repente, interrumpiéndome al tiempo que me daba un pequeño empujón—. Como mínimo, pídeselo. Si dice que no..., pues lo habrás intentado. —Bueno —acepté suspirando.

Me acerqué para interceptar a Santiago, que iba a buscar otra cerveza. Él me saludó con un gesto de cabeza. —¿Participarías en la caseta de los besos con nosotros, para la Feria de Primavera? Por favor. No encontramos al cuarto chico. Es por una buena causa. Nos harías un gran favor a Puck y a mí. Santiago se irguió y abrió su lata de cerveza. —Caseta de los besos, ¿eh? —Sí. —Es guay. —Lo sé, soy una persona guay. —Mejor que tu idea de los patos. —Ja, ja. Me regaló una carcajada y una media sonrisa que hicieron que se me disparara el corazón. —¿Y quieres que sea uno de los que besan? ¿En tu caseta de besos? —Es por una buena causa —repetí. —Me parece que no, Britty. —Por favor, Santiago... —le rogué, poniendo ojos de perrito y remarcando mucho su nombre. —¿Te pondrías de rodillas para pedírmelo? —No —contesté lentamente—, pero cualquier otra chica lo haría. ¿Te serviría? Él soltó una risita. —Por eso voy a decir que no, lo siento. Suspiré. —Bueno, no podrán decir que no lo he intentado.

—Espera —dijo él—. ¿De verdad necesitas que lo haga, o sólo quieren que lo haga? —me preguntó, señalando a las chicas con un gesto de la cabeza. —Lo último. Asintió. —Bueno, pues lo siento. No estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi dignidad. Además, imagínate lo que me iban a odiar los otros chicos por robar todos esos besos —soltó con una sonrisa irónica. —Yo estaba pensando más bien en lo mucho que las ONG te van a odiar por hacer que la gente no vaya a la caseta de los besos. Él me sonrió. —Touché. —Lo que sea... —Negué con la cabeza—. Olvídalo. Volví con las animadoras y me encogí de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa. —Lo siento, chicas. No quiere hacerlo. —Deberías haberte esforzado más —replicó Harmony—. Mira y aprende. —Le pasó su bebida a Tina y fue hacia Santiago, que estaba hablando con un par de chicos.

Harmony, en su pequeñísimo vestido negro, se apoyó en el brazo de Santiago, casi echándosele encima, y por la forma en que parpadeaba pareció que se le había metido algo en los ojos. Claro que también era posible que yo estuviera siendo demasiado crítica. Quiero decir que al menos su técnica hizo que otros chicos volvieran la cabeza para mirarla. No hace falta decir que Santiago también le contestó que no; ella hizo un puchero y regresó cabizbaja. —Ese tío es tan horroroso... —Y está tan bueno... —masculló Sunshine mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida. —Sí, mierda —reconoció Mercedes con una carcajada. Las chicas se rieron y lo miraron para ver qué estaba haciendo. —¿Tú no crees que Lopez está muy bueno, Britt? Miré a Tina, parpadeando. —Bueno, sí. Claro que lo está. —Entonces ¿por qué no estás comentando el pedazo de culo que tiene? Sonreí irónica. —Porque está tan fuera de mi alcance que no vale la pena ni intentarlo. Me miró con compasión. —¿Qué dices? ¡Eres muy guapa! De verdad, mataría por un pelo como el tuyo. Me encogí de hombros y me sonrojé un poco. —Gracias, supongo. Pero sea como sea, para mí ahora sólo es el hermano mayor de Puck. —Quizá haya algo... Nunca se sabe. Me reí. —Sí, claro. En mis sueños. Tina se encogió de hombros y Dani comenzó a hablarle, así que me disculpé y me fui al salón, donde todos estaban bailando. Me acabé el refresco en un par de tragos y dejé la botella antes de apuntarme al baile. El ambiente era contagioso. No todos estaban bebiendo alcohol, pero eso no les impedía dejarse llevar y pasarse un poco.

No había tenido la intención de emborracharme. Sabía que podía pasármelo bien sin nada de eso. Pero yo era un peso ligero, así que después de dos latas de sidra estaba bastante alegre. El tiempo voló, y yo bailaba y bailaba, riendo y charlando con la gente. Al parecer, todos habían oído lo de la caseta de los besos. Y cuando me preguntaban si Lopez participaría, les decía que se lo preguntaría, porque eso parecía ser lo más fácil.  
Eran sobre las once. Acababa de entrar en la sala de juegos donde había unos chicos, la mayoría de último curso, además de Puck, Azimio y Karofsky. Estaban tomando chupitos, que alineaban sobre la mesa de billar. —¿Puedo apuntarme? —pregunté con una sonrisa satisfecha. —Claro —contestó Karofsky, y me sirvió un chupito. —Eh, ¿no has bebido ya lo suficiente, Britt? —me preguntó Puck, un poco preocupado. —¿Y a quién le importa? —respondí—. Tres, dos... Todos bebieron sus chupitos de un trago y dejaron los vasos dando un golpe sobre la mesa. Karofsky sirvió otra ronda de vodka, y otra. Después de la segunda, perdí la cuenta. No me gustaba el vodka, era asqueroso.

Me quemaba la garganta. Pero ni lo noté. Todo estaba brillante y desenfocado, y los ruidos eran muy fuertes. Me reía sin poder evitarlo, doblándome por la cintura como una histérica. —Britt, estás que no te aguantas —rió Matt, que se acercó y me ayudó a enderezarme. Me reí tontamente de nuevo. —Bailemos. Quiero bailar. Que alguien baile conmigo. Matt, ¿bailas conmigo? —No hay música. —Da lo mismo. Entonces decidí subirme a la mesa de billar para bailar. Me reí tontamente cuando noté los fuertes bajos de la música del salón a través del mueble. Comencé a mover las caderas al ritmo de la música, con las manos en alto, el cabello meciéndose conmigo. Traté de arrastrar a Puck para que también bailara, pero no quiso.

—¿Por qué no? —le pregunté gimiendo. —No quiero bailar —contestó—. Vamos, Britt, baja de ahí. Le saqué la lengua. Él trató de agarrarme y hacerme bajar, pero yo me escabullí y seguí bailando. Pero ¡qué aguafiestas era Puck! —En seguida vuelvo. —¿Adónde vas? —le pregunté. No podía marcharse, ¡la fiesta no había acabado! —Voy a buscar algo de beber. Karofsky, ¿quieres algo? —Tengo aquí todo lo que necesito, tío —contestó Karofsky, y me guiñó un ojo riendo. Le lancé un beso. En la sala de juegos hacía calor, pensé. ¿Habría puesto alguien la calefacción? Estaba comenzando a sudar. Quizá un chapuzón en la piscina me refrescaría... Y de repente tuve la solución perfecta. —¿Alguien va a tirarse a la piscina desnudo? —grité entusiasmada, y me agarré la cremallera mientras me tambaleaba hacia el borde de la mesa, inestable sobre los zapatos de tacón. De repente, mis pies dejaron el suelo y el mundo se puso del revés. Tenía las piernas en el aire y la cabeza hacia abajo, mirando la espalda de alguien. —¡Eh! —grité—. ¡Bajadme! ¡Bajadme! No me bajaron. Vi como la escalera pasaba por debajo mientras me llevaban arriba. Se me humedeció la palma de la mano. No podía ser Puck. No iba vestido de verde, ¿o sí? Quizá sí. No, estaba segura de que no. Puck iba de rojo. No sabía quién llevaba esa camisa verde.

Pero quien fuera, sin duda era muy fuerte, ya que yo me estaba retorciendo como un animal salvaje. Al final, me dejaron caer sobre algo blando. ¡Un colchón! Eso era. Me incorporé hasta sentarme y doblé las piernas lo mejor que pude. —¡Santiago Lopez! —me quejé cuando lo vi lanzándome una mirada de reproche—. ¡Eres un aguafiestas! ¡Me estaba divirtiendo! —Estabas a punto de desnudarte —me replicó—. Descansa unos veinte minutos. —¡No! —grité mientras hacía un puchero—. No seas tan muermo. ¡Quería bañarme desnuda! Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo burlón. —Por muy tentador que sea, creo que estarás mejor si te quedas aquí un rato, al menos hasta que se te pase un poco la borrachera. Suspiré y me volví a hundir entre los cojines. Luego me senté de nuevo. —¿Vas a dejarme aquí sola? —No. No me fío de que te quedes aquí. —¿No te fías de mí? ¿Por qué no? Soy la mejor amiga de Puck. ¡Me conoces desde siempre! Deberías confiar más en mí.

Santiago negó con la cabeza mientras iba a cerrar la puerta con llave. Alcé una ceja mientras él regresaba a mi lado y se sentaba a horcajadas en una silla, mirándome. Pero, incluso en mi estado, sabía que la idea era ridícula. —¿No estás borracho? —le pregunté. —La verdad es que no. —¿Por qué? Es tu fiesta. ¡Desmádrate! —Creo que tú te estás desmadrando por los dos. —Lo siento —repuse, haciendo un pequeño puchero—. No quería estropearte la fiesta. Santiago se rió. Me acerqué al borde de la cama, me senté sobre las manos y dejé colgar las piernas para balancearlas adelante y atrás. —Santiago... —Sí. —¿Por favor, harías lo de la caseta de los besos por nosotros? —No. —Por favor —le rogué, botando sobre el colchón de muBritts. Vaya, ¡era como una cama elástica o algo así! Como la cama de Puck—. ¿Por favor? Porfi, vamos, sé bueno. —No. —¿Por qué no? —gemí—. ¡Eres malo! —No quiero estar en la caseta de los besos, así de simple. —Pero ¿por qué? —No quiero. —Por favor. Es para... Me parece que es para el cáncer. O quizá sea para los delfines. Ésa sí que es una palabra divertida. ¿Delfines? Delfines... Del... fines. Como del final. —No voy a estar en la caseta de los besos, sea para lo que sea o para quien sea.

Me levanté y fui a acuclillarme justo delante de él, tan cerca que casi nos rozábamos las narices. —¿Ni siquiera por mí? Él negó con la cabeza y dijo: —Tía, te apesta el aliento. ¿Cuánto vodka has bebido, Britt? —No lo sé. Karofsky los servía. Santiago suspiró. —Esos tíos... Te juro... —¿Qué? —Nada. —Vale, no me lo digas. —Me levanté de golpe y me fui hacia atrás, con la habitación cayéndoseme encima, toda gris y sinuosa por los bordes. —Creo que voy a vomitar. Santiago me metió rápidamente en el cuarto de baño y me puso sobre la taza del váter justo a tiempo para que yo sacara las papas. Cuando acabé y se me pasaron las arcadas, me dejé caer sobre las frías losetas del suelo y apoyé la cabeza sobre el borde de la bañera. Noté un vaso de agua fría en los labios, y Santiago me hizo beber. —Lo siento mucho, mucho, Santiago —gemí. Me sentía asquerosa después de haber vomitado—. Lo siento mucho. No quería fastidiarte la fiesta.

—No me has fastidiado la fiesta, Britt —me dijo. Asentí con fuerza, pero me detuve cuando noté que me entraban náuseas de nuevo. —Sí que lo he hecho. Lo siento mucho. —No pasa nada —rió—. Tranquila. Lo miré ceñuda y le di un puñetazo en el pecho. ¡Vaya! «Eso sí es un pecho duro. Apuesto a que se le marcan los abdominales. Incluso igual se le marcan más de los seis habituales, conociendo a Santiago. ¡Diez abdominales! ¿Eso existe? Seguramente...» Si eso era posible, Santiago los tendría. —No te rías de mí —dije, mientras detenía mis balbuceos internos.

Él se rió aún más, y me puso en pie. Me iba de lado, así que me rodeó la cintura con el brazo para sujetarme.

Después de ayudarme a llegar tambaleante a la cama, me dejó caer sobre el cobertor. —Volveré en diez minutos para ver cómo... Yo ya estaba dormida.

* * *

Este fue el segundo Capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui les dejo el 3 capitulo de esta increible historia**

**Gracias por los Comentarios :)**

* * *

La luz del sol trataba de filtrarse por las cortinas, pero era la débil luz de primera hora de la mañana, y el resplandor teñía la habitación de un color azul oscuro. Volví a cerrar los ojos y hundí la cabeza en la suave y blanda almohada. Me hice un ovillo aún más apretado bajo el grueso edredón.

Estaba calentita y cómoda. Y todo olía... Era algo entre cítrico y leñoso. Fuera lo que fuese, era un olor estupendo. Y estaba segura de que lo había olido antes...

De repente, ahogué un grito mientras me sentaba muy tiesa. Mi dormitorio no olía así. Y mi cama no era tan cómoda. Tampoco había cortinas azules en mi cuarto.

Entonces..., ¿dónde diablos estaba? Miré alrededor. Todo me resultaba más o menos familiar... Pero estaba segura de no haber estado allí nunca antes. Aparté el edredón y vi que llevaba puesta una camiseta de chico que me iba demasiado grande, una sencilla camiseta gris. Olía igual que la almohada. Seguía con la ropa interior; eso era buena señal. Salí de la cama con cuidado.

¿Qué diablos había ocurrido la noche anterior? Traté de recordar, pero me quedé a medias. Recordaba vagamente haber bailado sobre la mesa de billar. ¿De verdad había bebido tanto? Tenía un desagradable sabor de boca que hacía juego con mi intenso dolor de cabeza. Debía de haber vomitado. Recordaba que alguien me había apartado el cabello. Debía de haber sido Puck; él habría cuidado de mí. Pero ¿dónde estaba? Fui de puntillas hasta la puerta del cuarto y saqué la cabeza fuera. Casi grité de alivio al ver que estaba en casa de Puck y Santiago.

Debía de haberme quedado dormida en el cuarto de Santiago. En todos esos años nunca había entrado en su habitación.

Pero... ¿por qué estaba en la habitación de Santiago? ¿Por qué no en la de invitados? ¿O en la de Puck? Volví a la cama; la cabeza me latía con tanta fuerza que no creía poder aguantar derecha mucho más rato. Miré el despertador; sólo eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Con la esperanza de recuperarme de la resaca durmiendo, me acurruqué de nuevo bajo el edredón, aspirando el olor de Santiago.

Estaba justo a punto de sumirme de nuevo en la inconsciencia cuando la puerta giró lentamente con un crujir de bisagras. Al instante se me abrieron los ojos, y se encontraron con los de Santiago. Él estaba en la puerta, sólo con una toalla envuelta alrededor de las caderas, y el pecho y los abdominales aún salpicados de gotitas de agua, que también le caían del pelo. Alcé las cejas de golpe. Un número normal de abdominales. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? No pude evitar sonrojarme por cómo se me aceleraba el corazón sólo con que me mirara.

—Perdona —dijo él en voz baja—. No quería despertarte.  
—No pasa nada —respondí con voz un tanto cascada. Carraspeé para aclararme la garganta, pero incluso ese ruido hizo que me doliera más la cabeza

—. Ya me había despertado.

—Vale. ¿Resaca?

Como respuesta, hice una mueca de dolor, y Santiago tuvo que contener la risa.

—No tienes ni idea. No sabía que había bebido tanto.

—Tomaste un montón de vodka, eso lo sé —explicó él mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. El corazón se me disparó. ¿No podría haberse puesto una camisa y unos pantalones antes de sentarse a hablar conmigo?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que eso lo sabes? ¿Cuándo me viste?

—Cuando estabas a punto de quitarte la ropa en la mesa de billar, delante de un montón de gente, para tirarte desnuda a la piscina —me informó como si nada, mientras me miraba de reojo con esos brillantes ojos cafés oscuros.

Me pregunté si llegaría a oír los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Seguramente. Esperaba no estar sonrojándome aún más. Eso sería demasiado. Me quedé con la boca abierta cuando por fin capté lo que me decía.

—Oh, Dios. Dime que no lo hice.

—No, no lo hiciste. Pero tuve que sacarte de allí. Ahogué un grito, con las mejillas ardiendo; me cubrí el rostro con las manos y lo miré entre los dedos.

—No puedo creer que hiciera eso.

—Sí, bueno...

—Gracias por impedírmelo. Eso habría sido de lo más cortante, esta mañana.

—No me digas —replicó él, sonriendo con sarcasmo—.

—Y también vomitaste. Lo digo para que lo sepas.

—¿Qué? ¿Delante de toda la gente? «¡Oh, joder, esto se pone peor por momentos», pensé, avergonzada.

—No —contestó él. Al negar con la cabeza me alcanzaron algunas gotas

—. En mi cuarto de baño. Estaba tratando de que no quedaras como una idiota o te hicieras daño. Gemí, humillada.

—Perdona. Lo siento mucho, Santiago. No quería que te perdieras la fiesta... Él se encogió de hombros

—No pasa nada. No tiene importancia. Me burlé. —Seguro. Lo que tú digas. Creo que ambos sabemos que lo mejor de la noche no fue justamente que tuvieras que cuidarme.

—No fue tan malo —repuso él pasado un instante, y sonrió de nuevo. No era una sonrisa burlona. Era una sonrisa real y genuina que le dibujaba un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda y hacía que se le marcaran unas pequeñas arrugas en el rabillo de los ojos. Era contagiosa. Tuve que devolverle la sonrisa.

—Bueno, gracias, Santiago. —No pude evitar poner un énfasis burlón en su nombre.

—Cuando quieras, Britty.

Me alborotó el cabello, y cuando fui a apartarlo, de algún modo acabé cayéndome de la cama y arrastrándolo conmigo. Santiago pesaba mucho. No tenía ni un gramo de grasa inútil en el cuerpo, pero sí un montón de músculos. Y me estaba aplastando. Pero yo me había perdido en sus brillantes ojos. Él tampoco se apartó..., sólo me devolvió la mirada.

Antes de que aquello se convirtiera en todo un enfrentamiento de miradas, recuperé la voz.

—Santiago... —dije en un suspiro.

—¿Sí? —repuso con una voz igual de apagada.

—Me estás aplastando. Santiago parpadeó un par de veces, como si quisiera volver a la realidad.

—Oh, claro —dijo luego

—. Mierda. Perdona. Se puso en pie, sujetando la toalla que lo cubría. No sé qué habría hecho yo si se le hubiera caído. «¡No, Britt! ¡Nada de ir por ahí! ¡Calla! ¡Deja de pensar!» Me tendió la mano y me ayudó a ponerme en pie. La camiseta que llevaba me llegaba justo por debajo del culo, así que me sentí terriblemente cohibida.

—Hum. ¿Cuándo me cambié? —pregunté, mientras tiraba de la camiseta y miraba alrededor. Vi mi vestido doblado sobre una silla.

—Oh, volví para ver cómo estabas y te despertaste, y luego comenzaste a quitarte el vestido porque no querías arrugarlo, dijiste, así que te busqué una camiseta para que te la pusieras. Se encogió de hombros y se rascó la nuca un momento. Parpadeé. Mi cerebro, lento como un caracol, trataba de comprenderlo.

—Así que... me viste... en ropa interior... «Por favor, di que no; por favor, di que no; por favor...» Él hizo una mueca; estaba esforzándose mucho para no reírse.

—Eh... —Hostia.

Hundí el rostro entre las manos. —Pero aparté la mirada, lo juro.

—No te preocupes —dije, tratando de quitarle importancia, aunque lo cierto era que el pulso me rugía en los oídos. ¿El ligón apartando la mirada? Seguro.

—Puck está abajo preparando el desayuno, si te apetece... —me dijo. Las palabras le salían muy de prisa, como si estuviera tratando de cambiar de tema. En respuesta, mi estómago decidió rugir. Ambos nos echamos a reír.

—Increíble. Me dirigí hacia abajo después de cerrar la puerta del cuarto a mi espalda. Dejé escapar el aliento, que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y me dejé caer contra la puerta.

—Oh, Dios —mascullé para mí. Creía que tenía totalmente superado lo de Santiago, pero después de esos cinco minutos, con él envuelto en una toalla y yo metida en su camiseta, y él cayéndose encima de mí...

¡El corazón no quería calmárseme! Era ridículo. Sabía que Santiago nunca me vería como algo más que la niña molesta que era la mejor amiga de su hermano. Para él yo no era más que eso. Estaba segura.

Pero aun así... De repente, me fui hacia atrás al ceder la puerta. Me caí de culo y parpadeé hacia Santiago, en lo alto, que se había puesto unos bóxers. Me eché a reír.

—¡Llevas bóxers de Superman! Él se miró, como si necesitara confirmarlo visualmente. Le aparecieron pompones rosas en las mejillas, y lo único que se me ocurrió pensar fue: «¡He hecho sonrojar a Santiago Lopez!».

Él sonreía con superioridad, como si no le importara, luego me guiñó un ojo.

—Ya sabes que los encuentras irresistibles, Britty —me dijo. «¿Resulta tan evidente?»

—Oh, sí, claro —me burlé—. Seguro que sí. Me puse en pie de nuevo y tiré de la camiseta todo lo abajo que pude. Aún sonriendo tontamente por haberlo hecho sonrojar, me dirigí hacia la cocina.

—Brittany, Brittany, Brittany —suspiró Puck cuando yo me dejé caer en una silla frente a la encimera—.

¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, mi amiga que quiere desnudarse y bañarse tal como llegó al mundo?

—¿Algo de desayunar? —repuse esperanzada.

Él se echó a reír, se volvió hacia la cocina y echó más beicon en la sartén.

—Lo que llego a hacer por ti...


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 4!**

* * *

Me pasé la mayor parte del día jugando a «Mario Kart» con Puck.

—La verdad es que me sorprende bastante que Santiago se ocupara de mí —admití a Puck. Él rió.

—No eres la única. Yo también lo estaría, de haber estado allí. Pero como me retuvieron...

—Sí, ya me has hablado de Verónica. ¿Besaste a alguna otra chica, o sólo a ésa? Más vale que vigiles, o acabarás siendo como tu hermano. Puck puso los ojos en blanco.

—... dice la stripper. Menudo par hacemos.

—Yo estaba borracha.

—Y yo también, un poco.

—Santiago no, al parecer.

—Creo que debía de estarlo, si te estaba cuidando así. Normalmente no es tan... bueno. Me eché a reír.

—Por decirlo suavemente.

—Sin duda. Eh, ahora quizá sea él quien se ha colgado. Le eché una mirada a Puck.

—No seas ridículo. Y hace años que he superado ese cuelgue, como bien sabes. Puck arrugó la nariz.

—De todas maneras, eso sería bien raro.

—Como quieras. —Le di un empujón, con lo que hice que su kart se saliera de rumbo y enviara a Yosi en picado catarata abajo mientras yo me ponía en cabeza con Luigi.

Llegué a casa a eso de las cinco: tenía que acabar los deberes. Había hecho que Puck me llevara a casa en coche, porque había tomado prestados unos vaqueros suyos y no quería que me vieran así en público. Corrí hacia la puerta mientras mi mejor amigo se reía de mí.

—¡Eh!

—¿Qué? —grité mientras me volvía hacia él. Me lanzó mi vestido, y yo lo cogí justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

—¡Nos vemos mañana!

—¡Adiós, Puck! Cerré la puerta.

—¿Brittany, eres tú? —oí al instante.

—¡Sí! ¡Hola, papá!

—Ven a la cocina un momento. Suspiré, preguntándome si me iba a caer un sermón o no. No me gustaba nada que mi padre se enfadara conmigo. Él estaba trabajando en su portátil sobre la mesa de la cocina, y oí a Brad con la Wii en el salón.

—Hola —dije, y puse en marcha la cafetera.

—Haz una taza para mí, ya que estás puesta —me pidió mi padre.

—Vale.

—¿Una buena fiesta? Asentí.

—Sí, fantástica.

—¿No te emborrachaste demasiado? ¿O hiciste algo demasiado tonto? —Me miró con severidad por encima de las gafas; estaba hablando de chicos. No estoy segura de por qué se molestaba. No era ningún secreto que nunca había tenido un novio ni había besado a ningún chico.

—Hum..., no me puse demasiado mal..., sólo un poco... contenta. Papá suspiró, se sacó las gafas y se frotó la mejilla.

—Brittany..., ya sabes lo que te he dicho sobre la bebida.

—No ha pasado nada, de verdad. Además, Puck y Santiago se ocuparon de mí.

—¿Santiago? Hasta mi padre estaba tan sorprendido como para olvidarse de lo de beber durante un momento.

—Sí, a mí también me pareció raro.

—Hum... Da igual; no cambies de tema, jovencita. Ya sabes lo que te dije sobre beber.

—Lo sé; lo siento.

—La próxima vez te quedarás castigada en casa todo un mes, ¿me has oído? Y no creas que no me enteraré.

—Mensaje recibido, alto y claro. No parecía convencido del todo, pero lo dejó pasar. Tampoco era que yo estuviera bebiendo una noche sí y otra también; sólo ocurría de vez en cuando.

—¿Ya habéis tenido Puck y tú alguna idea para vuestra caseta? Sólo faltan dos semanas para la feria.

—Sí. Vamos a montar una caseta de besos.

—Eso es... un poco raro. —Papá se echó a reír.

— ¿Estáis seguros de que os lo permitirán? Me encogí de hombros mientras servía dos tazones de café.

—No veo por qué no.

—Bueno, es mejor que tirar bolas a cocos —dijo él.

— En fin, escucha, necesito que te encargues de Brad mañana, ¿vale? Tengo que trabajar hasta tarde.

—Sí, claro. —Después de añadir una tonelada de leche a mi café, me lo bebí de un trago—. Voy a darme una ducha y a acabar los deberes.

—Vale. Cenaremos a las siete. Tenemos pastel de carne.

—Guay.

Odiaba los lunes. Eran una mierda. No había nada que salvara un lunes por la mañana. Siempre me ponía el despertador veinte minutos antes de lo necesario, porque odiaba tener que levantarme de la cama. Finalmente conseguí arrastrarme fuera y saqué los pantalones negros del armario. Nuestro instituto había sido construido como a principios del siglo XX o algo así, y por alguna estúpida razón habían mantenido la tradición del uniforme. No era el peor uniforme del mundo, pero me hubiera gustado no tener que llevar ninguno. Por si los lunes por la mañana no fueran ya lo suficientemente malos, el mío estaba a punto de volverse mucho peor aún.

¡Raaas! Me quedé inmóvil, con una pierna a medio introducir en el pantalón.Rápidamente, me lo saqué e inspeccioné el daño. La semana pasada había descubierto un agujerito minúsculo en la costura interior de la pernera derecha. Se acababa de convertir en una gran raja a lo largo de toda la pernera.

—Mierda —mascullé mientras tiraba los pantalones al suelo. Ni en mis mejores momentos era una gran costurera, y papá seguro que no iba a poder arreglármelos. Tendría que pedir unos nuevos online; calculaba que me llegarían el jueves. Pero, hasta entonces, tendría que ponerme la antigua falda. Odiaba la falda del uniforme. Para empezar, era plisada y a rayas azules y negras. Y había que llevarla con calcetines. Nada de medias. Nada de piernas al aire. Calcetines hasta la rodilla. Había algunas chicas a las que les quedaba bien, y yo había cedido y la había usado durante un tiempo el año anterior, hasta que decidí que no volvería a ponerme esa cosa. Pero no tenía alternativa. Y lo peor: era un poco demasiado corta para mí. Suspiré de nuevo. Tendría que apañarme con ella. No tenía más opciones. Rebusqué por un cajón hasta encontrar algunos de los calcetines que había comprado el año pasado para llevar con la falda.

Me miré en el espejo con una mueca de asco antes de bajar a desayunar. Brad se atragantó con sus cereales cuando entré en la cocina. Se echó a reír con tantas ganas que lo regó todo con Cheerios.

—¿Y qué diablos se supone que es eso?

—Brad, ese lenguaje —lo riñó papá. Luego se volvió para mirarme y alzó las cejas.

— ¿Eso no es un poco... inadecuado para el colegio, Britt? .Resoplé con el cejo fruncido. —Se me han roto los pantalones.

—¿Y cómo lo has hecho?

—Me olvidé de arreglar un agujero que tenían... No lo sé, se han roto. Papá suspiró.

—Tendrás que pedir unos nuevos. No tengo tiempo de ir a la tienda a comprártelos.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

Acababa de terminarme los cereales cuando oí a Puck fuera, tocando la bocina con impaciencia. Puse el cuenco en el fregadero y dije adiós. Corrí al coche y salté dentro antes de que alguien pudiera verme la falda.

—Llevas falda —comentó Puck.

—Muy agudo, Sherlock —mascullé.

— Déjalo y vámonos.

—¿Qué es lo que te tiene de tan buen humor? —bromeó.

—Se me han roto los pantalones.

—Creía que ibas a arreglarlos.

—Me olvidé.

—Estás bien, Britty, no te preocupes. La verdad es que deberías llevar falda más a menudo.

Le di una palmada, y él sonrió burlón mientras subía la radio. No tardamos en llegar al instituto, y me dije que tendría que aguantarme, así que, después de respirar hondo, salí del coche. Habíamos llegado más tarde que de costumbre, y la mayoría de la gente ya estaba allí. Cerré el coche de un portazo y fui a sentarme en el capó con Puck mientras un puñado de chicos se acercaban para saludarnos.

—Eh, estás guapa —dijo Karofsky guiñándome un ojo, fruncí entrecejo y me crucé de brazos.

—Cierra el pico.

—¿Qué? —protestó él, todo inocencia. Sabía que sólo estaba bromeando, pero yo no estaba de humor. Vi a Lisa y a May, de mi clase de química, unos cuantos coches más abajo y decidí ir a hablar con ellas. Alguien me dio una palmada en el culo al pasar, y me volví de golpe, furiosa. Era uno de los jugadores de fútbol, Tommy, que me sonreía burlón.

—¿Acabas de darme una palmada en el trasero? —pregunté, apretando los dientes.

—Igual sí.

—Eh, me perdí la fiesta el sábado —dijo uno de sus amigos, Jesse. Yo no lo conocía mucho, pero por lo que había visto, era un gilipollas arrogante. Como para demostrármelo, añadió.

—: ¿Me haces una repetición del espectáculo?. Unos cuantos chicos rieron y se burlaron, y Jesse comenzó a mover las caderas como si fuera a hacer un striptease. Hubiera sido divertido, pero yo estaba furiosa con él y con su carita de sobrado. Rechiné los dientes.

—¡Vamos, crece de una vez!. Jesse me cogió por la muñeca y tiró de mí hacia él. Probablemente creía que era muy gracioso, pero yo no. Me solté el brazo y lo miré furiosa.

—Eh, apártate —soltó Puck, acercándose.

—Oblígame —replicó Jesse, retándolo. Así que le di un puñetazo. Bueno, intenté hacerlo... Alguien me agarró el puño antes de que se estrellara en su cara. Me solté la mano, pero no antes de que otro puño chocara contra el rostro de Jesse. Luego, lo empujaron contra el viejo cuatro por cuatro que había junto a nosotros. Miré alrededor. Claro. Tenía que ser Santiago el que había intervenido.

—¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!. De repente, se juntó un montón de gente en medio del aparcamiento, todos chillando «¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!», o soltando los apropiados: «¡Ooh!» o «¡Ay, eso tiene que doler!», cuando correspondía. Y yo me hallaba en el ojo de la tormenta, paralizada, incapaz de moverme. Tardé un par de segundos en volver a la realidad. Corrí hacia delante y traté de apartar a Santiago de Jesse, que tenía el labio partido y sangraba. No podía haber estado más pálido ni queriendo.

—¡Santiago! —grité repetidamente, pero él no escuchaba. Todos los chicos chillaban y discutían, y en ese momento apareció un profesor para tratar de controlar y evaluar la situación, pero mi cerebro no captó nada de eso.

—¡Puck! —dije desesperada, tirándole del brazo.

— ¡Haz algo!

—¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? —me replicó con brusquedad.

— Nadie trata así a mi mejor amiga y se sale con la suya.

—Puck... —suspiré, derrotada, cuando él volvió a gritar y a empujar a la masa de chicos.

—Tío, si te gusta, toda tuya —se burló Tommy, dirigiéndose a Santiago.

— Pero estoy seguro de que hay suficiente para todos.

Esquivó otro puñetazo y miró a Santiago, desafiándolo a que siguiera. Pero yo me puse en medio, mirándolo furiosa.

—¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Ya me has oído —replicó él, guiñándome un ojo. Hice una mueca de asco.

—Tú te lo has buscado —rugió Santiago.

—¡Lopez! —gritó el profesor mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, que se dispersaba rápidamente. Todas las peleas se detuvieron, y Santiago sólo paró porque me puse delante de él y lo empujé por el pecho.

—¿De qué va esto? —quiso saber el profesor. Reconocí la voz del subdirectora Pillsbury.

—Sólo ha sido un malentendido —le dije.

—De verdad.

—Todos vosotros —repuso el profesor.

— Una semana de castigo. Santiago Lopez, Rogers, a mi despacho, ya. Tú también, Brittany. Me quedé boquiabierta.

—¿Qué he hecho yo? —exclamé.

—Nada, pero me gustaría hablar contigo. Suspiré tristemente, y de repente noté un brazo que me rodeaba. Puck.

—Gracias —dije por lo bajo.

— Pero no deberías haberte metido.

—Mierda, claro que sí. Nadie te trata así, Britty.

—Tú lo haces veinticuatro horas al día.

—Pero yo puedo. Somos amigos íntimos. Esos gilipollas... no pueden hablarte así y salirse con la suya.

—Bueno, gracias —repetí, mientras le daba un torpe abrazo de lado. Él me apretó también.

—¿Sabes? —me murmuró al oído.

—Estoy empezando a pensar que mi hermano mayor se ha colgado de ti, Britty. Solté un bufido burlón.

—Eso o es que quería pelea.

—Oh... Entonces, quizá haya sido sólo eso.

—Sin duda —insistí, y él se echó a reír. El timbre sonó justo cuando llegábamos al despacho de la subdirectora, y Puck suspiró.

—Tengo que ir a clase.

—Sí. Bueno, supongo que te veré luego.

—Sí. Buena suerte —añadió con expresión seria. Yo me eché a reír y lo despedí con la mano mientras él se alejaba. Luego me dejé caer en una silla. Alguien se sentó en la de al lado: Santiago. La subdirectora y Thomas(Tommy) entraron directos en el despacho. La puerta se cerró tras ellos con un siniestro clic.

—Gracias —dije en voz baja, después de unos minutos de silencio. Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Santiago sentarse derecho.

—Nadie puede tratar así a una chica y quedarse tan pancho. Sobre todo si tú eres la chica. Lo miré de reojo, sin volver la cabeza.

—Bueno, gracias. Pero no tenías por qué meterte. Quiero decir, podías haberme dejado que yo le soltara un puñetazo.

—Habría sido un buen puñetazo, eso seguro.

—¿Por qué me has parado? —pregunté, sin poder evitarlo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Para serte sincero..., no lo sé.

—Y ya que estamos puestos, ¿por qué has querido intervenir? Puck, Karofsky y Azimio se hubieran arreglado.

—Quizá —repuso él.

—Estás esquivando la pregunta. Santiago sonrió malicioso.

—Sí, es verdad. Supongo... que no quería verte metida en una pelea, y no me gustó que te hablara así... —Dejó la frase a medias, y se pasó una mano por el cabello mientras el corazón me latía cada vez más rápido. Y entonces dijo las palabras que acabaron con la pequeña chispa de esperanza que había estado creciendo en mi interior. Las soltó todas de golpe:

—Supongo que es como si fueras mi hermana pequeña o algo así.

—Oh, claro —repuse, asintiendo con la cabeza.

— Claro. Él también asintió y luego sacudió la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de aclarársela. Yo intentaba mantener una expresión neutra.

—¿Crees que te va a dar un buen castigo? —pregunté como de pasada, mientras fingía revisarme las uñas.

—No. Nunca me pasa. Y menos cuando descubran que estaba defendiendo tu honor —añadió con una sonrisita.

—Ja, ja —le solté, y puse los ojos en blanco.

— Lo decía en serio. Santiago negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca empiezo las peleas. Sólo las acabo. Ya sabes. Para defenderme.

—Pero no veo por qué yo tengo que estar aquí también.

—Oh, querrán un testigo, sólo para verificar lo que digamos y todo eso. Les gusta hacerlo así. Me eché a reír, mirando a Santiago y ladeando la cabeza. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, pero era un silencio agradable y cómodo, lo que en realidad me sorprendió. Me di cuenta de que era el rato más largo que había pasado a solas con él en el último año, a no ser que contara la noche que no recuerdo porque estaba borracha.

—Buena suerte —le dije por lo bajo cuando llamaron a Santiago, después de salir Thomas. Él sólo sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta de la subdirectora. Entonces me quedé sin nada que hacer excepto tratar de conseguir cobertura de internet en mi móvil, lo que no resultaba fácil en el instituto.

—¿Brittany? —La subdirectora me llamó para que entrara. Suspiré, me puse en pie y entré en el despacho. Nunca había estado allí antes, sólo había pasado por delante; no era un sitio especialmente agradable, apestaba a normas y a castigos. Me preguntó por qué había empezado la pelea. Le conté la verdad: que unos idiotas se habían metido conmigo por algo estúpido que había hecho en una fiesta el sábado por la noche, y que me había sentido muy ofendida, así que los chicos se metieron y empezó la pelea.

—Ya veo... Gracias, Brittany.

—No he metido a nadie en un lío, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que nadie está herido o nada de eso... — dije, preocupada, mientras me ponía en pie y me colgaba la bolsa al hombro. La subdirectora me entregó el pase para entrar tarde en clase.

—No, sólo has confirmado sus versiones, eso es todo. No te preocupes, ¿de acuerdo? Y no te metas en líos. Asentí insegura.

—Vale...

—Ahora vete a clase.

Eso era lo que quería oír para largarme de allí, así que no me quedé ni un segundo más.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno aquí esta por fine el capitulo 5 perdón por la tardanza pero la escuela es criminal!**

* * *

Las bandejas del almuerzo resonaban a mi alrededor, y al alzar la mirada vi a un nutrido grupo de chicas de todos los cursos reunidas.

—Bien —dijo Elaine toda animada, mientras se sentaba ante mí con una enorme sonrisa.

— Cuéntanoslo todo.

—¿Sobre qué? —Fruncí el cejo, confusa, mientras dejaba el tenedor junto a mi plato de ensalada.

—¡Sobre Lopez, claro! —chilló Mercedes, y se inclinó hacia mí para oír mejor.

—. Lo queremos saber todo. ¿Estáis saliendo juntos o algo así? Me burlé.

—¡Qué va!

—Pero lo llamas Santiago —dijo una de las otras chicas, y al mirar vi a Harmony, que había bajado la voz hasta un susurro para decir su nombre, como si le diera miedo que él la oyera.

— No lo llamas Lopez. Me encogí de hombros.

—Siempre lo he hecho. Lo conozco de toda la vida. Esta mañana, incluso me ha dicho que yo era como su hermana pequeña. Sólo es un buen tío.

—¿Un buen tío que siempre se está peleando? —Sunshine alzó una escéptica ceja.

— Porfa... Te protege, siempre lo ha hecho. Entorné los ojos y noté que volvía a arrugar la frente.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que siempre me ha protegido? Las chicas se miraron las unas a las otras.

—¿Nos estás diciendo que no lo sabes? —me preguntó Tina finalmente.

—Es evidente que no —exclamé, y me fui sintiendo más perpleja a cada segundo que pasaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

—Lopez siempre ha dicho a los chicos que te dejen en paz —me contó Mercedes en plan confidencial.

— Les ha dicho que si alguien te hace daño, lo lamentará. Parpadeé un par de veces, mirándola, y luego me eché a reír.

—Estás de broma, ¿verdad? Las chicas volvieron a mirarse, y me puse seria.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamé—. Mirad, sólo me protege como un hermano mayor. Eso es todo. Se miraron de nuevo, dudosas.

—Bueno, si estás totalmente segura... —dijo finalmente Elaine.

—Al cien por cien. Pregúntaselo a Puck si no me crees.

—Y hablando de él, ¿dónde está tu otra mitad? —inquirió Harmony.

—Tiene taller de carpintería —contesté

— Quería empezar ya con nuestro cartel; yo, por mi parte, quisiera comer algo.

—Pues muy bien —repuso Dani—. Eh, ¿has conseguido que Lopez esté en la caseta?

—No quiere. Lo he intentado, creedme, lo he intentado. Todas suspiraron.

—Ojala quisiera. Yo pagaría por entrar en esa caseta —dijo Sunshine, y nos hizo reír.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué no quiere? —preguntó Bree. Me encogí de hombros.

—La verdad es que no.

—Eh —exclamó Kitty de repente con un brillo en los ojos mientras miraba a Bree y luego a Becky y a Sugar.

— Quizá Lopez vaya a la caseta si no tiene que participar en ella. Al instante, todas chillaron excitadas. Y no podía culparlas.

—¡Oh, Dios! Britt, si no puedes convencerlo para que trabaje en la caseta, al menos convéncelo para que se pase. Yo dudé.

—No puedo prometer nada...

—Pero ¿lo intentarás? —insistió Becky. Oí sonar el móvil, y fui a sacármelo del bolsillo antes de recordar que no tenía bolsillos en esa maldita falda.

Suspiré y me agaché para coger la bolsa. «Pásate por el taller de carpintería, ¡necesito ayuda!», decía el mensaje de texto. Guardé otra vez el móvil, me puse en pie y cogí la bandeja.

—Tengo que ir a ayudar a Puck. Supongo que necesita el toque femenino. Las chicas rieron y me dijeron adiós.

—Oh, ¿Britt? Me volví.

—¿Sí?

—Pídeselo —me dijo Sugar clavándome la mirada. Reí por lo bajo y asentí, lo que hizo que todas chillaran. Luego asentí con la cabeza para mí. Y sí, la verdad, yo no era mucho mejor. Pero aun así, ya había superado mi cuelgue totalmente desde el momento en que me dijo que yo era como una hermana para él. Pero eso no lo hacía menos atractivo. Cuando llegué al taller, Puck estaba tamborileando con un lápiz, de lo más impaciente, contra una gran lámina de madera.

Al cabo de diez segundos ya me estaba volviendo loca... No pude culpar al señor Preston por dejar a Puck y buscar la paz en su despacho al fondo del taller.

—Eh —lo saludé, pero Puck no se fijó en mí hasta que me tuvo delante. Dejé caer la bolsa con estrépito y él se sobresaltó.

—Oh, no te he oído entrar —me dijo.

—Ya veo. ¿Y para qué me necesitas? Hizo un gesto para señalar la lámina de madera que tenía delante.

—¿Cómo de grandes hacemos las letras? Suspiré y luego me recogí el cabello en una coleta.

—Muy bien, chaval, pásame el lápiz. Dibujé las letras de CASETA DE BESOS sobre la gran lámina de madera.

—Pero no son totalmente iguales. Esta E es mucho más estrecha que esa otra. Y la T es la mitad que la S.

—Lo sé. Pero puedes volver sobre ellas y medir bien el tamaño. No importa si no son perfectas, con lo que tengo pensado.

—Cuenta, cuenta. Me mordí el labio, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas para describir la imagen que tenía en la cabeza. No me resultó fácil.

—Bueno, cogemos la pared principal de la caseta y le clavamos las letras en ángulos raros, para que queden unas sobre otras, apuntando en todas direcciones, porque eso será más guay que sólo tener un soso «Caseta de besos». ¿Lo entiendes? .Puck asintió y miró la lámina. Casi podía oírlo uniendo las partes de mi idea en la cabeza.

—Ya pillo lo que quieres decir. Será guay.

—Lo sé —le repuse. Puck comenzó a dar más grosor a las líneas de las letras, midiéndolas para que estuvieran rectas y perfectas. Me senté en el banco frente a él, balanceando las piernas.

—Eh —dije—, ¿sabías que tu hermano ha estado diciendo a los chicos que no se me acerquen? Puck ni siquiera levantó la vista y sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Sí. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—Excepto yo. ¿Cómo es que no lo sabía? Y, lo que es más importante, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

—No lo sé. Supuse que te lo habrías imaginado con los años. ¿Por qué crees que ningún chico te ha pedido para salir?

Pensé en eso durante un momento. Para ser sincera, nunca me lo había preguntado. No me había asustado pensando que yo debería de tener algo raro por el hecho de que todavía no tuviera novio. Tomé como normal que quizá yo era más «uno de los chicos» por eso de estar siempre con Puck, así que los tíos no me veían como una chica y no me pedían para salir.

—Ya sabes que tú eres el único para mí, Puck —bromeé. Él alzó la mirada y me guiñó un ojo, así que le lancé un beso. Ambos nos reímos y él siguió dibujando las letras.

—Pero, de verdad..., ¿ahora te acabas de enterar?

—Sí. Me lo ha dicho un grupo de las chicas porque querían saber todos los cotilleos sobre lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Aunque lo cierto es que no ha habido ningún cotilleo. Les he dicho que Santiago sólo me ve como a una hermana.

—Se está pasando un poco con el papel de hermano protector —admitió Puck.

— Pero, claro, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo. Sobre todo después de la manera en que esos tíos se han comportado esa mañana contigo...

—El lápiz se le rompió en la mano.

—Hey, cálmate —le recomendé con tranquilidad. Puck tiró las dos mitades y se sacó otro lápiz de detrás de la oreja.

—Perdona. Esta mañana me han cabreado de verdad.

—Y que lo digas.

—Bueno, en fin... Lo cierto es que Santiago tenía toda la razón al decirles a esos tíos que se mantuvieran lejos de ti. Eres tan confiada que en seguida te harían daño.

—¿Qué? —exclamé indignada.

— ¿Cómo que soy «tan confiada»? Puck volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—A veces eres demasiado amable, Britty. No en plan malo. Lo único que digo..., bueno, ya sabes, es casi seguro que te colarías por algún gilipollas que te haría daño.

—Oh —repliqué—. Ya veo.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti. Igual que Santiago.

—Bueno, pues supongo que tengo que daros las gracias, ¿no?

—Pues supongo que de nada, ¿no? —se burló Puck, riendo. Le disparé al brazo una goma elástica que había cogido de la mesa que tenía al lado. Él la apartó de un manotazo y siguió trabajando, mientras yo lo miraba y charlaba con él. Todavía me preguntaba por qué Santiago había ido tan lejos como para advertir a los tíos que me dejaran en paz. Y me di cuenta de que era increíblemente injusto. En dos meses cumpliría los diecisiete. Nunca me habían besado, nunca había tenido un novio, nunca había salido con un chico.

Era tan, tan desconsiderado por parte de Santiago... ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse en mi vida de esa manera? Claro que me gustaba que se preocupara por mí, pero ¡no tenía que poner trabas a que los tíos salieran conmigo! Le pregunté a Puck qué era exactamente lo que había hecho Santiago para espantar a los tíos.

—Les dijo que si alguna vez hacían algo que te hiciera daño, tendrían que vérselas con él.

Suspiré para mí. Parecía evidente que Santiago me consideraba su hermana pequeña, vulnerable y demasiado confiada, pero no pude evitar desear que tuviera otras razones para lo que había hecho.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo más! **

* * *

Brad no era un niño de diez años al que resultara difícil hacerle de canguro. Sobre todo, se pasaba el rato con los videojuegos y gritándole a la tele. Lo único que yo tenía que hacer era darle la cena.

Luego, a las nueve y media, casi tenía que arrastrarlo escaleras arriba hasta que él gritaba: «¡Vale! ¡Ya me voy a la cama!». Suspiré, disfrutando del silencio, en cuanto él cerró de un portazo su dormitorio. Me tiré delante de la tele y finalmente me decidí por una peli gore con romanos, o gladiadores, o lo que fuera. Me estaba quedando dormida cuando sonó el móvil. Pegué tal bote que casi me caí del sofá.

—¿Hola? —mascullé al teléfono sin siquiera haber mirado quién llamaba. Yo sonaba como si estuviera loca, pero no me importaba. Quien estuviera al otro extremo tendría que aguantarse.

—Hum, ¿Britt?

—¿Sí? —repliqué irritada.

—Soy, eh..., soy Jesse. Escucha, no me cuelgues. Sólo quería disculparme por lo de esta mañana. Supongo que no pensé muy bien lo que decía. Así que... sí. Perdóname. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces para tratar de aclararme la cabeza. ¿Jesse? ¿Llamando para disculparse? No podía creérmelo. Aunque tal ver fuera porque sonaba como si estuviera tratando de contener la risa.

—¿Britt?... ¿Sigues ahí?

—S...sí —tartamudeé rápidamente

—. Perdona. Estoy... Es que tengo algo en el fuego..., un momento.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Quién no presta atención a una llamada porque tiene el fuego puesto? ¿Y a las diez de la noche?

—. Es muy tarde, ¿sabes? —añadí rápidamente—. Quizá un poco demasiado tarde para disculpas.

—Lo sé, pero quería decirte que lo siento.

—Bueno, gracias —contesté bastante seca.

— Ahora tengo que colgar, Jesse, así que...

—Espera un momento.

—No quiero oírlo, sea lo que sea.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres cenar conmigo? —Por su tono satisfecho podía imaginarme la expresión petulante en su rostro. Me hizo rechinar los dientes

—. Dame una oportunidad para disculparme de verdad.

—No. Adiós. Colgué y tiré el móvil al sofá antes de que él pudiera soltar una sola sílaba más. Qué burro. «Y Puck diciendo que soy demasiado buena... ¡Ja!» Bufé un poco ante la idea, y me sentí bastante satisfecha conmigo misma por ser tan directa con Jesse, aunque no era en eso en lo que estaba pensando cuando subí arriba. Sólo me pasaba una cosa por la cabeza. Como era de esperar, se trataba de Santiago.

Por alguna razón, en lo único que podía pensar era en el domingo por la mañana, cuando nos caímos de la cama, la mirada en sus ojos; una mirada que recordaba perfectamente pero que no era capaz de interpretar, con las brillantes pupilas ensombrecidas y mirando directamente a las mías. Porque no se mira así a tu hermanita, ¿verdad? Estaba siendo ridícula: sólo eran mis pensamientos adormilados perdiéndose por el reino de los sueños. Pero me hizo pensar que, tal vez, había sido otra la razón por la que se había metido en la pelea. Me regañé a mí misma mientras los ojos se me cerraban.

—Eres una idiota, Britt —mascullé—. Una estúpida total...

* * *

Al día siguiente, el instituto no fue tan mal. Hubo un par de tíos haciendo jogging que silbaron e hicieron algún comentario en alto, pero no les presté ninguna atención. Y sólo se les oyó cuando a Santiago no se lo veía por ninguna parte. Puck hablaba entre dientes sobre ellos.

—Bueno —dije—, yo tengo un poco de culpa. Quiero decir, intenté desnudarme y bañarme a pelo... Puck me echó una mirada que hizo que me callara.

—¿Qué te dije ayer? Demasiado buena.

—¿Y cómo es eso de demasiado buena? —quise saber.

—No es muy propio de ti ir por ahí exhibiéndote así, ¿verdad? Eres decente. Un acto de borracho, y esos tíos estaban prácticamente desnudándote con los ojos. Suspiré.

—Anda ya. No estoy tan buena.

—¿Te has mirado en un espejo últimamente, señorita del sujetador copa C? —¡Puck! —grité, y le di una palmada en el brazo.

— ¡No digas eso en alto! Él se rió de mí y me pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—No puedo creer que ésta sea la misma chica que quería quitarse la ropa delante de un montón de tíos e irse a nadar desnuda...

—Cierra la boca.

—Perdona.

—Tenemos una reunión sobre la feria a la hora del almuerzo —le recordé cuando sonó el timbre. Mientras a mí me iba la química, Puck prefería la biología. Era la única asignatura que no hacíamos juntos.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Te veo luego.

—Adiós, Britt. Fui a sentarme en mi sitio habitual en el laboratorio de química, y entonces oí a alguien que me llamaba.

—¡Eh, Britt! Ven a sentarte conmigo.

Miré hacia atrás y vi a Artie ofreciéndome la silla que tenía al lado.

—Es hombre muerto —oí murmurar a Karofsky a mi espalda

—Y eso sin mencionar lo que Santiago le hará —añadió Mike, y ambos me sonrieron antes de sentarse. Yo sólo les devolví una mirada perpleja mientras pensaba: «Chicos».

—Hum... sí, claro —le contesté a Artie, y fui a sentarme a su lado. No lo conocía mucho, pero parecía un buen tipo. Llevaba el cabello teñido de castaño y un piercing en la lengua, y también era un pianista clásico increíble; lo había visto tocar una vez en un concierto del instituto.

—He oído lo de la pelea de ayer —dijo él como para darme conversación, mientras hacía garabatos en la esquina de su libro de texto—.

No puedo creer que te dijeran esas cosas.

—Oh, bueno, hum... —Reí, nerviosa, sin saber muy bien qué contestar a eso.

—¿Es cierto lo de que Puck y tú vais a montar una caseta de besos? —preguntó pasado un minuto

—. Para la Feria de Primavera. Asentí con una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo el cambio de tema.

—¡Sí! Guay, ¿no?

—Sí —respondió con una sonrisa

—. Entonces, ¿estarás trabajando allí? —Alzó las cejas; sus grandes ojos Azules brillaron simpáticos y tenía una sonrisa sugestiva en el rostro; aunque yo me di cuenta de que no era totalmente serio por la nota de risa en su voz.

—No —contesté riendo

—. No trabajaré allí.

—Una vergüenza. Esperaba no tener que hacer el ridículo aquí.

—¿Qué?

—¿Tú no querrías..., ya sabes..., hum, ir... —carraspeó para aclararse la garganta— a ver una peli, o algo..., conmigo..., alguna vez? Me entraron ganas de reír, pero sólo porque él estaba muy nervioso. Conseguí aguantármelas. En vez de reírme, lo miré con una sonrisa torcida.

—¿No te da miedo de que Santiago te parta el brazo o algo así? Artie se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que puedo arriesgarme por una chica tan bonita como tú.

—Bueno, si lo pones así —repuse sonriendo

— ¿por qué no? —¿De verdad? .Los ojos se le iluminaron.

—De verdad, sí.

—Guay. Bueno, llámame un día de éstos. Yo asentí. Y entonces me di cuenta... —No tengo tu número.

—Ven. —Sacó el capuchón del boli con los dientes, me cogió el brazo y me lo puso hacia arriba. Tuvo la habilidad suficiente para escribirme su número en vertical hasta el codo y al revés, eso tengo que admitirlo.

—Bastaba con que me lo pusieras en el móvil.

—Pero eso no tiene gracia. Me eché a reír. Mientras tanto, había entrado el profesor.

—Muy bien, callaos y sentaos. Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo. Abrid el libro por la página ciento treinta y siete. El último día estudiamos la producción de etanol, sus usos comerciales y sus implicaciones sociales...

—Sí —soltó uno de los chicos (creo que fue Finn) bromeando—.

¡Hacer que Britt se desnude! Me puse roja y le respondí.

—¿Y qué vas a saber tú? A esa hora ya te habías desmayado, Hudson.

—Muy buena. —Artie rió apreciativamente mi respuesta. Los otros comenzaron a abuchearlo, pero yo le sonreí. A Puck no le importaría que yo tuviera cita con Artie. Además, él conocía a Artie un poco mejor que yo. Era Santiago el que me preocupaba.

—Eh —me dijo Artie cuando sonó el timbre y yo estaba a punto de salir corriendo para la reunión sobre la feria.

—¿Sí? —pregunté.

—Llámame. —Y me guiñó un ojo, riendo. Le sonreí.

—Adiós, Artie. Llegué a la reunión al mismo tiempo que Puck.

—Eh, no adivinarías nunca lo que me acaba de pasar en clase de química.

—¿Te han pedido una cita? Mi sonrisa de satisfacción se convirtió en un puchero.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Karofsky me ha enviado un mensaje. Me decía que alguien se estaba jugando el cuello. Artie, ¿verdad?

—Sí —contesté con una gran sonrisa—. ¿No te puedes alegrar un poco por mí, Puck?

—Lo empujé del brazo, jugando—. ¡Tengo una cita! ¿No te alegras por mí? Puck rió.

—¡Claro que me alegro, Britty! —Me dio un abrazo, pero eso pudo haber sido sólo para que yo dejara de botar de un lado a otro de nervios

—. Artie es un buen tipo. Me pregunto qué dirá mi hermano cuando alguien se lo cuente. Me eché a reír.

—No te preocupes. Todo irá bien.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Bien, Puck y Britt —dijo Quinn, presidente de los alumnos, mientras daba por comenzada la reunión con una simple palmada. Se sentó a la cabecera de la mesa. A su lado estaba Gen, con el boli y el papel preparado para tomar notas y redactar el acta. Se tomaba su papel de secretaria del consejo de alumnos muy en serio. Todo el mudo miró a Quinn, y se hizo el silencio al instante

—. He oído que, por fin, tenéis una caseta.

—Sí —dijimos al unísono.

—Una caseta de besos.

—Así es —coreamos. Nos miró preocupado.

—¿No creéis que eso es un poco... arriesgado?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué arriesgado? Pues decimos que no puedes venir a la caseta de los besos si tienes la gripe. No pasa nada.

—No, me refería... Bueno, ¿no creéis que es un poco cutre? —preguntó—.

Hay gente que no está muy contenta con la idea...

—Pero ¡ya hemos empezado el cartel! —gritó Puck, enfadado—.

¡Tenemos gente para que bese en la caseta de los besos! ¡A todo el mundo le encanta la idea! —Quinn —empecé con calma, mientras le daba un fuerte codazo a Puck

—. Nadie lo va a ver de esa manera. Además, montones de ferias tienen una caseta de besos. Siempre podemos poner un par de reglas. Como el límite de altura de la montaña rusa. Podemos poner un límite de edad, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Son un par de profesores los que no están contentos con la idea —contestó Quinn

—. Yo creo que es genial. Pero no estoy totalmente seguro de que...

—No pasará nada —le prometí con una gran sonrisa.

—Bueno, si lo tenéis todo arreglado, deberíais poneros en serio a trabajar en la caseta. La feria es el sábado de la semana que viene. Debe estar lista para el viernes.

—Sí, ya lo sabemos. Estará lista —contestó Puck. —Increíble. Continuemos: Kaitlin, ¿tienes el número de la empresa del algodón de azúcar?

—Recuérdame que le pida a tu hermano que se pase por la caseta —le susurré a Puck—. Las chicas no han parado de darme la lata con eso.

—Ya sabes que dirá que no.

—Sí, pero tengo que pedírselo de todas maneras.

—¿Qué es lo que te dije, Britty? —Puck sonrió, y me dio un toque en la nariz. Hice una mueca—. Eres demasiado buena.

Puck tenía que ir a la tienda a comprar un par de cosas para su madre, así que me dejó en la puerta de su casa, ya que íbamos a preparar una grabación de canciones para la caseta. Yo esperaba empezar antes buscando algunas canciones de amor, así que me fui para dentro. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Vi el coche de Santiago, el que se había arreglado él mismo, en el camino de entrada.

—Mamá ha dicho que compres leche..., nos hemos quedado sin —le oí decir.

—Ya se ha ido —le contesté—. Soy yo. Entré en la cocina justo cuando Santiago salía de ella, directo contra mí, y me derramó un vaso de agua por encima de la blusa. Que estuviera helada sólo lo empeoró, y ahogué un grito mientras saltaba hacia atrás como un kilómetro.

—¡Santiago! —grité, estirándome la blusa, que se me pegaba al cuerpo. Para acabar de arreglarlo, ese día llevaba un sujetador rosa, porque tenía todos los blancos en la lavandería. «Con mi suerte...» Lo miré enfadada. Un músculo le tironeó en la mandíbula y juntó las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esa cara? —pregunté mientras comenzaba a echar chispas. Como no decía nada, pasé como una furia ante él y entré en la cocina para beber algo.

—Eh, ¿qué tienes en el brazo? No le contesté.

—¿Es cierto que tienes una cita con un chico? Dejé el vaso vacío sobre la encimera.

—¡Joder, Santiago! ¿Qué te importa? Puck ya me ha dicho que soy demasiado buena, ¡no me hace falta que tú te metas también!

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Tú tampoco a la mía.

—Yo he preguntado primero, Brittany. ¡Hostia! Había usado mi nombre completo. Huy, huy. Me di la vuelta para mirarlo.

—Sí, tengo una cita... con Artie. Es un buen chico.

—¿Un buen chico? —Santiago frunció aún más el cejo—. Britt, ¿hablas en serio? ¿Acaso lo conoces? Quiero decir, ¿lo conoces de verdad?

—Bueno, bueno, no de verdad. Pero para eso tengo una cita. Para conocerlo mejor. Eso es lo que la gente suele hacer, ¿no? Oh, espera..., no, perdona, tú no lo debes saber, señor ligón. Tú sólo te follas a las chicas y las abandonas a la mañana siguiente. Mientras sepas su nombre ya es suficiente.

Sí, me había cabreado de verdad. Por lo general, no me hubiera atrevido a decirle esas cosas, sobre todo porque no sabía si eran realmente ciertas. Pero Santiago me estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. Además, aún seguía cabreada con él por mantener a los chicos lejos de mí. Me dije que era la furia lo que me estaba acelerando el corazón de esa manera.

—Sólo quiere acostarse contigo.

—¡¿Desde cuándo?! —grité, alzando las manos

—. ¿Y cómo lo vas a saber tú? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

—Arthur Abrams. Concertista de piano. Hace algunos cursos de nivel avanzado. Parpadeé. Vale, quizá sí que lo conociera.

—Sí —repuso Santiago, muy satisfecho—. Sé de quién estoy hablando. ¿Y sabes algo más? Sólo quiere acostarse contigo, como los otros tíos.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no hay ni un chico respetable en el instituto que no quiera salir con una chica por algo más que sexo? ¿O quizá intentas decirme que sólo sirvo para eso? ¿De verdad no tengo ninguna personalidad, Santiago?

—No he dicho eso. Pero todos son iguales.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? ¡Por tu culpa no he tenido ni una cita en toda mi vida! ¿Por qué has hecho una cosa así?

—Confías en la gente con mucha facilidad —me interrumpió—. Un chico sólo tendría que decirte que te quiere y no debería esperar mucho más. Lo miré furiosa.

—¿De verdad crees que soy así de fácil? Santiago me devolvió una mirada igual de furibunda antes de soltarle un puñetazo a la puerta de la cocina. Ésta se cerró con fuerza y rebotó en el marco. —Maldita sea, ¿es que no puedes escucharme aunque sea una sola vez en la vida? ¡Estoy tratando de protegerte!

—¡No necesito que me protejan! —le contesté, también gritando

—. ¿No puedes apartarte de mi vida? ¡Creo que podré arreglármelas en una cita, Santiago!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? Los tíos siempre te están mirando y diciendo lo buena que estás, ¿o es que nunca te has dado cuenta? Si uno de esos idiotas cree que puede salir contigo y hacerte daño, pues se va a llevar una sorpresa.

—¡Déjame en paz! —grité de pura frustración.

—Acabarán haciéndote daño.

—No es cierto. Por si no lo has notado, ya soy mayor. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—¿Y por eso el sábado te querías desnudar delante de todos?

—¡Estaba borracha!

—¿Y quién tuvo que cuidar de ti? —replicó él.

—¡Yo no te lo pedí! ¡Ni te pedí que dijeras a los chicos que no se me acercaran! —Pasé como una furia ante él de nuevo, con la intención de encerrarme en el cuarto de Puck. Santiago me agarró por el brazo.

—¡Eh, aún no hemos acabado, Brittany! Me volví y le pegué un empujón en el pecho con todas mis fuerzas, aunque él ni se inmutó.

—¡Vaya! —gritó una voz nueva: Puck. Ambos miramos y lo vimos en la puerta

—. ¿Por qué os estáis matando? ¿Qué me he perdido? Ni Santiago ni yo contestamos; seguíamos mirándonos furiosos.

—Nada —respondí finalmente

—. Te veo arriba, Puck. Los oí a los dos hablar en voz baja en la cocina. Suspiré. ¡Santiago era tan... irritante! Claro que era increíblemente atractivo, pero, mierda, ¿por qué tenía que meterse en mis cosas? ¿Cómo podía dar por hecho de forma automática que era imposible que un chico quisiera salir conmigo porque yo le gustara de verdad? Me tiré en la cama de Lee y grité contra la almohada, para sacar toda la rabia.

Cuando Puck subió para preparar la música de la caseta ya me había calmado y estaba surfeando por su biblioteca de temas en iTunes.

—¿Ya has encontrado algo? —fue lo único que me preguntó. Por eso quiero tanto a Puck.

Esperó hasta que estuvimos atacando la comida china en el salón para hacerme preguntas.

—¿Qué ha pasado entre Santiago y tú?

—Le he gritado por ser tan excesivamente protector. Él me ha gritado diciéndome que sólo se preocupaba por mí. Yo le he gritado algo más. Y has llegado tú.

—Pero tiene buenas razones —repuso Puck con cautela, pasado un momento—. He intentado decirte...

—Sí, ya sé que lo has hecho, Puck. Pero eso es diferente, tú eres mi mejor sonrió a medias.

—Hum..., sí, pero..., pero Santiago tiene algo de razón. No todos esos tíos son buenos.

—Ya, pero..., pero no soy tan estúpida como para no saber eso.

—Sólo me preocupo por ti, Britty. —Me puso las manos en la rodilla y me sonrió. Cuando Puck lo decía así, era agradable. Cuando era Santiago quien lo decía, me ponía de los nervios.

—Ya sé que es eso. Es con Santiago con quien tengo el problema. Lo ha llevado al extremo. Puedo sobrevivir a una cita con Artie. Tú sabes cómo es Artie. No intentaría nada raro.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Pues Santiago parece que no lo sepa.

—Antes dabais miedo, ¿sabes? Lo digo en serio.

—Sí, ya lo sé. —Pero aun así tuve que tragarme una carcajada.

—Pero..., al menos, ten cuidado.

—Oh, por favor... Cientos de personas tienen citas, Puck. Tú tienes citas. No es que salgas y quieras liarte con la chica en la primera cita. Puck se rió levemente.

—A la tercera, con suerte.

—¿Y por eso Bree no quería ir al cine contigo? Puck rió de nuevo, porque sólo estábamos bromeando.

—Pero en serio, Britt —dijo cuando dejamos de bromear—, no queremos que te hagan daño.

—Lo sé.

—Ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré. Cálmate.

—¿Prometido?

—Prometido —contesté, enlazando los meñiques. La protección de Puck la podía aguantar.

En realidad me gustaba. No me importaba que Santiago fuera a actuar como el hermano mayor y ser también protector... pero lo que no me gustaba era que parecía oponerse a que yo tuviera citas. Qué estúpido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí tenemos el capitulo 7 espero que disfruten y compensen los Días que no subí un capitulo**

* * *

El resto de la semana pasó con rapidez: estábamos ocupados tratando de compilar una lista de temas para la caseta, pintando el cartel, recogiendo toda la decoración necesaria y haciendo pósters y anuncios. Por no hablar de las tareas habituales, como los deberes. E hice todo lo que pude para evitar a Santiago siempre que me hallaba en casa de Puck.

Seguía enfadada con él y no quería tener otra discusión a gritos. Llegó el viernes, y en todo el día no me pude estar quieta. Esa noche iba al cine con Artie. Tenía que encontrarme con él a las siete. Decidí presentarme cinco minutos tarde. Se supone que tienes que hacer esperar un poco a los chicos, ¿no? Llegué a casa y saqueé mi armario.

Me temblaban un poco las manos y tenía la respiración agitada. Toda clase de dudas e inquietudes se me pasaban por la cabeza, pero me negué a escucharlas. Quería algo que me quedara bien, pero no demasiado llamativo. Sólo era una peli, así que no podía ponerme demasiado elegante. Y como Artie no era mucho más alto que yo, los tacones quedaban descartados.

Elegí unos vaqueros gris oscuro. «Vale. Bien. Voy progresando.» Pero eso sólo era la mitad de mi atuendo. No les había pedido consejo a las chicas: me daba demasiada vergüenza admitir que nunca había tenido una cita y que no sabía qué ponerme para ir al cine. Claro que iba constantemente al cine con tíos, pero siempre como amigos. Esto era diferente.

A los chicos no les importaba lo que me pusiera, pero esto... Bueno, Artie se iba a fijar. Sabía que me estaba dejando llevar por el pánico sin razón, pero no podía evitarlo. Al cabo de un buen rato decidí ponerme un jersey rosa pálido con mangas hasta el codo. Tenía un encaje más oscuro en el cuello, así que era un poco más bonito que un jersey normal.

Me puse un collar de plata y unas pulseras, y decidí que se me veía bien. Pero ¿no debería ponerme algo que me quedara mejor? Ese jersey realmente no era lo mejor para mis tetas, y si las tienes, lúcelas, ¿verdad? ¿O no? Miré el reloj. Mierda. Hacía cinco minutos que debería haberme marchado. Tendría que ser aquel jersey.

—¡Adiós! —grité mientras bajaba corriendo la escalera.

—Diviértete —repuso mi padre. Brad siguió chillando a su videojuego. Los dejé al otro lado de la puerta y vi que el coche de Puck ya me estaba esperando. Oh. Corrí y me subí en el asiento del pasajero.

—Perdón —dije un poco sin aliento—. Pero no pasará nada si lo hago esperar un poco, ¿verdad? —Me reí nerviosa mirándolo de reojo. Entonces dejé escapar un sonoro gruñido

—. ¡Santiago! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Puck tenía que acabar unas tareas. Lo que significa que yo tengo que ser tu chófer.

—Si me lo hubieras dicho, habría llamado un taxi, o le hubiera pedido a mi padre que me llevara. ¿Por qué Puck no me ha enviado un mensaje para decírmelo?

—He supuesto que lo habría hecho.

—No.

—Bueno, entonces, no lo sé. —Santiago se volvió para mirarme críticamente. Yo tiré del jersey, nerviosa.

—¿Está bien? No sé si es demasiado informal o qué... Gracias a cierta persona, no he hecho esto nunca antes. Me lanzó una seca sonrisa.

—Está bien.

—¿Cómo tengo el pelo?

—Bien —respondió, sin parecer seguro. Puso el coche en marcha y se encogió de hombros

—. Al menos te has vestido normal.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «normal»?

—Normal para ti, quiero decir, no enseñas demasiada piel ni nada de eso.

—Vaya, creo que eso ha sido casi un cumplido.

—No del todo. Pero, Britt, si el tipo intenta algo, y me refiero a lo que sea...

—Santiago. Es un chico. Yo soy una chica. Hay montones de parejas que se besan en la primera cita. Tampoco es como si fuera a intentar acostarse conmigo a media película. No estamos hablando de ti.

Santiago se encogió de hombros, con una pequeña arruga en la frente. —Sólo digo... Durante un rato se instaló el silencio.

—Creo que he hablado contigo más en la última semana que en todo el año pasado —comenté por decir algo.

—Sí. Es raro. Puse los ojos en blanco. Sí, sin duda no había nada entre nosotros, incluso si aún tuviera ese cuelgue por él. Me resultaba totalmente indiferente, aparte de ser excesivamente protector. Todo el tiempo que había perdido colgándome de él... Aunque era realmente guapo, sobre todo con el cabello cayéndole sobre los ojos y el resplandor del salpicadero iluminándole así el rostro. «¡Tienes una cita con otro chico! ¡Hola! ¡Tierra a Britt!» Me sacudí mentalmente.

—Gracias por traerme. Puedes parar aquí.

—Vale. Necesitarás que te lleve a casa.

—Artie ha dicho que me acompañará él. Si no, llamaré a mi padre o a Puck.

—Vale. Puse los ojos en blanco y salí del coche; luego fui hasta la puerta del cine. Miré alrededor. Ni rastro de Artie. ¿Me habría dado plantón? Miré dentro, pero tampoco estaba ahí... ¿Dónde estaría? Las manos comenzaron a sudarme un poco; algo parecía revolotearme en el estómago.

* * *

Pasados unos minutos, le envié un mensaje: «Estoy aquí. ¿Estás dentro?». Ya estaba. Perfecto. No parecía demasiado insegura ni nada. Lo envié y esperé la respuesta. Esperé tres minutos y medio completos. «Estoy llegando.» Oh, genial. Al final era yo la que esperaba. Me apoyé contra la farola y me puse a mirar el móvil como si realmente estuviera haciendo algo. En realidad, estaba entrando en apps al azar y luego saliendo de ellas. Esperaba que no se me notara lo inquieta y nerviosa que estaba.

—¿Te ha dado plante? Pegué un bote y le solté un golpe a Santiago en su pecho duro como una roca.

—No me pegues esos sustos. Y no, en realidad está de camino. Él sonrió irónico.

—Pensé que habías dicho que querías hacerlo esperar.

—Sí, bueno...

—Ya te lo dije.

—Santiago, vete a casa. ¿Qué estás haciendo, acosándome?

—Sólo disfruto del espectáculo. —Sonrió irónico de nuevo

—. Tienes pinta de que te hayan dejado plantada, ¿sabes?

—Bueno, no tanto ahora que tú estás aquí —repliqué—. Ja. Ahora ya no parezco tan estúpida, ¿no? Además, seguramente Artie está pillado en algún atasco o algo así. No pasa nada.

Santiago asintió dudoso. Nos quedamos en silencio durante interminables minutos. Yo no paraba de preguntarme si debería iniciar una conversación, pero luego me recordaba a mí misma que estaba enfadada con él y que debía tener la boca cerrada. Debía de parecer un pez, abriendo y cerrando la boca de esa manera. Tampoco ayudaba el que Santiago fuera increíblemente incordiante: se apoyó en el poste frente al mío y me observó retorcerme las manos nerviosamente.

—¡Eh! Me volví y sonreí al ver acercarse a Artie.

—Hola. Sus ojos fueron de mí a Santiago, que le estaba lanzando la mirada más fría que yo jamás había visto. Inquietante. Amenazadora. Traté de no rechinar los dientes.

—¿No es hora de que te vayas, Santiago? Él miró fijamente a Artie durante un momento más antes de encogerse de hombros y meterse en el coche. Se marchó sin decir nada. Solté un suspiro de alivio y me relajé.

—Perdona, he tenido que ir a poner gasolina. Había una cola increíble. Lo siento. Entremos —dijo Artie, e indicó las puertas con un gesto de la cabeza. Yo sonreí y lo seguí—. ¿Quieres ir a comprar algo de picar? Yo iré a por las entradas.

—Claro. ¿Te parece bien palomitas?

—Sí, fantástico. —Me lanzó una sonrisa, pero mientras me daba la vuelta me pregunté si no habría sido un poco forzada. Seguramente sólo me lo estaba imaginando. Mientras compraba las palomitas, me pregunté si debería haber elegido algo menos..., bueno, algo que no se te quedara pegado en los dientes. Si acabábamos besándonos, entonces...

Suspiré. Me faltaba mucha experiencia cuando se trataba del protocolo de las citas. Le di las gracias al vendedor y volví donde Artie me estaba esperando, ceñudo.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo Lopez ahí fuera? —me preguntó. ¡Oh, así que por eso el cejo!

—Sólo... siendo Lopez —mascullé, negando con la cabeza—. Olvídalo.

—No sabía que estuvierais tan unidos.

—No lo estamos. Puck no me podía traer, así que Santiago... es decir, Lopez, lo ha hecho por él.

—Oh, vale. Entramos en la sala cuando ya habían empezado los anuncios. Dejé que Artie fuera delante y escogiera los asientos. Se decidió por unos hacia el medio. No en el fondo, donde todas las parejas se estarían dando el lote. No supe decir si eso era bueno o malo.

—¿Después querrás ir a comer algo? —le susurré, reuniendo todo mi valor.

—Ya he comido, perdona... No sabía... Pero, quiero decir..., si tú tienes...

—Oh, no, no pasa nada —repuse con rapidez.

—¡Chist! —siseó alguien detrás de nosotros. Puse los ojos en blanco y me hundí en el asiento. Me pregunté si Artie sería un cursi y haría «el bostezo», para rodearme con el brazo. O si dejaría la mano en el brazo del asiento para que yo se la cogiera. O si intentaría besarme. Por el momento, yo no sabía si la cita estaba siendo un éxito o no. Él había llegado tarde, aunque se disculpó de forma suficientemente cortés. No había intentado ningún avance, pero quizá yo estaba exagerando las cosas. Tal vez sólo fuera en los libros y las películas que los tíos hacían algo o te besaban en la primera cita. Quizá él estuviera tan nervioso como yo.

Probablemente, porque tenía todo el derecho a estar nervioso con las amenazas de Lopez a cualquier chico que me mirara, por no hablar de salir conmigo. Era ridículo. A veces odiaba a Santiago. Acabó la película y salimos. Artie inició una conversación; primero sobre la película y luego sobre la clase de pelis que le gustaban: las de ciencia ficción y las de detectives. A mí me iban más las de acción y las románticas. Había muchas películas en las que no coincidíamos. Tampoco teníamos los mismos gustos en musicales. Pero era simpático y resultaba fácil hablar con él. Sólo que... no parecíamos tener mucho en común.

* * *

Hablamos durante todo el viaje a casa, y él se detuvo en la entrada.

Me solté el cinturón, pero no me moví. Intenté ir de guay y hacer lo que hacían en las películas. (Siempre me han parecido una excelente fuente de educación. Tenía la suerte de haber visto Todas contra él durante el fin de semana.)

—Bueno, gracias, Artie —dije sonriendo

—. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

—Sí. Deberíamos repetirlo un día de éstos. ¿Aún tienes mi número?

—Bueno, no lo he perdido desde esta tarde. —Reí nerviosa, y él me sonrió. Lo vi mirarme los labios y el pulso se me aceleró. Oh, Dios. Iba a besarme, ¿no? Oh, Dios. Se inclinó hacia mí... Sí, definitivamente iba a besarme. Mi primer beso. Mi primer beso iba a ser con Artie Abrams. Era simpático, más bien mono y resultaba fácil estar con él... Pero, sinceramente, yo no sentía nada por él. ¿Y si acababa enganchándome con su piercing de lengua o algo así?, ¿y si me besaba con lengua? No estaba preparada para eso.

En absoluto. Pero estaba sucediendo. Se estaba acercando más y más... ¡Mi primer beso! Me entró canguelo. Volví la cabeza y lo besé en la mejilla. Y luego salí del coche antes de llegar a sentir demasiada vergüenza por lo que acababa de hacer. Sonreí y agité la mano, luego fui hacia la puerta principal lo más rápido que pude sin dejar de aparentar que todo era normal. Me metí en casa, cerré la puerta y me apoyé en ella. Solté un resoplido gigante, me dejé caer al suelo y puse la cabeza entre las manos.

—Soy una idiota redomada. Seguramente, Artie no querría una segunda cita. Tampoco estaba totalmente segura de quererla yo, pero no habría sido capaz de decir que no si me lo hubiera pedido. Después de todo, una cita no era suficiente para llegar a conocerlo bien, sobre todo dado lo nerviosa que había estado toda la tarde. Finalmente, me arrastré hasta la cama, sin hacer caso, por una vez en la vida, de las llamadas de Puck.

Todavía no quería tener que enfrentarme a lo que había pasado. Sólo quería machacarme un rato por mi fracaso en mi primera cita. «Ya es una suerte que no vaya a trabajar en la caseta de besos», pensé sonriendo con ironía.

* * *

**Gracias por los comentarios!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 8 **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Le hice a Puck un resumen de la cita, y a cambio él me ofreció una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Querrás salir otra vez con él? No parece que te lo hayas pasado en grande...

—Bueno, la verdad es que no —murmuré mientras me quitaba un hilo inexistente de los vaqueros

—. Pero no lo sé. Seguramente habría dicho que sí si me lo hubiera pedido...

¡Ay! ¿A qué viene eso? —exclamé cuando Puck me dio una seca palmada en el muslo.

—Demasiado buena —me riñó.

— El chico te gustó sólo como amigo. Pero lo habrías animado a continuar sólo por ser buena.

—No lo habría animado. Sólo... le hubiera dado una segunda oportunidad. Tampoco es que la mayoría de la gente encuentre su alma gemela en la primera cita —dije muy segura.

Puck alzó una ceja.

— ¡No lo hubiera animado!

—Sí, lo habrías hecho. No intencionadamente, sino porque estarías siendo amable. Suspiré y me eché hacia atrás, tumbada sobre la hierba.

—¿Tan mal lo hago?

—No eres amable con Santiago.

—Sí, pero es Santiago. Gracias, por cierto —añadí sarcástica—, por avisarme de que me iba a llevar él.

—Oh, sí. Fue mi culpa. Pero ¡eh, no os matasteis!

—Estuve a punto, créeme. ¡Y la mirada que le echó a Artie cuando apareció! ¡Te juro que tu hermano es el cabrón más irritante de todo el planeta!

Puck se rió de mí. Miré ceñuda las nubes que pasaban en lo alto, algodón contra un azul brillante. Noté que la respiración se me iba calmando; mirar las nubes tenía algo de relajante.

—Lo siento —dijo Puck al cabo de un momento.

— Eres muy divertida cuando te enfadas.

—Vale.

—Por cierto, ¿te ha dicho algo Artie desde entonces?.

Eran las tres de la tarde del sábado. Y no, Artie no me había llamado ni enviado ningún mensaje, y algo me decía que él tampoco se lo había pasado muy bien en nuestra cita. —No —le respondí.

— Nada. Puck se encogió de hombros.

—No está interesado.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Quizá esté ocupado. O tal vez esté haciéndose el duro para atraerme. La sonrisa se le torció hacia un lado, compasiva.

—Lo siento, Britt, pero no está interesado. Créeme. Soy un chico, sé cómo funciona la población masculina cuando se trata de chicas.

—Vale —mascullé—. Quizá ya no esté interesado. Tal vez debería haberme aguantado y haberlo besado.

—Ves, ya lo estás haciendo otra vez —gruñó Puck—. No tenías ninguna obligación de besarlo. No hubo conexión, ¿y qué? Sigue adelante.

—No acabo de decidir si tu consejo me ayuda o no.

—No soy una chica. No me voy a quedar aquí sentado a diseccionar tu noche.

—Acabas de oírme a mí diseccionándola.

—Justo. Suspiré.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. —Me incorporé tan bruscamente que la cabeza me dio vueltas

—. No le digas a tu hermano lo mal que me fue la cita con Artie, ¿vale?

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo?

—Por si pregunta. Dile que fue bien. Si tienes que decirle algo, dile simplemente que Artie y yo no acabamos de gustarnos. Pero no le digas que fue tan mal como te he contado.

—Vale... —repuso él, dubitativo, sin cuestionarme. No quería ni imaginar la cara de satisfacción que pondría Santiago si se enteraba de cómo había ido realmente mi cita con Artie. Fuera cual fuese la razón por la que no quería que yo saliera con chicos, Santiago lo estaba haciendo muy bien para mantenerme soltera. Suspiré en silencio y cerré los ojos; el sol me calentaba las mejillas. Noté que Puck se tumbaba a mi lado, y nos quedamos así, disfrutando del sol, demasiado satisfechos y relajados para decir nada.

Pasamos todo el fin de semana haciendo el vago. No nos molestamos en hacer mucho de nada. Vimos algunas pelis y nos tumbamos al sol, nos tiramos en bomba a la piscina de Puck e intentamos hacer algunos deberes (no llegamos muy lejos en eso).

* * *

Así que el lunes llegó mucho más de prisa de lo que me hubiera gustado. Tenía química a primera hora. Con Artie. Que no me había llamado ni enviado ningún mensaje en todo el fin de semana. No sabía si era mejor que no quisiera una segunda cita o si debía preocuparme porque yo no le gustaba.

Unas cuantas personas ya me habían enviado mensajes o hablado conmigo para preguntarme cómo había ido la cita. A todos les había contestado: «Bien». Y cuando me preguntaban si volvería a salir con él, decía: «No lo sé». Si me preguntaban si nos habíamos besado, tenía que decir: «No». Pero en ese momento tenía que enfrentarme a él, y no sabía cómo actuar. Sí, Artie era agradable y resultaba fácil hablar con él. Pero no me gustaba de otra forma. Era evidente que yo a él tampoco, ya que no me había llamado. Debería aliviarme que el sentimiento fuera mutuo; si no, se podría haber creado una situación difícil entre ambos, ¿no?

—¡Arg, no! —Al apartar la vista de mi taquilla vi a Karofsky caminando hacia mí.

—Ya vuelves a llevar pantalones. Echo de menos la falda. Estabas muy sexy.

—Muy gracioso.

—No trataba de ser gracioso —repuso él riendo. Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí intentando encontrar mis deberes de mates.

—Además, todo el mundo está hablando de tu gran cita con Artie...

—¿Por qué? No fue tan interesante, la verdad.

—Ya lo sé. Pero es el primer tío que te ha pedido para salir.

Me encogí de hombros y traté de no rechinar los dientes al recordar lo furiosa que me había puesto Santiago con todo el tema de no querer que me hicieran daño.

—Artie ha contado a todo el mundo que no quisiste besarlo.

—No fue eso... Espera, ¿se lo ha contado a todo el mundo? ¿De verdad ha dicho eso?

—Bueno, yo digo eso. Había un par de tíos que le han dado la lata preguntando, y le salió en seguida. Porque, ya sabes, tu cita fue toda una noticia. Así que... todo el mundo cree que no quisiste besarlo.

—Es que... yo qué sé...

—Eh, no tienes que justificarte —me dijo Karofsky con otra gran sonrisa—. Pero algunos van a hablar y a hacer preguntas, así que prepárate.

—Gracias por el aviso —mascullé.

—De nada. Y tenía razón; la gente no paraba de decirme: «¿Es verdad que no quisiste besar a Artie? ¿Por qué no lo besaste?». La primera vez me entró el pánico. No quería contar la verdadera razón, así que solté algo como: «No... no me encontraba muy bien. No sabía si tenía algo contagioso». ¡Vaya trola! Estaba segura de que todos lo sabían, pero si era así, nadie me lo demostró. Entré en clase de química y Artie ya estaba allí. Vacilé un momento, pensando si debía sentarme con él o no. Él me sonrió, así que lo hice.

—Hey —lo saludé con toda normalidad.

—Oye, si te encontrabas mal el viernes, deberías habérmelo dicho —comentó él.

—Lo sé, pero estaba bien y no quería cancelar la cita. —Intenté no balbucear demasiado—. Lo siento.

—No hay problema...

—Eh... bueno..., sí... —Carraspeé, y Artie rió nervioso.

—No quiero parecer un imbécil ni nada de eso..., pero estaba pensando y...

—¿Es mejor que seamos sólo amigos? —.Llené el espacio en blanco. Luego me arrepentí cuando me di cuenta de que quizá no fuera a decir eso. Oh, tío, ¿y si acababa de cavar mi propia tumba?

—Eeeh, sí —repuso él mientras me sonreía nervioso.

—No quisiera molestarte, pero parece que no acabó de haber... chispa.

—No me molesta —respondí, sonriendo

—. Pensé exactamente lo mismo. —Esperaba que mi alivio no fuera demasiado evidente—. Oye, ¿has hecho los deberes? No me ha salido la pregunta ocho. Y así, mi vida volvió a su (triste) cauce sin historias de amor.

* * *

Trabajábamos en el cartel para la caseta de besos. Cortamos las letras y Puck limó los bordes; sólo teníamos que pintarlas y luego clavarlas en la propia caseta. En mi casa teníamos algunas decoraciones y los pósters también estaban listos. Habíamos hecho un par de paneles con los precios.

—Durante toda la semana me han estado preguntando qué pasó entre Artie y tú —me dijo Puck. Fue después de clases, el miércoles por la tarde. Teníamos que darnos prisa para acabar de prepararlo todo y levantar la caseta el viernes.

—¿No habrás dicho nada demasiado incriminatorio?

—No les he contado la verdad, no —respondió, riendo, mientras mojaba el pincel en pintura rosa

—. Aunque no sé por qué has dicho que no te encontrabas bien.

—Era creíble —me defendí—. Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—Supongo que sí. Pero hay un montón de chicos que creen que Santiago lo asustó.

—La verdad es que parecía bastante amenazador mientras yo esperaba a Artie —admití, y presioné mi esponja con pintalabios sobre una de las letras ya secas. Puck se encogió de hombros. Pasó un rato antes de que volviera a romper el silencio.

—Britty...

—¿Qué?

—¿Te asusta? Quiero decir..., sé que no es el increíble Hulk ni nada de eso, pero pierde los nervios con bastante facilidad.

—Él es así. He crecido con él cerca. No podría asustarme..., pero sé que... intimida.

—Supongo —reconoció Puck asintiendo. De repente dejó caer el pincel en el bote, salpicándome de pintura rosa pastel la cara, la blusa, la corbata, el pelo...

—¡Puck! —grité.

—¡Perdona! Cogí un pincel y lo hundí en el bote de pintura negra, dispuesta a salpicar a Puck. Pero algo frío y húmedo aterrizó en mi cara y en mi cuello cuando él me salpicó de nuevo. Pegué tal salto que se me cayó el pincel, pintándome una raya por delante. Puck rebufó antes de caerse de risa. Yo lo miré enfurecida, esperando a que parara.

—¡No tiene gracia, Puck!

—¡Sí que la tiene! ¡De...deberías ha...haberte visto la...la cara! —Se estaba sujetando el costado. Lo miré furiosa y agarré mi bolsa.

—¿A...adónde vas?

—Al vestuario, a quitarme esta mierda de la cara —repliqué furiosa—. ¡Y para de reír!

—¡No puedo evitarlo! —jadeó él, doblado por la mitad—. ¡Tu cara!

Salí hecha una furia dando un portazo. Creía que tenía una blusa de recambio en la taquilla. Íbamos a salir a comer una hamburguesa después, y yo no quería ir pareciendo un Picasso. Siempre había pensado que el vestuario del instituto era muy raro: un gran corredor común, con notas y cosas pegadas, que llevaba a la «sala de fitness», con las máquinas, las pesas y los campos en el exterior. El vestuario de las chicas estaba a la izquierda; los chicos lo tenían a la derecha. Justo cuando entré en el pasillo, el equipo de fútbol al completo cruzó la puerta. Ya me había quitado la corbata y desabrochado otro botón; no me había parado a pensar que igual no estaba sola. Los chicos ralentizaron la marcha al verme, y yo me quedé clavada en el sitio. Y luego empezó la risa; al parecer, todos me encontraban muy divertida.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Jason, que se mordía el labio para contener la risa.

—Estábamos pintando el cartel de la caseta —expliqué—. Puck tenía un bote de pintura. ¿Tengo que explicar algo más? Él negó con la cabeza. La mayoría de los chicos entraron en su vestuario sin parar de reír y sin dejar de mirarme. Pillé a un par de ellos observando desvergonzadamente mi blusa a medio desabrochar, y crucé los brazos sobre el pecho.

—Ah, vamos —exclamé, y di una vuelta sobre mí misma sonriéndoles. Prefería tomármelo a broma que mostrarme avergonzada—. ¿Tan mal me sienta?

—Bueno, yo pagaría para verte en una galería de arte —contestó uno de los chicos, riendo. Puse los ojos en blanco y me fui por el pasillo hacia el vestuario de las chicas, despidiéndome por encima del hombro. Una mano me cogió del brazo, haciendo que me tambaleara hacia atrás, y luego me hizo recuperar el equilibrio antes de que me cayera. Me volví para ver quién era. Se me borró la sonrisa del rostro.

—Oh.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —siseó Santiago—. No puedes ir por ahí medio desnuda, Britt.

—Iré por ahí como me dé la gana, gracias —repliqué mientras me soltaba el brazo—. No pasa nada. No es como si estuviera dando saltos en ropa interior, por el amor de Dios.

—Sí, pero aun así... —Me recorrió con la mirada, y luego me clavó los ojos muy serio.

—¡Déjame en paz de una vez! —exclamé, mirándolo furiosa—. De verdad, ya es bastante malo que seas tan protector, así que no hace falta llevarlo hasta ese punto.

—¿Y qué pasó entre Artie y tú? Sé seguro que todo eso de «encontrarte mal» es una mentira. Lo miré boquiabierta. ¿Me estaba chantajeando?

—No se lo has dicho a nadie, ¿verdad? Santiago sonrió de medio lado y me lanzó una mirada paternalista.

—Yo no cotilleo. Y no, no se lo he dicho a nadie. Porque he supuesto que tendrías una buena razón. Así que dime qué pasó. Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada.

—Es evidente que pasó algo; te conozco lo suficiente para saber cuándo mientes. Así que dime la verdad.

Me mordí el interior de la mejilla mientras debatía en mi interior si explicárselo a Santiago o simplemente decirle que no metiera las narices en mis asuntos. Pero se me ocurrió pensar que si no se lo explicaba, él llegaría a la estúpida conclusión de que Artie se había pasado de la raya. Mientras estaba considerando esto, no pude evitar notar lo bueno que estaba Santiago vestido para jugar al fútbol americano, con las grandes hombreras y el casco bajo el brazo. Tenía el cabello un poco húmedo de sudor y estaba..., ¡buf! Antes de que se fijara en que lo estaba observando, conseguí responderle.

—Al final de la noche iba a besarme, pero yo lo besé en la mejilla. Artie no intentó nada y era una situación totalmente normal. Yo quedé como una tonta al volver la cara. No pasó nada, pero la cosa se ha ido inflando. Es de lo más incómodo. Él me escrutó el rostro un momento.

—¿Fue así? ¿Estás segura?

Tuve la sensación de que estaba conteniendo la risa. Resoplé, a punto de patear el suelo.

—Sí, claro. Totalmente segura. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan melodramático? Tampoco es que ningún chico de este instituto vaya a obligarme a hacer algo que yo no quiera hacer.

Santiago alzó una ceja, como para decir que yo era demasiado ingenua. Me encogí de hombros, pasando de él.

—Y ahora, ¿puedo ir a lavarme esta mierda de pintura o la Inquisición tiene alguna estúpida pregunta más? Él sonrió.

—Parece que alguien está de mal humor.

—¡Estoy cubierta de pintura y tú me estás sometiendo a un tercer grado por nada! ¡Claro que no estoy de buen humor! Me marché hacia los vestuarios, rabiosa.

Pero cuando me vi en el espejo... incluso yo tuve que reír. ¡Estaba hecha un asco! Tenía gotitas de pintura por todo el pelo, la cara manchada, y me había chorreado por el cuello, la blusa parecía a topos... Pero ya no fue tan divertido cuando la pintura se negó a desaparecer. O cuando descubrí que no tenía ropa de recambio en la taquilla. Después de unos diez minutos de frotar sin descanso, conseguí quitarme parte de la pintura del pelo y casi toda la de la cara. Se me había colado por debajo de la blusa, así que estaba en pantalones y sujetador cuando se abrió la puerta. Pensando que sería Puck, no me volví.

—¡Eh, Britt! Puck dice que se va a comer algo con los chicos, pero si quieres que te lleve a casa... — Santiago se quedó a media frase cuando me vio allí de pie. Me quedé paralizada, parpadeando hacia mi imagen en el espejo. Una oleada de calor subió hasta mis mejillas y volví la cabeza, esperando no estar sonrojándome tanto como mi reflejo.

—¿Qué? —le solté de malos modos.

—Nada.

—No... ¿qué estás diciendo?

—Oh. Oh, claro, sí, bueno, esto... Puck se marcha a comer algo con los chicos, pero ha dicho que si quieres ir directa a casa, que te lleve yo. Y teniendo en cuenta que todavía pareces una obra de Picasso... Miré las gotas de pintura rosa que tenía por toda la clavícula y me eché a reír, para tratar de disimular la incomodidad de que él me viera en sujetador. Me había visto en bikini antes, pero eso parecía... diferente.

—Vale. Dile a Puck que se marche si quiere.

—Claro. ¿Cuánto vas a tardar? Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. Como me vas a llevar a casa, me puedo duchar allí, así que... —Me puse la blusa húmeda y la abotoné a toda prisa; luego me colgué la bolsa al hombro

—. Vamos. No tenía demasiadas ganas de estar en el coche con Santiago; más o menos me esperaba un sermón o algo así.

—¿Cómo va la caseta? —preguntó para iniciar una conversación mientras cruzábamos el aparcamiento. Lo miré insegura; él me pilló mirándolo y se encogió un poco de hombros

—. ¿Qué? ¿No puedo hablar contigo? Mi única respuesta fue alzar las cejas en un gesto de escepticismo. Volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Como quieras. Pero ¿me vas a contestar o no? Suspiré y cerré los ojos con fuerza durante un segundo. Tenía la sensación de que debería estar furiosa con él, pero no conseguí encontrar una razón legítima para estarlo. Supongo que Santiago ejercía un extraño efecto sobre mí. Aunque si era un efecto bueno o malo, aún no lo había descubierto.

—La caseta va bien. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer antes del viernes, pero nos las arreglaremos, siempre que Puck no decida pintarme a mí en vez de las letras.

—Bueno, no te negaré que parecías toda una obra impresionista. Me detuve de golpe, y Santiago tuvo que pararse unos cuantos pasos por delante cuando se dio cuenta de que no seguía a su lado. Lo miré alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—Creo que eso era un cumplido. Santiago Lopez acaba de hacerme un cumplido. Rápido, que alguien llame a la prensa. Él soltó una carcajada sarcástica, pero vi el brillo en sus ojos. Le devolví una sonrisa igual y seguí caminando junto a él.

—¿Vas a ir a la feria? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Tengo que ir, más o menos. Es una de esas cosas que todos los profesores te «animan» a hacer para mostrar espíritu de grupo y tonterías de ésas.

—¿Piensas pasarte por la caseta de los besos? Me miró alzando una ceja, con una fea expresión en el rostro.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas, Britty?

—Todas las chicas, sobre todo las que trabajarán en la caseta, me han pedido que te convenza para que lo hagas. La oportunidad de besar a Santiago Lopez es una idea de lo más excitante para algunas. La sonrisa irónica se amplió.

—Ah. Entonces, ¿no me lo pides por ti? «En sueños.»

—No, claro que no.

—Bueno, no te prometo nada. Y si te vuelven a preguntar, puedes decir que tal vez me pase. Y conociéndome, te lo volverán a preguntar.

—¡Eres tan presuntuoso! —mascullé, negando con la cabeza. Me detuve, buscando su coche. Él tenía unas llaves en la mano, pero yo no veía el coche por ahí.

—¿Dónde está tu coche? —pregunté mientras lo seguía.

—Hoy no lo he traído.

—Entonces..., ¿cómo has venido?

—En la moto. Gruñí y me fui quedando atrás, luego me detuve del todo al ver la bonita moto roja y negra que él había creado a partir de un trozo de chatarra que había estado oxidándose en su cobertizo.

Era una pasada. No me malinterpretéis, pero nunca había subido en moto; me acojonaba con sólo pensar en ello. Y allí estaba yo, sin más alternativa que subir a esa trampa mortal con dos ruedas. Y con Santiago, para acabar de redondearlo.

—Si muero, será por tu culpa.

—No vas a morir, Britt. Toma. Hasta puedes ponerte el casco.

—¿Sólo tienes un casco? Pero entonces..., ¿y si...?

—No me pasará nada —me interrumpió.

— Aún no he tenido ningún accidente con ella. —Palmeó el manillar con firmeza, como para mostrarme lo sólida que era.

—Pero ¿y si te caes? ¿Y si chocas? ¡Hay una razón por la que se supone que debes llevar el casco! ¿Acaso tienes ganas de suicidarte? —La voz se me fue volviendo más histérica con cada sílaba. Todo el rato tenía los ojos clavados en la moto. A cada segundo que pasaba me parecía más monstruosa y amenazadora.

—¿Estás preocupada por mí, Britty? —se burló Santiago. Entrecerré los ojos. Él me sonreía irónico, con los ojos brillantes, mientras se iba pasando el casco de una mano a la otra. Se lo cogí.

—No te asustes por la moto —dijo mientras le daba una palmaditas como si fuera un perrito encantador.

— No te va a morder.

—Quizá ella no, pero tú podrías —mascullé para mí. Pero él me oyó y se rió. Dejó su bolsa en un hueco bajo el sillín y luego metió la mía. Me encajé el casco en la cabeza y apreté los dientes. No tenía ningunas ganas de hacer eso... Pero no tenía elección. Tenía que llegar a casa de alguna manera antes de reunirme con Puck y los chicos. Aunque casi hubiera preferido ir toda manchada de pintura que subir en la moto con Santiago. Me peleé con el cierre.

El casco me quedaba enorme y no podía ver qué estaba haciendo. Olía como a cítricos. Como la almohada de Santiago. Era un olor agradable. Obligué a mis pensamientos a ocuparse de lo que tenía entre manos: ponerme el casco para reducir las posibilidades de morir.

—Déjame... —Las manos de Santiago pasaron sobre las mías y me abrocharon el casco. Las yemas de sus dedos me hicieron sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca, y por alguna razón me estremecí. Raro... Me sacudí para quitarme esa sensación y la atribuí al temor que me producía tener que subir a ese supuesto vehículo.

—¡No pongas esa cara de miedo! —Me sonrió, otra sonrisa auténtica, que mostró su hoyuelo. Hizo que el corazón me diera una voltereta. Me encantaba ver esa sonrisa. Él se subió a la moto y yo me puse detrás con mucha cautela. «Por suerte no voy con falda», fue todo lo que se me ocurrió pensar. Santiago llevó las manos hacia atrás y encontró las mías; hizo que le rodeara la cintura con los brazos. Me tensé un poco.

—Tú relájate, Britt —me dijo. Con una pequeña sacudida, la moto se despertó rugiendo y luego ronroneó debajo de mí. Aún no nos habíamos movido ni medio centímetro, pero le apreté con fuerza la cintura y me acerqué a él todo lo que pude.

El corazón me golpeaba en el pecho, aterrado. Lo oí reír por encima del estruendo de la sangre en mis oídos y el rugido amenazador del motor. Y nos pusimos en marcha. Quería gritarle y chillar: «¡Más despacio! ¡Nos vamos a matar!». Pero cuando abrí la boca, cualquier sonido que pudiera haber emitido lo atrapaba el viento que nos golpeaba. Íbamos a toda velocidad por las calles, pasando entre el tráfico y adelantando a la cola de coches y camiones.

El cabello se me salió del casco y la blusa se me pegó al cuerpo. No podía oír nada excepto la sangre en mis oídos, el rugido de la moto y el viento. Cuando Santiago hizo girar la moto y se detuvo de repente, aunque con suavidad, delante de mi casa, no me pude mover. Aún tenía los brazos rodeando con fuerza su torneado estómago. Las piernas tan cerca de las suyas como era posible.

Lentamente, Santiago me fue soltando los brazos, y eso me hizo volver a la vida. Bajé de la moto, con las piernas tan inestables que a su lado la gelatina hubiera parecido firme; traté de sacarme el casco con manos temblorosas. Santiago lo desabrochó por mí con un fácil gesto y me lo quitó de la cabeza.

—Tienes el cabello de punta —me dijo, y fue a alborotármelo. Lo miré frunciendo el cejo e intenté alisarlo con mis aún temblorosas manos, lo que resultó imposible. Parecía un nido de pájaros. Tardaría horas en deshacer todos los enredos. Y los restos de pintura que no me había limpiado no iban a ayudar.

—Oh, vamos —exclamó él mientras se apoyaba desenfadadamente en la moto—. No me digas que no te ha gustado.

—Lo odio —le dije con toda sinceridad.

—¿No te ha gustado el viento en el cabello, la libertad, la pura velocidad? Negué con la cabeza.

—Para nada. Lo odio.

—¿Incluso el acurrucarte contra mí? —preguntó con una sonrisita petulante—. No me digas que no te ha gustado eso.

—Santiago, esto ha sido lo más terrorífico que he hecho en toda mi vida. No me importa lo bueno que estés; lo he pasado mal cada segundo que ha durado.

—¿Crees que estoy bueno? —La sonrisita se hizo más amplia y yo comencé a notar calor en las mejillas.

—¡Oh, cierra el pico! ¡Como si no supieras que lo estás!

—Cierto. Pero me gusta oírte admitirlo.

—Pero qué imbécil eres, ¿lo sabías? Y nunca en toda mi vida volveré a subirme a esa moto.

—Pero soy un imbécil que está bueno, ¿no? Lo miré furiosa.

—Calla de una vez. Y saca mi bolsa. Por favor —añadí. Él puso los ojos en blanco, pero me entregó la bolsa.

—Gracias —le dije muy seca, y me fui hacia la puerta.

—Eh, Britt.

—¿Qué? —Suspiré y me volví para mirarlo, exasperada.

—Tienes un poco de pintura... Aquí. —Se rozó el lado de la cara para mostrármelo, con una enorme sonrisa petulante en el rostro. Lo miré furiosa y cerré de un portazo.

* * *

—¿Britt? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó papá. Salió de la cocina y se sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Más vale que no te lo cuente.

* * *

No olviden comentar!


	10. Chapter 10

Acabamos la caseta a tiempo por los pelos. El viernes tuvimos que trabajar durante toda la hora del almuerzo y quedarnos hasta las seis para montarla.

Las chicas del instituto no paraban de preguntarme si Santiago se pasaría por la caseta. Yo respondía siempre lo mismo: «Ha dicho que quizá, pero yo no me haría demasiadas ilusiones». E invariablemente podía ver el destello de excitación en sus rostros al aumentar sus esperanzas. No había visto a Santiago desde que me había dejado en casa el miércoles. Tenía la sensación de que la siguiente vez que lo viera acabaría burlándose de mí por haberle dicho que estaba bueno. Le daría mucha importancia con tal de humillarme, lo sabía.

* * *

El sábado por la mañana, Puck me recogió muy temprano, a las ocho.

—Odio las mañanas —mascullé mientras bajaba del coche delante del Starbucks. Necesitaba desesperadamente un café con leche semi y nata por encima. Seguía medio dormida. Decidí pedir también un expreso extra con la esperanza de despertarme.

—Dímelo a mí —refunfuñó Puck, totalmente de acuerdo conmigo. Nos arrastramos hasta el mostrador, pedimos los cafés y los pagamos. La feria comenzaba a las diez, pero teníamos que estar allí a las nueve para asegurarnos de que todo estuviera preparado. Nos quedamos para tomar el café y comernos los pastelillos de chocolate. Sí, ya sé que era muy temprano, pero no me importó. Necesitaba la cafeína y no me iría nada mal el subidón de azúcar. Puck prácticamente absorbió dos pastelillos antes de que yo me acabara el mío. Nos marchamos justo para llegar al instituto a las nueve.

—Bien temprano, ya veo. Como siempre —se burló Quinn, meneando la cabeza cuando aparecimos dos minutos antes de las nueve—. Vuestra caseta está por allí, cerca del algodón de azúcar.

—Asombroso —exclamó Puck mientras ambos nos dirigíamos hacía allí. Metimos dentro cuatro taburetes y colgamos las decoraciones de papel crepé. Luego pusimos un montón de pósters por el recinto de la feria anunciando la caseta de los besos. Todo era muy impresionante. Algunos de los juegos eran increíbles. Había incluso un castillo hinchable con una piscina de bolas, para los más pequeños. Todo estaba comenzando a cuajar, y tuve que reconocer que la feria había superado mis expectativas. Volví a nuestra caseta, donde Puck estaba flirteando con Lauren, una chica de su clase de biología.

Era una de esas chicas que son alegres e inteligentes al mismo tiempo, pero no en plan malo. Y yo sabía que a Puck le gustaba; últimamente no paraba de hablar de ella. Pero nunca los había visto juntos; lo único que podía esperar era que a ella también le gustara él.

Al menos hasta que llegué a la caseta. Entonces tuve la clara impresión de que sí, de que a ella también le gustaba él.

—Ya veo que la caseta de los besos está funcionando bien —bromeé. Lauren estaba jugueteando con un mechón de su cabello y se acercaba mucho a Puck. La chica se sonrojó y él puso los ojos en blanco, mirándome.

—Puck me estaba preguntando si quería ir a ver una peli —me explicó Lauren.

—¡Hey! —exclamé, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. Bueno, pues que os divirtáis. ¿Cuándo vais a ir? —Mañana por la noche.

—Magnífico —repuse. Ella mostraba una sonrisa que rozaba lo tonto, y le brillaban los ojos. Miré a Puck y le hice una señal casi imperceptible con la cabeza. Sin duda, Lauren estaba interesada en él.

Hacía meses que Puck no salía con nadie. Yo sólo esperaba que, en esta ocasión, su nueva novia no se hartara de que fuéramos como siameses. Normalmente, era por eso que rompían: su novia acababa hasta el gorro de que Puck pasara tanto tiempo conmigo, y él se cansaba de que ella se quejara de mí, y entonces..., ¡bum!..., cada uno se iba por su lado. Así que lo dejé hablando con Lauren y fui a reunirme con los chicos y chicas que acababan de presentarse, un cuarto de hora antes de que empezara la feria.

—¡Hola! —saludé a Sugar y a Kitty con una sonrisa. Jason y Rory ya estaban esperando, perdidos en una conversación sobre el partido de los Mets, y entonces también llegó Jon.

—¿A quién estamos esperando? —preguntó Rory al verme.

—A Bree, Becky y Marley —le contesté—. Pero no tardarán en llegar.

—¿Vamos para allá? —preguntó Kitty.

—Esperemos unos minutos —contesté—. Puck está ligando con Lauren y quizá estrenando ya la cabina. Todos rieron.

—¿Ahora salen juntos? —preguntó Sugar—. ¡Por fin! ¡Hace semanas que Lauren no deja de hablar de Puck!

—Dios, ni siquiera menciones eso —se sumó Kitty—. Estoy en la mesa al lado de la de ella, y el otro día me entraron ganas de gritarle que se lanzaran de una vez y comenzaran a salir.

—Ah, por cierto, chicos, haréis turnos de treinta minutos. ¿De acuerdo? De esa forma todos tendréis un descanso decente.

—Vale.

—Claro.

—Está bien.

—Bien del todo.

—Guay.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! —oí entonces, y vi a Becky y a Bree medio corriendo, medio saltando hacia nosotros. Al igual que las otras chicas, llevaban vestidos de verano de color rosa o rojo. Los chicos vestían vaqueros y camisas ajustadas que mostraban sus músculos de deportistas. Bueno, todos estaban mucho mejor que yo, con unos pantalones cortados y una blusa negra.

—¡Oh, vaya! —exclamó Bree mientras rebuscaba frenética por su bolso—. ¡Me he olvidado el pintalabios!

—Yo tengo uno, no te preocupes —le informó Kitty. Bree suspiró aliviada.

—Gracias.

—Bien, gente, aquí estoy, dejad de preocuparos —anunció una voz. Me volví y vi a Marley, que se acercaba tranquilamente.

—Eh, estupendo —dije—. Vale... A ver: Marley y Rory seréis los primeros. Y Kitty y Bree. Al resto os enviaré un mensaje dentro de veinticinco minutos para recordaros que tenéis que regresar a la caseta y cambiar de turno. Todos asintieron. Los nueve cruzamos el recinto, todos mirando con interés las otras casetas y puestos, coloridos y brillantes, de la feria. Lauren había desaparecido cuando llegamos, y Puck estaba colocando una cuerda divisoria, para que los chicos esperaran a un lado y las chicas al otro.

—¿Todo listo? —pregunté cuando oímos a Quinn anunciando que sólo quedaban un par de minutos para abrir las puertas al público.

—Sí, todo listo —contestaron a coro. Miré a Puck y nos sonreímos. La gente comenzó a entrar, y en veinte minutos había una enorme cola en nuestra caseta de los besos. Puck y yo tuvimos que quedarnos por ahí para cobrar la entrada y asegurarnos de que ningún chico, o chica, tratara de conseguir más que un beso rápido. En la primera hora hicimos casi doscientos pavos.

—¡Esto es una locura! —le dije a Puck cuando acabamos de contar el dinero y hubimos cerrado la caja.

—¡Y que lo digas! Voy a ganar de calle la apuesta con Joe.

—¿Qué apuesta?

—Le aposté treinta pavos a que nuestra caseta ganaría más dinero que la suya de globos de agua. —¡Ah, sí, ya me acuerdo! Joe y Sam habían montado una caseta en la que se lanzaban dardos a globos llenos de agua. Si les dabas a tres, ganabas uno de esos osos de peluche gigantes. La podíamos ver desde donde estábamos.

—No sé —repuse indecisa—. Parecen tener mucha gente...

—Sí, pero apuesto a que no han hecho doscientos dólares —replicó Puck, totalmente satisfecho, mientras daba unos golpecitos a la caja metálica donde metíamos el dinero. Le devolví la sonrisa.

Nuestra grabación, elaborada con todo cuidado, sonaba con fuerza por los altavoces, y cuando mirabas alrededor, era evidente que todo el mundo se lo estaba pasando en grande. Las carcajadas resonaban en el aire; sólo el olor del azúcar era suficiente para provocarte un subidón, y todo el lugar zumbaba como un avispero. Puck y yo nos dimos un paseo de veinte minutos y dejamos a Quinn para que echara un ojo; nos compramos unos perritos calientes, refrescos y luego volvimos con enormes algodones de azúcar que habíamos conseguido gratis, ya que Lauren era la que atendía esa parada. Tuve que arrastrar a Puck para irnos.

—Hacéis buena pareja —le dije—. Al parecer, hace semanas que le gustas.

—¿De verdad? —Puck sonrió tontamente, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí.

—Guay.

—Me alegro de que le hayas pedido para salir. Hace siglos que no tienes pareja.

—¿Te estás hartando de mi compañía? —bromeó, y me dio un toque en las costillas.

—No —respondí riendo—. Me alegro por ti, eso es todo.

—Sí, yo también. Me gusta.

—Lo sé. Lo has dicho un montón de veces. Puck se rió y me pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras regresábamos a nuestra caseta.

—Ahora sólo nos queda encontrar a un tío lo suficientemente valiente para arriesgarse a sufrir mi cólera y pedirte para salir, por no hablar de enfrentarse a las amenazas de Santiago. Solté una risita seca.

—Eso no va a pasar. Moriré siendo una vieja doncella si no se contiene.

—Oh, vamos. Quizá sólo una virgen de cuarenta años... Le di un codazo y mordí mi algodón de azúcar.

—Cierra el pico —le dije con la boca llena. Él se rió.

—Ya sabes que sólo estoy bromeando.

—Ya lo sé. Bree, Kitty, Rory y Marley habían regresado hacía unos minutos. Puck y yo fuimos a la parte del fondo de la caseta para recoger el dinero y guardarlo en nuestra caja. La cola volvía a ser muy larga. Las chicas, excitadas, se repasaban el pintalabios para besar a los cachas, y los chicos trataban de decidir a qué chica besarían, comparándolas. Puck y yo esperamos a un lado, observando cómo la cola avanzaba lentamente. De repente, Bree salió corriendo de la caseta, aterrorizada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntamos al instante. Pensé que algún chico habría intentado algo con ella.

—No puedo —repuso ella, histérica—. ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡Él está ahí fuera!

—¿Quién?

—¿Tu ex? —aventuró Puck, frunciendo el cejo. Bree nos miró primero a uno y luego al otro, y después asintió, mordisqueándose el labio.

—Sí... Vale, dejémoslo en eso.

—Pero..., pero no podemos... dejar sola a Kitty hasta que él se haya ido —tartamudeé. De repente noté un empujón entre los hombros.

—¡Métete en la caseta! —me siseó Puck—. Al menos hasta que el ex de Bree se haya marchado. —Pero..., pero... ¡Yo no podía trabajar en la caseta de los besos! ¡No había besado a un chico en toda mi vida!

—Tienes que hacerlo... ¡No tenemos alternativa! —me rogó.

—Primero me encuentro subida a una motocicleta... con Santiago, nada menos. Ahora me encuentro trabajando en una caseta de besos. ¿Te importa recordarme por qué alguna vez pensé que era una buena idea?

—Te servirá de práctica —bromeó Puck mientras yo me iba como en una nube. Medio aturdida, fui hasta el taburete vacío de Bree; cogí el pintalabios del mostrador y me puse un poco. Era rojo intenso; no era un color por el que yo me decidiría. Ni siquiera iba vestida para trabajar en la caseta. Miré a la fila de chicos ante mí. Kitty me lanzó una sonrisa de ánimo.

—El siguiente —dijo luego. Entonces lo vi. Me volví de golpe, y lancé a Bree y a Puck una frenética mirada con los ojos muy abiertos. No era el ex de Bree el que estaba en la cola.

—¿Lopez? —siseé mirando boquiabierta a Bree. El corazón estaba tratando de romperme las costillas y escapar, los ojos se me salían de las órbitas. ¡No podía creerlo! Después de todas las veces que me habían pedido que convenciera a Santiago para que pasara por la caseta, Bree iba y se largaba, ¡y eso que estaba colgada por él! ¿Era una estupidez, o no?

—¡Lo siento! —masculló ella, mordiéndose el labio.

—¡Siguiente! —volvió a decir Kitty. Mierda. Él era el siguiente. Tragué saliva. Kitty me echó una mirada que me decía que me pusiera en marcha. Volví a tragar saliva y me aclaré la garganta.

—¡El siguiente! —dije con voz temblorosa. Santiago entró en la caseta y se sentó frente a mí.

—¿Desde cuándo trabajas en la caseta? —preguntó.

—Desde que tú apareciste y Bree salió corriendo —balbuceé mientras me miraba de arriba abajo —. ¿Qué? No me he vestido para hacer esto, ¿vale?

—No, si estás muy bien.

—Oh. —Parpadeé, pillada por sorpresa. Eso era casi como si me hubiera dicho que estaba guapa —. Gracias... No pensaba que fueras a aparecer. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No he pagado para charlar contigo, ¿sabes? —me dijo mientras arrastraba los dos dólares sobre el mostrador de una forma muy evidente—. He pagado por un beso.

«Sólo está bromeando..., ¿no? Sólo está metiéndose conmigo. Es una broma.»

Alzó las cejas y me miró, esperando.

«¡Oh, Dios, no está bromeando! Tengo que besarlo.» No conseguía hacerme a la idea de que mi primer beso iba a ser con Santiago Lopez. El hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo. El chico que podía hacerme pasar de sentir las cosas más inexplicables a ponerme de los nervios en un tiempo récord. Tragué saliva, y debió de ser audible, porque él alzó las cejas mirándome. Los ojos se me fueron a sus labios; parecían tan suaves y besables...

En la cabeza me apareció la imagen de Santiago envuelto en la toalla..., con el uniforme de fútbol americano... Y estaba a punto de besarlo. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo si no quería; nadie podía obligarme a besarlo. Y eso era lo peor: tenía la opción de echarme atrás, y no conseguía decidirme a hacerlo.

Me incliné hacia él cuando él lo hizo hacia mí. ¿Y si tenía algodón de azúcar pegado en los dientes? ¿Y si sabía fatal?

«¡Calla, calla, calla!»

Mi primer beso...


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 10!**

* * *

Cuando le rocé los labios con los míos, sabía a menta y azúcar, lo que no era tan malo como puede parecer. Lo besé y me olvidé de todo por un momento; olvidé que eso era una caseta de besos; olvidé que estábamos en público; olvidé que era Santiago, a quien se suponía que tenía que odiar muchísimo por inmiscuirse tanto en mi vida. Por un segundo, incluso olvidé que era mi primer beso.

Le devolví el beso, dejándome guiar. Y cuando noté su lengua tocar la punta de la mía, abrí la boca un poco más y le dejé que me besara con más intensidad. Le devolví el beso con más intención. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo: sólo le seguía. Nos separamos al mismo tiempo, pero él se quedó allí, con la frente apoyada sobre la mía. Ambos jadeábamos un poco.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Santiago; una sonrisita le bailaba en la comisura de los labios y los ojos le brillaron al mirarme. Yo no sabía decir si era un «mierda» bueno o un «mierda, acabo de besar a la mejor amiga de mi hermano».

—Sí —le contesté en un susurro, y eso le hizo soltar una risita. Se oyeron unos cuantos silbidos desde el público, pero yo casi ni los noté. Alguien me tocó el hombro, y pegué un brinco.

—Ya sigo yo si quieres —dijo Bree, con una sonrisa cómplice. Aún algo mareada por el beso, asentí y me puse en pie para que ella se sentara. Salí lentamente de la caseta en medio de una sensación totalmente surrealista. Debía de haber sido un sueño.

¡No acababa de besarme con Santiago López! Y menos aún delante de tanta gente. Después de mi numerito de casi desnudarme de hacía poco, ese beso probablemente no sería muy bueno para mi reputación. Contuve el impulso de hundir la cabeza entre las manos. Sentía como un agradable cosquilleo en los labios. Era raro. Aún notaba su sabor a menta y a algodón de azúcar, y sentía el roce áspero de su barba incipiente en la mejilla.

Era surrealista. Había sido mi primer beso. Y no había sido un beso cualquiera, no un pico en los morros o algo así, sino más bien como una sesión completa de morreo. Las probabilidades de que mi primer beso hubiese sido en una caseta de besos con Santiago López eran tan escasas... Estaba comenzando a pensar que nunca había ocurrido.

—Ves, no ha sido tan malo. Pegué un brinco al oír la voz de Puck.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, sin prestarme mucha atención mientras buscaba su móvil.

—Cre..., creo..., creo que acabo de besarme con tu hermano —balbuceé en voz baja, sin acabar de creérmelo. Las cejas de Puck se le dispararon hacia arriba.

—¿Cómo diablos he podido perderme eso? No es que no quisiera verlo. ¿Mi hermano y tú? Raro. Raro. Pero, de verdad, ¿cómo no lo he notado?

—¿Estás enviando un mensaje a Lauren?

—Sí.

—Por eso te lo has perdido. Puck se echó a reír y me miró asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Vale, tienes razón. Eh, oye, ¿te importa si llevo a Lauren al cine esta noche? Cuando acabe la feria.

—Claro que no —respondí—. No hay problema. Ya encontraré quien me lleve.

—Quizá tu padre pueda llevarte. Ha traído a Brad, ¿no?

—Sí. Están por alguna parte. De repente, en un instante, estaba rodeada. Había al menos una docena de chicas que querían saber si era cierto: ¿me había enrollado con López en la caseta de los besos? ¿Íbamos en serio? Querían conocer hasta el último detalle.

Con un suspiro, les expliqué que Bree se había querido largar...

Hum, sí, había habido lengua... ¿Qué?... No, no sabía si él me gustaba o no... ¿Quizá? No sé. Y sí, había sido mi primer beso. Estaban innegablemente celosas, claro. Pero querían saber si iba a salir con López. Claro que ninguna de ellas quería que López estuviera liado con alguien. Querían a un López soltero con el que poder coquetear y por el que babear (seguramente al mismo tiempo). Pero todas lo querían saber.

La historia corrió como la pólvora: mensajes, llamadas, y como todo el mundo ya estaba en la feria... Mi popularidad acababa de subir como un cohete, y yo estaba totalmente perdida. Un grupo de los de segundo año pasó cerca, y una de las chicas me señaló.

—Ésa es la que se ha enrollado con López.

Al principio el rostro se me encogió en una mueca. Pero lo cierto era que había muchas cosas peores por las que ser conocida.

* * *

—¿Quieres salir con él? —me preguntó Puck cuando por fin estuvimos solos, una vez acabada la feria. El consejo estudiantil y unos cuantos más todavía estaban limpiando sus casetas y contando el dinero.

—Quiero decir, creía que ya pasabas de él.

—Y paso. No sé. Es Santiago. ¿Sabes?

—La verdad es que no. Para empezar, es mi hermano, y para continuar, soy un chico.

—Supongo. Pero ya sabes a qué me refiero... En parte lo odio y en parte me gusta.

—Bueno, si no estás segura, no hagas nada. Deberías hablar con él o algo así. No hice caso de la última parte.

—De todos modos, no sé si lo haría. Si saliera con él, lo que sin duda es muy poco probable, y acabara de mala manera, podría dañar nuestra amistad. No quiero que pase eso.

—Qué cursi eres.

—Cierra el pico.

—Pero yo estaba pensando eso mismo... Quinientos cincuenta —masculló, mientras ponía el fajo de billetes a un lado. —Si os liarais y luego cortarais de mal rollo, quizá tú no querrías estar tanto conmigo. Y te echaría de menos.

—Yo también te echaría de menos. Sólo un poco.

—Gracias —repuso, sarcástico, y ambos nos pusimos a reír.

—Cuando lo vuelva a ver, va a ser muy raro.

—Ya.

—Vaya consuelo, Puck —repuse con ironía. Le di una palmada en el brazo—. ¿No podrías compadecerte un poco de mí? Puck se encogió de hombros.

—De todas formas, no creo que debas liarte con mi hermano. Sería muy raro. Y como cutre.

—Para ti.

—Sí. Meneé la cabeza mirándolo.

—Puck, aquí sólo hay quinientos cuarenta y nueve.

—Oh, mierda. —Me pasó otro billete de dólar y lo añadí al montón. Era una suerte que yo fuera repasando todo lo que él contaba.

—¿Te va a llevar a casa tu padre? Negué con la cabeza.

—Ha tenido que llevar al amigo de Brad al cine justo después de marcharse, así que no puede. Ya le pediré a cualquiera que me lleve. Como tú me estás abandonando por tu nueva novia...

—¡No te estoy abandonando! ¡Has dicho que no pasaba nada! ¡Te lo he preguntado a ti primero! Me eché a reír.

—Tranquilo. Sólo te estaba molestando. Puck me miró poniendo los ojos en blanco. Al final contamos seiscientos catorce dólares. Nuestra caseta era la que más había recaudado, lo que resultaba bastante impresionante. Quizá fuera porque no habíamos tenido que comprar un montón de osos de peluche gigantes, o salchichas y panecillos, pero aun así. Puck se marchó con Lauren mientras yo me quedaba para ayudar a limpiar la basura con Joe, que aún estaba enfurruñado por haber perdido su apuesta con Puck.

—Ha sido por tu culpa, ¿sabes? En realidad, tú me debes treinta pavos.

—¿Por qué?

—Si no la hubieras convertido en una caseta de morreos, los tíos no habrían estado haciendo cola con la esperanza de conseguir un rápido beso con lengua —contestó, con la cara y el tono todo inocencia—. Así que pásame treinta pavos. Me eché a reír y lo empujé por el hombro.

—Ni lo sueñes. Y no ha sido culpa mía. ¿O tú también necesitas, ooh, enterarte de cada pequeño detalle de mi primer beso? Puse un tono de histérica excitación y Joe fingió una mirada de puro horror. Se echó a reír y me empujó en la espalda con la cadera.

—¡Vale, vale, quédate el dinero! ¡No me sueltes el rollo, por favor! Oímos una tos a nuestra espalda, y al volvernos vimos a Santiago que me miraba alzando una ceja. Con una rápida mirada a Joe le dijo que se largara. Éste se volvió para recoger unos palitos del algodón de azúcar y envoltorios de los perritos calientes.

«Mierda. ¿Y qué hago ahora?» ¿Y qué estaba haciendo él ahí? Santiago me hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y Joe me dio un leve empujón para que fuera con él. Le lancé una mirada de desesperación, pero él ya se alejaba para reunirse con los otros. Seguí a Santiago al aparcamiento. Había envoltorios y etiquetas tirados por todas partes, además de algunos restos de comida que las gaviotas aún no se habían llevado.

—Puck me ha dicho que no tienes quien te acompañe, y que debía venir a buscarte.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mejor amigo era así a veces? Claro que seguramente pensaría que me estaba haciendo un favor. Pero, la verdad... ¿Había pasado olímpicamente de mi miniataque de antes y le había pedido a Santiago que me fuera a buscar?

—Vale. ¿Qué más podía decir? Él aún no había mencionado el beso. ¿Eso sería bueno o no? —Espera..., no habrás venido en la moto, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó con una risita—. He cogido el coche, ya que odias tanto la moto.

—Gracias a Dios —exclamé aliviada, y lo oí reír de nuevo. De repente, el corazón se me puso todo raro, acelerándose y dando saltos. Seguramente sólo eran los nervios. Casi deseé que hubiera cogido la moto, así no habría habido ninguna oportunidad de que se hiciera un silencio incómodo entre nosotros. Me guió por el aparcamiento casi vacío hasta su coche. La tensión era casi insoportable. Yo no sabía ni qué decir ni cómo actuar. Lo había besado. Y además había sido un beso bastante intenso. Más que si hubiéramos estado borrachos. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—¿Te importa si paro en casa de camino? —me preguntó—. Mi padre ha comprado un videojuego que cree que le gustará a Brad. Se supone que debo dártelo.

—Oh, claro —respondí asintiendo—. No hay problema.

—Vale. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio. —¿Cuánto dinero habéis sacado con la caseta? —preguntó finalmente.

—Seiscientos catorce dólares. Lanzó un silbido.

—¡Vaya éxito!

—Lo sé. Hemos sacado más que la caseta de los perritos calientes. Él asintió y volvió el silencio. Subí un poco el volumen de la radio, tratando de disimular la tensión. No sirvió de mucho. Todo era como muy raro. Forzado. Miré a Santiago de reojo. Movía un poco la cabeza al ritmo de la música, y el sol le daba de lado en la cara y le dejaba en sombras la parte más cercana a mí.

Seguramente el beso no había significado nada para él, traté de decirme. Era un ligón, así que ¿qué era un beso para él? Sólo un beso. Seguramente me estaba imaginando toda la incomodidad y la tensión que había en el aire, y estaba exagerándolo todo porque había sido mi primer beso. Sin embargo..., había sido él el que lo había convertido en un beso con lengua. Y después había parecido quedarse tan atontado como yo. Pero ¿quizá sólo fuera porque yo era terriblemente mala besando y él no quería decir nada para evitarme la vergüenza?

Mi cabeza iba a toda pastilla. Me sentía confusa, estaba preocupada, quería besarlo de nuevo... «No. Eso no va a pasar. No volverás a besar a Santiago, Brittany, porque es Santiago. Es el hermano mayor de Puck. Es el imbécil responsable de que tu vida amorosa sea inexistente y el que te ha dicho que sólo te ve como a una hermana pequeña.

Recuerda, se supone que estás furiosa con él por ser tan excesivamente protector, irritante y metomentodo. No debes pensar en besarlo de nuevo. Estás furiosa con él..., ¿vale?» Pero decirme todo eso no me sirvió de mucho. Seguía teniendo ganas de besarlo otra vez. El viaje en coche se hizo eterno, y aún no estábamos ni a medio camino. Suspiré.

Noté que me echaba una mirada, pero yo estaba demasiado ocupada con mi batalla interior como para prestarle atención. Quería besarlo de nuevo para convencerme de que no había habido fuegos artificiales, me dije. Pero no debía hacerlo. Apostaba a que aún me veía como la amiga de su hermanito, la niña con la que había crecido... Pero ¿y aquella vez en la fiesta que dieron Puck y él, cuando nos caímos de la cama? Estaba segura de que había habido algo entre nosotros; claro que tal vez me estuviera engañando a mí misma.

Y también me estaba engañando a mí misma la vez que había creído que él me estaba buscando cuando entró y me vio en sujetador. Pero tal vez hubiera algo entre nosotros y aún no lo sabíamos. Quizá un beso más... para probarme a mí misma que me equivocaba. O no. ¿Sería tan malo? No. No podía besarlo de nuevo. No podía haberlo...

¿O sí podía?

Suspiré de nuevo mientras él entraba en su calle.

¿Qué iba a hacer yo?

* * *

Finalmente paramos frente a su casa.

—Entro y cojo el juego para Brad —le dije—. Ya voy andando desde aquí. La verdad era que no quería pasar más tiempo del indispensable con él en su coche.

—Claro, como quieras. Salimos del coche y lo seguí a la cocina. Me quedé cerca de la puerta, mordisqueándome el labio, nerviosa, mientras él rebuscaba entre una pila de papeles en la encimera. Se volvió con un nuevo juego de Mario y me lo pasó. No estaba ni a dos palmos de mí. Unos cuantos centímetros de aire nos separaban. Antes de saber lo que estaba haciendo, me puse de puntillas y presioné los labios contra los de Santiago. Al instante me di cuenta de lo idiota que estaba siendo y me aparté, con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón a cien. Santiago me miró, parpadeando sorprendido, por lo que parecía. Se quedó contemplándome con una expresión inescrutable.

—Oh, joder —farfullé a toda prisa; me sentía más que humillada—. Lo siento. Es que..., quiero decir... Esto... Oh, tío, yo... Santiago dio un paso adelante y me hizo callar de una forma muy efectiva al apretar sus labios contra los míos. Cualquier resistencia o tensión desapareció de mi cuerpo (si fue por la impresión o por otra cosa, no sabría decirlo), y le rodeé el cuello con los brazos. Olvidé el ridículo que acababa de hacer y lo besé.

Él tenía las manos en mi espalda y en mi cabello, apretándome contra sí de un modo que parecía que cada centímetro de nuestros cuerpos se tocaba. Y para que conste...: definitivamente había fuegos artificiales de algún tipo. Me puso las manos en las caderas y me subió a la encimera; las piernas me quedaron a ambos lados de él. Él pasó a besarme el cuello, y entonces fue cuando la cabeza comenzó a aclarárseme un poco, y me di cuenta exactamente de lo que estábamos haciendo.

—Santiago, no..., no podemos hacer esto —dije casi sin aliento, temblorosa. Él suspiró, se apartó y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Yo no tenía ni idea de qué podía estar pensando, su expresión era inescrutable. Me miró a los ojos de nuevo, y tuve la sensación de que esperaba una explicación.

—No..., no voy a ser otra chica con la que te acuestas y a la que no vuelves a llamar —dije, levantando la barbilla—. No voy a poner en peligro mi amistad con Puck sólo por esto. Santiago me miró durante un buen rato.

—¿De verdad crees que es eso lo que hago?

—B...bueno... —Me quedé descolocada. ¿Acaso no lo era? Se acercó más, de forma que sólo nos separaba medio palmo. Yo podría haber retrocedido, y lo habría hecho, pero seguía sentada en la encimera.

—Dejemos algo claro —dijo él con calma pero con firmeza—. Dos cosas. Primero: ¿tienes alguna idea de las chicas que he besado en una fiesta y que, al día siguiente, aseguraban que se habían acostado conmigo? Y segundo: a pesar de lo que crean esas chicas, en realidad no quieren salir conmigo. Dicen que sí, pero piénsalo bien: ¿quién quiere una relación seria, o incluso sólo un rollo, con alguien que tiene mi reputación?

Lo miré y en seguida decidí que hablaba totalmente en serio. Santiago podía ser un imbécil, seguro, pero nunca se había dedicado a mentir. Entendí lo que me decía. Incluso si las chicas no querían nada a largo plazo, podía no apetecerles tener un rollo con un tío bueno con un historial de peleón. Siempre me había parecido raro que muchas chicas dijeran que se habían acostado con él cuando parecía que había pasado la noche solo; de todas formas, Puck y yo nunca habíamos querido pensar mucho en eso.

—Ves a lo que me refiero, ¿no? Asentí.

—Sí, pe...pero tú nunca le harías nada a una chica. No eres así.

—Cierto, pero eso no parece que se les ocurra a ellas.

—Espera un momento..., ¿qué estás tratando de decirme? —pregunté alzando las manos y sintiéndome más que un poco confusa—. ¿No es culpa tuya que seas un ligón? ¿O que tengas la reputación de serlo?

—Justo.

—¿Y...? —lo animé a que continuara. Se mordió el labio. ¿Acaso Santiago López estaba... nervioso? No, debía de estar imaginándomelo. La única vez que lo había visto así fue cuando lo pillé con los bóxers de Superman y se había sonrojado.

—Quiero decir —prosiguió lentamente, mirando a la encimera en vez de a mí—, que no te trataría como basura, como tú crees que haría.

—Aún no sé qué tratas de decirme, Santiago.

—Yo tampoco —repuso él con una súbita risita, mientras se frotaba la cara con la mano—. Pero...

Se acercó más aún. Sólo quedaban un par de centímetros entre nosotros, y tenía las manos sobre mis muslos. De repente, comencé a respirar agitadamente y el corazón me golpeó dentro del pecho.

—Lo que sé es que quiero volver a besarte. Parte de mí quería decir que no, apartarlo con firmeza. No iba a arriesgar mi amistad con Puck sólo por seguir besando a Santiago. Además, no conseguía vernos como pareja. Por no hablar de que yo no era la clase de chica que iba besando chicos al azar. Era una romántica empedernida. O al menos pensaba que lo era. Pero cuando Santiago bajó la cabeza lentamente hacia mí, con lo que me dio tiempo más que suficiente para apartarlo, no lo hice. Le dejé que pusiera los labios sobre los míos, y lo besé por tercera vez ese día.

Estaba morreándome con Santiago López, nada menos. Y yo no había besado a ningún chico antes. Santiago me hizo rodearle la cintura con las piernas y me puso los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Jugueteé con el pelo que le nacía en la nuca. Súbitamente sentí no tener suficiente de él, de su sabor, de su tacto. No podía entender por qué ejercía ese efecto sobre mí. Me levantó de la encimera y me sacó de la cocina. Realmente no estaba segura de que eso fuera una buena idea, pero la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos me nublaba el entendimiento y no podía concentrarme el tiempo suficiente para elaborar una idea. No fue hasta que ambos caímos sobre algo blando y mullido, un colchón, que mi conciencia dormida pareció despertar.

—Santiago —dije, tratando de apartarlo. Sabía a dónde estaba llevando todo eso—. Santiago...

—¿Sí? —murmuró, y comenzó a mordisquearme el lóbulo de la oreja. Sentí chispas por todo el cuerpo y durante un segundo olvidé lo que iba a decirle.

—No podemos..., yo no...

—¿Hum? —Se apartó sólo lo suficiente para mirarme a los ojos. Seguía sin recordar lo que quería decirle. Pero él pareció entenderlo, ya que abrió mucho los ojos y añadió—: Oh, no. No pretendía..., ya sabes..., no estaba...

—No..., no puedo hacerlo —tartamudeé. Me aparté y me puse en pie; fui hasta la puerta del dormitorio y me recoloqué la blusa. No podía pensar con claridad estando tan cerca de él. Tenía que salir de allí, pensármelo bien. Una mano en el brazo me arrastró de vuelta, y la otra pasó por encima de mi cabeza para cerrar la puerta. No tenía espacio: la puerta estaba a mi espalda, el picaporte se me clavaba, y Santiago estaba ante mí.

—Santiago —dije con firmeza—. No voy a hacerlo. No va a pasar nada entre nosotros, porque no «cuadramos». Lo único que hacemos es discutir. Tú ahuyentas a los chicos que tienen algún interés en mí. Y no soy un..., un juguete que puedes usar cuando te conviene. ¿Lo entiendes?

Santiago suspiró suavemente y noté su aliento en la cara. Aún olía y sabía a menta y a algodón de azúcar.

—Nunca he pensado que fueras algo que puedo usar cuando me conviene —murmuró, mirándome a los ojos.

—Vale. Pero dime la verdad: ¿saldrías conmigo, señor ligón? Él suspiró de nuevo y apoyó la frente en la mía.

—Dímelo tú. Gruñí de pura frustración.

—¡No me lo estás poniendo nada fácil, Santiago! Discutimos de forma permanente, y eres tan borde... Por no mencionar que eres el hermano mayor de Puck, pero...

—¿Pero?

—Pero sentí algo cuando nos besamos —solté, por humillante que fuera—. No sé qué diablos hacer, pero no voy a morrearme contigo si sólo es un rollo.

—Entonces, ¿quieres la verdad, Britt? —Santiago comenzaba a parecer muy frustrado, y tenía los ojos a la misma altura que los míos.

— Eres la única chica que es ella misma cuando está cerca de mí, y eso me gusta. Pero que no me quieras me está volviendo loco. Eres la única chica que no ha caído rendida a mis pies, y eso me hace enloquecer. Ni siquiera he mirado a nadie más por tu culpa, ¿sabes? Eres lo único en lo que pienso.

Vaaaya.

Vale.

Tampoco era como si hubiera confesado que estaba enamorado de mí desde hacía años... Pero ¡demonios! ¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que yo, Brittany , la chica sin ninguna experiencia con chicos, sería la que volvería loco a Santiago López? Estaba perpleja.

—¿Cuánto hace que sientes eso? Sólo por curiosidad. Se encogió de hombros.

—Un par de meses. Asentí, tratando desesperadamente de parecer tranquila y no perder la compostura.

—Creía que habías dicho que me veías como a una hermana pequeña.

—Eso era hasta que creciste —dijo simplemente. Y añadió.— Te he hecho sonrojar. No le hice caso.

—Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué me dijiste que era como una hermana para ti? Apartó la mirada.

—Tú no me correspondías. No soy la clase de tipo que explica a alguien lo que realmente siente. Ya me conoces. ¿Sabes que toda esta conversación es una tortura para mí? Sonreí un poco.

—Yo sí que te quería —solté—, créeme. Él parecía haber ganado un millón de dólares o algo así. Inclinó la cabeza y me rozó los labios con los suyos.

—Pero es que... no..., no quiero que pienses que sólo estoy interesado en una cosa, ¿vale? No es cierto. No es cierto. Ésa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti. Eres dulce e inocente. Diferente. Es encantador.

—¿Y crees que también yo soy encantadora? —Alcé una ceja y sonrió, irónico, contra mis labios —. Y yo que pensaba que sólo era la molesta mejor amiga de tu hermano pequeño.

—Bueno, eso también. Solté una risita tonta y le pasé el dedo por el pecho.

—No sólo estoy interesado en ti por eso, ¿vale? —insistió de nuevo.

—Si lo estuvieras, realmente pensaría que no estás bien de la cabeza —mascullé, y eso lo hizo reír.

De repente sentí ternura por dentro. Me puso el dedo bajo la barbilla y me hizo alzar la cara. La expresión de su rostro, la arruga en la frente..., sobre todo, parecía de cautela. No quería pensar en él como el hermano de Puck, o como el gilipollas que quería sobreprotegerme.

Me negué a dejar que todas las horribles repercusiones de esa situación se asentaran en mi cabeza, ya habría tiempo de sobra para eso. En ese instante, sólo era Santiago. Y yo había aprendido a besar con él. Y, naturalmente, con mi falta de experiencia, había chocado los dientes con él. Nunca pensé que a la gente le ocurriera eso, pero voy yo y lo consigo.

—Perdón —mascullé, mordiéndome la mejilla por dentro. Sus labios se movían contra los míos. Sentí que el pecho le reverberaba, como si contuviera las risitas.

—La práctica lleva a la perfección.

Y esta vez no nos dimos con los dientes.

* * *

Nos quedamos en la cama besándonos durante siglos. Hablamos un poco del instituto, de que él había solicitado plaza para la universidad (estaba pensando en ir a San Diego, porque era la más cercana), y tuvimos una pequeña discusión sobre si All Time Low eran mucho mejores que Linkin Park. (Santiago era un gran fan de lo último que había hecho Linkin Park, en cambio a mí no me gustaba nada.)

Descubrí que estaba disfrutando de estar con Santiago incluso cuando no nos besábamos. Me gustaba su compañía, aunque discutiéramos por la música. Pero no hablamos más de unos cuantos minutos antes de que comenzara a besarme de nuevo. Y cuando eso pasaba, yo olvidaba lo que habíamos estado diciendo, olvidaba que debería haberme marchado ya. Sólo podía pensar en el cosquilleo en el estómago que me producían sus besos. Me dije que eso era porque Santiago besaba muy bien.

Quiero decir que no era que tuviéramos una «conexión» ni nada de eso. Éramos demasiado diferentes para que ocurriera algo así. No había ninguna garantía de que él quisiera seguir conmigo al cabo de una semana, teniendo en cuenta, además, que Santiago nunca había mantenido una relación larga.

—¿Y exactamente —comenzó a preguntarme al cabo de un rato, con los brazos doblados bajo la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos— qué estás haciendo aquí?

—No me voy a acostar contigo —repliqué con firmeza.

—Ya te lo he dicho —suspiró él, y me acarició la rodilla—, no es eso lo que me interesa.

No debería gustarme. No podía gustarme. Éramos demasiado diferentes; todo eso estaba mal. Por no hablar de cómo iba a mirar a Puck y decirle que me había liado con su hermano. Pero... me gustaba estar con él así. Me gustaba lo que sentía al besarlo; la sensación de sus brazos rodeándome; la sonrisa en sus ojos cuando discutíamos sobre grupos de música. Era agradable estar así con Santiago. Como si fuera algo natural.

Pero ¿valía la pena hacer daño a Puck por eso? No le podía hacer eso, ¿no? Él ya había dejado claro que le resultaría muy raro, que podría llegar a dañar nuestra amistad, y nada valía más que eso, ¿verdad?

—N...no sé —admití al cabo de un rato—. Es que... no deberíamos... Y Puck...

—Ya veo. —Santiago guardó silencio durante un momento. Me trazaba círculos con el dedo en la rodilla, y yo observaba ese movimiento, esperando. Al final, añadió a trompicones.

—Bueno..., quizá Puck... no tendría por qué saberlo. Me tomé un momento para digerir sus palabras.

—¿Quieres decir que debería mentirle?

—Quizá no decirle toda la verdad... —Torció la boca un poco, como si estuviera costándole decirlo correctamente.

— Hasta que sepamos qué hacer. Asentí. Si Puck no lo sabía, no podría hacerle daño. Si las cosas no funcionaban entre Santiago y yo, entonces Puck no tendría por qué enterarse nunca, y todo podría seguir como antes. Y si la cosa funcionaba con Santiago..., ya nos ocuparíamos de eso cuando llegara el momento, y entonces se lo diría a Puck. Oí suspirar a Santiago y lo miré. Me sonrió con ironía.

—Ya te he dicho que las chicas no quieren estar con un tío que tiene un historial de estar liándose a golpes por ahí. Le sacudí el brazo.

—No es eso. Y además, sé que nunca le pondrías la mano encima a una chica. No eres así. —Y antes de pensármelo más, añadí.

— Vale.

—¿Vale?

—Pero prométeme que no dejarás que Puck se entere. Santiago asintió.

—Claro que no.

Entonces se incorporó hasta sentarse y se inclinó para besarme la nariz. Sonriendo, moví la cabeza para poder besarlo. Noté que sus labios se curvaban sobre los míos, y cuando nos separamos, tenía ese hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda que sólo aparecía cuando sonreía de verdad. En ese momento, miré más allá de él y vi la hora, que me devolvía una mirada enfadada desde su despertador digital. Ahogué un grito: tenía que estar en casa para cenar en veinte minutos. ¿Adónde había ido a parar la tarde?

—Debería irme —dije con urgencia.

—Oh... —Si no lo conociera bien, hubiera pensado que estaba decepcionado.

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? Me volví y lo miré alzando las cejas.

—Puedo caminar. Tengo piernas. Dos, en realidad. Sonrió.

—Como quieras. Sólo trataba de ser amable...

—Está bien. De verdad. Quería aclararme las ideas un poco, y eso no pasaría si Santiago seguía conmigo.

— Estás muy mono cuando me miras así —le dije, imitando su expresión. Santiago hizo una mueca.

—No me llames mono, por favor.

—Oh, qué mono —me burlé, riendo. Le empujé el hombro jugando, y él me contestó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Fui a coger mi móvil de la cómoda que había junto a su cama, pero se me escapó una pregunta antes de poder evitarlo.

—¿Por qué no te gusta que la gente te llame Santiago?

—Santiago no es exactamente el nombre más guay que existe. No puedes imaginarte a un tipo corriendo aterrorizado al oír el nombre de Santiago López...

—Te queda bien.

—Justo. ¿Y por qué tú siempre me llamas por mi nombre de pila?

—Porque hemos crecido juntos. Luego lo hice para molestarte. Pero como que me parece sexy... Las palabras me habían salido antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Cerré la boca de golpe y las mejillas se me enrojecieron. ¡No podía creer lo que acababa de decir! Quiero decir, sí que creía que Santiago era un nombre sexy, quizá no en cierta gente, pero Santiago López lo bordaba. Lo hacía sexy. Pero ¡no podía creer que acabara de decírselo a él! Él sonrió burlón y me apartó la mano del rostro, sin duda rojo como un tomate.

—Bueno, cuando lo dices así no parece tan malo. Solté una carcajada avergonzada y él me dio un pico en los labios antes de soltarme la mano. Tenía que irme. Y si alguien llegaba a su casa de forma imprevista, sin duda se quedarían de lo más sorprendidos al verme ahí con él. No se creerían que sólo estábamos «pasando el rato». Entré en la cocina, de camino hacia la puerta, para recoger mi bolso y el videojuego para Brad. Cuando me volví y vi a Santiago apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pegué un brinco. No había hecho el más mínimo ruido. Yo no tenía ni idea de que estuviera allí.

—¿Estás libre mañana? —me preguntó.

—Creo que no... Tengo toneladas de deberes para hacer, así que...

Sólo después de haberlo dicho se me ocurrió pensar que quizá debería haber sido más misteriosa, preguntarle qué tenía en mente, decirle que tal vez estaría libre. Pero aparté esa idea al instante; ¡como si a mí me fuera a salir bien eso! «Una mierda.»

Esperé a que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Sólo me ofreció esa famosa sonrisa irónica tan suya y sus brillantes ojos se clavaron en los míos. Me pregunté si eso significaría que quería quedar conmigo. Pero no dijo nada más.

—Hum —dije en voz baja. Sonrió. —Buscaré algún sitio apartado donde verte, no te preocupes.

Le devolví la sonrisa. En un solo día, había pasado de no tener ninguna clase de vida amorosa a lo que sólo podía calificar como verme en secreto con el chico más deseable del instituto, y todo debido a la maldita caseta de los besos.

—Adiós —me despedí en un susurro, y pasé junto a él para dirigirme a la puerta principal.

—Eh, espera —dijo mientras me hacía retroceder tirando de la trabilla de mis vaqueros.—Quiero un beso de despedida.

—Hum. No. «Caray, eso puede haber sido lo más coqueto que he dicho hoy. Bien por mí.»

—¿No? —Levantó las oscuras cejas, desafiante. Se inclinó para besarme, y yo iba a besarlo también, pero él se apartó después de rozarme levemente los labios. Me lanzó una mirada inocente y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Adiós, Britty —se despidió bromeando.

—Adiós, Santiago —repliqué en el mismo tono, sonriendo para mí.

* * *

No dejé de sonreír durante todo el camino a casa.

Esa noche me quedé en la cama pensando en todo lo que había pasado. No tenía modo de saber con seguridad cuánto iba a durar esto; siempre me había considerado el tipo de chica que tendría relaciones largas, comprometidas. Por lo que había oído, la relación más larga de Santiago había sido de una semana. Pero no podía evitarlo. No quería hacer daño a Puck, pero la atracción que sentía por Santiago no era sólo física...

Aunque no iba a hacer algo tan estúpido como enamorarme de él.

No. Para nada.

Si algo podía dañar mi amistad con Puck, era eso. No pasaría. No podía pasar. Yo no lo permitiría. Sólo tenía que intentar llevar todo el asunto de la mejor manera posible. Y si eso significaba ocultar que Santiago y yo estábamos juntos, entonces que así fuera. No quería tener que renunciar a él; sólo pensar en lo ocurrido por la tarde me hacía sentir calor por dentro.

Estoy segura de que me dormí sonriendo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 11!**

* * *

Llegó el lunes, demasiado pronto. Estaba preparada para contarles a las chicas mi beso con Santiago, porque sabía que querrían hasta el último detalle. Estaba lista para las miradas de celos que recibiría.

También estaba dispuesta a negar cualquier suposición que se pudiera hacer sobre que él y yo fuéramos a liarnos. Tanto Santiago como yo habíamos estado demasiado ocupados el día anterior como para vernos, pero nos habíamos enviado mensajes de texto. Aún me sentía increíblemente ligera y chispeante por dentro al recordar su último mensaje, cuando le escribí que me iba a dormir: «Dulces sueños».

Era muy poco de Santiago, pero aun así me gustó. Un coche se detuvo frente a mi casa, así que bajé corriendo y grité despidiéndome.

—Hola —le dije a Puck sonriendo mientras me subía al coche.

—¡Hola! ¿Por qué estás tan contenta? Pensaba que estarías temiendo ir a clase, después de todo el asunto de la caseta de los besos. Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué no puedo estar de buen humor?

—Bueno, para empezar es lunes. Y además, las mañanas no son lo tuyo. Créeme, lo sé. Volví a encogerme de hombros.

—No te quejes. Estoy de buen humor, dejémoslo así. Puck se echó a reír.

—Vale, entonces... Llegamos al instituto, y casi no había bajado del coche cuando me vi rodeada de chillidos y preguntas. Parecía que cada una de las chicas quería que le describiera el beso.

—¡Dejadle un poco de espacio, chicas! —oí decir a Puck, riendo.

—Ooh, eres tan afortunada. Ojalá hubiera estado allí. Habría matado por besar a López. No puedo creer que te rajaras, Bree.

—No te culpo. ¡Debió de ser acojonante cuando te diste cuenta de que tendrías que besar a López!

—Ojalá hubiera sido yo.

—No puedo creer que López te besara.

—¿Y no es muy raro, con Puck?

—No —repliqué molesta—. ¡Claro que no! Puck es mi mejor amigo.

—Sí, pero es con su hermano con quien te besaste. Y yo lo vi; no fue un besito rápido —añadió Dani, subiendo y bajando las cejas sugestivamente.

—Sí, pero es Puck.

—¿Has hablado con López desde entonces?

—¿Te gusta, Britt? —De repente tenía a Tina pegada a la cara—. ¿No estás colada por él?

—Y a mí que me cuesta formar una frase entera cuando lo tengo cerca —rió alguien más. —¡No eres la única!

—Britt es la única chica que puede hablar con él.

—No sé cómo logras comportarte tan normal con él —dijo Sunshine. Me encogí de hombros.

—Nos hemos criado juntos, porque yo siempre estaba con Puck.

Y no sé, Tina —contesté, volviéndome hacia ella—, sólo es Santiago.

—¿Sólo Santiago? —gritaron todas, asombradas. Me mordí las mejillas por dentro. Lo cierto era que tenía que empezar a pensar antes de soltar cosas como ésa

—. ¡Estamos hablando de López! ¿Cómo puedes decir algo así?

—Mirad, voy a hablar con los chicos. Besé a Santiago; sí, fue fantástico, pero ¿no podríamos pasar a otra cosa? Estoy bastante harta de hablar de eso. Me sentí mal, e intenté cruzar el aparMikeiento sin que se me notara demasiado enfadada. Cuando finalmente me reuní con Puck y los otros chicos, dejé escapar una gran suspiro de alivio.

—Eso parecía divertido —dijo Puck como si nada. Le solté un codazo en las costillas.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, cuéntanoslo todo! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡No pudo creer que te besaras con López! Es como..., ¡oh, Dios mío! —soltó Mike con voz de falsete. Los chicos se partían de risa y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

—No empieces. Por favor, te lo ruego.

—No te preocupes, no te vamos a preguntar nada —terció Karofsky—. Pero, de verdad, ¿no estáis saliendo?

—¡No! Asintió con la cabeza. —Guay.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Estás interesado? —Agité las pestañas en plan coqueta.

—Quizá —bromeó él. Y luego añadió—: No, sólo... Ya sabes, rumores.

—Ya se lo explicaré a Santiago la próxima vez que lo vea —dije toda seria, y los chicos se echaron a reír mientras empujaban a Karofsky en broma

—. Ten una ambulancia cerca.

—Touché.

—¡Oh, eh! —exclamó Warren de repente—. Me olvidaba. Mis padres no estarán el próximo viernes, así que ya sabéis qué significa eso, ¿vale?

—¡Fiesta en casa! —gritó Puck, mientras le chocaba los cinco

—. Fantástico.

—Pero no vayáis diciéndolo por ahí. No quiero que la cosa se desmadre.

—Claro, ningún problema —asintieron todos.

—¿Vendrás, Britt? —me preguntó Warren, ya que yo no había dicho nada aún.

—Claro. Pero esta vez me dedicaré a la bebida sin alcohol, no quiero volver a escaparme por los pelos de otro episodio de nudismo.

—Mierda, Britt, acabas de dejarme sin sueños —masculló Mike, riendo. Puck me miró dubitativo.

—No te preocupes, Britty. Yo te vigilaré.

—No, no lo harás, estarás demasiado ocupado liándote con Lauren —replicó Finn, y todos rieron.

Sonó el timbre, y fuimos entrando en el edificio del instituto.

* * *

Puck y yo recibimos una mención especial del director por recaudar tanto dinero con nuestra caseta. Pero no fue eso lo único que conseguimos. Había tantos comentarios y silbidos de los chicos por lo de López y yo, que estaban comenzando a molestarme.

Nada tan ofensivo como lo que me habían dicho después de la fiesta en casa de Puck y Santiago, pero la manera en que lo decían me hacía hervir la sangre. El jueves, casi toda esa excitación había desaparecido. Nuevos rumores y cotilleos habían ocupado el primer plano y me habían dejado a un lado. Nada podía haberme hecho más feliz. Estaba muy harta de hablar sobre el beso con López en la feria. Estaba muy harta de oír a las chicas decirme lo celosas que estaban. Estaba muy harta de que los chicos me miraran de forma diferente por los pasillos, sólo porque ya no era tan inocente. Y además, para acabar de arreglarme la semana, fui a casa de Puck el jueves por la tarde, como habíamos quedado, y él no estaba.

—Voy a la tienda —me dijo su madre—. Pero si quieres quedarte por aquí un rato, no hay ningún problema.

—Vale, le preguntaré cuánto va a tardar. Gracias, Maribel.

—Adiós, Britt —se despidió alegremente antes de marcharse. Suspiré y le envié un mensaje a Puck para saber dónde estaba. «En casa de Lauren. ¡Perdón! No sabía que fueras a venir.» Al parecer, se olvidó de que habíamos quedado.

Eso no era nada habitual en él. «No te preocupes. Me voy a casa.» Y le añadí una cara sonriente para hacerle saber que no estaba cabreada con él, aunque sí estaba un poco molesta. Puck nunca me había dejado colgada por otras chicas sin, al menos, avisarme antes. «Le debe de gustar mucho Lauren», pensé. Iba hacia la puerta cuando oí movimiento en lo alto de la escalera y miré hacia allí.

—Oh, hola —dijo Santiago—. Puck no está.

—Sí, tu madre acaba de decírmelo. Por cierto, ha ido a la tienda.

—Oh, bien. Me balanceé sobre los talones mientras él me miraba y bajaba la escalera. No sabía si irme o quedarme... Sabiendo que Santiago estaba allí, ya no quería irme. Durante toda la semana, siempre que lo veía en los pasillos o en el patio a la hora de la comida, recordaba la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos, y deseaba volver a besarlo. Sólo llevaba puestos unos viejos pantalones de chándal manchados de aceite y una camiseta blanca. Nada especial.

Entonces, ¿por qué conseguía parecer un puto modelo masculino? Estaba tan fuera de mi alcance... Había comenzado a convencerme de que fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado con Santiago el fin de semana era un capítulo acabado de mi vida, y que él lo habría olvidado todo. Que tenía que espabilarme y seguir adelante.

Entonces me besó. Pillada por sorpresa al encontrarlo allí, permití que me hiciera retroceder dos pasos hasta quedar contra la pared, y luego puse todo lo que tenía en devolverle el beso. Al parecer, todas mis inquietudes y dudas habían sido totalmente irracionales. Cuando finalmente nos separamos, él se quedó tan cerca que cuando uno hablaba rozaba los labios del otro.

—Llevo toda la semana esperando para hacer esto —dijo en voz baja. Una sacudida de excitación me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Me obligué a que no se me sonrojaran las mejillas e intenté mantener la calma, para que él no notara lo aliviada y feliz que estaba. No debía cogerle demasiado apego, me dije; debía tener cuidado. Por Puck.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar —le respondí, tratando de ser la chica segura y coqueta que en realidad no era. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ha valido la pena. Bueno, con eso sí que no pude evitar sonrojarme. —¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? —me preguntó.

—Hum... Una media hora como mínimo —supuse, y había risa en mi voz. Los ojos marrones de Santiago parecían más brillantes de lo habitual, si eso era posible. Me dio otro beso rápido, y luego me cogió de la mano para subir la escalera.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta de Warren el viernes que viene? —me preguntó de repente.

—Sí —contesté—. ¿Y tú? Asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero no te pongas nada muy atrevido, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué no? —pregunté por curiosidad. Nunca me había dicho nada de eso con ocasión de otras fiestas.

—No te creerías lo que los chicos han estado diciendo sobre ti toda la semana —contestó enfadado. Un músculo le tironeó en el mentón.

—Sí que me lo creería —mascullé para mí sin pensarlo.

—¿Qué has oído? —soltó él, aún más enfadado, aunque su enfado no iba dirigido a mí. Reprimí el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y me encogí de hombros. Debía aprender a cerrar la boca más a menudo.

—Sólo comentarios sobre la caseta de los besos, la verdad.

—¿Como qué? —insistió. Vi que se estaba poniendo furioso. Después de todos esos años conocía cada una de las señales de advertencia: ese músculo en el mentón; el crujir de los nudillos; la arruga en la frente, justo sobre las cejas; las piernas en una posición agresiva. Estaba flexionando las manos, el músculo del mentón estaba disparado... Oh, y ahí estaban las piernas.

—Sólo decían tonterías —suspiré, y me dejé caer sobre la cama. No pude ni disfrutar del mullido colchón; así eran esas cosas—. Comentarios sobre el beso, preguntas de si aún servía la tarifa de dos dólares... Todo está bien, no ha pasado nada —le aseguré rápidamente. Santiago estaba negando con la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura de que nadie ha intentado nada? ¿Nada de nada?.Suspiré.

—Totalmente. Ya puedes calmarte.

—Lo digo en serio, Brittany —insistió frunciendo el cejo. «Menuda forma de chafar el momento», pensé. —Si alguien se te acerca... —continuó él.

—Ya soy mayor y puedo cuidar de mí misma. No hace falta que seas tan..., tan..., tan controlador todo el rato. Cálmate.

—¡No estoy siendo controlador! —gritó.

—¡Sí que lo estás siendo! —le respondí también a gritos mientras me ponía en pie para mirarlo furiosa—. Y me pondré lo que me dé la gana para la fiesta de la semana que viene. ¡No necesito que tú me digas con quién puedo salir o qué tengo que ponerme o con quién puedo hablar!

—¡Sólo trato de evitar que te hagan daño! —me gritó.

—¡Nadie me va a hacer daño! No todo el mundo es un cabrón como...

—¿Como yo? —acabó él por mí.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, como tú! En ese momento estaba delante de Santiago, intentando mirarlo directamente a los ojos. No era fácil porque era como diez centímetros más alto que yo, pero hice todo lo que pude para que me viera furiosa.

—Parece que no entiendes lo cabrones que son algunos de esos tíos —dijo él—. Tú actúas con normalidad, pero ellos piensan que estás coqueteando y se lo toman de otra manera. Entonces intentan algo, y quizá tú no creas que les has dado pie, pero seguro que lo has hecho.

—¡No le estoy dando pie a nadie! —grité indignada.

—¡Es justamente de eso de lo que estoy hablando! Tú no tienes la intención de hacerlo, y no lo sabes, pero cuando actúas tal como eres y haces bromas, algunos tíos se lo toman de otra forma; creen que estás coqueteando. Y si no tienes cuidado, acabarán haciéndote daño.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Pero no necesito que seas tú quien lo haga todo por mí! —Le clavé el dedo en el pecho, y él me cogió la mano antes de poner los labios sobre los míos.

El beso supo extrañamente dulce, cargado de rabia que se deshacía en pasión. Resultaba extraño cómo la situación pasaba de una discusión realmente acalorada a un morreo igualmente acalorado. Santiago me sujetó el pelo y me mantuvo lo más pegada a él posible mientras me tumbaba en la cama. Yo no podía pensar con claridad cuando él me besaba. Me hacía rodar la cabeza, y cualquier pensamiento racional se evaporaba. Nos separamos para respirar, y noté que él me estaba recorriendo el cuerpo con la mirada mientras yo trataba de ordenarme las ideas. Estaba totalmente vestida, pero nunca me había sentido más cohibida. Santiago se tumbó de nuevo, me cogió con ternura y me plantó un largo y suave beso en los labios.

—Eres preciosa, Britt, ¿lo sabías? «Preciosa.» No sexy. No buena. Preciosa. Una cosa era que Puck dijera eso cuando me estaba quejando de mi ropa y preguntándole si me quedaba bien. Una cosa era que mi padre me lo hubiera dicho cuando fui al Baile de Invierno unos meses atrás. Pero era algo totalmente diferente que me lo dijera Santiago. Le sonreí y le devolví el beso.

—No pretendo ser tan controlador —murmuró sin acabar de mirarme a los ojos mientras jugueteaba con la punta de mi pelo, enrollándoselo en los dedos—. Es que... me cabrea de verdad oír a los tíos hablar así de ti. No quiero verte sufrir. M...me importas demasiado. Estaba segura de que no se refería a que le «importaba demasiado» de un modo romántico; nos habíamos criado juntos, así que claro que yo le importaba. Pero aun así, el corazón me dio un salto. Le sonreí.

—Es agradable oír eso.

—¿Incluso si soy todo un cabrón? Reí.

—Incluso si eres todo un cabrón.

—Por no decir un cabrón sexy —dijo él con una sonrisita.

—Hum, eso se podría discutir. Santiago alzó una ceja y, de repente, me dio la vuelta, de modo que quedé aprisionada bajo él, con los brazos sujetos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Quieres probar de nuevo? —preguntó, susurrándome con voz grave al oído, su boca rozándome la piel del mentón. Me retorcí; me hacía cosquillas.

—Vale —contesté entre risitas—, quizá seas un poco sexy...

—Inténtalo de nuevo, Britty —repuso en voz baja, amenazador; pero oí la risa en su voz. Se movió para besarme en el cuello, justo donde sabía que me hacía más cosquillas, y yo me reí, removiéndome para soltarme.

—Vale, vale —me rendí, temblorosa—. Eres muy, muy sexy.

—Lo sé. Bajó los labios sobre los míos y me soltó las manos. Hundí los dedos en su cabello oscuro. Aún estábamos liándonos, ajenos a todo lo demás, cuando una puerta de coche se cerró en el exterior.

—Mierda —exclamó Santiago en voz baja mientras yo me ponía rápidamente en pie. Él saltó para mirar por la ventana.

—¿Quién es?

—Mi madre; ya ha vuelto de la tienda... —Dejó la frase a medias al ver la hora en el reloj. Su madre había estado fuera como una media hora. ¿Por qué el tiempo siempre volaba cuando estábamos juntos?

—Voy a ayudarla a descargar la compra —dijo Santiago—. Tú sales sigilosamente por la puerta trasera.

—De acuerdo —asentí. Santiago se detuvo en la puerta; los ojos le brillaban juguetones. —¿Qué?

—Esto de verse a escondidas es divertido —dijo él—. ¿No te parece?

—¿Santiago? ¡Ya he vuelto! —Lo llamó Maribel—. ¿Me echas una mano para descargar el coche?

—Claro, mamá, ya voy —le contestó él desde arriba, luego me sonrió, mostrándome su hoyuelo. Yo le devolví una sonrisa cómplice

—. Vamos. Puedes escapar mientras ella está fuera en el coche.

Fui sigilosamente hasta lo alto de la escalera y esperé a que Santiago siguiera a su madre por la puerta principal. Él me hizo una señal con la cabeza, y yo corrí a la cocina y salí por la puerta trasera. Esperé hasta que oí el ruido de las bolsas dentro de la casa y luego salí corriendo por la verja lateral y el callejón.

Me encontré pensando que Santiago tenía razón.

Eso de verse a escondidas era excitante.

Sólo me preguntaba cuánto duraríamos juntos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 12**

* * *

A las siete aún estaba pensando qué ponerme. Puck llegaría en cuarenta y cinco minutos. Yo llevaba dos horas arreglándome, y me había cambiado de ropa como unas cincuenta veces.

La semana había pasado demasiado de prisa; ya era el día de la fiesta de Warren. Me planté ante el espejo con los brazos en jarras, echando una mirada crítica a mi ropa.

—¿Sabes qué? —me dije—. A este paso acabaré yendo en ropa interior.

En realidad no quería ponerme ni un vestido ni una falda (sobre todo porque me había olvidado de depilarme las piernas), y eso limitaba mi «vestuario de fiesta» drásticamente. Lo que de verdad quería ponerme era un brillante top negro que prácticamente no tenía espalda, con cintas entrecruzadas. El cuello era recto a la altura de la clavícula, así no se lo podía llamar escotado; pero no sabía si era adecuado para una fiesta. Suspiré mientras me pasaba la mano por la clavícula (no quería estropearme el maquillaje).

¿De verdad me importaba si el top resultaba demasiado elegante para esa fiesta? Sabía por qué quería estar realmente guapa. Quería estar guapa para Santiago. Pero eso era una tontería. A la mierda. Iba a ponerme el top negro, y si quedaba fuera de lugar, pues que así fuera. Me puse los vaqueros. Eran de color azul pálido y con rajas artísticamente colocadas. Me puse el top y me senté ante el tocador para acabar de arreglarme el cabello. Seguía sin tener muchas ganas de fiesta, y me lo recogí en una coleta alta.

Me retoqué el lápiz de ojos; tenía unos cuantos minutos de sobra antes de que llegara Puck. Entonces recibí una llamada.

—Puck, ¿qué pasa? —pregunté al instante, con la sensación de que algo no iba bien. ¿Por qué si no iba a llamar?

—Oye, hum... Lo siento mucho, pero te importaría si..., bueno...

—Suéltalo de una vez —reí.

—Bueno, Lauren me acaba de preguntar si podría ir a buscarla, porque su amiga se ha rajado y...

—Y quieres saber si puedes dejarme colgada para llevar a tu novia, como el increíble amigo que eres —repuse con sequedad, pero estaba sonriendo, y seguramente él lo sabía.

—La verdad es que iba a preguntarte si no te importaba que recogiéramos también a Lauren. ¡Yo no te dejaría colgada! ¿Qué te crees que soy?

—Bueno, le pediré a mi padre que me lleve —contesté—. Así os dejaré a Lauren y a ti solos.

—¡No tienes por qué hacerlo, Britty! ¡No seas tonta!

—No, no pasa nada, Puck, de verdad que no me importa —le dije con sinceridad—. Está bien. Con anterioridad, sus relaciones habían acabado porque él y yo estábamos demasiado unidos, y a sus novias no les gustaba no ser la mujer número uno en su vida. Esta vez no quería estropearle la historia con Lauren.

Él se lo pensó un momento.

—Bueno, puedo pedirle a Santiago que te lleve. Aún no se ha ido. Le oí pedírselo a gritos a su hermano mientras yo le estaba hablando.

—No, Puck, no lo hagas, no pasa nada... —Me callé con un suspiro.

—¿Britt? ¿Britty, estás ahí? ¿Hola?

—¿Hum? —Me había quedado totalmente en las nubes, ni siquiera oía a Puck hablándome.

—Santiago dice que ya te llevará él. Pasará por tu casa en unos veinte minutos.

—P...pero... —protesté débilmente.

—Gracias, Britt. Te debo una gorda. ¡Hasta luego!

—Adiós... Suspiré mientras dejaba que el móvil se me resbalara de las manos hasta la cama y hundía el rostro entre las manos. Me puse en pie y me miré al espejo con ojo crítico. Mi maquillaje era sencillo, excepto por el pintalabios color burdeos oscuro. Los vaqueros se me ajustaban a las caderas, el top me remarcaba las curvas y dejaba al descubierto la mayor parte de la espalda.

Me sentía bien. Pero seguro que Santiago trataría de encontrar algo inadecuado en mi aspecto. Pero no era eso lo que me preocupaba; lo que me inquietaba eran los cotilleos y los rumores que se dispararían en cuanto nos vieran llegar juntos. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Me metí el móvil en el bolsillo trasero y bajé la escalera mientras mi padre me llamaba. Fue a abrir la puerta y lo vi sorprenderse.

—Santiago.

—Hola, ¿está lista Britt? —preguntó Santiago en un tono curiosamente educado para ser él.

—Hum... —Mi padre se volvió para llamarme de nuevo, y me vio. Parecía confuso. —Un segundo, Santiago. —Me hizo entrar en la cocina

—. ¿Qué está haciendo éste aquí? —me preguntó en voz baja. —Puck tiene que llevar a su novia, así que Santiago se ha ofrecido a llevarme.

—Ah, bien. Por un segundo he pensado que estabais saliendo juntos.

Me obligué a reír. —Sí, claro.

—Ten cuidado. Aún no estoy seguro de si confío en ese chico, con todo eso de que se mete en peleas..., y la moto...

—Sí, lo sé, papá. Pero Santiago está bien. No te preocupes. —Le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—¡Adiós!

—¡Nada de alcohol! —me gritó mientras yo salía. Volví a la puerta de la calle, salí y la cerré a mi espalda. Sonreí a Santiago como si nada.

—¿Listo?

—No escuchas ni una palabra de lo que te digo, ¿no?

—No. —Sonreí de nuevo y comencé a andar hacia el coche.

—La verdad, Britt, ¿te tenías que vestir tan..., tan...?

—¿Tan qué, Santiago? —pregunté, ya tensa, pero una parte de mí estaba ansiosa por oír lo que realmente pensaba de mí.

—Bueno, ¡mírate! —soltó enfadado, apretando los dientes—. ¿No puedes ponerte algo un poco menos... sexy? No pude evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción.

¿Quién habría pensado que llegaría el día en que López diría que yo estaba sexy? Sentí que me daba vueltas la cabeza, aunque no era una sensación tan buena como cuando me había dicho que era preciosa.

—No tiene gracia —me soltó.

—Oh, cálmate. Podría haberme puesto algo más escotado. Es una fiesta. No voy a cambiarme, Santiago. Iré andando si tengo que hacerlo, pero tú no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Si quieres que me cambie, entraré y volveré con la falda más corta y el top más ajustado que tenga en el armario.

Nuestras miradas de enfado lucharon durante un instante. Entonces, con un suspiro, él se metió en el coche y cerró de un portazo. Yo hice lo mismo, y luego crucé los brazos sobre el pecho. Pero por dentro me sentía un poco satisfecha de haber ganado esa discusión.

—Estás de lo más sexy cuando te enfadas —dijo él de repente. Alcé una ceja, mirándolo. ¿Se estaba burlando de mí? Me guiñó un ojo al darse cuenta de que lo miraba. Sí, estaba bastante segura de que se estaba burlando de mí.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó. Me puso una mano sobre el muslo y se acercó a mí para susurrarme—: Sabes que no puedes estar enfadada conmigo eternamente, Britty.

—Espera y verás. Soltó una risita y puso el coche en marcha; salimos del camino y tomamos la dirección de casa de Warren.

—Sigo sin ver por qué de repente tienes un problema con lo que me pongo para las fiestas —dije

—. ¿Qué hay de todas las otras fiestas a las que he ido con ropa con la que enseñaba mucho más que con ésta? Santiago se encogió de hombros.

—Eso era diferente. Entonces los tíos no eran tan valientes y no se hubieran atrevido a acercársete. Pero desde que fuiste a la cita con Artie todos piensan que pueden probar contigo. Además, nuestro pequeño numerito en la feria tampoco ayuda. Me mordí la mejilla por dentro mientras notaba que me iba sonrojando.

—Ya. Él sólo me dio un suave apretón en el muslo y soltó una risita.

Aparcamos al final de la calle de Warren, torciendo la esquina. Nadie pareció notar que habíamos llegado juntos. Inmediatamente, algunas de las chicas me llevaron a un lado; estaban hablando de todo tipo de cosas: lo bueno que estaba Ryder Lynn, lo horteras que eran los zapatos de Hannah Davies, ¡cómo les gustaba esa canción...!

Al cabo de un rato vi a Puck en el patio, pero estaba muy ocupado besándose con Lauren. Bebí otro trago del refresco en lata, y sólo el ambiente ya me animó; volví adentro.

Me encontré en el salón, donde habían apartado todos los muebles para convertirlo en una pista de baile. La sala estaba a oscuras, excepto por unas lámparas verdes y azules que alguien había colocado y que parpadeaban como luces estroboscópicas. Era muy guay: los colores hacían que todo pareciera estar bajo el agua. Era como raro.

Me puse a bailar, balanceando las caderas al ritmo de la música y con las manos en alto. Alguien me cogió por la cintura para bailar conmigo. Me volví. Parpadeé un par de veces y vi que era Patrick, uno de los mayores del equipo de fútbol.

—¡Patrick! —exclamé sonriendo—. No te he visto en toda la noche. Él rió y se fue tambaleando de lado hasta una silla.

—¡Uups! ¿Qué tal va todo, Britt?

—Bien, sí...

—Fantástico. Eh, ven aquí —dijo, y me cogió la mano.

—¿Adónde vamos?

—A tomar el fresco. Aquí hay mucha gente.

—Vale. La noche era casi fría, comparada con el calor que hacía dentro. —¡Oh, mierda, me estoy helando! —exclamé mientras me frotaba los brazos.

—Ven. —Patrick me abrazó por detrás, y su calor corporal me calentó un poco la espalda. Me reí y volví la cabeza mirándolo, pero antes de que pudiera apartarme y decirle que no fuera tonto, noté un beso en el hombro. Por un momento me quedé parada; mi cerebro procesó lentamente lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Luego me besó en el cuello un poco más arriba, con las manos en mi cintura. Me di la vuelta para apartarlo, pero Patrick sin duda pensó que me volvía hacia él, y cerró las manos a mi espalda. Antes de que pudiera besarme, le aparté la cara con la palma de la mano y me agité para soltarme.

Habría sido más efectivo pegarle un rodillazo en la entrepierna, pero eso no se me ocurrió. Él se tambaleó cuando lo empujé (estaba borracho y no conservaba demasiada estabilidad), pero fue otra persona la que lo envió de culo sobre la hierba y me puso una firme mano en el brazo.

—¡Tío, siempre tienes que fastidiarla! —barboteó Patrick mientras se ponía trabajosamente en pie —. Eres un aguafiestas, López; ¿por qué siempre tienes que ir de duro? Patrick debía de estar muy borracho, porque sin duda estaba buscando pelea, y por lo general era un chico listo; nunca lo hubiera hecho de estar sobrio. Se fue para atrás con un puñetazo en el estómago, y acabó de nuevo en el suelo, gimiendo un poco.

—¿Alguien más? —preguntó Santiago en voz alta y clara, mirando con calma al público que se había ido congregando en el jardín. La mayoría de la gente se volvió adentro rápidamente, sobre todo cuando vieron que la pelea ya había acabado. —¡Vámonos! —Me tiró del brazo y me sacó de la casa de Warren.

—¡Ay! ¡Santiago! —protesté. Tenía las piernas más largas que yo y casi no podía seguir sus pasos; me costó mantenerme a su lado

—. ¡Santiago! —grité de nuevo—. ¡Me haces daño! Eso pareció captar su atención. Me soltó el brazo y me cogió la mano para bajar por la calle.

Comencé a cabrearme con él. ¿Quién se creía que era? Casi no eran ni las diez y media; a la fiesta aún le quedaban unas cuantas horas de vida. Yo no quería volver a casa. Hasta el pequeño incidente con Patrick me lo había estado pasando muy bien. Y, sobre todo, no quería explicarle a mi padre por qué me había marchado de la fiesta tan pronto.

Cuando finalmente llegamos al coche de Santiago, lo abrió y yo me quedé ante la puerta del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolo enfurecida. Santiago se frotó los ojos con los dedos.

—¿Te importaría entrar en el coche, por favor?

—No voy a ningún lado contigo. ¿Acaso eres alguna clase de adicto a la violencia? No voy a subirme en el coche contigo al volante después de que te hayas tomado una copa, por mucho alcohol que digas que aguantas. —¡No he bebido nada, Brittany! ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Y qué has dicho ? ¿Adicto a la violencia? Me encogí de hombros.

—De todas formas, no puedes obligarme a que me marche. No tengo que ir contigo a ningún lado. Voy a quedarme aquí. Bajo la tenue luz lo vi apretar los dientes. Le caían sombras sobre el rostro, lo que hacía que su furia controlada diera un poco de miedo.

—Te irás antes de que cualquier otro gilipollas borracho intente algo contigo. —Su voz era seca, tensa. Seguí mirándolo enfadada.

—Lo tenía controlado. No ha pasado nada malo. Él soltó algo entre un resoplido y una carcajada desdeñosa, lo que sólo me cabreó más.

—¿No ha pasado nada malo? —repitió alzando las cejas

—. Tú... —Estás exagerando —le solté—. Estás siendo un imbécil controlador e inaguantable, como siempre, y si crees que voy a ir a alguna parte contigo, entonces...

—Entra en el puto coche —me ordenó de repente, dando una fuerte palmada al techo. El súbito ruido me hizo dar un bote, pero apreté los dientes y aguanté el tipo

—. Por favor —añadió, al cabo de un momento. Subí al coche.

—Gracias —suspiró mientras se ponía ante el volante. Asentí.

—No hacía falta que gritaras tanto.

—Lo sé. Perdona —dijo un segundo después. Me quedé sentada, toqueteando los hilos que colgaban de las rajas de mis vaqueros. —Patrick no ha hecho nada.

—Lo habría hecho.

—Sólo habíamos salido a tomar el fresco. ¿Es eso un crimen?

—¿Es eso lo que te ha dicho?

—B...bueno, sí... —balbucí. Santiago suspiró profundamente mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el volante, exasperado; luego se incorporó y me miró a los ojos. Parecía más tranquilo, aunque un poco impotente.

—¿Y realmente has creído que él quería decir que ibais a tomar el fresco?

—Al principio sí.

—Britt, eso es exactamente lo que he estado tratando de decirte. Eres muy ingenua cuando se trata de chicos.

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa? —repliqué, y me retorcí en el asiento para mirarlo—. Si no hubieras sido tan jodidamente protector y hubieses dejado que los chicos me pidieran para salir, ¡quizá no sería tan ingenua, tan inocente y tan jodidamente buena! Eres el mayor hipócrita de la historia, Santiago López.

Santiago me miró durante una fracción de segundo antes de que sus labios cayeran sobre los míos. Pero sólo fue un beso rápido, y él se apartó primero.

—Bueno, ésta es una manera de ganar una discusión —dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

—No es justo. Has hecho trampa. Y no has ganado.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —Miró por los retrovisores antes de ponerse en marcha. Yo odiaba el modo en que Santiago conducía, siempre rozando el límite de velocidad. Él no paseaba; llevaba el coche al máximo que podía.

—Sí, de verdad. No ha sido justo.

—Entonces sigue y acaba con la discusión, Britt. Tú misma. Abrí la boca, a punto de soltarle algo gordo, pero... me quedé ahí. ¿Qué le había dicho? Sus besos eran demasiado embriagadores. Ni siquiera podía recordar qué había estado pensando. Sonrió de nuevo, triunfante.

—He ganado.

—Tú espera y verás, Santiago —mascullé—. Ya me las pagarás.

—Esperaré sentado. —Me miró guiñándome un ojo. Noté que se me enrojecían las mejillas y confié en que estuviera lo suficientemente oscuro como para que él no lo notara. Estuvimos paseando durante unos veinte minutos. Yo tenía bajada la ventanilla y la brisa fresca me daba en la cara. No hablábamos, pero no era un silencio malo. Cuando finalmente paró el coche, me solté el cinturón y bajé. Me quedé sorprendida al darme cuenta de que no me había llevado a mi casa.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —pregunté, y lo vi salir del coche. Se encogió de hombros.

—La fiesta aún no se ha acabado, Britt. El modo en que lo dijo hizo que me sonrojara de nuevo, y sacudí la cabeza para tratar de aclarármela.

—Pero..., pero ¿dónde están tus padres?

—Mañana tienen un seminario al sur del estado, así que se han ido esta tarde para no tener que madrugar. Por un momento pensé que quizá debería irme a casa, pero hacía bastante frío. Y estaba oscuro. Podía haber todo tipo de gente extraña rondando por ahí a esas horas de la noche. Al menos eso fue lo que me dije mientras le seguía adentro. Pero ¿de verdad? Sólo quería estar con Santiago un rato más. Aunque primero fui a la cocina a beber algo, porque estaba seca.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó él desde la puerta mientras yo dejaba el vaso vacío. Asentí y me froté el rostro—. ¿No vas a vomitar ni nada de eso?

—Lo cierto es que no he bebido. Después de la última fiesta he pensado que sería mejor tomármelo con calma por un tiempo.

—Oh. —De repente, sus brazos me rodearon y me besó en la coronilla—. De acuerdo, quizá no necesites que te esté cuidando todo el rato. Me eché a reír.

—No me disgusta que me cuides. Lo que no me gusta es cuando te comportas como un imbécil al hacerlo. Rió por lo bajo y volvió a besarme la cabeza mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con mi coleta.

—¿Quieres irte a casa? Negué con la cabeza contra su hombro. Luego alcé la mirada hacia él.

—Prefiero quedarme un rato.

—Puedes quedarte en la habitación de invitados si quieres. Si no te apetece volver a casa. Me encogí de hombros, indecisa. Dependía de lo rápido que pasara el tiempo estando con Santiago. Y ya estábamos besándonos de nuevo y subiendo la escalera torpemente.

Después de un rato le estaba tirando de la camiseta, y antes de pensármelo dos veces me quité también mi top. Él me cogió las manos, inmovilizándome; paró de besarme, pero no se apartó. Su frente estaba sobre la mía, las narices juntas.

Podía notar dónde se la había roto. Lo miré a los ojos negros, tan brillantes en la oscuridad.

—Brittany —me dijo en voz baja—, no tenemos que hacerlo. Podemos esperar. Puedo esperar.

Cualquier duda que hubiera tenido se evaporó completamente al oírle esas palabras. No era como si yo hubiese planeado especialmente que eso ocurriera tan pronto; siempre había pensado que sólo pasaría cuando tuviera una relación seria con un chico al que amara.

Pero con Santiago todo era tan agradable, parecía tan normal, que no me importaba. Y quizá yo no habría ido hasta el final si él no me hubiera dicho, con esa dulce voz, que esperaría. Pero eso lo cambió todo. Sabía que yo le importaba. Así que le respondí con voz tan baja como la suya.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 13!**

* * *

Cuando desperté, el olor a cítrico, que cada vez me iba resultando más familiar, me cosquilleaba en la nariz, y el sonido de la lluvia contra la ventana, curiosamente relajante, me llegaba amortiguado como a través de capas de algodón.

La superficie lisa y dura que tenía bajo la cabeza subía y bajaba lentamente, y los brazos que me rodeaban eran cálidos y seguros. Si escuchaba con atención, podía oír el firme latir de un corazón bajo mi oreja. Parpadeé varias veces con ojos cargados de sueño; mi cuerpo se resistía a despertarse. Estaba demasiado a gusto y tranquila así... Cuando conseguí enfocar la desorganizada habitación de Santiago, bajo la débil claridad que trataba de abrirse paso a través de las cortinas, me desperté de golpe.

Entonces me di cuenta exactamente de lo que había hecho, y el pulso se me aceleró de puro pánico. Había dormido con el hermano mayor de Puck. Con Santiago. Estaba demasiado confusa para saber lo que realmente me hacía sentir eso. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que si Puck se enteraba alguna vez, eso lo mataría. Yo era una persona horrible, horrible. Traté de permanecer lo más inmóvil posible para no despertar a Santiago.

Tenía que aclararme la cabeza antes de que él... Santiago se movió debajo de mí, y se estiró antes de volver a rodearme con los brazos.

—Buenos días —dijo como si nada.

—D...de verdad que tendría que marcharme —tartamudeé, apartándole el brazo—. Si Puck me ve aquí...

—Creo que anoche no volvió a casa —repuso Santiago, y bostezó. Yo quería ir a la ventana para comprobar si estaba su coche. Si Puck estaba allí, tendría que asegurarme de que no me viera salir. Pero si no estaba...

—Tengo que irme —repetí, y me puse en pie. Recogí mi ropa interior y me vestí rápidamente, sintiéndome muy cohibida.

Oh, tío, ¿en qué había estado pensando la noche anterior? Ocultarle unos cuantos besos a mi mejor amigo no era gran cosa, pero ¿esto? Seguramente notaría que algo había cambiado, ¿no? Y si se enteraba... La noche anterior no había pensado en Puck.

Debería haberlo hecho. Pero sólo pude pensar en Santiago; no se me había pasado ni una sola vez por la cabeza que eso fuera alguna clase de horrible traición a mi mejor amigo.

—¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa? —preguntó Santiago mientras se desperezaba. Lo miré mientras me ponía los pantalones. No se había molestado en tirar de las sábanas para taparse.

—Es que... sólo es... Santiago frunció el cejo, un poco confuso, y se acercó más a mí, que me había sentado en la cama para desenredarme el pie de la pernera de los vaqueros. Me maldije por querer ir demasiado de prisa; eso sólo me estaba haciendo ir más lenta.

—¿Britt? —Me apartó el cabello de los hombros, pero yo no le miré—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡N...nada! —Mierda, había tartamudeado. De otro modo quizá hubiera sido convincente. Lo intenté de nuevo—. Nada.

—Britt... —Me tocó el hombro e hizo que me volviera un poco para que yo pudiera mirarlo a esos increíble ojos azules, que se clavaban en mí desde debajo del oscuro cabello.

—Tengo que irme —insistí. Me puse en pie, pero él tiró de mí.

—No hasta que me digas qué problema tienes. ¿Por qué estoy captando una mala sensación, como si te arrepintieras de todo esto? Casi estallé con la verdad, pero conseguí controlarme.

—N...no lo sé.

—Vamos, Britty, sé que me estás mintiendo. —Santiago suspiró—. Debería haber sabido que reaccionarías así.

—¿Así cómo? —pregunté en seguida, a la defensiva.

—Como lo estás haciendo —respondió Santiago con un gesto hacia mí como si eso lo explicara todo —. Ahora te comportas de forma extraña conmigo, como si lo lamentaras. Porque lo lamentas, lo veo en tu rostro. —Santiago cerró los ojos durante un momento. Parecía casi... triste.

—No es... No es que lo lamente, sino que... estoy asustada. Por si Puck lo descubre. Me odiaría. Quiero decir... Ha sido fabuloso, pero... —Dejé la frase a medias y me mordisqueé la mejilla por dentro mientras me sonrojaba

—. Perdona.

—¿Qué? Joder, no te disculpes —dijo tranquilamente mientras me colocaba todo el cabello sobre el hombro derecho—. Me siento como si debiera ser yo quien se disculpara. Mira, ya te lo dije: esto no me interesaba por el sexo, y sigo pensando lo mismo si tú decides que no quieres, ¿vale? Pero no quiero renunciar a esto. Sea lo que sea «esto».

Me besó en la frente. Parecía tan..., tan compungido por todo lo que estaba pasando

—. Tú sabes que odio toda esa mierda emocional. Por favor, no me hagas pasar por esa tortura.

No me arrepentía de la noche pasada en absoluto. Y si Puck no se enteraba, no le haría daño. De modo que tenía que asegurarme de que no se enterara. Hubiera sido más inteligente acabar con eso antes de meterme demasiado como para poder salir.

Hubiera sido más inteligente echarme atrás antes de hacer algo estúpido, como colarme por él. Porque no me estaba colando por él. Claro que no. De ninguna manera. Para nada. Asentí una vez, como para convencerme a mí misma. Debía tener cuidado de no enamorarme de él. Y, estúpida que era, no iba a acabar esta relación.

No quería hacerlo.

Entonces me incliné hacia Santiago para besarlo suavemente en los labios; él me puso la mano en la nuca y noté un cosquilleo en la piel.

—Tengo que marcharme, en serio —le dije. No tanto porque quisiera salir de allí, sino porque no quería que Puck sospechara nada cuando volviera a casa, y porque mi padre se estaría preguntando dónde me habría metido.

Esa vez Santiago no me discutió. Sólo asintió y me besó de nuevo.

Y esa vez me fui.

Descubrí que Puck no se había ido a casa con Rachel, como yo había supuesto al principio; sólo se había quedado tirado en el sofá de Warren porque había bebido demasiado para conducir hasta casa.

Pero sólo hablé con él por teléfono, porque tenía miedo de que me notara algo diferente. Sabía que, externamente, no había cambiado desde la noche anterior, pero me preocupaba que él pudiera notar algo extraño en mi forma de actuar.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó Puck. Pegué un bote. Estábamos hablando por teléfono, pero aun así intenté no parecer demasiado agitada—. Quiero decir, sé que pasó algo con Patrick, y que luego Santiago te llevó a casa, pero... ¿estás segura de que estás bien?

—Sí —respondí. Al menos, a eso podía responder con toda sinceridad—. Sí, estoy bien, Puck, de verdad. Lo cierto es que no fue gran cosa. Pero de todas formas no me apetecía nada tener que ir al instituto.

Todas las preguntas que la gente me haría por haberme marchado temprano de la fiesta... Seguramente se preguntarían sobre Patrick y yo... Se me ocurrían bastantes respuestas inocentes, pero no me gustaba tener que mentir.

No me hacía ninguna gracia. Pero no fue por eso que estaba totalmente desvelada a las tres de la mañana, mirando al techo y deseando dormirme. No, era porque no podía dejar de pensar en Santiago. Quería contárselo a Puck, pero no podía. Y no sólo porque me odiaría por mentirle y lo mataría enterarse, sino también porque sería de lo más raro decirle que me había acostado con su hermano.

En momentos como ése, deseaba que mi madre aún viviera. Pero desearlo no iba a traerla de vuelta, así que me puse de costado y me quedé mirando al vacío. Echaba de menos a mamá. Pero había muerto en un accidente de coche cuando yo era mucho más pequeña, cuando Brad tenía unos tres años. Había pasado por todas las fases importantes, como tener la primera regla o comprarme el primer sujetador, sin tenerla cerca.

Era en momentos como éste... Bueno, no se lo iba a contar a mi padre, ¿no?

Y Puck estaba totalmente descartado. Así que tenía que guardármelo para mí y esperar que nadie lo descubriera. Suspiré y me pasé las manos por el rostro. Los ojos se me cerraban de sueño, pero no podía dormir.

La cabeza me iba demasiado de prisa.

Estúpido Santiago.

Todo era culpa suya, pensé, pero una sonrisa adormilada me tiró de los labios.

Todo.

* * *

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 13 espero y mañana subir el siguiente**

**Gracias por comentar!**


	15. Chapter 15

El lunes por la mañana ni siquiera Puck notó nada diferente en mí, por suerte.

Pero eso probablemente fuera porque él estaba demasiado perdido en su propio mundo de amor. No podía agradecerle más que no parara de hablar de lo divertida, lo guapa, lo graciosa, lo lista y lo dulce que era Lauren.

Hasta que llegamos al instituto todo fue de fábula.

—¿Por qué te fuiste tan pronto de la fiesta de Warren? —fue lo primero que me dijo Elaine.

—Oh, bueno, esto...

—¿Fue por López? ¿De verdad que Patrick te besó? Él dice que no, pero nunca se sabe. He oído que López se puso realmente furioso.

—Oh, sí, estaba furioso. —Mercedes apareció de la nada junto a Elaine—. Lo vi todo. Le pegó a Patrick y todo eso.

—Pero no me besó —expliqué—. Patrick, me refiero.

—¿Y qué hizo López?

—He oído que le rompió una costilla a Patrick. —Dani también apareció de repente, sobresaltándome. Arg, ¿de dónde salían todas esas chicas?

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamé.

—Digo que qué hizo López —repitió Elaine. Miré a Dani boquiabierta.

—¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Está bien Patrick?

—No lo sé —contestó ella—. Dijo que pensaba que la tenía rota, y un par de chicos dijeron que tenía razón. Después se fue al hospital.

—¡Qué fuerte! —susurré. Santiago no podía haberle roto una costilla a Patrick. Y sólo porque Patrick hubiera intentado besarme estando borracho. De ninguna manera.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡La Tierra llamando a Britt! —No fue hasta que Elaine chasqueó los dedos delante de mi nariz que me di cuenta de que seguían hablándome.

—¿Sí?

—¿López te acompañó a casa o qué? —preguntó Bree. ¿Cuándo había llegado Bree?

—. Lo vi sacarte a rastras.

—Oh, eso. Sí. Me llevó a casa, y creo que volvió a la fiesta, ¿no? —Esperaba que no sonara demasiado a trola. Nunca había creído que fuera muy buena mintiendo. Hasta que comenzó toda esa situación con Santiago no había tenido mucha práctica.

—No, me parece que no —indicó Mercedes, pensándoselo.

—Qué raro... —repuse encogiéndome de hombros—. Vuelvo dentro de un minuto. Quiero saber cómo está Patrick. Me fui antes de que pudieran arrastrarme a otra conversación.

Cogí a Joe por el brazo, porque fue el primer chico al que encontré.

—Oh, hola —dijo él, sonriendo—. ¿Qué pasó el sábado? He oído que López te llevó a casa a rastras después de lo de Patrick.

—¿Es verdad que Patrick tiene una costilla rota? —quise saber.

—No sé..., alguien me dijo que podía ser —respondió Joe.

— Pero no está en el hospital; va a venir a clase.

—Pues López debió de largarle un buen puñetazo.

—Me alegro de no haberlo recibido yo —rió Mike.

—Mierda, sí —coincidió Joe.

—¿Sabéis si ya ha llegado? —pregunté.

—¿Quién, López? No tengo ni idea —contestó Mike.

—No..., no..., Patrick —aclaré, balbuceando de impaciencia. Él se encogió de hombros.

—No lo he visto.

—Vale, gracias.

—Espera —me llamó Joe—. ¿Adónde vas, Britt?

—A buscar a Santiago —solté, lo suficientemente alto para que todos me oyeran.

Salí corriendo hacia donde solía dejar el coche Santiago: en el rincón del fondo del aparcamiento, bajo el gran árbol. Y como era de esperar, percibí las señales que indicaban que él estaba allí: las risitas de las de primero al verlo, mientras trataban de esconderse detrás de otros coches; otras chicas en sus vehículos, tratando de que López las mirara...

Pasé rápidamente entre las perezosas formas junto a los árboles. Había un par de fumetas bajo un roble; algunos chavales enormes del equipo de lucha bajo otro. Santiago tenía un cigarrillo en la boca en ese momento, y estaba apoyado contra un enorme sicomoro.

Estaba haciendo algo con el móvil, con aspecto de estar ocupado y aburrido al mismo tiempo. Siempre era difícil decidir cuáles eran los amigos de Santiago.

Podía estar con los tíos del equipo de fútbol americano, o con algunos de su clase. Pero iba cambiando. Aunque no era ni un solitario ni un proscrito, tampoco era amigo de casi todo el mundo, como Puck o yo. Seguramente resultaba un poco demasiado intimidante para eso.

—¡Santiago! —grité, sin hacer caso de las miradas molestas o atónitas, tanto de las chicas que espiaban a Santiago como de la cantidad de gente que se preguntaba qué demonios estaba haciendo. Él me miró y, al ver lo enfadada que estaba, se apartó del árbol.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —le grité. Él vino lentamente hacia mí. En el camino dejó caer el cigarrillo y lo aplastó bajo las botas negras que llevaba normalmente. Se metió el móvil en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con total inocencia. Lo empujé en el pecho tan fuerte como pude, una y otra vez, un empujón con cada palabra.

—¡Le... has... roto... las... costillas! Mis empujones no tuvieron ni el más mínimo efecto sobre el musculoso cuerpo de Santiago, pero noté que se estaba poniendo de los nervios. Como si una mosca estuviera rondándole la cabeza.

—¡Patrick! ¡Todos dicen que le rompiste una costilla! ¡Tuvo que ir al hospital! Santiago. Ni siquiera alzó las cejas ni pareció sentirse culpable en lo más mínimo. Sólo sonreía.

—Sí, ya lo he oído.

—Podría denunciarte —siseé.

—Sí, pero ambos sabemos que no lo hará.

—Pero ¡no hizo nada! ¡Y no tiene por qué parecer que te alegras! —le chillé, empujándolo de nuevo—. Le rompiste la costilla... sin ninguna razón.

—¡Pues claro que sí! —me gritó él a mí—. Ese tipo estaba molestándote. Y cualquiera podía ver que estabas tratando de apartarlo.

—¡Estaba borracho!

—No me importa si estaba borracho, colocado o sólo atontado —repuso Santiago, acercándoseme mucho—. Sólo me preocupo por ti, Brittany, y el tío se merecía lo que recibió.

—¿Una costilla rota? ¡Seguramente no podrá jugar al fútbol en semanas!

—Entonces no debía haber intentado nada contigo —replicó Santiago con firmeza—. Si tiene una costilla rota no es problema mío. ¿Y por qué te importa a ti?

—¡Le hiciste daño por algo estúpido! ¡Eres..., eres... un bruto adicto a la violencia!

Le pegué en el pecho con ambas manos, y Santiago me cogió las muñecas con fuerza. Lo miré furiosa y traté de soltarme, pero no pude; era demasiado fuerte.

Con todos esos gritos, nos habíamos ganado una buena cantidad de público. Alguien me cogió suavemente por el hombro.

—Britt, vamos —me dijo Puck en voz baja—. Cálmate. Calmaos los dos. Santiago lo miró poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Que me calme? —exclamé—. Tu hermano ha pegado a alguien por una confusión de borracho y le ha roto una costilla. ¿Es que no ves que aquí hay algo que no está bien?

—No he dicho que eso estuviera bien —me contestó tranquilamente—. Pero cálmate. Apreté la mandíbula antes de darme cuenta de que Puck tenía razón, como de costumbre. Tiré para soltarme de Santiago, y esta vez él me dejó ir. Pero seguimos mirándonos furiosos.

—No puedo creerlo —dije. Santiago sólo se encogió de hombros.

—A veces te odio. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé —contestó él como si nada, mirándome con ojos brillantes, y con algo más que hizo que el corazón me diera una voltereta.

«¡No! ¡No le dejes hacerte esto! Sigue enfadada con él. Estás furiosa con él, Brittany, ¿recuerdas? Ha hecho daño a alguien sin ninguna razón. No dejes de estar furiosa con él sólo porque te está echando esa mirada y tú quieres besarlo.» Antes de rendirme y hacer algo estúpido, agarré a Puck y nos marchamos a toda prisa. Ni siquiera tuve que abrirme paso entre la gente. Se apartaban para dejarme pasar, y luego volvían a acercarse para comentar la jugada.

—Pensé que lo ibas a matar —me dijo Puck, sin conseguir ocultar la risa en su voz.

—No del todo —mascullé—. ¡Arg, a veces me pone tan furiosa...! De verdad, ¡no hacía ninguna falta que le rompiera una costilla a Patrick!

—Mira, sé que eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, pero tú especialmente deberías saber que es posible que la cosa se esté exagerando. Quizá no sea tan grave. Y se trata de Santiago, ya sabes cómo es. No sé por qué te cabreas tanto.

—¡No puedo hacer nada ni tenerlo todo el tiempo mirando por encima de mi hombro! Y no empieces con esa historia de que soy demasiado buena o tonterías de ésas. Estoy hartándome bastante de que todos me estéis protegiendo permanentemente.

Y quizá sí había necesitado la ayuda de Santiago en su fiesta hacía unas semanas. Y le agradecía que hubiera estado ahí para parar a Patrick. Pero era la forma en que actuaba, como si diera por hecho que yo iba a hacer lo que él me mandara.

Puck suspiró, derrotado, pero me sonrió mientras alzaba las manos en señal de rendición.

—Mira, sé que estás furiosa con él, pero no lo pagues conmigo. Y entiendo lo que dices. Intentaré hablar con él, ¿qué te parece? Le pediré que se calme un poco.

No sabía por qué había reaccionado tan exageradamente esta vez. Supuse que era porque tenía los nervios de punta, temiendo que Puck pudiera descubrir lo que yo había hecho después de la fiesta.

—Dudo que sirva de algo —repuse. —Sé que no servirá. Pero gracias por ofrecerte.

—No hay problema. ¿Ya has hecho los deberes de literatura? Porque no he encontrado el momento de hacer la conclusión y estoy colgado. Sonreí.

Puck siempre conseguía que me sintiera mejor. Lo quería, de verdad que quería mucho a mi mejor amigo. Y su optimismo me resultaba contagioso, así que no podía seguir furiosa con él durante mucho rato.

Lo opuesto a su hermano, claro.

Su estúpido y sexy hermano.

Llamadme cobarde, pero me escondí en la biblioteca a la hora del almuerzo. No soportaba la idea de enfrentarme a más preguntas sobre por qué me había puesto tan furiosa con López, cómo había podido hablarle así...

Estaba pensando en irme a casa y saltarme las clases de la tarde, tan harta estaba de todos, pero no conseguía decidirme a salir de allí. Puck me había hecho compañía, claro, pero al final se tuvo que marchar.

Yo medio esperaba encontrarme con Santiago, o peor, con alguna de las chicas, cuando fui hacia las aulas. No fue así. Mi karma debía de haber dado un subidón desde esa mañana. Cuando sonó el último timbre, no pude ser más feliz. Había estado todo el rato observando la manecilla de los minutos arrastrarse lentamente alrededor del reloj durante la clase de química. Sólo quería salir de allí. Pero Puck tenía biología, así que tuve que esperarlo delante del instituto, apoyada en su coche.

—Hola, Britt. Me volví y alcé la vista del solitario al que estaba jugando en el móvil. Sonreí, pero era un poco forzado.

—Patrick. Hola. ¿Cómo..., cómo está tu costilla? Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Bueno, no está tan mal como todo el mundo ha estado diciendo. Sólo son unos moretones, pero mi madre me envió a que me hicieran una revisión porque le cogió la paranoia de que me había roto algo —me explicó muy animado, y noté que se me quitaba un gran peso de encima.

—¡Oh, esto es fantástico! Bueno, no, no lo es..., pero quiero decir que todos estaban diciendo que tenías una costilla rota...

Lo siento, Patrick, de verdad. Es culpa mía; no quería que te hicieran daño...

—No, es culpa mía —me cortó él rápidamente—. He venido a disculparme. No te he visto durante el almuerzo.

—No tienes por qué disculparte —insistí yo.

—No, sí que tengo, y lo siento. No debería haber intentado nada así contigo, y toda la cerveza que llevaba encima no es ninguna excusa.

—No pasa nada, de verdad —le dije con convicción—. Siento mucho que Santiago se pusiera hecho...

—Sí, bueno, no te preocupes. Sólo era López actuando como López. Tú no tienes la culpa, Britt, así que no te comas el coco por eso. —Sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Se oyó un carraspeo y ambos nos dimos la vuelta, para encontrarnos con un Santiago que echaba chispas por los ojos. No le hice ni caso y me volví hacia Patrick, que estaba intentando como podía no mostrar que quería huir hacia un lugar seguro.

—Bueno, espero que te mejores pronto.

—Gracias, Britt. Y de verdad que lo siento mucho.

—No te preocupes. Hasta la vista.

—Adiós —dijo él, mientras ya se marchaba. Le lancé a Santiago una mirada de enfado y seguí jugando al solitario. Notaba que seguía ahí, mirándome.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó al cabo de un momento.

—Disculparse.

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo quería pedirte perdón? .Salí del juego y me metí el móvil en el bolsillo mientras le lanzaba otra mirada enojada.

—Sí, ¡aunque deberías ser tú quien se disculpara con él por haberle hecho daño! ¡Tuvo que ir al hospital por tu culpa! —Pensé en hacerlo sentir un poco culpable, así que no añadí que Patrick sólo había ido al hospital porque su madre había insistido.

—No empieces de nuevo con eso... —Santiago se había acercado un par de pasos, y estaba de medio lado ante mí, tocándose el cabello.

—¿Empezar con qué, Santiago? —le solté.

—Estás de lo más buena cuando te enfadas conmigo, ¿sabes? —comentó con voz ronca. Por un momento, se me quedó la mente en blanco y se me cortó la respiración. ¿Por qué tenía él ese efecto sobre mí?

—Cierra la boca, Santiago. Lárgate.

¿Y dónde estaba Puck? No debería tardar tanto... Miré alrededor. La mayoría de los otros alumnos ya se habían marchado, y unos cuantos tardones nos miraban con curiosidad. Finalmente vi a Puck y a Lauren junto al coche de ella, charlando muy monos y enamorados. Mierda. Ojalá se diera prisa.

—Siempre puedo llevarte yo, ya lo sabes —dijo Santiago. Me negué a responderle

—. ¿Britt...? Al final tuve que mirarlo, y cuando lo hice, estaba sonriendo victorioso, pensando que había ganado la discusión.

—¿Quieres que te lleve o no? —preguntó—. Puck va a tardar siglos, ambos lo sabemos. Mi oferta sigue en pie durante los siguientes treinta segundos. Los segundos van pasando...

Lo cierto era que yo sólo quería irme a casa. Pero para cuando Puck apareciera, seguramente ya habría acabado con la batería del móvil y me estaría muriendo de aburrimiento.

—Tic, tac —bromeó Santiago.

—¿Moto o coche?

—Moto.

—No. Santiago soltó una carcajada.

—Sabes que en realidad no la odias tanto, Britt. Y te da una excusa para agarrarte a mí.

—He dicho que no. Entonces se le puso esa extraña expresión en la cara, como si estuviera confuso, como si mi reacción lo cabreara.

Lo cierto era que no me había gustado nada mi última experiencia en su moto y no tenía ninguna prisa por repetirla, a no ser que no tuviera otro remedio. Algo así como si una horda de monos ninja me estuviera persiguiendo y la moto de Santiago fuera mi última esperanza de escapar. Luego, Santiago dejó escapar un suspiro y me rozó la mejilla un instante para que lo mirara.

—¡Vamos, Britt! ¡No te cabrees conmigo! Me di cuenta de que ya no estaba hablando de Patrick.

—No estoy cabreada contigo. Bueno, lo estoy porque golpeaste a Patrick. Pero aparte de eso... no lo estoy; ya sabes, cabreada por la..., la otra noche.

—¡Oh, vamos! Llevas todo el día evitándome y ahora estás rara.

—No estoy rara.

—Sí que lo estás. No estás discutiendo conmigo como lo harías normalmente, y tampoco estás siendo la chica animada de siempre. Estás cabreada conmigo... Suspiré.

—No estoy cabreada..., es sólo que...

—¿Qué? «¡Oh, Dios, no digas nada! ¡Invéntate algo! ¡Cualquier cosa menos la verdad!» Y, como de costumbre, mi boca pareció ponerse en marcha sin hacer caso de mi cerebro.

—Estoy preocupada por Puck, y..., y no quiero que te olvides de mí ahora que hemos..., ya sabes..., lo hemos hecho. «Oh, no, no. He dicho "lo hemos hecho". Muy bien, Britt. Eres una idiota integral.» Santiago no pareció notar nada.

—Britt, pensaba que ya habíamos pasado por esa tortura contigo la otra mañana —respondió simplemente—. Ya te dije que no estaba contigo sólo por el sexo.

Podía ver en su rostro que era totalmente sincero. Sus grandes ojos eran francos e implorantes, y no había ni rastro de aquella sonrisita. Así que asentí.

—Muy bien. Él dejó escapar un suspirito de alivio.

—Entonces... ¿te llevo a casa? Si quieres, hasta te llevo directa a tu casa.

La sonrisita había vuelto, porque Santiago estaba convencido de que yo no iba a resistirme a la oportunidad de liarme con él otra vez. Y me tentaba..., pero entonces recordé que iba en la moto.

—Santiago, no tengo la más mínima intención de subirme a esa moto. Él alzó las manos en señal de rendición. —Vale, vale, tú te lo pierdes... Entonces fruncí el cejo.

—Sigo cabreada contigo porque casi le rompiste una costilla a Patrick. Y es importante porque perdiste los nervios y te portaste como un estúpido —añadí antes de que pudiera protestar.

—Lo sé —contestó con un suspiro. Lo miré a los ojos y lo único que se me ocurrió como respuesta fue asentir con la cabeza. Esbozó una sonrisa medio de disculpa que lo hizo parecer absolutamente adorable, pero yo mantuve una expresión neutra. —Lo siento —añadió. Asentí de nuevo.

—Deberías irte.

—Hum. —No parecía que estuviera totalmente de acuerdo conmigo.

—Adiós, Santiago —insistí con voz neutra. Él se entretuvo un momento y luego se alejó, y juro que lo oí reírse por lo bajo.

Bueno..., podría haber ido peor.

Dentro de mi cabeza, una vocecita me decía que no habría estado metida en ese embrollo si no hubiera montado la maldita caseta de los besos.


	16. Chapter 16

Por fin acabaron las clases de la semana. No había visto mucho a Santiago, a no ser que contaran las veces que nos habíamos cruzado en el comedor o en los pasillos de camino a clase, o cuando lo veía mientras yo estaba con Puck.

Era viernes por la tarde. El sol se estaba poniendo y manchaba el cielo de rosa y rojo antes de que se volviera negro como la brea y estrellado. Era muy bonito y pintoresco. Los chicos estaban tirándose en bomba a la piscina; se retaban a ver quién salpicaba más, hacía la pirueta más bestia o cualquiera de las otras cosas estúpidas que hacen los chicos.

Yo estaba estirada en una de las tumbonas con Lauren y la novia de Mike, Tina, que iba a una de mis clases. Estaban hablando de ir de compras, pero yo estaba totalmente satisfecha con quedarme allí tumbada y cerrar los ojos, completamente relajada, moviendo un pie al ritmo de la canción que salía de los altavoces.

La temperatura aún era lo suficientemente templada como para estar en bikini. No hacía exactamente un tiempo para tomar el sol, sobre todo a las nueve de la noche, pero resultaba agradable estar tumbada ahí.

—Eh, ¿os vais a meter, chicas? Abrí los ojos perezosamente y vi a Finn, que sacudió su mojado cabello en mi rostro mientras se apoyaba en el borde de la piscina.

—Quizá dentro de un momento —respondí.

—Hum, quizá —dijo Tina

—. No sé... No, no quiero mojarme el pelo —admitió Lauren con una sonrisa tímida. Finn puso los ojos en blanco, pero yo sonreí.

—¿No está muy fría? —preguntó Tina, dudosa.

—Pruébala tú misma —la desafió Warren, que apareció en la superficie junto a Finn.

—No, gracias —rió Lauren—. Estamos bien. Warren me miró expectante.

—¿Vas a entrar, Britt?

—Quizá... —respondí perezosa, y dejé que los ojos se me cerraran de nuevo.

—Britt, ¿qué hay entre López y tú? Quiero decir, de verdad —preguntó Lauren en voz baja. Oí crujir una tumbona cuando Tina se inclinó también hacia mí. Me encogí de hombros.

—Nada.

—Pero actúas... No sé. Es raro. Te portas de un modo tan normal con él.

—Sí, pero eso no es raro —indiqué—. Me he criado con Puck, y Santiago siempre estaba por ahí. Por eso no lo llamo López. Pero también porque sé que lo pone de los nervios que lo llame Santiago. Oí reír a Tina y sonreí.

—Te protege tanto —dijo Lauren—, que pensé que quizá hubiera algo..., ya sabes... Negué moviendo un poco la cabeza.

—No. Es que él es así. No tiene importancia. —No era exactamente una mentira...

—Supongo —repuso Lauren. —

Pues yo creo que hacéis muy buena pareja —comentó Tina—. Sois tan diferentes que sería como la pareja perfecta, ¿no creéis?. No pude evitar resoplar, dudándolo.

—Discutimos todo el rato. Si alguna vez fuéramos eso, que no lo vamos a ser... Ostras, no, acabaríamos matándonos. Ambas rieron, y luego comenzaron a hablar de alguna película nueva.

Yo desconecté, demasiado a gusto y adormilada para prestar atención mucho rato. Después de unos momentos de paz, noté que algo me agarraba el tobillo. Otro algo me cogió la otra pierna y me sujetaron los brazos a los costados.

Y la tumbona desapareció de debajo de mí, todo en el espacio de un segundo. Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a Puck, Karofsky, Warren y Joel sonriendo burlones y riendo ante mi expresión horrorizada. Comencé a sacudirme de un lado al otro mientras se me llevaban.

—¡Soltadme! ¡Dejadme en el suelo! Ellos siguieron riendo.

—No podemos hacerlo, Britty —dijo Puck.

—¡Bajadme! ¡Me vais a tirar! ¡Bajadme!

—Si tú lo dices... —contestó Joe en un tono travieso. Los chicos me balancearon de delante atrás, una, dos veces... Grité mientras reía impotente.

—¡No! Demasiado tarde..., ya me habían lanzado. Caí en medio de la piscina, salpicando por todas partes, y oí reír a todo el mundo mientras me hundía bajo la superficie. Noté, más que oí, a los chicos tirarse en bomba detrás de mí.

¡El agua estaba helada! Volví a la superficie boqueando para tragar aire, con el pelo pegado a la cara y el cuello. Me castañeteaban un poco los dientes.

—¡Os odio, tíos! —les grité, pero me estaba riendo. Ellos también rieron, y yo miré a las chicas, que no contenían sus risitas. —No os reiréis tanto cuando os tiren a vosotras —les dije, y se rieron aún más. Fui nadando hasta la escalerilla para poder salir.

—¡No! Acabas de entrar, ¡no puedes salir aún! —protestó Warren, y se sumergió tras de mí para intentar apartarme de la escalerilla.

Reí y traté de salir, pero era como correr encima de melaza. Noté que Warren me hundía de nuevo.

—¿Qué son tantos gritos? Me impulsé escalerilla arriba justo cuando Warren fue a cogerme. El top de mi bikini se le quedó en la mano, y todo el mundo se calló mientras Santiago me miraba con un gesto de desdén. Me rodeé el pecho con las manos, roja como un tomate. ¡Qué humillante! Me ardían las mejillas, aunque el resto de mí temblaba de frío.

Entonces oí que a alguien se le escapaba la risa. Puck. Reconocía esa risa perfectamente. Y una vez roto el tenso e incómodo silencio, todos los demás comenzaron también a reír.

—¡Warren, es oficial: te odio! —exclamé, mientras me volvía para mirarlo, una vez segura de que estaba totalmente cubierta. Él sonrió disculpándose.

—Lo siento. No tenía intención de cogértelo... No quería quitártelo.

—Eres un idiota integral —le dije, soltando una risita.

—¿Te lo devuelvo o...? Quiero decir, no me voy a quejar si tú no te quejas —bromeó, y yo me reí sarcástica.

—No es que tenga las manos libres para cogerlo —le dije secamente.

—Oh, claro. —Se rió de nuevo y me lanzó el top del bikini que, con un sonido húmedo, aterrizó en el suelo. Finn nadó hacia el desprevenido Warren y lo hundió; lo mantuvo abajo unos cuantos segundos antes de dejarlo subir a respirar. Me reí con todos los demás.

—Lo he hecho por ti —me dijo Finn, muy orgulloso, mientras alzaba el pulgar.

—Espera a que le ponga las manos encima, entonces se arrepentirá —lo amenacé, pero seguía riendo demasiado como para que me tomaran en serio.

—Mejor espera a que López le ponga las manos encima. —Oí que murmuraba Karofsky, y cuando me volví, vi a Santiago mirándonos con el rostro ceñudo. Suspiré. «Allá vamos...»

—No —le siseé secamente mientras pasaba ante él para entrar en la casa. Por suerte, los padres de Puck habían salido a cenar y aún no habían vuelto. De haber estado allí, habría sido de lo más incómodo entrar en busca de alguna de las camisetas de Puck tapándome con los brazos el pecho desnudo. Tenía ropa junto a la piscina, pero ninguna mano libre para cogerla. Rebusqué en los cajones de Puck, encontré una camiseta de un concierto al que habíamos ido un par de años atrás y me la puse torpemente sobre el cuerpo mojado. Me quedaba un poco grande, pero no demasiado.

Sonó un carraspeo a mi espalda. El ruido me hizo pegar un bote hasta el techo; no había oído acercarse a nadie. Santiago estaba apoyado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada en el rostro que hizo que se me humedecieran las manos.

Su expresión era bastante neutra, pero era la sombra en sus brillantes ojos lo que me puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué, casi le has roto una costilla a Warren? —le solté con mala leche, para disimular lo nerviosa que estaba.

—No —contestó él, juntando las cejas.

—Oh, entonces, ¿qué?: ¿la pierna? ¿Quizá un brazo? Dio un par de pasos hacia mí.

—No. Creo que ya ha captado el mensaje de que te deje en paz sólo con la mirada que le he echado —me contestó Santiago, todo satisfecho—. Lo he acojonado.

—Pero... ¿no le has dicho nada a Warren? ¿Ni le has hecho nada? Oh, Dios, debo de haber entrado en un universo paralelo. Santiago rió sarcástico.

—No he tenido que hacer nada. Ya ha pillado el mensaje. Meneé la cabeza para mí misma, aún recuperándome de la impresión. —Además, hasta yo he podido ver que ha sido un accidente —masculló como a regañadientes.

—Tampoco es que nadie me haya visto nada.

—Excepto yo.

—Bueno, sí, pero... quiero decir, tú has... Ya sabes a qué me refiero. Él sonrió burlón ante mi sonrojo y mi confusión. —Tú eres el que lleva los bóxers de Superman.

Podía ver la goma por encima de la cintura del pantalón. Recordé que lo había hecho sonrojarse cuando le vi con ellos.

—Como tú digas —replicó, quitándole importancia, pero no podía mirarme a los ojos. Sonreí triunfante, porque sabía que había conseguido avergonzarlo.

—Imagínate lo que dirían todos si descubrieran que el duro de López lleva calzoncillos de Superman —lo provoqué mientras salía tranquilamente de la habitación de Puck, rozándolo.

—No lo harías... Lo miré volviendo la cabeza y con una sonrisa inocente en los labios, como si lo desafiara a que me impidiera demostrarle que sí lo haría.

Cuando trató de agarrarme, ahogué un grito y corrí hasta la habitación más cercana, que resultó ser la suya. No sabía si dar las gracias o maldecir mi suerte, pero estaba atrapada en la habitación de Santiago, y éste cerró la puerta a su espalda, sonriéndome malicioso. Retrocedí, pero él dio un paso hacia mí con cada uno que yo daba.

Cuando choqué con la espalda en la pared y ya no tenía adónde ir, Santiago aprovechó la ventaja y de un salto se apretó contra mí, su cálido aliento cosquilleándome el rostro.

—A veces, Britt —susurró, y sus labios rozaron los míos levemente—, eres demasiado irresistible para tu propio bien. Una leve sacudida de excitación me recorrió.

Él me pasó los labios por el mentón; el pulso se me puso como loco y me quedé sin aliento. Cuando no pude aguantar más, le agarré el rostro y lo besé. Esa vez no choqué con los dientes. Un montón de práctica se había encargado de remediar eso. Él se apartó cuando yo ya estaba totalmente sin aliento, y abrí muy lentamente los ojos para encontrarme con los suyos.

Santiago me apartó un mechón de cabello, aún mojado, del rostro y dejó la mano en mi mejilla tiernamente.

—Eres tan guapa, Britt, ¿lo sabías? —dijo en voz baja mientras me acariciaba la mejilla con el pulgar. Lo vi sonreír burlón cuando me sonrojé. Era muy raro. Las chicas me habían dicho un par de veces que yo era mona, y los chicos me soltaban que era sexy, pero cuando Santiago lo decía, el corazón me daba una voltereta dentro del encanta hacerte sonrojar —continuó. Y pude oír la risa en su voz.

—Calla —mascullé, y lo empujé débilmente en el pecho.

—Deberías volver —murmuró—, antes de que empiecen a preguntarse por qué estás tardando tanto.

—O antes de que Puck piense que nos hemos matado mutuamente. Santiago soltó una risita.

—Sí, eso es más probable. Pero no se apartó. Yo podría haberme marchado si hubiera querido realmente, pero ambos nos quedamos exactamente donde estábamos, y Santiago siguió acariciándome la mejilla. Con la mirada le reseguí la línea de los pómulos, el mentón, los bultos de la nariz torcida, la longitud de las pestañas, las pecas casi invisibles sobre el puente de la nariz..., pequeñas cosas que nunca había notado antes.

—Santiago...

—¿Sí?

—Tengo que irme. Lo dije sin ganas, y mi voz revelaba lo que realmente quería, pero él suspiró y se apartó, dejando caer la mano. El ambiente era lo suficientemente denso como para asfixiarme. Lo único que quería hacer era quedarme con Santiago, pero sabía que no podía, así que me dirigí a la escalera.

Sentía un picor en la mejilla, allí donde él me había acariciado; notaba el sabor de sus labios sobre los míos. Tuve que parar un momento y recomponer mi expresión para que nadie notara lo que pasaba. Lo más difícil de todo fue contener la sonrisa.

—López parecía irritado —dijo Lauren en cuanto me reuní con ella de nuevo—. ¿Qué ha dicho? —

No lo he visto —mentí. No me gustaba nada lo fácil que ya me resultaba mentir.

—Deberías haber visto la cara de Warren —rió Tina. Cogió el móvil, apretó unos botones y me lo pasó. Una foto de Warren llenó la pantalla: estaba blanco como un fantasma, con los ojos saliéndosele de las órbitas y la boca abierta como un idiota. Me eché a reír.

—¡Qué fuerte, esto es fantástico! —Y ahí acabó todo. Suspiré por dentro mientras el alivio me inundaba. No parecía que nadie sospechara que Santiago y yo habíamos estado juntos. Estaba decidida a olvidarme de él y disfrutar del resto de la noche del viernes con mis amigos.


	17. Chapter 17

Ente las clases y los deberes, los profes nos estaban machacando; las dos semanas siguientes pasaron volando.

Si no estaba con Puck, entonces estaba escondiéndome con Santiago. Fuimos a ver una peli, y hubo unas cuantas ocasiones en las que nos pudimos ver a solas, por ejemplo cuando mi padre había salido y Brad no estaba en casa, o cuando su casa estaba vacía. Creo que a ambos nos sorprendió descubrir que podíamos estar juntos sin necesidad de liarnos.

Después de la peli, nos quedamos sentados en su coche casi media hora sólo hablando. Nos entreteníamos con videojuegos o nos poníamos a ver la tele, y era..., bueno, era agradable. Claro que seguíamos discutiendo y discrepábamos en casi todo, incluso en qué ver en la tele. Yo todavía no me había acostumbrado a la emoción de vernos a escondidas.

Pero no me gustaba nada la sensación de culpa que lo acompañaba: mentir a mi mejor amigo, a mi padre, a todo el mundo... Un húmedo domingo por la noche, yo estaba en una mesa de trabajo en el garaje, y Santiago le estaba haciendo algo a la trampa mortal con dos ruedas que llamaba moto. La puerta estaba entreabierta, pero no tanto como para que alguien pudiera vernos.

—No puedo creer —dije— que pienses que la segunda peli de Transformers era mejor que la otra. Nada supera a la primera, lo juro.

—¡Vamos...! ¿Esos coches gemelos? Eran ridículos.

—Pero la primera era... ¡épica! —resoplé.

—La segunda es mejor, Britt, te lo digo yo. Eh, ¿puedes pasarme esa llave inglesa un segundo?

—¿Dónde está? —Me puse en pie y miré alrededor. Yo no sabía mecánica, pero al menos sí estaba enterada de lo que era una llave inglesa. Quizá no tuviera ni idea de lo que Santiago estaba haciendo, pero estaba muy sexy haciéndolo.

—En el estante sobre tu cabeza. Me subí a la mesa en la que había estado sentada, agarrándome al estante con los dedos, buscando la herramienta. Arrugué la nariz al ver las telarañas que había allí, y confié en que no hubiera ninguna araña asquerosa colgada sobre mi cabeza.

—Arg... —Entonces vi la llave y la cogí. Cuando me volví para bajarme, me golpeé en la cabeza con el estante—. ¡Ay! —exclamé automáticamente y solté la llave inglesa para frotarme la cabeza.

Esa reacción me hizo perder el equilibrio y un pie me resbaló fuera de la mesa. Con un golpe seco y otro gemido, me estrellé contra el suelo. Atontada, parpadeé un par de veces para deshacerme de los puntos brillantes que veía, hasta que el garaje recuperó su forma. Noté un intenso dolor.

—Oh, mierda —oí decir a Santiago.

—Ay —me quejé otra vez mientras me llevaba la mano a la mejilla. Noté sabor a sangre, debía de haberme mordido la lengua. Santiago había dejado caer el destornillador y el trapo que tenía en la mano y estaba acuclillado junto a mí, con una mano en mi espalda y la otra apartándome el cabello de los ojos.

—¿Estás bien, Britt? Me toqué la mejilla con la punta del dedo e hice una mueca de dolor, porque, ¡tío, eso dolía!

—¿Queda feo? —pregunté como si fuera una niña pequeña. Santiago se rió.

—No. Sólo es un rasguño. Aunque puede que te salga un morado... Lo cierto es que deberíamos lavártelo. Conociéndote, se te infectará, y entonces sí que quedará feo. Yo no me reí. Sólo lo miré con morritos por burlarse de mí.

Pero Santiago tenía razón: debía limpiármelo, había todo tipo de cosas sucias por el garaje: polvo, aceite de motor, telarañas... Me puse en pie. Santiago mantuvo la mano en mi espalda para estabilizarme. Estaba bien para ir sola, pero no hice que se apartara. Me gustaba. Era agradable que Santiago me rodeara con el brazo. Como si ése fuera su lugar. «Tío, de verdad que tengo que dejar de leer todos esos libros de historias de amor cursis.» Hice una mueca de dolor.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasa?

—Estoy bien —contesté—. Me duele como si me hubiera roto el culo, pero estoy bien. No es nada. Despacio, me incorporé de nuevo. Vale. Todo estaba bien. Santiago me miró durante un largo momento, luego se encogió de hombros. Volvimos a la casa por la puerta que conectaba el garaje con la sala de juegos.

Santiago miró hacia el vestíbulo antes de hacerme subir la escalera hasta su habitación. Cerró la puerta de una patada y me sentó en el borde de la cama mientras él entraba en el cuarto de baño. Yo me removí un poco, pero me dolía el trasero.

—Eres tan patosa... —rió Santiago, que de repente estaba sólo a un par de pasos de mí. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No siempre.

—No. Sólo la mitad de las veces. Se acuclilló delante de mí. Después de dedicarme una sonrisa compasiva, me cogió la barbilla entre el índice y el pulgar y, con mucho cuidado, me hizo volver la cara un poco. Yo me quedé sentada, haciendo todo lo que podía para no gemir mientras él me limpiaba la mejilla con una esponja mojada; luego me puso un poco de crema antiséptica, que me picó mucho.

—Perdona —dijo él cuando hice la cuarta mueca.

—No pasa nada. No es culpa tuya.

—No debería haberte dicho que me pasaras la llave inglesa. Parecía molesto, pero no estaba enfadado conmigo, lo sabía

—. Eso ha sido estúpido.

—No pasa nada. De verdad. Ha sido un accidente, y además por mi culpa. No importa. Santiago no dijo nada, aunque tenía pinta de querer hacerlo.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan buen médico? —le dije bromeando, pasados unos minutos, para tratar de distraernos a ambos; a mí del palpitante dolor en la mejilla izquierda y a Santiago de lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, porque no parecía muy contento.

—Desde que me meto en peleas. Tenía cara de póquer y no pude descifrar nada de su expresión

—. Aprendes a curarte las heridas.

—Oh.

—Vamos, dilo.

—¿Que diga qué?

—Que soy un bruto adicto a la violencia. Eso es lo que siempre me dices.

—Porque lo eres —repuse simplemente—. Quiero decir, ¿por qué te metes en todas esas peleas? Te he visto pelearte, Santiago; no es bueno, y... Su profundo suspiro me cortó a mitad de frase.

—Vale. De acuerdo. Soy un idiota y me meto en peleas sólo porque sí. Tú ganas. Lo dijo rápido, como queriendo acabar la conversación; desde que éramos pequeños no le gustaba nada admitir que se equivocaba.

Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero acababa de admitir que se equivocaba y yo tenía razón. Vale, era algo en lo que no me gustaba tener razón, pero..., de todas formas, me sentí satisfecha de mí misma. Me pregunté si Santiago siempre se sentiría así cuando ganaba nuestras peleas verbales. —Acabas de admitir que he ganado... —No pude evitar el tonillo cantarín y triunfante que se me coló en la voz. Santiago puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, lo has hecho. Muy bien, ya has tenido tu momento de gloria.

—Pero hablaba en serio —le dije—. Sobre ti, ya sabes..., sobre que parece que te pone pelearte. Él se recostó en su asiento, mirándome a los ojos. No había nada de bromas o juegos en el aire.

—Ya sé que hablabas en serio. Y ya sé que lo soy. No puedo evitarlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando Puck y tú fuisteis a aquel campamento donde jugabais al fútbol? Tenías trece años o así. Volviste hablando sin parar de lo bueno que era el pastel de queso.

—¿Sí...? —¿Adónde quería ir a parar con eso? Entonces pensé: « ¿Se acuerda de cuando fui al campamento de fútbol?». Yo casi ni lo recordaba. Para mí era un vago recuerdo de semanas de diversión. Había olvidado completamente lo del pastel de queso.

—Bueno, ése fue el verano después del que comencé a meterme en peleas y esa mierda en el cole. Mis padres me enviaron a un par de psicólogos. Querían ayudarme, lo sé. Pero la cosa es... —Suspiró un poco

—. Lo intentaron, pero fracasaron miserablemente. Soy un chico malo y siempre lo seré. Supongo que tendrá que ver con cómo tengo los cables en el cerebro. —Se encogió de hombros, como si le importara tres pitos. Me gustaban mucho esas raras ocasiones en las que veía al Santiago que había detrás de la sexy media sonrisa; cuando me dejaba ver su lado vulnerable. No sabía que había acudido a psicólogos; quizá Lee tampoco lo supiera.

—Estás muy mono cuando te pones todo vergonzoso así —lo pinché para aligerar el ambiente.

—Primero, no me pongo vergonzoso —repuso él, sabiendo que yo bromeaba—. Y segundo — chocó su rodilla con la mía—, no me llames «mono». Me reí y él me sonrió, con una sonrisa que lanzó un breve destello del hoyuelo de su mejilla izquierda.

Mi sonrisa hizo que me doliera la mejilla, y gemí mientras me llevaba una mano a mi dolorida cara. Santiago me apartó la mano, se inclinó hacia delante y me dio un suave beso ahí. Sentí como si me derritiera por dentro; supongo que dar un besito en la pupita no sólo funciona con los niños de cinco años.

Pero me sobresalté. No debía sentirme como si me derritiera de felicidad. Tenía mucho cuidado y cautela con mis sentimientos hacia Santiago. Seguramente, después de confiar en mí así, estaríamos más unidos, pero eso era malo.

No debíamos sentirnos más unidos. No podía permitirme encariñarme de Santiago; si lo hacía, las cosas acabarían liándose, todo empezaría a salirse de madre. Puck me odiaría y yo no tendría a Santiago para apoyarme en él, y acabaría hecha una mierda. Pero al mirarlo a los ojos, mientras yo contenía una risita y él me besaba tiernamente la mejilla dolorida, lo único en lo que pude pensar fue en él. En lo mucho que me gustaba estar con él. En lo increíble que me sentía sólo con que me rodeara con los brazos. En lo brillantes y marrones que eran sus ojos...

—Britt... —comenzó a decir, mirándome serio, pero yo también había comenzado a hablar.

—Creo que también me he hecho daño en los labios —le dije en voz baja, señalándomelos. Él se rió de forma casi inaudible, y negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba hacia mí... La puerta, que no estaba cerrada del todo, se abrió antes de que pudiéramos separarnos.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? Santiago se puso en pie de un salto; yo me volví y me quedé como una tonta en el borde de la cama. Toda una retahíla de palabrotas que nunca diría en voz alta me pasó por la cabeza cuando vi a Puck en la puerta.

—He preguntado qué está pasando aquí —repitió Puck, mientras los ojos se le entrecerraban de sospecha al mirarnos a uno y al otro. Entonces su mirada se volvió hacia mí y se quedó boquiabierto —. ¡Dios, Britt! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—Gracias —murmuré sarcástica, pero no tenía el suficiente entusiasmo como para relajar el ambiente. En un segundo, Puck estuvo ante mí, observándome la mejilla herida.

Se volvió de golpe para mirar muy serio a su hermano.

—¿Se lo has hecho tú?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Santiago, tenso—. ¿Qué has dicho?

—¿Qué pasa, estás sordo? —masculló Puck. Luego, mucho más alto, repitió—: Te he preguntado si se lo has hecho tú. ¿Has pegado a Britt? Santiago apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que se le marcaban los músculos de la mandíbula.

—¿De verdad crees que... pegaría a Britt?

—Sí, bueno, ¡de ti no me sorprendería! —replicó Puck, enfadado—. Entonces, ¿qué coño ha pasado? ¿Qué diablos estabais haciendo? Puck sólo decía algún taco cuando se ponía muy, muy furioso. Sabía que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas, pero me había quedado helada, muda.

—No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, hermanito —le soltó Santiago sin ningún miramiento. Puck apretó los puños ante el tono desdeñoso de Santiago.

—Entonces, ¿qué le ha pasado a Britt?

—No es nada —contesté apocada, y ambos se volvieron para mirarme con dureza. Agaché la cabeza; el cabello me ocultaba el rostro cuando los miré de nuevo—. No es nada. Estoy bien...

—Y una mierda estás bien —masculló Puck, amenazante. Me señaló con el dedo y casi le gritó a Santiago—: ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha venido a buscarte y se ha tropezado en el garaje. No ha sido nada. Cálmate ya. No le ha pasado nada. Lo que estaba poniendo a Puck de los nervios era el tono de sobrado de Santiago, y apuesto a que éste lo sabía. A mí también me hubiera cabreado de lo lindo.

—No es culpa suya... —intenté terciar, pero ambos pasaron de mí.

—¿Y tú la has dejado caer? Apuesto a que ha sido toda esa mierda que dejas tirada lo que la ha hecho tropezar.

—No es como si yo tuviera algún poder divino para controlar su torpeza. «Vaya, gracias, Santiago.»

—Entonces, ¿fue tu culpa? Lo sabía —exclamó Puck, meneando la cabeza de adelante atrás. Se mordía el interior de una mejilla de lo furioso que estaba. Yo estaba convencida de que sabía que la culpa no era realmente de Santiago, pero parecía lo suficientemente cabreado con él como para culparlo de todas formas.

—Ha sido un accidente —dijo Santiago con los dientes apretados y los ojos negros destellando de furia. Puck sólo se encogió de hombros, lo que cabreó más a Santiago.

—Tampoco es que me hubiera sorprendido mucho si se lo hubieras hecho tú.

—Ya está bien —rugió Santiago, y se lanzó contra Puck, que ya estaba a punto de pegarle. Salté de la cama y me puse entre ellos antes de que se mataran. Empujé a Santiago en el pecho tan fuerte como pude, sin ningún resultado. Pero al menos, como yo estaba en medio, dejaron de tratar de pegarse.

—Santiago —dije con voz tranquila—. Santiago, mírame. Santiago. Dejó de lanzarle puñales con la mirada a Puck y se volvió hacia mí, con una expresión un poco más calmada.

—Tú sabes que no te pegaría, Britt. Si hubiera podido, habría impedido que te cayeras. Nunca te pegaría. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Asentí pacientemente.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no tienes que pelearte con Puck, ¿vale? Él sólo se preocupa por mí.

—¡Nunca te pegaría! —soltó Santiago con ferocidad, apretando de nuevo los dientes.

—Lo sé —repetí, con una voz tan tranquilizadora como pude. Le puse una mano sobre el pecho, que le subía y bajaba con rapidez, casi jadeante—. Lo sé, ¿vale? Pero cálmate ya. Por favor. Yo sé que no lo harías. Cálmate, por favor. Me sostuvo la mirada durante unos cuantos segundos más antes de apartarse y pasarse los dedos por el cabello.

Me di la vuelta y le cogí la mano a Puck. Tiré de él para sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a su cuarto. —Caramba —exclamó Puck en cuanto cerró la puerta—. Nunca había visto a nadie calmarlo así antes. Ha sido... raro. Y normalmente os estáis gritando el uno al otro.

—Mira, olvídalo. Al menos ya no estáis intentando pegaros. —Suspiré y me tiré sobre su mullido colchón. Él se tumbó a mi lado, y luego me tocó la mejilla. Tragué aire con una mueca de dolor.

—Perdón —se disculpó al instante—. Explícame qué ha pasado. ¿Qué le había dicho Santiago? Yo había ido a buscar a Puck... Así que mascullé algo sobre llegar a la casa y oír a alguien en el garaje, pero era Santiago.

Había pasado por la sala de juegos para buscar a Lee, pero me había caído y me había golpeado en la cara. Se me estaba retorciendo el estómago y tenía ganas de vomitar. Seguramente por la culpabilidad, decidí. Odiaba mentir a Puck.

Pero no le podía contar la verdad, sobre todo en ese momento, cuando aún estaba furioso con Santiago, aunque se estuviera calmando. «Pues estaba sentada en tu garaje, coqueteando con Santiago, liándonos un poco antes de que siguiera trasteando con su moto, y entonces me caí de cara. Oh, y por cierto, hace unas cuantas semanas que me lo monto a escondidas con él, así que no pasa nada. Hacemos esto normalmente, excepto por la parte en la que me caigo.» Sí, eso le sentaría genial. No era el momento adecuado, me dije. No se lo podía contar. Aunque tampoco había mucho que contar; no era como si me hubiera enamorado de Santiago ni nada de eso, pero aunque así fuera, seguía siendo un mal momento.

—Bien, así que no ha sido culpa de Santiago —masculló—. Pero él... No lo dejé acabar; había algo que me moría por preguntarle. Lo cierto era que me daba miedo su respuesta. Pero se lo solté.

—¿De verdad crees que me pegaría? Puck me miró durante un rato, luego bajó la mirada.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es mi hermano. Pero por un segundo pensé que se le había ido totalmente la olla y que tú estabas en el peor sitio en el peor momento, o que habríais estado discutiendo de nuevo... No me gusta nada pensarlo, pero...

—Santiago no me pegaría —dije en voz baja, toqueteándome la camiseta. Tenía una raja; debía de haberse roto cuando me caí de la mesa—. Incluso Santiago sabe hasta dónde puede llegar.

—Eso espero —murmuró Puck.

—Yo lo sé seguro.

—Os pasáis la vida discutiendo, y ¿ahora lo defiendes? No era una acusación, sólo una afirmación.

—Tú también te has puesto como una furia en un segundo —le recordé—. ¿Qué pasa? Puck suspiró y se mesó el cabello.

—Estoy de los nervios. He suspendido el examen de historia, ¿recuerdas? Mis padres me han dicho que tal vez estoy pasando demasiado tiempo con Lauren. Estoy estresado, eso es todo.

Le cogí la mano, entrelazando los dedos. Él me los apretó con fuerza y respiró hondo.

—Pero no cambies de tema, señorita. ¿Desde cuándo vosotros dos sois tan colegas? Santiago y tú pareciáis hacer muy buenas migas cuando entré en el cuarto.

Él corazón se me aceleró. No creía que Puck hubiera visto nada de nada, porque no era de los que se andaban con rodeos; si sospechara algo, me lo habría preguntado directamente. «Ahora no es el momento. No ahora. Se lo puedes contar en otro momento, pero no ahora...»

El estómago se me retorció. Debía decírselo. Quiero decir... Acabaría descubriéndolo en algún momento, así que ¿por qué no decírselo ya, antes de que se enterara por alguna otra persona? Debía decírselo. No quería hacerlo. Él me odiaría. Pero me odiaría menos si se lo decía ahora que si se enteraba más tarde.

— Puck, por favor, no me odies...

—¿Britt? —dijo una voz desde la puerta. Me callé con un suspiro y me dejé caer de nuevo sobre la cama de Puck. Santiago no podía haber aparecido en peor momento. Justo cuando estaba a punto de contárselo todo a Puck. No. No.

—¿Qué diablos quieres? —le soltó Puck cuando yo no respondí. Santiago le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—Britt, puedo hablar contigo un momento —dijo.

—Claro. —Le apreté la mano a Puck un instante más antes de soltársela y levantarme de la cama.

Le dediqué lo que esperaba que fuera una mirada tranquilizadora y cerré la puerta del dormitorio al salir. Santiago se estaba rascando la nuca, con los dientes apretados. Tardé un rato en entender su expresión: estaba pensando muy seriamente en algo. Abrió la boca, la cerró, luego me arrastró hasta su cuarto de nuevo. Esta vez cerró la puerta bien cerrada.

—Lo entenderé... si, ya sabes, si no..., si quieres acabar..., ya sabes, con lo que sea que hemos estado haciendo. Si no quieres volver a verme... Fruncí un poco el cejo. ¿De dónde salía eso así, de repente?

—¿Y por qué iba a querer hacerlo? Él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo entenderé si es lo que quieres. Estabas hablando antes de que soy violento, y luego está lo que ha dicho Puck..., lo de pegarte, y yo... lo entiendo. Seguí con el cejo fruncido.

—«Adicto a la violencia» no está en la lista de las cinco mejores cualidades de nadie, ¿eh? — Esbozó una sonrisa amarga—. Aunque nunca haría nada como lo que ha dicho Puck... Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Lo digo en serio. Nunca te haría daño, Britt. Lo juro. Asentí.

—Lo sé, ¿vale? Lo sé.

—Pero aun así lo entenderé si no quieres... seguir con esto. Lo que sea que estamos haciendo. Si quieres parar...

—No quiero. Es decir —añadí rápidamente cuando vi que le cambiaba la cara—, no quiero parar. Sonrió y soltó una risita por lo bajo; me acerqué a él y apoyó la frente sobre la mía.

—Soy una influencia muy mala para ti. Te permito tomar decisiones estúpidas como ésta.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Como seguir conmigo. Me dio un rápido beso en los labios, luego se apartó y añadió—: Ve..., antes de que Puck piense que te he tirado por la ventana o algo así. Me reí y negué con la cabeza mirándolo mientras salía de la habitación.

Puck estaba esperándome fuera de su dormitorio, pero no había estado escuchándonos, sólo esperaba.

—¿De qué iba eso?

Le conté algo sobre Santiago diciéndome que nunca me pegaría mientras agitaba una mano quitándole importancia. Pero el corazón me golpeaba dentro del pecho, esperando a que Puck asintiera aceptando mi mentira.

—¿Y ahora es cuando me cuentas que mi mejor amiga y mi hermano están locamente enamorados? Solté un bufido y me eché a reír.

— Puck, se te ocurre cada tontería... ¿Enamorada? ¿Yo, enamorada de Santiago López? Sí, claro. Seguro.

Mi padre sólo suspiró y me dijo que tuviera más cuidado cuando le conté que me había caído en el garaje de Puck.

—La verdad —añadió—, eres peor de lo que nunca fue tu madre. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que tropezó en las escaleras mecánicas de los grandes almacenes? Casi le tuvieron que poner puntos en el pie. —Movió la cabeza mientras sonreía con nostalgia. Tampoco nadie en el instituto dudó de la historia de que me había caído en el garaje de Puck. ¿Y por qué iban a hacerlo? No era mentira... esta vez.

Mentir parecía ser parte de mi relación con Santiago, y eso no me gustaba nada. Pero, al parecer, cada vez se me daba mejor. Aunque no era algo de lo que me sintiera orgullosa. Durante el almuerzo, estaba esperando a que Puck y los chicos acabaran de llenarse los platos cuando, de repente, toda la mesa se llenó de chicas.

—Estaba pensando en López—anunció Elaine mirándome directamente.

—Ooh, suéltalo —la urgió Harmony.

—¿Sale con alguien? —me preguntó directamente. Todo el mundo sabía que López no tenía novia, que no le iban las novias, sólo los rollos.

Así, ¿por qué de repente Elaine pensaba que salía con «alguien»? ¿Nos habríamos descuidado? ¿Nos habría visto? ¿Por qué me dirigía la pregunta a mí? Tragué saliva y cerré los dedos contra mi sudada palma. Me decidí por una respuesta fácil.

—No me mantienen constantemente informada de lo que Santiago está haciendo.

—Estás más informada que ninguna de nosotras —masculló Mercedes—, tía con suerte. Pero me guiñó el ojo con una gran sonrisa, y yo me reí, bastante aliviada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —inquirí a Elaine. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tenemos una teoría.

—¿Teoría? —repetí. Elaine asintió; Dani se acercó más y bajó la voz. Con calma, como si el pulso no se me hubiera disparado, cogí una cucharada de mi plato de pasta.

—Creemos que López tiene una novia misteriosa. Casi se me cayó el tenedor. Y a punto estuvo de caérseme también la mandíbula. Sugar soltó una carcajada.

—Lo dudo. Estás hablando de López. Es un don Juan, no me lo puedo imaginar yendo en serio con nadie.

—Bueno, tal vez si encontrara a la chica adecuada... —Bree se señaló a sí misma, riendo.

—Pero pensad en ello —continuó Dani—. No lo he visto con nadie, y me refiero a nadie, desde hace semanas. Normalmente lo ves en las fiestas liándose con alguna chica con suerte, pero...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —chilló Harmony—. ¡Tienes razón! Hace semanas que no se lo ve con ninguna chica. Pero todas visteis el chupetón que tenía hace un par de semanas, ¿no?

—¿Cómo no verlo? —rió Mercedes. Estaba esforzándome mucho para no sonrojarme ni parecer culpable o preocupada. Esas chicas se fijaban en mucho más de lo que yo creía.

—¿Lo has visto con alguien, Britt? Ya sabes, cuando estás en su casa con Puck. Negué con la cabeza.

—No, no lo he visto con nadie.

—Me pregunto quién será...

—Suponiendo que sea alguien —intervino Tina.

—O quizá sea gay —solté entonces, así, como casualmente. Por un momento se hizo el silencio, y yo seguí comiendo tranquilamente mi ensalada de pasta. Todas me miraban boquiabiertas.

—Para nada.

—No puede serlo.

—No crees de verdad que lo sea, ¿no?

—¡No, de ninguna manera! No pude resistirlo más y me eché a reír.

—¡Sólo estaba bromeando! Deberíais haberos visto la cara... Ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara.

Dani me dio una palmada en el hombro, ceñuda.

—Eso no ha tenido gracia, Britt.

—Lo siento —dije entre risitas—. No he podido resistirme. Pero las había distraído del asunto de la supuesta novia misteriosa de Santiago López, y yo estaba totalmente fuera del radar.

Solté un inaudible suspiro de alivio y las escuché mientras charlaban de chicos. Ya había oído suficientes cotilleos sobre López cuando yo no tenía nada que ver con ellos; no sabía cómo iba a sobrevivir si descubrían que la inocente Brittany había estado enrollándose con el duro de López.

Mierda, eso sería tan poco creíble como si dijera que me había comprado una moto.


	18. Chapter 18

**Lo siento por desaparecer tanto pero aqui tienen los nuevos capitulos!**

* * *

Muy pronto llegamos a mediados de mayo. Como si no estuviera suficientemente preocupada con todo lo que pasaba en mi vida, y no hablemos de los exámenes finales, también tenía que ocuparme del consejo escolar.

—Bueno, el Baile de Verano se celebrará a principios de junio —nos anunció Quinn.

—¿Qué? Pero ¡no nos da casi tiempo! —protestó alguien en voz alta. Quinn alzó las manos en un gesto de rendición, y todos se callaron.

—Yo no elijo la fecha, lo siento. Es el único día que hemos podido conseguir la sala de baile del Royale. —¿Nos has conseguido el Royale? —chilló Kaitlin, expresando lo que la mayoría de las chicas pensábamos.

El Royale era un hotel totalmente extravagante, todo de blancos, dorados y mármol. Quinn asintió.

—Sí. Nuestro capital ha dado para eso, pero estaremos un poco justos para la decoración y la banda, a no ser que subamos un poco las entradas.

—Bueno, podemos hacerlo —intervine yo—. Es el Royale. A nadie le importará pagar un poco más para ir allí.

—Cierto —admitió Quinn, y todos asintieron para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo—. Bueno, tenemos que pensar en la comida, la banda, las entradas y...

—Necesitamos un tema —dijo una de las chicas, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa. Tina saltó de su asiento toda excitada.

—¡Deberíamos hacerlo como totalmente medieval! ¡Vi un programa donde tenían el tema medieval y era increíble!

—No —dijeron todos los chicos casi al unísono. Me reí al ver la expresión horrorizada de Puck.

—¿Qué os parece ir de blanco y negro?

—Eso es muy poco veraniego.

—¿Vintage? ¿Como de los sesenta o algo así? O, no, ¡podríamos hacer algo en plan los locos años veinte! Los chicos podrían vestirse como de gánsters, con trajes elegantes, y ellas con esas cosas que tenían..., ya sabéis..., oh, ¿cómo se llaman? Los flappers, esos vestidos cortos con flecos. Sería tan guay —sugirió Bridget, toda excitada.

—Hum, no —dijo alguien secamente.

—¿Podré llevar una pistola —bromeó Tony— si voy de Al Capone?

—Eso funcionaría de la hostia —soltó uno de los chicos con sarcasmo. Era Max, de mi clase de literatura

—. ¿La época de la Ley Seca? ¿En un baile del instituto? Porque nadie va a intentar colar alcohol y conseguir que nos prohíban los bailes.

—Bueno, podríamos hacer un baile de máscaras...

—¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Eso sería una pasada! Gruñí y apoyé la frente sobre la mesa antes de incorporarme de nuevo.

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿No creéis que eso ya está muy visto? Últimamente todos hacen bailes de máscaras. Si hasta salen por la tele. Tiene que haber algo más.

—Ya tuvimos ese estúpido tema de Hollywood o cómo diablos lo llamarais para el Baile de Invierno —masculló Eric

—. Al menos un baile de máscaras mola.

—Pero ¡se ha hecho muchas veces!

—Estoy de acuerdo —me apoyó Puck.

—Tú claro que lo estás. —Oí decir a Quinn mientras negaba con la cabeza mirándonos.

—Eh, siempre podríamos montar una miniferia —sugirió Kitty con un brillo en los ojos—. Ya sabéis, con alguien que te dijera el futuro, algodón de azúcar..., otra caseta de besos.

—Si Britt la monta, no diré que no —rió Tony, uno de los mayores, mientras me guiñaba un ojo. Yo puse cara de fastidio y confié en no estar sonrojándome. Con todo el tiempo que había pasado y aún seguían sacando cómo me había besado con López en la caseta de los besos.

—No, no vamos a hacer eso —dijo Puck, y sonó tan parecido a Santiago que me quedé parada.

—Bueno, pues vamos a votar —repuso Quinn, que se estaba impacientando

—. ¿Los que estén a favor del baile de máscaras? Todo el mundo alzó la mano menos Puck y yo. —Entonces, está decidido. Puck, Britt, ¿puedo contar con vosotros para ocuparos de los pósters y las entradas?

—Claro —contestamos suspirando al unísono. Mientras que Quinn básicamente nos ordenaba lo que teníamos que hacer, sin darnos ningún diseño en concreto, los demás se fueron repartiendo el resto de tareas.

No me malinterpretéis; realmente me apetecía mucho el Baile de Verano. Iba a ser increíble, sobre todo porque lo íbamos a hacer en el Royale. Pero no me gustaba nada la idea de tener que buscar a alguien con quien ir. Los bailes en nuestro instituto eran para los mayores y los no tan mayores. Los bailes de verano e invierno eran grandes acontecimientos. Para el Baile de Invierno había ido con Puck como amigos, ya que entonces él no tenía novia. Pero este año se lo pediría a Lauren. Y eso significaba que no iría conmigo, así que tenía que buscarme a alguien.

De ninguna manera pensaba ir sola. Así que... ¿Con quién podía ir? Sabía con quién querría ir, pero cuando pensé en los rumores y los cotilleos que se extenderían como un virus si yo aparecía con Santiago López... Con sólo pensarlo me daban náuseas. Y tampoco podía presentarme con él sin explicárselo todo a Puck primero. Me odiaría si se lo contaba así, de repente.

Pero ¿cuándo iba a tener la oportunidad de decírselo? ¿Y de reunir el coraje para hacerlo...? Gracias a Santiago, tampoco podía imaginar a una fila de chicos haciendo cola. Por el lado bueno, si me presentaba sola y era un baile de máscaras, quizá nadie se diera cuenta de que era yo. Tuve la loca esperanza de que Santiago me pidiera ir con él. Me pregunté si debería soltar unas cuantas indirectas, y la oportunidad se me presentó un par de días después. Estábamos haciendo varias pruebas de pósters y entradas en el ordenador de Puck cuando sonó su móvil.

—Hola, Karofsky... ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¡Oh, tío! ¡Voy en seguida!

—¿Qué pasa? —Está en el bar del centro comercial con algunos de los chicos, y adivina quién está allí comprando donuts.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa...?

—Matt Cain, de los San Francisco Giants. Ya sabes, el jugador de béisbol. Es un lanzador.

—Oh, claro, guay. Así que te vas.

—¡Pues claro! —rió él—. Eh, ¿sabes dónde tengo la gorra de béisbol?

—En el armario —contesté, señalando con el dedo. Rebusqué por su desordenado escritorio hasta encontrar un rotulador indeleble y se lo pasé sin volverme mientras él corría hacia la puerta.

—¡Hasta luego! —gritó Puck, y oí el portazo cuando salió de casa. Me reí. Había oído hablar de Matt Cain, pero yo no era una gran fanática del béisbol. Era fantástico jugar y muy divertido de ver. Había estado en un par de partidos con mi padre y Brad, y con Puck.

Pero personalmente prefería el fútbol americano. «Sobre todo si juega Santiago...» Recordé que tenía otro partido el viernes. Eran unos cuartos de final o una semifinal. Probablemente, acabaría yendo a verlo con algunos de los chicos. Guardé en el ordenador lo que habíamos hecho hasta el momento y me levanté para irme a casa. Puck tardaría horas en volver, y yo no tenía ganas de estar ahí sola. Salí a la calle y oí ruidos procedentes del garaje.

Fui para allá después de cerrar la puerta de la casa y vi que la del garaje estaba medio abierta. Oí el golpeteo del metal y el chisporroteo de las interferencias de una radio. Pasé por debajo de la puerta.

—¿Santiago? —llamé mientras miraba por el garaje vacío, aunque ya sabía que era él. Se oyó un repiqueteo, y de repente apareció de debajo de su coche, tumbado sobre un patín, con manchas de aceite en la cara, los brazos y la camisa, y algún tipo de herramienta en la mano.

—Ah, hola —me saludó—. Creo que acabo de oír marcharse a Puck.

—Sí, hay un jugador de béisbol en el centro comercial, así que ha salido corriendo hacia allí. Estábamos trabajando en los carteles para el baile. Santiago gruñó.

—Odio todos esos eventos para fomentar la mierda del espíritu corporativo escolar.

—Es optativo, ¿sabes?

—Sí, pero no tanto para los del equipo de fútbol americano —masculló—. Es como la feria. Se nos «recomienda encarecidamente» que asistamos, pero todos sabemos que tendremos que pasar un partido sentados en el banquillo si no aparecemos. Me eché a reír.

—No puedo creer que de verdad hagan eso.

—La imagen les importa mucho en este puto instituto —refunfuñó.

—Y por eso sigues ahí, ¿no? Sonrió.

—Bueno, ya me conoces: notas perfectas, gran futbolista... Por esa razón pasan por alto un par de peleas. Sobre todo porque yo nunca las empiezo. Puse los ojos en blanco. —¿Y vais a ir Puck y tú juntos otra vez al baile? —preguntó mientras se volvía a meter bajo el coche. No me molesté en preguntarle qué estaba haciendo; tampoco lo entendería.

—No. Él va a ir con Lauren. Santiago salió de nuevo y me miró con cara seria.

—Entonces ¿con quién vas a ir?

—No lo sé —admití. La expresión de su rostro me dijo que probablemente amenazaría con darle una paliza al primer tipo que me lo pidiera, pero fingí no notarlo.

—Por cierto, es un baile de máscaras —le informé.

—¿Ah, sí? —Sí. Asintió con la cabeza y se deslizó bajo el coche. Eso era algo que me molestaba de Santiago: la mayor parte del tiempo ni siquiera podía imaginarme lo que estaba pensando.

Mientras que con Puck nos acabábamos mutuamente las frases y podíamos decir exactamente lo que el otro estaba pensando; bueno, excepto por el asunto de mi historia con Santiago.

Eso era pura casualidad... o que Puck había elegido no prestar atención a todas mis señales de que algo estaba pasando. Pero Santiago... Santiago era como un cubo de Rubik. Un puzle imposible, pero al que yo no quería renunciar todavía, porque era demasiado absorbente, demasiado tentador.

—Bueno, si alguien te pide para ir, dile que no.

—¿Perdona?

—No quiero que vayas con cualquier idiota que quiera intentar cualquier cosa, ¿lo entiendes? —Le oía la voz un poco apagada, entre la música y el ruido metálico, pero pude detectar la orden en su tono —. Si algún tío como Karofsky te lo pide como amigo, entonces vale, si quieres decirle que sí, dile que sí, pero...

—No puedes decirme con quién puedo o no puedo ir —protesté. Sabía que lo haría, pero era la manera en que esperaba que yo aceptara lo que él me ordenaba lo que me ponía furiosa.

—Britt...

—Iré al baile con quien me dé la gana, ¿lo entiendes? Tanto si me lo piden como amigos como si no. Santiago salió de nuevo y dejó la herramienta en el suelo.

—Escúchame, Britt, estoy tratando de cuidarte y no me lo estás poniendo fácil. Es un baile, los tíos seguro que intentan algo. Mira lo que pasó en la fiesta. Y si es un baile de máscaras, y hay la posibilidad de que no te pillen robando un beso, entonces lo intentarán. Muy bien, quizá no le faltara razón en lo de las máscaras. Pero ¿y qué?

—No todo el mundo es un gilipollas, Santiago.

—Un montón de tíos lo son.

—Pues quizá no me importe —le solté. Sí que me importaba, pero no iba a darle la razón a Santiago sin resistirme primero. Incluso aunque la tuviera—. Quizá quiero que algún tío me bese durante una canción lenta.

—A mí sí que me importa —me aseguró él con firmeza, pero no alzó la voz ni nada. Se quedó plantado como una torre ante mí. Yo odiaba ser mucho más baja que él cuando estaba tratando de ganarlo con la mirada.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa tanto? —repliqué, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía la sensación de saber la respuesta, pero no me importaba. Estaba furiosa con él.

—Porque quiero esa canción lenta toda para mí —contestó él. Probablemente pensó que esa cursilería me ablandaría, por eso de que yo, en el fondo, era una romántica, y la verdad es que un poco sí lo hizo. Porque entonces me besó, y le devolví el beso, con el corazón acelerado y sintiendo saltar chispas por todo mi interior.

—Te odio —mascullé contra sus labios, sonriendo.

—Lo sé —contestó él, y noté que también sonreía. La relación oculta con Santiago, la excitación porque nos pudieran pillar juntos, hacía que todo fuera estimulante. Sabía que no podríamos mantenerlo así para siempre, pero no pensaba dejar de disfrutarlo mientras durase.

—¿Lo has dicho en serio? —le pregunté, un poco falta de aliento, al cabo de unos minutos

—. ¿Lo de la canción lenta? Él asintió. —Sí, en serio. Lo cierto es que quiero toda la noche.

—Oh, ¿eso quieres, ahora?

—Sí. —Me besó en los labios de nuevo, rápido.

—¿Acaso me estás preguntando si quiero ir al baile contigo?

—No exactamente. —Rió por lo bajo y me besó de nuevo—. Pero casi.

Me quedo con lo que pueda conseguir. Me besó de nuevo antes de seguir arreglando el coche. En el brillante capó pude ver que me había manchado de aceite la cara y el cuello. Tendría que limpiármelo antes de llegar a casa.

—Éste —dije a media voz mientras una sonrisa se me iba dibujando en la cara—. Es éste.

—Has dicho lo mismo de los últimos cinco vestidos —se quejó Puck. Sonaba igual que Brad cuando le tocaba verdura para cenar.

—Sí, pero de éste estoy segura.

—¿Cómo de segura? También estabas segura con los otros. A mí me gustaba el rosa.

—Eso es porque casi se me salía el pecho fuera. —Puse los ojos en blanco mirando al espejo y Puck se echó a reír—. ¿Te imaginas lo que diría tu hermano si me pusiera el rosa?

—No sería capaz de quitarte las manos de encima. —Por un segundo pareció decirlo tan en serio que el estómago se me cayó a los pies y los ojos se me salieron de las órbitas de pánico. Pero luego se echó a reír—. Oh, ya sabes, se quedaría ahí apartando a los tíos con un bastón. ¿Estás convencida de comprarte éste? Asentí sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Completamente.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Está rebajado. Sesenta pavos. Puck asintió.

—Bien.

Volví a alisar la falda y me contemplé en el espejo. El vestido era de color verde oscuro, justo por encima de las rodillas. La falda tenía vuelo y se agitaba al moverme. El vestido carecía por completo de espalda, abierto hasta la cintura. Tenía unas cintas que se cogían al cuello y un escote en forma de V, no demasiado bajo y adornado con minúsculas cuentas plateadas, que brillaban alegremente cuando les daba la luz. Me encantaba.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres éste? —insistió Puck de nuevo.

—Sí —contesté—. Me queda bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Britty, estás guapísima.

—Has dicho lo mismo del azul. Y del negro.

—Bueno, estabas muy bien con todos —me respondió con tal franqueza que tuve que echarme a reír. Puck era genial en ocasiones como ésta. Siempre me daba una opinión sincera; no sólo decía: «Te queda muy bien» o «No, no te hace gorda».

Me decía directamente si me hacía el culo gordo o si las piernas se me veían rechonchas. Regresé al pequeño probador para volver a ponerme mi ropa. Sí que me encantaba el vestido. Puck ya tenía su esmoquin, del Baile de Invierno. Los chicos tenían suerte con eso: no era como si yo pudiera llevar el vestido azul de manga larga que me había comprado de rebajas antes del Baile de Invierno sin que lo reconocieran.

Además, me daría demasiado calor. ¡Las chicas lo teníamos mucho más difícil! Iba a comprarme los zapatos mientras estábamos en el centro comercial, pero cuando salimos de la tienda con el vestido ya tenía el ojo puesto en unos zapatos plateados con tacón de una tienda cercana. Sólo necesitábamos encontrar máscaras... Oh, tío.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó Puck cuando me oyó gruñir al salir de la tienda—. ¿Qué pasa ahora?

—Necesitamos máscaras.

—No me digas, Sherlock —dijo ahogando un grito teatral. Le di con la mano que tenía libre.

—Muchas gracias, sargento Sarcasmo. Pero necesitamos máscaras a conjunto con nuestros trajes. Lo que significa que tú necesitas una lila como tu pajarita, y yo tengo que encontrar una de color verde manzana que vaya con este vestido... O no, quizá me sirva una plateada...

—Deberías haberte comprado el vestido rosa —me soltó Puck con un sonsonete.

—Oh, cállate.

Conseguimos encontrar una tienda de disfraces que tenía una pequeña selección de máscaras en la parte de atrás. Al instante, Puck cogió una gran máscara de pájaro con un pico gigante y plumas verdes, y me la puso en la cara.

—¿Qué te parece?

—Oh, a ver si creces de una vez.

Pero también me reí. Tenía un espejo delante y la máscara me quedaba de lo más divertida. No nos lo estábamos tomando muy en serio.

Puck quería comprar una máscara lila de terror, una especie de zombi o algo así. Yo encontré una de ciborg medio roto plateada que iba a juego con mi vestido.

Sin embargo, finalmente, después de que el encargado nos diera unos cuantos avisos serios, acabamos de decidirnos. Puck encontró un antifaz lila que sólo le cubría los ojos y era al estilo de los superhéroes. En realidad era bastante guay. Mi máscara era un poco más complicada; me cubría hasta la punta de la nariz. Era casi del mismo tono que el vestido, sólo que un poco más oscura, y por el borde tenía cuentas y lentejuelas plateadas. Era perfecta, aunque un poco cara. Pero consideré que como el vestido estaba rebajado, podía pagar un poco más por la máscara.

—Ahora sólo necesitas un acompañante y ya estarás lista —dijo Puck. Me quedé clavada en el sitio y volví a gruñir.

Mierda. ¿Cómo se lo iba a explicar cuando me presentara con Santiago? Sin duda alguien me reconocería, o a López... Sobre todo Puck. Sin duda, Puck. Estaba jodida. Tenía que pensar en una excusa realmente buena. «O quizá podría decirle la verdad, ¿no?» Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. —No importa.

—Aún te queda una semana —repuso él, todo animado—. Eso es un montón de tiempo para que los chicos te pidan ir al baile...

—Ya me lo han pedido —repliqué.Tres. Los he contado. Y tú también. Pero Santiago ya había dicho que no antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de contestarles. Está siempre ahí, detrás de mí, en los momentos más inadecuados, te lo juro. Puck se echó a reír.

—¡Eh! ¡Tal vez deberías ir con Santiago! Le lancé una mirada y confié en que no notara que se me había acelerado el pulso. Pero su rostro era tan inocente y sincero que al instante supe que no sospechaba nada.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque él no va a pedírselo a nadie y no va a dejar que nadie te lo pida a ti. Sería lo mejor, ya que ambos estáis solos. Puse los ojos en blanco. Pero lo cierto era... que quizá ahí tenía mi excusa. Si eso era lo que Puck pensaría cuando nos presentáramos juntos al baile..., entonces, ¿por qué no? «O podría decirle la verdad...» Si Puck decía a la gente que ésa era la razón de que fuéramos juntos, todos lo creerían. «O podría decírselo. A él. ¡La verdad!» Tendría que pensármelo. Parecía una buena idea. Puck fue detrás de mí mientras me compraba los zapatos, y luego fuimos al bar a por unos helados gigantes y unos refrescos.

—No puedo creer que sólo falte una semana para el baile —comentó Puck.

—¡Eh, y sólo dos semanas y un poco para nuestro cumpleaños! —exclamé.

—¡Lo sé! —Sonrió complacido

—. ¿Sabes qué te van a regalar?

—Creo que un coche, pero aún no lo sé. Mi padre no quiere decírmelo.

—Así que es una sorpresa, pero no una sorpresa del todo.

—Más o menos. —Reí—. He visto todos los folletos de coches que no se ha acordado de esconder. ¿Y a ti qué?

—Nada especial. —Se encogió de hombros, con la boca llena de helado—. Quizá un ordenador nuevo. Seguramente tendré que aportar parte de mis ahorros. El mío se ha quedado bastante viejo. Además, es lento..., quiero decir, más lento que esos ordenadores que hay en la biblioteca.

—Lo sé. Te has quejado veces más que suficientes. Sigo creyendo que tienes un virus dentro por jugar en línea a carreras contra los holandeses.

—Eh, vale, pero ese juego es genial. —Pero si ni siquiera te enteras de lo que está pasando. Está en holandés.

—¿Y?. Me eché a reír, pero no tenía el corazón en ello.

—Vale.

—Muy bien, Britty —dijo Puck, mientras dejaba la cuchara sobre la mesa. Todo el mundo sabía que si Puck dejaba de comer era que la cosa se estaba poniendo seria, así que tuvo toda mi atención al instante

—. ¿Qué está pasando?

—¿Eh?

—No te me pongas toda «¿Eh?». Algo te ronda por la cabeza. ¿Vas a decirme qué es?

—No te preocupes, no es nada.

—Es Santiago, ¿verdad? Casi pegué un bote, pensando que por fin me había pillado. Ya habían pasado casi dos meses; empezaba a dudar de que nuestra buena suerte fuera a durar, con todo el asunto de ir ocultándonos. Pero no parecía que él hubiera sospechado nada antes.

Entonces... ¿qué me estaba diciendo? Lo único que pude pensar fue: «¿Qué?».

—Lo sabía.

—Puck, es que... no... —Tartamudeé con impotencia, aturullada. Me sudaban las manos, el estómago me había dado un vuelco. De repente, mi helado de toffee con fresas ya no parecía tan apetitoso.

—No dejes que te ponga de los nervios, Britt —dijo Puck con amabilidad; puso su mano sobre la mía y me sonrió amistosa y tranquilizadoramente

—. Sólo se preocupa por ti, y ya sé que es un poco exagerado, pero... síguele la corriente, ¿vale? Un par de semanas más y dejará el instituto, ¿no? Las cosas no serán así el año que viene. Y sólo está intentando que no te hagan daño.

Me había quedado sin palabras. No sabía que me había estado viendo a escondidas con Santiago. No sabía que hubiera algo entre su hermano y yo. Pensaba que me molestaba lo sobreprotector que Santiago podía llegar a ser y que no me dejara ir con nadie al Baile de Verano. No sabía si sentirme agradecida y aliviada o muerta de culpabilidad. Era una rara mezcla de ambas cosas.

Me obligué a sonreír a Puck. A veces era tan mono...

—Gracias —murmuré—. Y sí, tienes razón, a veces olvido que Santiago acaba el instituto en septiembre. ¿Ya sabes adónde va a ir? Puck negó con la cabeza.

—Sé que quería ir a San Diego, pero creo que aún no se ha decidido. También ha solicitado plaza en un par de unis de la Ivy League.

—¿De verdad? Puck asintió mientras se metía más helado en la boca.

—Oh, bueno. Será bastante raro no tenerlo encima todo el rato.

—Ya sé lo que quieres decir. Al menos las cosas serán un poco más tranquilas. Y entonces yo seré oficialmente el tío más bueno del instituto —añadió Puck con una sonrisita satisfecha, que era inquietantemente similar a la de su hermano. Su parecido con Santiago era considerable: ambos tenían el cabello oscuro, brillantes ojos marrones y un mentón fuerte. También habían tenido la nariz parecida hasta que Santiago se la rompió. Pero Santiago era un poco más alto y mucho más musculoso. Puck tampoco estaba nada mal; unos cuantos veranos en el gimnasio se habían encargado de eso, junto con toda la natación que había hecho. Me eché a reír.

—En tus sueños, Puck.

—Sólo porque tengas un cuelgue con mi hermano... —bromeó.

—¡Cállate! ¡No lo tengo! Puck volvió a reír mientras tomaba otro enorme bocado de helado. Puse los ojos en blanco antes de dedicarme al mío.

Pero una parte de mí seguía pensando en que Santiago iba a acabar el instituto. En cierto modo quería que se quedara para seguir teniéndolo cerca. No quería pensar en que se marcharía. Era tan raro...

Y sin duda echaría de menos sus besos... Y me di cuenta de que también echaría en falta esos ratos en los que simplemente estábamos juntos.

Pero dentro de mí había otra vocecita que me decía que estaría bien que se fuera a una universidad más lejana. Entonces yo podría empezar de nuevo en el instituto sin que él amenazara a cualquiera que se atreviera a pedirme una cita.

Lo cierto era que no había tenido ninguna otra después de la desastrosa con Artie, a no ser que contara los encuentros secretos con Santiago. Suspiré.

Mi vida se estaba complicando demasiado.


	19. Chapter 19

**Aquí viene lo bueno!**

* * *

—Entonces, humm... —Warren estaba apoyado en la taquilla junto a la mía.

—¿Sí? —lo animé cuando él dejó la frase colgando.

—¿Tienes ya pareja para ir al baile? Negué con la cabeza.

—Santiago los ha asustado a todos. Warren rió nervioso.

—Sí, claro... Bueno, estaba pensando... ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

—¿Cómo amigos o...?

—Estaba pensando más en una cita que en ir de amigos —admitió, pero sin llegar a mirarme a los ojos. Le sonreí, preguntándome cuán nervioso estaría. Por lo general, era un chico bastante seguro de sí mismo.

—No lo sé, Warren...

—Bueno, siempre podemos ir como amigos.

—¿Qué te parece que si no encuentras a nadie que aún no tenga pareja vaya contigo? Pero estoy segura de que hay muchas chicas que irían contigo. —Sonreí de nuevo. Parecía un poco decepcionado, pero me devolvió la sonrisa.

—Te tomo la palabra.

—Vale —repuse riendo—. Buena suerte.

—Voy a necesitarla —respondió él—. Todo el mundo corrió a buscar pareja en cuanto salieron los flyers. No queda ni una semana.

—Lo sé. Es ridículo. El vestido no me lo compré hasta el sábado.

—¿De verdad? Asentí. —Bueno, voy a ver si puedo conseguir una pareja. Te veo luego, Britt. Cerré la taquilla y me di la vuelta. Pegué un bote cuando vi a Thomas parado detrás de mí. Me sonreía, bueno, en realidad me miraba con una sonrisa pícara.

—Hola, Britt.

—Humm, hola... Quise salir corriendo, o decirle a dónde podía largarse. Pero no pude reunir el coraje suficiente para hacerlo. Entonces caí en lo que Santiago había querido decir con ser demasiado buena. Supongo que ésa era una de las ocasiones a las que se refería.

—¿Y por qué lo has rechazado? —me preguntó, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Warren

. —No es asunto tuyo —le solté—. Si me perdonas... —Intenté pasar a su lado, pero él me cerró el paso. Fui hacia el otro lado, pero se movió de nuevo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de lanzarle una mirada asesina, dio un paso adelante y me dejó con la espalda contra las taquillas.

—Entonces, ¿qué te parecería ir conmigo?

—No, gracias.

—Ah, vamos, Britt, ¿por qué no? —preguntó, aún con un tono desagradable y demasiado seguro de sí mismo—. No tienes pareja y yo tampoco. ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero ir contigo. ¿Lo entiendes? Él estaba a punto de replicar cuando alguien lo empujó de lado contra las taquillas; me sobresalté y pegué un brinco, con el corazón acelerado.

—Lárgate —dijo Santiago, amenazador. Thomas frunció el cejo y empujó a Santiago. Éste lo miró furioso, y Thomas comenzó a retroceder. Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Santiago me agarró la mano y comenzó a arrastrarme en dirección contraria.

—¿Adónde vamos? Me llevó a una de las pequeñas salas de estudio, con sus ordenadores, estantes, sofás y una máquina de café estropeada. Cerró la puerta a nuestra espalda. Por suerte (o quizá por desgracia), la sala estaba vacía. Sonó el timbre en ese momento, indicando que debíamos ir a clase. Tenía una hora de estudio, pero eso era irrelevante. Ninguno de los dos se movió.

—¿Cuántos tíos han sido hoy? ¿Cuatro? ¿O quizá cinco? Solté un bufido.

—Dos, en realidad. Y Warren ni siquiera cuenta. Así que sólo uno.

—¿Ves a qué me refiero? Puse los ojos en blanco. —He oído que te has comprado un vestido —añadió—. ¿Cómo es?

—Es mínimo, con un gran escote y muy ajustado —le contesté, sarcástica. Alzó una ceja y yo puse los ojos en blanco, suspirando—. Me llega hasta las rodillas, es verde y la falda tiene mucho vuelo. Es muy bonito. Asintió.

—Eso parece. Estoy seguro de que estarás muy guapa. —Entonces bajó la voz—. Y, bueno, como ya llegamos tarde... Dio un par de pasos hacia mí y yo sonreí mientras me ponía de puntillas para poder besarlo. Sabía que debería poner alguna excusa y marcharme, pero lo cierto era que no quería irme. Me rodeó la cintura con los brazos, cálidos y seguros, y yo sonreí contra sus labios.

—¿Eh, Britt? ¿Santiago? ¿Estáis...? —Puck se cortó de golpe. Pegué un bote alejándome de Santiago, tropecé con mis propios pies y me tambaleé hasta recuperar el equilibrio. Todo el cuerpo se me había vuelto de gelatina y de repente me costaba respirar.

Miré hacia Santiago, que estaba inmóvil en el sitio, con los ojos fijos en su hermano y una expresión indescifrable. El barullo de los retrasados yendo hacia clase fue muriendo fuera, hasta que los tres nos quedamos rodeados de silencio.

Puck cerró la boca, que se le había quedado abierta todo el rato, e inspiró profundamente, como si estuviera a punto de decir algo. Pero no salió ninguna palabra de su boca. Yo también me había quedado muda. Tenía que entenderlo..., no podía perderlo. Se suponía que no tenía que enterarse así. Pero ahora me odiaría para siempre. Tenía que decirle algo. Pero no sabía qué decir que no empeorara las cosas.

Miré a Santiago, que me devolvió la mirada con un casi imperceptible encogimiento de hombros; tenía tan poca idea como yo de cómo arreglar la situación.

—¿Santiago? —soltó Puck con voz ahogada y los ojos clavados en mí. Su mirada no era sólo triste, o enfadada, sino que parecía desolada—. ¿Santiago? Por favor, Britt, dime que esto no es lo que parece. Dime ahora mismo que hay alguna explicación razonable. —

Esto..., Puck, ti...tienes que creerme, yo no..., nosotros...

—Brittany —me interrumpió Puck con voz tensa—. Dime que no es lo que parece. —Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, esperanzados. Yo sabía que ni por un momento él había creído en esa leve esperanza. Se me acercó, con pasos lentos y pesados, pero se detuvo a un par de palmos, como si algo lo retuviera. Lo siguiente que dijo fue un ruego desesperado que me rompió el corazón.

—Por favor. Y yo sólo tuve una respuesta, una que estaba segura de que le iba a hacer aún más daño.

—Lo siento, Puck, lo siento muchísimo... —Intenté cogerle la mano, decirle con los ojos que nunca había tenido la intención de que eso ocurriera. Pero él se echó hacia atrás, se apartó como si yo lo repeliera físicamente. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero no podía permitirme llorar; Puck no debía pensar que era patética.

—Por favor, Puck, no como si..., como si yo fuera...

—¿Como si fueras qué? —me soltó él, pero no importaba lo enfadado que pudiera parecer; por debajo oí el dolor de la traición—. ¿Fueras a mentirme para poder tirarte a mi hermano?

—¡Puck!

—¿Y cuándo, exactamente, pensabas contarme esto? ¿O creías que podías ocultármelo eternamente? ¿Crees que no había notado las supuestas «quemaduras con las tenazas de rizar el pelo» —dijo aquello con todo el sarcasmo que pudo—, o lo nerviosa que te ponías cuando recibías un mensaje de texto? ¿Crees que no había notado que pasaba algo?

—No... no pensaba... —Respiré hondo para tratar de aclararme las ideas—. Si lo sabías, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

—¡Estaba esperando que me lo contaras tú, Britt! —me gritó—. Hemos sido los mejores amigos toda la vida, ¡y ahí estabas, ocultándome un secreto! Siempre nos lo hemos contado todo. Supuse que fuera lo que fuese, debías de tener una buena razón para no contármelo, pero que finalmente lo harías.

Antes de que pudiera pensar algún tipo de respuesta, él soltó una amarga carcajada

—. Y esto es lo que me ocultabas. Es por esto que has estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo. Y has dejado que me enterara así.

—Se suponía que no tenías que enterarte así —solté, desesperada. Tenía que escucharme, tenía que entenderlo, tenía que perdonarme.

—¡Entonces deberías habérmelo dicho desde el principio! —me gritó de nuevo. No podía recordar la última vez que Puck y yo nos habíamos peleado. Habíamos discutido muchas veces; eso no era raro en cualquier tipo de relación, pero nunca así. Nunca nos habíamos gritado.

—Oh, vamos, Puck. No es culpa de Britt —intervino Santiago, con un tono frívolo y desenfadado, cuando ni Puck ni yo dijimos nada durante unos segundos—. Deja de fastidiarla.

—¡Tú! —lo amenazó Puck, tan cabreado que su voz era casi un rugido—. Ni te atrevas a hacerme hablar de ti. ¿Cuán hipócrita puedes llegar a ser, eh? Diciendo a los chicos que dejaran en paz a Britt, que no le hicieran daño..., y ahí estás tú, tratándola como a una zorra cualquiera que hubieras recogido en cualquier club. El músculo en el mentón de Santiago comenzó a tironear, y vi que apretaba los puños.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no os habéis acostado? —Puck nos miró a ambos con las cejas alzadas y expresión acusadora. Que ninguno de los dos contestáramos fue suficiente respuesta. Resopló y luego se pasó la mano por el cabello

—. Lo sabía. Sí que te estabas tirando a mi hermano. Mintiéndome. Escogiéndolo a él, un tío cualquiera, por encima de mí, tu mejor amigo. Si te hubieras plantado delante de mí tratando de explicarme que estabais locamente enamorados podría haber sido diferente, pero...

—No, Puck, no ha sido así, te lo juro. Sólo fue una vez. Durante un segundo permaneció en silencio.

—¿Cuándo? —preguntó finalmente. Lo dijo en voz tan baja que por un instante pensé que lo había oído mal. Sin duda, el cuándo pasó no era lo más importante en ese momento, ¿no?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Cuándo pasó? —repitió él, mirándome directamente a los ojos, pero yo no podía mirarlo. Estaba demasiado avergonzada—. Brittany.

—Hace unos dos meses —murmuré sin levantar la vista del suelo—. Después de la fiesta de Warren.

—¿Qué? ¿Justo después de que os marcharais temprano? Asentí. —¿Cuando Britt estaba borracha? —gritó Puck mirando a su hermano—. ¿Te acostaste con ella cuando estaba borracha? Después de toda la mierda que había estado soltando sobre...

—No estaba borracha —repliqué—. No soy tan estúpida.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? —me soltó Puck

Ahora mismo lamento no estar de acuerdo. En ese momento, lo que fuera que estaba haciendo que Santiago se contuviera, finalmente cedió. Dio un par de pasos, agarró a Puck por el cuello del polo y lo tiró contra la pared.

—¿De verdad crees que la trataría así? ¿Crees que no le tengo ningún respeto?

—Has hecho que me mintiera durante meses.

—Eso lo decidió ella —le espetó Santiago, y lo empujó de nuevo contra la pared. Vi que los ojos de Puck pasaban de Santiago a mí, y lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle una triste mirada. Sí, había sido mi decisión. Por un momento me mordisqueé el labio mientras observaba preocupada el rostro de mi amigo.

Por primera vez en la vida no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza. Tenía los ojos oscurecidos, una expresión neutra y parecía tranquilo. De un modo algo aterrador. En ese momento era como su hermano. Pero en vez de reaccionar contra mí, Puck le dio un puñetazo a Santiago en la barbilla, con la fuerza suficiente como para hacer que lo soltara y luego poder apartarlo de un empujón. Me miró una última vez, con una expresión de indecible decepción, y luego salió de la habitación y se alejó corriendo por el pasillo. Santiago se frotó el mentón.

—No ha sido un mal golpe, la verdad.

Lo miré boquiabierta antes de reaccionar. No era momento de discutir con Santiago. Lo más importante era asegurarme de no perder a Puck. Y en una fracción de segundo estuve corriendo tras él, cruzando el pasillo a toda velocidad mientras gritaba su nombre, tratando de alcanzarlo mientras él escapaba por la escalera y salía del edificio hacia el aparcamiento. Oí a Santiago detrás de mí, pero no le presté atención. Puck era lo único que importaba.

—Puck, ¿puedes parar un momento, por favor? —grité mientras me apretaba el costado. Me había quedado sin respiración. Puck era la persona más importante en mi vida. Excepto por todo el asunto con Santiago, lo sabía todo de mí. Sabía mi talla de sujetador. Sabía que no me gustaba nada el olor a jojoba del champú que antes solía usar él.

Mierda, incluso sabía que yo tenía una marca de nacimiento con forma de fresa en el culo. Era mi otra mitad. No podía perderlo. Se suponía que íbamos a ser los mejores amigos hasta el día que muriéramos, y que seguramente también haríamos eso juntos. Habíamos nacido con sólo minutos de diferencia. Se dice que la persona de la que te enamoras es con la que pasarás toda la vida; la persona que sabrá tus secretos más ocultos y oscuros, y que aun así te amará, la persona que sabe exactamente qué decir para hacerte reír o sonreír o sentirte mejor. Ésa será la persona sin la que, pase lo que pase, no podrás vivir. A mí no podía importarme menos de quién me enamoraría, la verdad. Lo único que me importaba era no perder a Puck. S

e detuvo de golpe, de espaldas a mí. Notaba la tensión retorciéndole los músculos de la espalda, y su agitada respiración. Lo que pareció eones más tarde, se volvió para mirarme, justo cuando Santiago llegó corriendo y se detuvo detrás de mí. Puck tenía los puños apretados, pero aun así le temblaban las manos. También le temblaba el mentón; estaba esforzándose mucho para no echarse a llorar.

—Por favor —le dije a media voz—. No es lo que piensas.

—Entonces, ¿qué diablos es? —me replicó—. No puedo creerlo, Britt. Llevas meses mintiéndome y viéndote a mis espaldas con mi hermano. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo me hace sentir eso, saber que mi mejor amiga ha preferido a mi hermano antes que a mí, sólo por sexo?

—No era..., no, quiero decir..., no prefiero..., No espera, quiero decir..., no era por... —Sacudí la cabeza, tratando de decir algo que tuviera sentido—. ¡No sabía qué hacer! Sabía que reaccionarías así si te lo contaba, pero no..., no podía..., creía estar haciendo lo mejor para ti...

—¿Sabes qué, Brittany? Guárdate ese discurso para alguien a quien le importe. Subió a su coche. Encendió el motor, salió marcha atrás del aparcamiento y se marchó. Y yo no estaba segura de si alguna vez volvería.


	20. Chapter 20

**Aqui viene lo mas bueno de la historia que opinan!**

* * *

Me quedé mirando el espacio vacío donde había estado el coche de Puck. El rugido del motor y el chirrido de los neumáticos sobre el asfalto me resonaban en los oídos.

Me desplomé sobre el suelo, pero esta vez no había nadie para cogerme. Santiago se acercó lenta y cautelosamente. Oí sus pasos, y su sombra cayó ante mí, pero no lo miré. No soportaba hacerlo. Se detuvo justo a mi espalda. Con los miembros tensos y reticentes, me puse en pie y me sacudí el polvo.

Puck me había dejado. Era mi mejor amigo, mi gemelo, mi otra mitad. Y me había dejado. Me odiaba. Yo lo había destrozado todo. Si se lo hubiera dicho antes...; si no hubiéramos sido tan estúpidos como para besarnos en el instituto, o si... O si, para empezar, nunca hubiera querido estar con Santiago...

Suspiré y me pasé los dedos por el pelo. ¿Y si Puck no volvía a hablarme? ¿Y si lo había perdido, no sólo durante un rato, hasta que se calmara, sino para siempre? Santiago me puso una suave mano en el hombro.

—Britt —comenzó en voz baja, pero yo me sacudí para quitarme su mano de encima y me volví hacia el otro lado. De no haber sido por Santiago y aquella estúpida caseta de los besos nada de eso hubiera pasado nunca. »Britt —repitió él mientras yo comenzaba a alejarme.

—Déjame en paz —le dije. Mi voz sonaba derrotada, pero ni por asomo reflejaba lo mal que me sentía por dentro. Santiago no trató de seguirme. Volví hacia el instituto, sola.

Durante el resto del día no pude concentrarme en ninguna de las clases. Puck no apareció. Cuando la gente me preguntó por él, les decía que se había ido a casa porque se encontraba mal. Evité a Santiago e intenté actuar como si no pasara nada. Pedí a Karofsky que me llevara a casa en coche, después de no hacer ningún caso a los mensajes de texto y voz de Santiago.

—¿Seguro que no pasa nada, Britt? Pareces estar a punto de vomitar —me dijo Mike.

Karofsky clavó los frenos.

—Si vas a sacarlo todo, por favor, hazlo fuera del coche. Negué con la cabeza y traté de reír quitándole importancia.

—No voy a vomitar, no te preocupes. Es que... creo que he pillado lo mismo que tiene Puck.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! —bromeó Mike

—. Ni siquiera podéis enfermar solos, ¿eh?

—Supongo que no —mascullé.

Cuando llegué a casa, el coche de papá ya estaba en la entrada. Me había olvidado de que ese día habían cancelado el entrenamiento de fútbol de Brad, el único día que me hubiera ido bien estar en casa sola, pensé con un suspiro mientras abría la puerta de entrada.

—¿Britt? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó papá desde la cocina.

—Sí, hola —entré para verlo y sonreí—. ¿Liado? Él asintió.

—Todo el equipo está intentando cerrar un trato para el miércoles, así que resulta bastante estresante. Tengo una conferencia telefónica luego, a las cinco treinta. Me llevará una hora o así. ¿Le prepararás la cena a Brad? Hay lasaña en el congelador.

—Claro —contesté

—.No hay problema.

Preparé café para los dos y me llevé el mío al salón, para dejar a mi padre con su trabajo. Brad estaba tirado en el suelo, rodeado de papeles y el libro de mates. Se oía muy baja la música de Súper Mario Bros. Brad pegó un bote cuando entré en la habitación.

—Pásamelo —le dije.

—¿Que te pase qué? ¿Los deberes de mates? Aquí tienes, sírvete tú misma. Estamos estudiando ángulos. Me reí sarcástica.

—Muy gracioso. Pásame la consola. Mi hermano me miró obstinado. Pude ver el plástico rojo de la consola Nintendo DS en el hueco de su brazo.

—Bueno —le dije—. Supongo que tendré que poner algunas verduras más en tu cena. Brócoli, me parece. Él entrecerró los ojos.

—No te atreverás.

—Tú espera.

—¡Arg, vale! ¡Ostras, Britt, eres tan pesada! —Me pasó la consola por el suelo y siguió con los deberes de mates, que me fijé que no había ni empezado.

Me senté en el sofá con el libro de poesía que estábamos estudiando en la clase de literatura mientras me bebía el café y trataba de no pensar demasiado en Puck y en Santiago. Pero tratar de analizar a Larkin no me impidió no parar de darle vueltas a la cabeza. ¿Qué pasaría cuando Santiago llegara a su casa? ¿Se pelearían Puck y él? No quería hablar con Santiago. Lo único que necesitaba era a Puck, y éste no quería ni cogerme el teléfono. Así que no tenía manera de saber qué estaría pasando con los hermanos López.

Me moría de ganas de ir a su casa, pero llovía torrencialmente; papá no iba a dejarme salir con este tiempo, y si Puck no me dejaba hablar con él, tendría que explicárselo todo a mi padre. Y aunque creía que él sí lo entendería... ni siquiera sabría por dónde empezar. Tampoco era como si pudiera entrar tranquilamente en la cocina y anunciarle: «Eh, ¿sabías que me he estado viendo a escondidas con Santiago López, y ahora que Puck lo sabes, me odia? Oh, y ya que estoy aquí, ¿quieres otro café?». Sí, claro. Eso iría de perlas.

No fue hasta las ocho de la noche, cuando sonó el teléfono, que me enteré de algo.

—¿Hola? —contestó papá—. Oh, hola, Maribel, ¿cómo estás? Notaba que Maribel estaba casi histérica, pero no llegaba a oír qué decía. Papá nos miró a Brad y a mí antes de irse a hablar al vestíbulo, donde no podíamos oírlo.

—¿De qué va eso? —preguntó Brad.

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —le solté de malos modos.

—«¿Cómo voy a saberlo?» —me imitó él, y le tiré un cojín a la cabeza como respuesta, mientras trataba de oír qué decía papá. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Finalmente, papá volvió al salón, mirando fijamente el teléfono que tenía en la mano.

—Santiago se ha ido. El corazón me dio un vuelco.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que se ha ido? ¿Ido adónde? —Puck y él han tenido una gran pelea, y Maribel me ha dicho que ha metido cosas en una bolsa y se ha ido. No les ha dicho adónde o por cuánto tiempo. No contesta al móvil, así que Mateo está buscándolo. —Papá meneó la cabeza tristemente.

—Bueno..., quiero decir..., no puede haber ido muy lejos, ¿no?

—No lo sé. Se ha marchado hace unos veinte minutos. El estómago se me cayó a los pies, como lo haría en una montaña rusa. Tragué saliva.

—¿Ha..., ha dicho Maribel... por qué se han peleado? Papá me miró fijamente.

—Brad, ¿por qué no te das una ducha y te preparas para acostarte?

—¿Qué? No es justo, ¡si aún no son ni las nueve!

—Brad.

—Bien —protestó mi hermano, y salió hacia arriba hecho una furia. Dio un portazo al meterse en su habitación. Mi padre suspiró antes de sentarse en el sillón, y yo lo interpreté como que debía sentarme también.

—Al parecer —comenzó mi padre, juntando las manos—, se han peleado por ti. ¿Hay algo que te gustaría contarme, Britt? Tragué saliva y sentí náuseas.

—¿Qué ha dicho Maribel?

—No trates de esquivar la pregunta, jovencita. Me miré las rodillas.

—He..., he estado como..., como viéndome con Santiago.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «como viéndote» con él.

—Bueno..., en la caseta..., la caseta de los besos que montamos para la feria, él me besó, y entonces... hemos, eh..., hemos estado... Supongo que podríamos decir que hemos estado saliendo en secreto.

—Has estado saliendo con él.

—Pero no exactamente. Es complicado.

—Entonces será mejor que empieces a explicármelo. ¿Había alguna manera de contar esa situación sin decepcionar a mi padre? Sabía bien que no le gustaba Santiago, no le gustaba que se metiera en peleas, que tuviera una moto... Nunca había representado un problema hasta ese momento. Porque no habría manera de que le gustara que yo saliera con Santiago.

—Nos hemos estado viendo en secreto porque no quería que Puck lo supiera. Santiago y yo discutimos todo el rato, y no creía que la cosa funcionara entre nosotros, pero quería intentarlo..., y por eso la cosa ha seguido, y Puck se ha enterado, y ahora todo se ha ido a la porra y mi vida es una mierda. —Tragué aire al acabar.

Mi padre parecía..., bueno, supongo que «pasmado» es la mejor palabra para describirlo. Como si no pudiera creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Como si no quisiera creerlo. Bajé la mirada al suelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que dura esto, Brittany?

—Unos dos meses, desde la feria. Papá se subió las gafas a la frente y se frotó los ojos como hacía cuando estaba realmente estresado.

—Y durante todo este tiempo, ¿no se lo has dicho a Puck?

—Creía estar protegiéndolo. Papá negó con la cabeza.

—Curiosa manera de hacer las cosas. Pero... ¿Santiago? ¿Entre todos los chicos que hay? Santiago no es justamente el más... estable en lo que a relaciones se refiere.

—Lo sé, lo sé, no es exactamente la pareja ideal, pero...

—¿Estás enamorada de él o algo así?

—¿Qué? ¡N...no! —exclamé—. ¡Claro que no! Lo único que hizo mi padre fue suspirar. Yo seguí, tratando de reparar un poco del daño.

—Me hace feliz, papá. Me miró de nuevo, con el cejo fruncido.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Britt? Asentí con la cabeza.

—Sí. —Mi voz era apagada, y por alguna razón me resultó difícil contener una sonrisa. Me levanté mientras sacudía la cabeza para aclarármela

—. ¿Y qué ha pasado entre Puck y Santiago? ¿Qué te ha dicho Maribel?

—Estaban cenando —me explicó mi padre— y, de repente, Puck estalló. Se puso a gritarle a Santiago, y luego se pelearon, y entonces Santiago subió a su habitación, preparó una bolsa y se marchó a toda prisa.

El teléfono sonó de nuevo y ambos lo miramos, iluminado sobre la mesita de café. Papá contestó, y yo me quedé en vilo, escuchando su parte de la conversación.

—Hola. Sí. Acabo de hablar con ella. ¿Qué? No, no, no tenía ni idea... —Suspiró de nuevo y escuchó durante un rato. Luego me tendió el teléfono. —Maribel quiere hablar contigo. Me temblaba la mano cuando cogí el aparato.

—¿Hola?

—Oh, Britt, hola. Mira, ¿tienes alguna idea de adónde puede haber ido Santiago? No contesta al móvil y Mateo no lo encuentra, y... ya no sabemos dónde más mirar.

—L...lo siento, de verdad que no tengo ni idea. —Maribel ya comenzaba a suspirar cuando yo añadí —: Es impulsivo, ya lo sabes. Seguramente sólo ha ido a dar un paseo en coche para soltar algo de rabia. Volverá a casa, no te preocupes.

—Bien —repuso ella, con voz un tanto seca—, supongo que tú lo conoces mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, ¿no, Britt?

—N...no pretendía... —Pero no pude formular una réplica adecuada; me había quedado sin palabras.

—No pasa nada. Medio sospechaba que había una chica en su vida. Ha estado comportándose diferente últimamente. Lo único que no me esperaba es que esa chica fueras tú. De nuevo, no tuve respuesta.

—Mira..., si se pone en contacto contigo, por favor, ¿podrías hacerme saber si está bien?

—Claro. —Luego, antes de que ella pudiera agradecérmelo o despedirse, solté—: ¿Está Puck ahí? ¿Puedo hablar con él?

—No... —Permaneció callada un instante—. No creo que sea la mejor idea en estos momentos, Britt, lo siento.

—No quiere verme, ¿verdad?

—No —contestó ella, con algo de recriminación en su voz—. ¿Me puedes volver a pasar con tu padre, por favor?

—Claro. Adiós.

—Adiós, Britt. Le pasé el teléfono de nuevo a mi padre. La conversación no duró mucho más; lo único que saqué de la parte de la conversación de mi padre fue: «Hum, ya lo sé, sí... No, lo comprendo... Sí, claro». Durante el resto de la velada no hablamos mucho más. Pensé que quizá debería llamar a Santiago, por si contestaba, para poder tranquilizar un poco a su madre. Pero no podía ni coger mi móvil para hacerlo. Sabía que había decepcionado a papá. Habría sido mejor si hubiera gritado o mostrado enfadado o algo, lo que fuera, excepto la incomodidad callada que colgaba del aire a nuestro alrededor. Eran las nueve y veintitrés minutos cuando ya no pude aguantarlo más.

—Me voy a la cama —anuncié mientras me ponía en pie. Papá no dijo nada hasta que yo casi estaba fuera del salón.

—Entiendo que no me hayas dicho nada de eso, pero ¿a Puck? Britt, tienes que hablar con él. Ya se le pasará. Lleváis demasiado tiempo siendo amigos como para dejar que esto os separe. Sólo pude asentir con la cabeza.

—Espero que tengas razón, papá. De verdad espero que tengas razón.


	21. Chapter 21

**Aqui esta un nuevo capitulo **

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen asi como esta historia**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

Por mucho que lo intentara, no conseguía dormir; me resultaba imposible relajarme estando tan preocupada. Me preocupaba Santiago, claro, pero sobre todo Puck. Santiago podía cuidar de sí mismo, no le pasaría nada. Pero ¿Puck? No podía poner una tirita sobre todo esto y curarse.

Llegó la medianoche antes de que mi fuerza de voluntad se agotara y no pudiera resistirlo más. Cogí el móvil y apreté el dos en marcación rápida. Sonó. Y sonó, y sonó, y sonó, y sonó. Y cuando estaba a punto de saltar el buzón de voz, Puck lo cogió.

— ¿Britty?

Dejé escapar una gran bocanada de aire; ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración.

—Puck.

Pasaron unos segundos de silencio, y sólo el sonido de nuestras respectivas respiraciones nos confirmaba que seguíamos ahí. Yo lo rompí primero.

—¿Cómo estás?

—¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Asentí con la cabeza, aunque él no pudiera verme.

—Lo siento tanto, Puck... Nunca he querido que pasara. No de esta forma. Él suspiró.

—Sí, pero aun así has dejado que pasara.

—Lo sé, lo sé. La he jodido.

—Ése es el eufemismo del siglo —replicó él, pero oí una risita en su voz que él trató de disimular con una tos. Yo también solté una disimulada carcajada.

—Lo sé. Perdóname. Es que... no contártelo parecía lo mejor. Sabía que te mataría que hubiera ido a tus espaldas para enrollarme con tu hermano; he sido tan estúpida... No paraba de pensar en dejarlo y no soportaba mentirte, pero no lo hice y dejé que todo continuara...

Se me fue apagando la voz de impotencia

—. Pensaba estar haciendo lo correcto al no decírtelo; quizá no funcionara, y no quería que te vieras en medio del lío. Pensaba estar... protegiéndote. Durante un buen rato, Puck no dijo nada. Sabía que seguía ahí; oía su respiración.

—Lo siento mucho, Puck. Perdóname. No me sorprendió darme cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sorbí para intentar no llorar. Puck sabría si me echaba a llorar, incluso sin verme.

—¿Me odias? —tuve que preguntarle. No soportaba no saberlo, sobre todo porque no me estaba respondiendo—. ¿Puck?

—No te odio —replicó vacilante—. Pero te aseguro que en este momento no me caes demasiado bien. ¡No puedo creer que me lo estuvieras ocultando todo este tiempo! Y Santiago también, cuando yo pensaba que no podías pasar ni cinco segundos en la misma habitación sin discutir.

En ese momento fui yo quien se quedó callada. Tenía demasiado miedo de empeorar las cosas. Contuve un bostezo.

—Duerme un rato, Britt —suspiró Puck con voz amable y cariñosa—. Te veré por la mañana.

—¿Quieres decir que aún me vas a llevar al instituto?

—Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? Entonces fue cuando me puse a llorar, pero eran lágrimas de alivio. Me las sequé con el dorso de la mano. No quería que Puck me oyera y pensara que yo era patética.

—Te veo por la mañana —repitió él—. Buenas noches, Britt.

—Buenas noches —contesté. Pero aún no podía colgar—. ¿Puck? —dije de golpe.

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que te quiero, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo sé. —Oí la sonrisa en su voz—. Y yo también te quiero. Aunque eso no significa que me tengas que caer bien todo el tiempo. Yo era la que sonreía ahora.

—Lo sé. Dicen que si amas algo, lo dejas libre. Bueno, para nada iba yo a dejar a mi mejor amigo libre sin oponer toda mi resistencia.

Colgamos. Al cabo de unos segundos ya estaba dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me puse ante el espejo y me cubrí las ojeras con el maquillaje. No quería que nadie sospechara que había pasado algo; no podía permitir que se supiera lo de Santiago y yo; eso no haría que Puck se sintiera mejor. Dos cortos bocinazos en el exterior me hicieron apartarme del espejo. Mi enorme sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja. Cogí mi bolsa y corrí escaleras abajo.

—Hasta luego —grité.

—¿Está Puck aquí? —me preguntó mi padre.

—Sí. ¡Adiós!

Me subí al asiento del copiloto del Mustang y le eché los brazos al cuello a Puck. El freno de mano se me clavó en el estómago y me golpeé el codo con el volante, pero no me importó. Seguía teniendo a Puck. Eso era lo único que importaba. Él rió por lo bajo mientras me devolvía el abrazo con fuerza.

—Yo también me alegro de verte.

—Haré lo que sea para compensarte por todo esto, lo juro. Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad.

—Sé que lo sientes —repuso él—. Y te tomo la palabra.

—Cualquier cosa dentro de unos límites —añadí—. Así que nada de batidos de leche para toda la vida. Tengo que ahorrar para la universidad, ya sabes. Él se detuvo un instante, con la mano sobre la palanca de cambios y me miró a los ojos.

—Eso es justo. Entonces ¿qué te parece un beso? Lo miré parpadeando.

—¿Perdona?

—Ya me has oído. —Le brillaban los ojos, pero yo seguía sin estar totalmente segura de si estaba bromeando o no.

—¿Ésta es la parte en la que mi mejor amigo me confiesa que está locamente enamorado de mí? —intenté bromear, con una risita nerviosa. Puck apartó la mirada tímidamente, carraspeó y puso la marcha. Creo que en ese momento se me paró el corazón.

—Bueno... —Puck carraspeó de nuevo y se medio volvió en el asiento, con el cinturón de seguridad tirante. Por un segundo me quedé boquiabierta, pero él se echó a reír por lo bajo. Sonreí débilmente mientras Puck seguía riéndose. Le di en el brazo con el dorso de la mano y él me la apartó.

—Es broma —dijo—. Para nada. No he podido resistirme. ¿De verdad has creído que iba en serio? Vamos, Britt, eso sería demasiado rebuscado. Sonreí.

—En eso tienes razón. Él puso el coche en marcha y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos. —¿Has... —le pregunté finalmente— has hablado con tu hermano desde anoche? Puck apretó las manos alrededor del volante hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos.

—No —me contestó con los dientes apretados—. ¿Y sabes lo que pienso? Qué a la porra con él. Si no puede enfrentarse al follón que ha causado, entonces es que sólo es un cobarde. Sé que no eres inocente en todo esto, pero él no debería haberte tratado así. Te mereces algo mejor. Negué con la cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo con eso.

—Él no va a cambiar, Britt. Siempre será un ligón egocéntrico.

—No puedes creer eso de verdad.

Ninguno de los dos había estado nunca seguro de que todo eso de «ligón» fuera real al cien por cien, pero ahí estaba Puck, aprovechando esa baza. Se encogió de hombros.

—Es Santiago —dijo, como si eso fuera una respuesta suficiente. Era una pena que no me pareciera la respuesta correcta; la respuesta que yo quería para resolver todo ese lío. Aquella mañana me había despertado más temprano que de costumbre y no había conseguido volver a dormirme. Me preocupaba demasiado Santiago y nuestra relación, fuera la clase de relación que fuera.

Era feliz con Santiago, claro, pero Puck seguía siendo la persona más importante en mi vida y no podía arriesgarme a perderlo de nuevo. Y si eso significaba que tenía que sacrificar el estar con Santiago, lo haría sin dudarlo. Pero no sabía qué pensaría Santiago de todo esto. ¿Querría seguir conmigo? Quizá, para él, sólo fuera una historia corta, algo que hacer hasta que se marchara a la universidad en otoño. Algo que ya había causado demasiados problemas.

—¿Qué? —me preguntó Puck.

—Nada. No importa. Por una vez, no insistió.

En el instituto, nadie parecía pensar que algo hubiera ocurrido; no circulaba ningún rumor. Todo era total y completamente normal. Como debía ser. Eché una mirada a Puck mientras estábamos charlando con los chicos. Él me vio y esbozó una sonrisa poco convencida, alzando un hombro. Se sentía tan incómodo como yo fingiendo que todo iba bien. Las cosas no fueron mal hasta que nos dirigíamos a la hora de tutoría y oí que alguien me llamaba por encima del ruido de los alumnos moviéndose por el instituto.

—¡Britt! ¡Espera un segundo! ¡Britt! Volví la cabeza de golpe. Era la voz de Santiago. Me agarré al brazo de Puck y lo miré con ojos asustados. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

—¡Briit! —Santiago se estaba acercando. No quería tener que enfrentarme a eso en aquel momento—. ¡Britt, espera! Tiré del brazo de Puck y lo arrastré mientras torcía por el primer pasillo que encontré. Nos detuvimos fuera de un aula.

—No puedo hablar con él ahora —le expliqué a Puck en voz baja mientras finalmente lo soltaba.

—Sí, no te culpo. —Me sonrió—. Olvídate de él.

—Lo dices como si fuera muy fácil. No puedo evitarlo el resto de mi vida. Es tu hermano.

—Gracias por recordármelo —masculló Puck, irritado. Luego suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello varias veces, poniéndoselo más en punta—. No importa. Supongo que tienes razón. Va a ser bastante incómodo entre vosotros ahora.

—Gracias por el apoyo —murmuré sarcástica.

—Vamos. —Fue delante hacia el aula de tutoría, y ése fue el final de la conversación. Conseguí esquivar a Santiago hasta el almuerzo. Me senté con Lauren y Puck, que estaban bajo unos árboles cerca del campo de fútbol americano.

—Muy saludable —comentó Lauren, haciendo un gesto hacia mi lata de refresco de naranja y mi barrita de caramelo.

—Sí. Ya me conoces..., la maniática de la salud. —

Me he enterado de todo el asunto con López..., quiero decir, con Santiago —me dijo a media voz con una sonrisa compasiva. Al instante, Puck se puso en pie y luego se inclinó para dar un rápido beso a Lauren.

—Voy a jugar con los chicos un rato. Os veo en seguida.

—Sigue siendo un asunto muy delicado —mascullé—. Y más para Puck.

—Sí..., pero he pensado que igual te iba bien tener una charla de chicas.

—Tienes toda la razón.

—Y... —Cambió de posición y se quedó medio tumbada, apoyada en los codos. Yo me puse junto a ella, imitándola—. ¿Te gusta de verdad? ¿O es sólo sexo? Me sonrojé.

—Eso sólo pasó una vez. Después tenía demasiado miedo de que nos pillaran. —Saqué aire por la nariz, buscando las palabras adecuadas—. No tiene muchas cualidades que lo salven. Puede ser sobreprotector, se mete en peleas, es impulsivo...

—Aparte de ser innegablemente sexy —añadió ella—. No me digas que ésa no es una cualidad que lo salva. Me reí.

—Cuidado..., prácticamente es de tu cuñado de quien estás hablando. Lauren se encogió de hombros y ambas nos reímos de nuevo. Quería cambiar de tema, pero no se me ocurría ninguna manera sutil de hacerlo. Fue Lauren la que siguió hablando.

—Puck se va a quedar bastante hecho polvo si vuelves con su hermano. Entiendo que le resulte difícil. Y si la cosa acaba mal, quizá no quieras volver a ver a Puck; te añoraría mucho, y sé que tampoco le gustaría perder a su hermano, y... —Dejó la frase a medias y miró hacia otro lado, mordisqueándose el labio.

—¿Todo eso lo ha dicho Puck? Ella esbozó una sonrisa culpable.

—Sabes, parecía a punto de llorar cuando me llamó ayer. No quiere perderte. Prácticamente sois como gemelos. Arranqué una hoja de hierba y me la enrollé en el índice.

—La mayoría de sus otras novias se sentían amenazadas por nuestra relación. Siempre decían que sospechaban que era una de esas situaciones en las que te enamoras de tu mejor amigo. Lo que es ridículo y más que raro, ¿sabes? Bueno. Lo que quiero decir es que me alegro de que tú no seas así. — Reí con ironía—. Creo que eres la primera de sus novias que no me odia.

—Sois como uña y carne. No os puedo imaginar teniendo esa clase de relación.

—Por fin —exclamé— alguien que lo ve, aparte de Cam y Dixon.

—Aunque..., por lo que estás diciendo, es un poco inquietante el montón de novias que ha tenido.

—No tantas, la verdad —respondí—. Pero te contaré un secreto.

—Ooh, te escucho —repuso, y ambas reímos por lo bajo—. Suéltalo.

—Tú eres la primera a la que nunca ha dejado colgada por mí. Así que lo vuestro va en serio.

—Eso espero. Me gusta mucho, mucho.

—¡Más te vale! ¿Alguna vez te has fijado en cómo te mira? Todo el rostro se le iluminó. —Entonces, ¿no me lo estoy imaginando? Negué con la cabeza.

—Sois tan monos juntos...

—Gracias. Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato, mirando cómo los chicos se iban tirando la pelota ante nosotras.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer respecto a López? Quiero decir, Santiago. Jo, Puck no para de decirme que lo llame Santiago, pero me resulta muy raro, ¿sabes? Suspiré. Creía que había conseguido que dejara de lado ese tema.

—No lo sé. No debería hacer nada, pero quiero hacerlo, y... estoy totalmente confusa. Y Puck... — Suspiré de nuevo—. No lo sé.

—Bueno, pues más vale que se te ocurra algo rápido.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque viene hacia aquí. Me senté de golpe, derramando todo el refresco encima de la hierba.

—Mierda —mascullé, y me puse en pie antes de que se me cayera también sobre los pantalones. Me sacudí y alcé la mirada. Vi a Santiago cruzando el campo de fútbol, directo hacia mí, con una expresión decidida. Todos los ojos estaban puestos sobre él, o sobre mí, en el caso de algunas chicas extremadamente celosas.

—¡Britt! ¿Adónde vas? —me gritó Lauren. Corrí hasta el servicio de las chicas como si huyera del fuego. Me encerré en un váter, y a pesar de que varias chicas (Lauren, Lisa, Mercedes, Elaine , Bree) trataban de convencerme de que saliera, me negué. No lo hice hasta que alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta y oí gritar a Puck.

—Britty, sal de ahí ahora mismo. Abrí la puerta.

—No puedes entrar aquí. ¡Es el servicio de las chicas!

—¿Y a quién coño le importa? Sal ya. Deja de hacer el tonto.

—¡Puck López! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí? —gritó una profesora, que apareció de repente de la nada; la señorita Harris, una de las profesoras de matemáticas.

—Eh..., problemas de mujeres. Unos retortijones horrorosos, ¿sabe?

—¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente, jovencito, antes de que te ponga un castigo de dos semanas!

Puck puso los ojos en blanco y me agarró por la muñeca antes de que yo pudiera decir o hacer algo. No quería que se metiera en líos, así que lo dejé que me arrastrara. Pero por el momento la suerte estaba de mi lado: sonó el timbre y todos tuvimos que volver a clase. Mientras me sentaba en clase de literatura, miré mi móvil.

Otro mensaje de Santiago. Lo borré sin leerlo.

* * *

**Gracias a todos lo que están Siguiendo esta adaptación también a los que se han tomado la molestia de opinar sobre esta historia!**

**Comenten!**


	22. Chapter 22

Santiago no volvió a su casa ni el martes ni el miércoles. Sus padres aún no sabían nada de él, pero estaban tranquilos porque Puck lo había visto en el Insti y sabían que estaba bien. Yo seguí sin hacer caso de sus mensajes de texto o de voz, y evitándolo en el instituto. El miércoles por la noche llamó al fijo de casa y mi padre lo cogió. Le colgó casi al instante.

El jueves por la mañana se acabó mi suerte.

Paré en el servicio antes de ir a clase, y al salir, choqué con algo..., no, espera, alguien.

—Oh, perdón —dije automáticamente. Estaba tan despistada que no me hubiera sorprendido descubrir que le había pedido perdón a una pared. Porque eso era lo que parecía...

«Ah. No te has equivocado por mucho.»

—Oh. —Traté de esquivarlo, pero una mano en el brazo me detuvo.

Santiago estaba... Bueno, para decirlo sin rodeos, tenía una pinta horrible.

Tenía ojeras, por lo que supuse que eran varias noches las que llevaba sin dormir, y olía ligeramente a humo. A fin de cuentas era Lòpez; no debería sorprenderme. ¿Quién podría decir que no estuviera también borracho?

—Tenemos que hablar —me dijo, con una voz un poco cascada. Sin esperar mi respuesta, me arrastró al aula vacía más cercana y cerró la puerta. Me senté en el borde de un pupitre de primera fila y él se quedó junto a la puerta.

—¿Cómo estás? —me preguntó de súbito, clavándome la mirada en los ojos.

Fruncí el cejo, confusa y más que un poco perpleja.

—Mucho mejor ahora que Puck me ha perdonado, si eso es lo que preguntas.

—Pues ya somos dos —masculló, pasándose las manos por la cara—. Demasiado tarde para negar nada. Ya se ha descubierto el pastel.

Sentí como si me estuviera acusando, y me puse tensa.

—Eh, oye, yo no quería decírselo justamente así...

—No te estaba culpando, Britt —replicó él rápidamente—. Yo... Mira, tengo que hablar contigo y...

—Entonces, habla —respondí en un tono mucho más tranquilo y seguro de lo que realmente me sentía. Aunque no me quejaba. Me alegraba de que él (con suerte) no se diera cuenta de que la ansiedad me aceleraba el pulso, de que tenía las manos sudadas, de que sentía un nudo en el estómago.

—Yo... —Tragó saliva. La nuez le subía y le bajaba—. Lo siento. Me aproveché de ti, y fue terrible verte sufrir cuando Puck nos descubrió. Deberíamos habérselo dicho desde el principio. No debería haberte dejado que le mintieras. También fue culpa mía. La cagué. Y lo siento.

Lo dijo todo tan rápido, como si tratara de soltar todas las palabras antes de pensárselo dos veces, que pensé que lo había oído mal. Y..., y parecía que lo decía todo en serio. Como si realmente estuviera hecho polvo por todo lo que había pasado.

—Sé —continuó hablando despacio— que seguramente no querrás volver a verme la cara, y lo entiendo, pero...

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Eh..., claro.

—¿Dónde has estado estos últimos días?

Esbozó una amarga sonrisa y alzó los ojos del suelo para mirarme de nuevo.

—En un motel. No quería empeorar las cosas entre Puck y tú. He intentado olvidarte. No he podido dormir, así que he estado dando vueltas con el coche. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti —añadió en voz más baja.

Ésa no era exactamente la respuesta que esperaba.

Pero conocía a Santiago. No era de los que mentían.

Se me acercó más, tanto que bajé del pupitre para no quedarme atrapada por él, su cuerpo rozándome.

—No sé qué demonios tienes, Britt, pero no puedo..., no sé...

—¿Qué?

—Me vuelves loco —fue lo que dijo, con una voz suave, íntima—. Completamente loco. Necesito que vuelvas.

El corazón se me paró de golpe, y luego comenzó a saltarme dentro del pecho. ¿Qué me estaba diciendo? No era otra cosa. No era como si estuviera en...

Puck acababa de perdonarme. Quizá no lo hubiera olvidado, pero al menos me había perdonado.

Y Santiago quería..., ¿quería seguir adelante desde donde lo habíamos dejado? ¿Estaba loco al pensar que yo podría hacer eso?

Después de estar tan cerca de perder a mi mejor amigo quería acabar ese curso en paz. ¿Era pedir demasiado? Además, Santiago se iría pronto a la universidad.

No podía volver con él. No podía. No estaría bien.

Entonces..., ¿por qué me costaba tanto convencerme de que estaba mal?

—Britt —me dijo, mientras me apartaba el pelo de la cara—. Britt-Britt...

Negué con la cabeza con decisión.

—No. No va a pasar. No puedo...

—Britt —repitió él, con esos ojos marrones oscureciéndose mientras me hacía retroceder un paso—. Me estás matando.

—¿Estás borracho?

—No, estoy totalmente sobrio, y todo esto es cierto. Necesito que vuelvas.

Negué con la cabeza de nuevo y fui retrocediendo hasta notar la pared contra la espalda. Santiago se acercó a mí, una mano a cada lado de mi cabeza, inmovilizándome allí. Su aliento me cosquilleaba en el rostro.

—Britt —repitió de nuevo. Lo miré a los ojos. Sabía que me decía la verdad, pero yo no quería creerlo. Quería ser capaz de ser firme, de cerrar la puerta y dejar todo eso fuera. No quería volver a sentir los fuegos artificiales de sus caricias y sus besos, porque sabía que no querría dejarlo. Si no lo hacía ya, nunca lo haría, al menos hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Y conseguí decir una palabra.

—No.

Con la palma de la mano golpeó el tablón de anuncios que había detrás de mí; la pared tembló y un papel perdió la chincheta y cayó flotando hasta el suelo.

Negué con la cabeza y cerré los ojos como si no verlo me pudiera ayudar. No fue así.

—No.

Entonces me puso las manos sobre los hombros, y cuando abrí los ojos, los suyos me estaban rogando.

—No me toques —dije mientras intentaba apartarlo de mí. Esperé que no me besara en ese momento, porque sabía que acabaría devolviéndole el beso.

—Esta vez puedo hacerlo bien —insistió él—. Nada de ocultarse.

—No voy a salir contigo —repliqué débilmente.

Él suspiró, e inclinó la cabeza de forma que se apoyó en la mía. Me tensé. Pero no tenía miedo de él, tenía miedo de mí.

Casi me estaba rodeando con los brazos. Lo único que yo quería en aquel momento era dejarlo que me abrazara, que me besara.

No podía. No podía volver a eso. Nunca saldría bien. No podía hacerle eso a Puck.

—Santiago, por favor..., no.

—No puedo evitarlo —repuso, tenso; el músculo del mentón le tironeaba cuando se apartó para mirarme—. Lo he intentado, créeme. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? Me estás volviendo loco, me estás matando. Te necesito.

—He dicho que no. —Le di un fuerte empujón en el pecho, me colé por debajo de su brazo y me fui al otro lado del aula—. Santiago, no puedo hacerlo. Lo siento, pero no puedo.

—¿Por qué?

—Es que... no puedo.

Me salvó el timbre: los pasillos se llenaron de gente que iba a su primera clase. Santiago no se movió, y yo me di cuenta de que tampoco podía.

—Te...tengo que irme —conseguí decir, y escapé corriendo, chocando con la gente y sin importarme si pisaba a alguien. Tenía que salir de ahí.

Y no porque tuviera miedo de Santiago.

Me asustaba lo que sentía por él.

—¿Me estás diciendo que para tu decimoséptimo cumpleaños..., oh, espera, lo siento..., para nuestro decimoséptimo cumpleaños, no tienes ni idea de qué clase de fiesta quieres?

Me eché a reír.

—La verdad es que últimamente no he pensado mucho en eso. Pero tenemos que montar algo y pronto. Tenemos como una semana.

Puck suspiró melodramático.

—¡Y tú dices que yo dejo las cosas para última hora! ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? ¿Una pequeña reunión de amigos íntimos y familiares?

—¿Amigos íntimos? Debes de estar de broma. Eso es la mitad de nuestro curso, y luego están los mayores.

—Cierto. Entonces una gran reunión de amigos íntimos y familiares? ¿Hum? ¿Sí? ¿Sí? Mis padres me han dicho que podíamos alquilar un club para esa noche.

—Eso sería guay... pero también muy caro...

—Muy bien. ¿Fiesta es mi casa?

—Supongo que sí. No hay mucho más que podamos hacer, ¿no crees?

Meses atrás, Puck y yo habíamos decidido que queríamos hacer algo tan guay, tan impresionante, que nadie fuera capaz de mejorarlo. Y como nuestro cumpleaños caía justo después del fin de las clases, en los últimos años nuestra fiesta había sido la gran celebración de fin de curso. Y como todos los mayores con los que nos relacionábamos se marchaban ese año, queríamos hacer algo mejor y más sonado que una simple fiesta.

Sabía que Puck quería organizar una gran fiesta, y yo se lo debía. Había sido muy egoísta con todo el asunto de Santiago, por no explicárselo, por ocultarme de él. Tenía que ocurrírseme algo espectacular en su honor.

Y entonces tuve una idea.

—¿Recuerdas en sexto? Montamos una fiesta de disfraces en aquel parque de juegos que cerraron.

Tenía una piscina de bolas y todo.

—Sí. Y yo era el Gato en el Sombrero. Y tú fuiste de princesa de Disney.

—Sí.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Oh, hostia, no. De ninguna manera. De ninguna manera.

—¿De alguna manera?

—No.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Sería divertido!

—Britt, ¿te das cuenta de lo infantil que suena? —Puck rió, me sonrió burlón y se le hicieron arruguitas en los rabillos de los ojos.

—Lo sé, ¡eso es lo que lo hace tan guay! Somos los únicos que podemos montar eso y hacer que sea inolvidable. Confía en mí.

—¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente.

—Vamos a chocarla antes de que cambies de opinión.

Asentí, sonriendo, y le tendí el puño cerrado.

Puck se rió y chocó su puño con el mío. Ambos hicimos idénticos sonidos de explosión.

—No hemos hecho eso desde sexto.

—Parecía lo adecuado, dada la fiesta —reí.

—¿De verdad vamos a tener una fiesta de disfraces?

—Pues sí. Y vamos a ir de las gemelas Olsen.

Él me dio un capón en la cabeza, riendo. Yo me aparté rodando y acabé sobre la hierba. Me senté, crucé las piernas debajo de mí y miré a Puck.

—Cosa uno y cosa dos —me dijo él.

—No pienso teñirme de azul —protesté. Luego sonreí—. Pero estoy segura de que Lauren estaría encantada de verte en un apretado chándal rojo...

—Lo retiro —exclamó él, mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado al otro, agitando las manos. Me reí aún más.

—¿La hacemos el viernes de la semana que viene? —propuso entonces Puck—. ¿Después de la ceremonia de graduación?

—Sí, ¿por qué no? Quiero decir que nuestro cumpleaños es el domingo, así que... Y si me emborracho...

—No quiero tener resaca el día de mi cumpleaños —acabó la frase por mí.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Claro. Entonces, ¿deberíamos empezar a enviar ya los mensajes?

—Bueno, estaba pensando...

—Cuidado, no te hagas daño.

Me reí, pero aun así conseguí fruncir el cejo y replicarle con sarcasmo.

—Ja, ja. Estaba a punto de decir «lo mismo» antes de que me interrumpieras de un modo tan grosero...

Empezó a sonar su móvil y él alzó un dedo.

—Recuerda eso —dijo, interrumpiéndome de nuevo deliberadamente. Me reí mientras él sacaba el iPhone del bolsillo, escribía algo y enviaba el mensaje a unos cincuenta amigos. Supusimos que siempre podríamos invitar a más gente si queríamos, pero era difícil «desinvitarlos».

Mi móvil vibró en el bolsillo, y lo cogí.

—¿Quién es? —me preguntó Puck.

—Santiago.

Alzó la mirada de golpe de su móvil.

—¿Qué diablos quiere ahora? ¿No te ha acosado ya lo suficiente?

Presioné el botón de «rechazar» y pasé de la llamada de Santiago.

—No me ha acosado, Puck.

—Quizá. Pero creo que no es bueno para ti, Britt, eso es todo. Sólo intento protegerte. Conozco a mi hermano.

—¿Y crees que yo no lo conozco? Nunca me trató mal, Puck.

—Pero tampoco nunca te trató como te mereces —rebatió. Luego, suspirando, añadió—: No importa. No quiero discutir más sobre eso. Así que sigamos. Disfraz para la fiesta.

—Oh, no tenemos que preocuparnos por eso. —Esbocé una sonrisa traviesa—. Tengo la solución perfecta


	23. Chapter 23

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo!**

**Solo quedan 10 ****capítulos**

**Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen así como esta historia**

* * *

El viernes, cuando no estaba en clase, corría de un lado a otro llamando a gente para asegurarme de que todos los detalles finales estaban listos para el Baile de Verano, que sería al día siguiente. Era estrés más que suficiente para no dejarme tiempo para pensar en Santiago.

Lauren, Sugar, Rachel y yo pensábamos ir a un pequeño spa el sábado para que nos peinaran y nos hicieran la manicura; la madre de Rachel trabajaba allí y nos conseguía un descuento.

Pero me sentía fuera de onda; las chicas no paraban de hablar de sus parejas para el baile; de cómo su corbata hacía juego con el vestido de ella, de que el chico que le gustaba le había pedido que le reservara un baile, de lo muy sexy que se lo veía con esmoquin...

Y ahí estaba yo, sin pareja. Me presentaría sola. No podía pedirle a ninguno de los chicos que fuera conmigo como amigos porque todos tenían ya pareja. Debía de ser la única persona en todo el instituto que no la tenía.

—Podemos ir todos como amigos, ¿no? —sugirió Tina el viernes durante el almuerzo, cuando me permití un descanso de veinte minutos para comer algo. Ella iba a ir con Mike. Dave K. y Sugar irían juntos. Warren llevaría a una chica de su clase de historia a la que yo no conocía mucho.

—Sí —la secundó Puck—. De ese modo no te presentarás sola.

—Las cosas se arreglan, Britt, ¿lo ves? —trató de convencerme Dave K.

—Bueno..., has rechazado un montón de ofertas —dijo Mike un poco inseguro.

—La verdad es que no. Él las rechazó por mí casi todas las veces. —No tuve que aclarar a quién me refería, claro.

—Eh, hablando de eso, ¿va a ir tu hermano al baile, Puck?

—No lo sé. Y no me importa si va o no.

Lauren y yo intercambiamos una mirada: ambas sabíamos que a Puck sí le importaba, pero ninguna dijo nada.

Aunque íbamos a alquilar una limusina entre todos e ir juntos como grupo, yo seguiría estando sola. Fruncí el cejo. Podía tratar de culpar a Santiago, probar de estar furiosa conmigo misma por permitirle decir a todos los que preguntaban que yo no iría con ellos.

Pero sabía por qué no me había discutido. Sabía por qué perfectamente: porque había supuesto que iría con él, dado que era un baile de máscaras. Había confiado en que él fuera mi pareja. Incluso me lo había pedido aquella tarde en el garaje; no explícitamente, pero sí a su manera.

Pero no, eso ya no iba a pasar, de ninguna manera. ¿Y qué posibilidades tenía de que alguien me lo pidiera, cuando el baile era al día siguiente?

Cero.

Me secaron el pelo con secador y me lo estiraron a la perfección, suave, liso y brillante. Me hicieron una inmaculada manicura francesa. Me pasé la última media hora con el maquillaje, siguiendo la «guía profesional» que había encontrado en internet.

Aunque no tenía demasiado sentido: la máscara me cubría media cara. En realidad era sólo por hacerlo.

El vestido resultaba maravilloso, una vez me vestí adecuadamente. Con el color verde manzana parecía que la piel me relucía y los ojos Azules me brillaban debajo de la máscara. La tela siseaba al moverme y me flotaba alrededor de los muslos. Los zapatos de tacón plateados hacían juego con las cuentas del vestido y la máscara.

Se me veía estupenda. ¡Me sentía estupenda!

Hacía siglos que no me sentía tan normal. Era como si toda la historia con Santiago no hubiera sucedido.

«Bueno, si voy a ir sola al baile, lo haré mostrándome espectacular», pensé con decisión.

Entonces recordé lo que solía pasar en el Baile de Verano... Sí, compartía la limusina con los otros, pero no tendría una foto en la pista de baile con mi pareja, mi padre no nos sacaría fotos que nos darían vergüenza...

Quizá luciera espléndida, pero de repente ya no me sentía así.

Suspiré y llamaron a la puerta. Cogí el bolsito plateado y me miré una última vez en el espejo.

Llegaban temprano, pero yo ya estaba lista.

—Britt, están aquí —me gritó papá mientras iba a abrir la puerta.

—Sí —contesté.

Fui a bajar para reunirme con ellos. En el rellano metí la cabeza en la habitación de Brad.

—Hasta luego.

Él paró de jugar un momento para mirarme.

—Vaya, te has tomado tiempo suficiente.

—¿Suficiente para qué?

—Para pasar de fea como un troll a no está mal. —Pero me sonrió a su dulce manera de niño de diez años con dientes de menos, y tuve que sonreírle mientras le alborotaba el pelo.

—¡Ah, lárgate! ¡Qué pesada eres!

Reí de nuevo y me despedí.

Me detuve de golpe en lo alto de la escalera.

—... quiero hablar con ella.

—Ella no quiere hablar contigo. Creo que será mejor que te marches ya.

—No hasta que hable con ella.

—No. Y ahora lárgate de mi porche antes de que llame a la policía.

Santiago trató de entrar de todos modos, y mientras mi padre comenzaba a empujarlo hacia fuera, se me escapó un ruido raro; no llegó a ser una palabra, sólo un extraño graznido que hizo que ambos se detuvieran y me miraran.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —pregunté a Santiago con los dientes apretados, y fui bajando la escalera, aferrada al pasamanos para no caerme con los finos tacones—. Santiago, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?

—Ya se va... —lo dijo con todo el tono amenazador de que un padre enfadado era capaz. E hizo que Santiago pasara su peso de un pie al otro; se sentía intimidado, o al menos, incómodo.

Me quedé mirando a Santiago, esperando a que me contestara. Y luego reparé en él de verdad.

Llevaba una camisa blanca de vestir y una fina corbata verde colgada al cuello un poco de cualquier manera. Se había puesto un esmoquin negro, pero lo había combinado con sus botas negras de siempre, que de algún modo lograban que pareciera muy sexy. El cabello oscuro casi se le metía en los ojos y parecía un poco despeinado y desarreglado...

Se rascó la nuca, nervioso.

—He venido a hablar contigo.

Suspiré y me volví a medias hacia papá.

—¿Nos dejas un minuto?

—De acuerdo —dijo después de un silencio. Apuntó a Santiago con un dedo amenazador

—. Pero le pones un dedo encima y te juro...

—¡Papá! —exclamé con toda intención, e indiqué la cocina con un gesto de cabeza. Mi padre miró furioso a Santiago y luego se metió en la cocina. Podía oír la música de Brad, totalmente ajeno a lo que estaba pasando.

Miré a Santiago, que se había dado la vuelta y estaba saliendo por la puerta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Creía que querías hablar.

—Ya te lo dije, Britt. Lo voy a hacer bien.

Y cerró la puerta tras él. Me quedé mirándola confusa durante casi un minuto, totalmente perdida, y entonces sonó el timbre.

Aún perpleja, abrí.

Y ahí estaba Santiago, claro. Llevaba en la mano una pulsera floral hecha de calas y tenía una rodilla en el suelo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —pregunté, riendo nerviosa.

—Brittany , ¿quieres ser mi pareja en el Baile de Verano?

No pude evitarlo; de verdad que no pude. Me eché a reír. Lo vi frunciendo el cejo, así que me calmé y me mordisqueé el labio.

En serio, ¿quién se hubiera imaginado a Santiago López, el supuesto donjuán adicto a la violencia, con la rodilla hincada en el suelo en la puerta de una chica para pedirle ser su pareja en un baile? Era tan surrealista que resultaba histriónico.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Sí. ¿Vas a ser mi pareja?

Dudé. Quería decirle que sí, y que había sido un gesto muy dulce. Pero sabía que no debía hacerlo.

Decirle que sí sería una decisión terrible. Me odiaría si lo hacía. Y me odiaría por decirle que no...

Entonces, él se puso en pie y me miró sonriendo un poco, una de esas sonrisas maravillosamente raras y contagiosas que hacían asomar su hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda.

—Vamos, Britt-Britt, dame un respiro. Lo estoy intentando, ¿no? Sé que he sido un completo estúpido y que te he hecho daño, y que he hecho y dicho un montón de cosas de las que me arrepiento, y... estoy tratando de compensarte. Por favor, ven conmigo al baile.

Me tendió la pulsera. Yo miré las hermosas y aromáticas flores, y luego de nuevo a él. Seguía sonriendo, con una esperanzada chispa en sus ojos marrones. No podía decir que no a ese rostro, ¿verdad?

—No..., no sé... —Me salió como un susurro—. No creo que sea una buena idea.

—Olvídate de lo que piensan los demás y lo que van a decir. ¿Qué quieres tú?

—No deberías..., quiero decir, no podemos...

—A la mierda con lo que hay que hacer. ¿Qué quieres tú?

Lo miré. Ah, mierda, sabía perfectamente lo que quería hacer. Pero mi cabeza se negaba a aceptarlo. Sabía qué debía hacer, qué era lo correcto, lo que todos los demás querían que yo hiciera.

—¿Britt? —me insistió mientras me ofrecía de nuevo las flores.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos un instante. Era el momento de la verdad. Ahora o nunca.

Sería hacerlo contra todo lo que me decía mi instinto, y todo mi sentido común se rebelaba...

Tendí la muñeca.

—Sí, Santiago, iré al baile contigo.

Soltó una risita de alivio.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí con la cabeza y lo miré directamente a los ojos. Esbozó la mayor sonrisa que le había visto nunca, y me colgó la pulsera con el ramillete de la muñeca.

—¿Tienes una máscara? —le pregunté, negándome a escuchar mis obstinados pensamientos sensatos—. Es un baile de máscaras.

—Claro. —Puso los ojos en blanco con una leve sonrisita irónica, como diciendo: «¡Qué tontería!».

—Ah, vale.

Me sonrió de nuevo, y yo sólo pude devolverle la sonrisa.

—Debo de ser una completa idiota para aceptar ir al baile contigo.

Él asintió.

—Sí. ¿Estás lista?

—Un segundo —dije. Dejé a Santiago en el umbral y fui a la cocina. Entré sigilosamente; era evidente que papá acababa de sentarse y coger la guía de la tele para simular que no nos había estado escuchando—. No te enfades —le pedí, esperando que no se sintiera demasiado decepcionado.

—No estoy enfadado, exactamente... Sólo que no creo que sea una buena decisión —repuso, negando con la cabeza—. Después de todo lo que has pasado con Puck...

—Lo sé —admití con nerviosismo—, pero...

Papá suspiró profundamente, se sacó las gafas y se presionó los ojos con los dedos.

—Hay un «pero». Genial. Justo cuando creía...

—Se ha puesto de rodillas para pedírmelo —expliqué—. Creo que está realmente arrepentido.

—Hum. —Era evidente que mi padre no opinaba lo mismo—. Eso, o sólo le interesa una cosa.

—Papá. Vamos. Sólo es un baile —repliqué sin alzar la voz—. Eso no significa que esté... No sé..., que volvamos a estar juntos o lo que sea.

—Que hayas aceptado ir con él dice mucho, Britt. Mira, haz lo que te parezca mejor, pero ten cuidado. No quiero que te hagan daño. O que te quedes embarazada, hablando claro —añadió con severidad.

—Sí, papá —repuse, como siempre hace la impaciente hija adolescente.

—Lo digo en serio, colega. Haz lo que quieras, haz lo que te parezca bien. No puedo impedírtelo.

Pero realmente no creo que esto sea bueno para ti.

—No sé qué hacer. —Suspiré y me sentí como si volviera a tener siete años, no casi diecisiete. Así que hice lo que cualquier niña vulnerable haría: abracé a mi padre—. No sé qué hacer.

Él me devolvió el abrazo.

—Ya lo averiguarás.

—Eso espero.

Soltó una risita y me miró de arriba abajo.

—Mírate, Britt. ¿Cuándo ha crecido mi pequeña?

Le sonreí.

—Estás estupenda. Y ya te aclararás con todo esto, sé que lo harás.

—De verdad que Santiago me hace feliz, papá.

Esbozó una cansada sonrisa, una sonrisa que, de repente, lo hizo parecer mucho mayor.

Yo le devolví otra media sonrisa y regresé al vestíbulo, donde Santiago me estaba esperando, un poco nerviosa. No me di cuenta de que mi padre iba detrás de mí hasta que habló.

—Muy bien... Bueno, supongo que si vas a llevar a mi niña al baile, tendré que hacer fotos. — Cogió la cámara y me hizo un gesto para que me pusiera junto a Santiago.

Me acerqué a él con una sensación de incomodidad. Santiago me acercó más a su lado y me rodeó con el brazo. Al instante me sentí más tranquila. Me resultaba familiar. Agradable.

Papá hizo un par de fotos.

—Y ahora escúchame. No me gusta demasiado nada de esto, pero si es lo que Britt quiere, me aguantaré... por ahora. Pero haces algo, y me refiero a lo que sea, que le haga daño, y, chico, lamentarás haber puesto el pie en esta casa. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, señor —contestó Santiago, sorprendentemente sincero y educado.

—Muy bien. Entonces, divertíos.

—Adiós, papá —me despedí. Le lancé una sonrisa tranquilizadora y, en respuesta, él se encogió de hombros, dubitativo. Cerré la puerta, y Santiago, aún rodeándome la cintura con el brazo, me acompañó por el camino de entrada.

—Espera —le dije parándome—. ¿Sabe Puck algo de esto? ¿Se lo has dicho?

—No. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto importa? Díselo después. —Pero miró al suelo mientras decía esto último.

—Bueno, se supone que van a pasar por aquí, ahora mismo, con la limusina...

—Envíales un mensaje y diles que te adelantas. O que ha pasado algo y que te encontrarás con ellos más tarde allí. No lo sé. Diles que estás conmigo, si es lo que quieres.

—Les diré que he tenido un problema con el maquillaje. —Lo había decidido ya, y le envié un mensaje a Puck.

«Acaban de salir de casa de Dave K. Gracias por el aviso. Nos vemos allí.»

Eso era lo maravilloso de que mi mejor amigo fuera un chico: nada de compasión, nada de mensajes preocupados preguntándome si necesitaba ayuda o qué había pasado. Sólo lo aceptaba sin cuestionarlo.

Me sentí horrible por mentirle, aunque sólo fuera en un mensaje. Tenía la terrible e inquietante sensación en el estómago de que todo estaba comenzando de nuevo: las mentiras, el esconderse, la traición... Y lo peor era que lo estaba haciendo por voluntad propia, sin pensármelo dos veces.

Pero no podía enviarle un mensaje diciéndole: «No te molestes en recogerme. Voy al baile con

Santiago».

Sí, claro.

Se lo tenía que decir cara a cara. Hacérselo entender. Explicárselo todo. Ésa era la única manera.

No más mentiras. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Se merecía más que un mensaje de texto o una llamada.

Por un momento me pregunté qué estaba haciendo Santiago cuando fue hacia el lado del copiloto.

Seguro que no iba a dejarme conducir. No dejaba a nadie tocar su coche. En eso Puck era casi tan malo como él: tampoco me dejaba conducir su coche. (De verdad, una rayadita de nada en el coche de mi padre con un buzón y estoy marcada de por vida.)

Pero lo que Santiago hizo fue abrirme la puerta. Era un gesto tan caballeroso que me pregunté si los ojos me funcionaban bien.

—Gracias... —le dije, sin estar muy segura, mientras me metía en el coche. Él cerró la puerta detrás de mí antes de entrar, luego puso el motor en marcha y nos dirigimos hacia el Baile. Era un viaje de unos veinte minutos, y yo no tenía ni idea de cómo llenar ese tiempo sin cosas que nos resultaran incómodas a los dos.

Pero sí que tenía una pregunta para la que necesitaba una respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? Sólo presentarnos allí esta noche y dejar que todos sepan que estamos..., estamos... como sea que estemos? —No quería decir «saliendo» por si él no pensaba que fuera así.

Santiago suspiró.

—Mira, voy a dejarlo todo claro, Britt. Las cartas sobre la mesa. Me gusta estar contigo, realmente me importas, más de lo que deberías. Así que... no quiero volver a perderte. Estoy tratando de compensarte, pero lo entenderé si prefieres que esto siga siendo... informal o lo que sea.

—¿Y...?

—Y lo que estoy tratando de decir es... que supongo que tú decides.

El corazón me latía con tanta fuerza que casi ni oí el resto de lo que dijo.

—Si tú, ya sabes..., quieres salir..., ser una pareja...

Me lo quedé mirando; desde los ojos, que tenía clavados en una señal de stop, hasta los dedos, con los que sujetaba el volante. Se le veía..., bueno, no había otra palabra para describirlo: vulnerable.

Me contó que nunca había tenido una novia, sólo ligues, porque las chicas no querían salir con alguien que se metía en peleas. Y yo no culpaba a ninguna de esas chicas. Pero... no se podía negar:

Santiago tenía un lado realmente dulce y cariñoso. Como lo de aparecer en mi puerta esa noche o abrirme la puerta del coche.

«Puck me va a odiar por esto...»

Pero no dije eso.

—Primero tengo que hablar con Puck. No puedo lanzarle esto encima como una bomba.

No lo dije con todas esas palabras, pero incluso así, a Santiago le brillaban los ojos cuando me miró.

Una sonrisa... no de medio lado o irónica, sino una verdadera sonrisa, le jugueteaba en la comisura de los labios.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, de verdad.

Ambos sabíamos cuál iba a ser mi respuesta. Pero necesitaba asegurarme de que no iba a perder a mi mejor amigo. Ningún tío, ni siquiera Santiago, valía eso. Y Santiago lo entendió cuando le dije que tenía que contárselo a Puck primero.

No tuve oportunidad de decir nada más, porque se inclinó para darme un corto beso en los labios antes de que cambiara el semáforo. Fue demasiado rápido para mi gusto, pero aun así hizo que el corazón se me desbocara.

Su mano encontró la mía, y nuestros dedos se entrelazaron. Me resultaba tan natural y fácil, como si encajáramos perfectamente, a pesar de que todo en nuestra personalidad y hábitos podría sugerir lo contrario.

El resto del viaje lo hicimos en silencio. Excepto que no era un silencio incómodo, uno en el que te preguntas si debes iniciar una conversación. Era un silencio agradable. De esos en que lo que disfrutas es la compañía.

Ya no estábamos lejos del Baile. Había bastante tráfico, gracias al camión de bomberos, los dos coches de policía, el puñado de limusinas, los coches grandes y los Rolls-Royce, y los dos o tres carruajes tirados por caballos, por no hablar de la gente que se había presentado en sus coches de siempre.

—Entiendo lo de las limusinas —dijo Santiago—. Pero ¿los carruajes? Es una locura. Tampoco es que los premios MTV se vayan a entregar aquí. Eso es tirar el dinero.

Me reí al oírlo, porque había pensado más o menos lo mismo.

Me alisé el vestido y saqué un pequeño estuche de maquillaje para retocarme el pintalabios. Me volví hacia Santiago, porque sentía su mirada sobre mí.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—No, en serio, ¿qué pasa? —insistí mientras me miraba en el espejito, demasiado pequeño, preguntándome si tendría pintalabios en los dientes.

—Nada. Estás muy guapa.

—Oh. Gracias. Eh, es curioso cómo tu corbata hace conjunto con mi vestido.

Él se miró la corbata, como si necesitara una confirmación visual.

—Bueno, sí. Recordé que me habías dicho que tu vestido era verde, y ésta fue la única corbata verde que pude encontrar en las tiendas que no estuviera cubierta de palmeras.

Mi reflejo me sonrió mientras continuaba retocándome el maquillaje.

—De verdad, Britt, guarda eso. Ya estás fabulosa.

Fabulosa... No podía dejar de sonreír.

—¿De verdad?

—De verdad, de verdad —rió él. El tráfico comenzó a moverse, las limusinas habían ido desapareciendo y avanzamos lentamente unos cuantos metros más.

—Eh, mira, ahí está tu limusina.

Me volví y miré hacia donde me indicaba. Una limusina negra estaba parada ante las puertas del Baile, y reconocí a Puck al instante, con Lauren del brazo, y los otros que bajaban tras él.

Con todos enmascarados resultaba bastante complicado decir quién era quién. Era fácil confundirlos con otra persona. Además, muchos de los chicos llevaban máscaras muy sencillas que se parecían mucho.

Quizá nadie (excepto Puck, claro) nos reconocería a Santiago y a mí juntos. Tal vez no me rodearían hordas de chicas queriendo saber por qué me había presentado con Santiago López.

Esperaba que no me reconocieran. La noche sería mucho más fácil.

Nos paramos ante el hotel, donde un aparcacoches nos esperaba. Salí del coche, pero no antes de que Santiago se hubiera apresurado a abrirme la puerta. No me había fijado en que se había colocado la máscara; era negra con tachuelas de metal grises en el borde superior y le cubría la mitad de la cara.

El aparcacoches cogió las llaves que le entregaba Santiago mientras éste me rodeaba la cintura con el brazo y me llevaba hacia la puerta. Pude notar que la gente ya nos miraba e intentaba descubrir quiénes éramos. Y ni siquiera habíamos llegado a la sala de baile.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago, y noté que se me aceleraba la respiración.

—Cálmate —me susurró Santiago al oído, y su aliento me hizo cosquillas—. Todo irá bien, te lo prometo.

—Oh, espero que tengas razón.


	24. Chapter 24

Una pequeña cola de parejas se había formado a la espera de que les hicieran una foto bajo el magnífico arco de flores que se había instalado contra la pared de la sala de baile. Santiago me llevó a la cola, y yo le sonreí. Parecía que, después de todo, sí que iba a tener fotos con mi pareja.

Las delicadas arañas de cristal cubrían la sala de un resplandor cálido y hacían saltar destellos del dorado que decoraba las paredes, las columnas, el techo. El suelo de mármol estaba salpicado de las sombras de la gente que bailaba. El techo formaba una alta cúpula, y ante una pared había una barra de bar. Pequeñas mesas redondas con un mantel blanco y centros de mesa florales se alineaban alrededor de la pista, y la banda tocaba sobre un pequeño escenario al fondo del local.

En resumen: era perfecto. Increíble e impecablemente hermoso. Me sentí bastante orgullosa de mí misma por sugerir el arco de flores para las fotos; era de lo más romántico.

—Es increíble, ¿no crees? —le dije a Santiago sonriendo.

—Sí —reconoció él, mirando alrededor igual que yo.

—Siguientes —dijo el fotógrafo, y nos pusimos bajo los focos. Estaba un poco incómoda, consciente de que la gente nos miraba. Claro que, en realidad, sólo miraban porque nos estaban haciendo una foto. En treinta segundos toda la atención estaría centrada en la siguiente pareja. Pero en ese momento yo estaba esperando que alguien gritara: «¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Britt y Lopez?».

—Eh, relájate —me susurró Santiago al oído, y yo pegué un pequeño bote, sobresaltada.

—Perdona. Estoy un poco... nerviosa.

Él me dedicó esa estupenda sonrisa sexy, lo que me relajó un poco. Así que me volví hacia el fotógrafo y Santiago se quedó detrás de mí, rodeándome la cintura con ambos brazos, y los míos sobre los de él. Sonreí a la cámara, y el flash casi me cegó, entonces...

—Siguientes.

Y ya dejamos de ser el centro de atención; así de fácil.

—¿Tienes sed?

—Humm, s...sí.

—Iré a buscar algo de beber.

—Vale.

No hacía ni cuatro segundos que Santiago se había alejado de mí cuando ya tenía al otro hermano Lopez delante...

Mierda. ¿Me habría visto con Santiago? ¿Nos había visto alguien juntos? No parecía enfadado, pero...

Me bajó la máscara.

—Britty, aquí estás.

Sonreí.

—Hola, Puck.

—¿Problemas de maquillaje resueltos?

Por dentro respiré aliviada. No nos había visto...

—Sí, gracias. Todo va bien.

—Asombroso. ¿Vienes a sentarte a nuestra mesa o te vas a quedar aquí sola?

Vacilé un momento.

—Puck, tengo que contarte...

—¿Es Britt? —Alguien me cogió del hombro y me hizo volverme. Una rubia enmascarada me sonrió—. ¡Ya pensaba que eras tú! Bonito vestido, por cierto. Hola, Puck. Escucha, Britt, hay un problema con la comida, y Quinn me ha pedido que te buscara. Algo referente a la comida vegetariana y unos frutos secos...

—No, no, dijimos que nada de frutos secos, porque Rory F es alérgico.

—Lo sé. Pero Quinn me ha dicho que te buscara...

—Pero yo no estaba al cargo de la comida. —Era cierto, sólo había ayudado un poco.

—Lo sé —repuso ella. Estaba casi segura de que estaba hablando con Kaitlin, porque su voz era un poco nasal. Irritada, como en ese momento, aún sonaba más nasal. Sí, sin duda era Kaitlin—. Pero Quinn me ha dicho que te buscara porque Gen está histérica.

Suspiré.

—Claro. Vale.

—¡Genial! Vale, ve por esa puerta lateral junto al escenario de la banda, y hay una puerta que da a la cocina a medio camino del pasillo.

—Puck, vuelvo en seguida. Pero no desaparezcas... Tengo que decirte algo —le informé.

—De acuerdo. —Y me deslicé entre la gente.

Seguí las indicaciones de Kaitlin y, después de equivocarme de puerta un par de veces, encontré la cocina, donde Quinn y Gen estaban discutiendo, en parte, con el chef, pero sobre todo entre ellos.

—Deberíais haber especificado que había alguien alérgico a los frutos secos... —decía el hombre, enfadado.

—¡Lo hicimos! —casi gritó Gen.

—¿Estás totalmente segura, Gen? —Quinn se había subido la máscara a la cabeza y parecía furioso.

—¡Estoy segura! ¡No me hubiera olvidado de decírselo, Q! —Se volvió hacia mí, con los ojos enloquecidos, desesperada—. ¡Britt, díselo!

Suspiré y miré al chef.

—¿Es que no puede hacer un plato vegetariano que no tenga frutos secos? ¿Sólo uno?

No pareció nada impresionado, pero finalmente conseguimos convencerlo, y sin tener que pagar extra por la cena de Rory.

Cuando salí de la cocina no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban mis amigos. O mi pareja. Todo el mundo bailaba o estaba en grupitos por las mesas.

Con los chicos en esmoquin y máscaras que les ocultaban el rostro había poca diferencia entre ellos. Busqué a Puck durante cinco minutos completos antes de rendirme. Sabía que Lauren llevaba un vestido de color lila largo hasta el suelo con un lazo violeta, pero ni siquiera pude encontrarla a ella.

Fui a apoyarme contra una pared en la que había algo de espacio libre y suspiré. La cena se serviría en cuarenta minutos, y yo no pensaba pasarme todo ese tiempo sola. ¿Por qué habíamos decidido que sería un baile de máscaras? Olvídate de guay, chic y divertido. Era simplemente un fastidio.

Alguien se puso a mi lado.

—Hola, tienes pinta de necesitar esto. —Quien fuera me puso un vasito de ponche en la mano.

—Gracias... —Fruncí el cejo, tratando de descubrir de quién se trataba. La música era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer las voces indistinguibles.

Mi salvador se levantó la máscara el tiempo suficiente para que yo exclamara: «¡Mike!», y se la volvió a bajar.

—¿Quién creías que era? —rió.

—Peter Parker. Bueno, al menos eso esperaba.

—¿Maguire o Garfield?

—Garfield.

—Lamento decepcionarte. Sólo he sabido que eras tú porque antes te he visto hablando con Puck.

—Estás muy guapa.

—Oh, gracias. —Sonreí—. Tú también. ¿Cómo estás?

—Estoy bien. Por cierto, ¿te he visto llegar con alguien?

—No..., no creo...

«Odio mentir.»

—Oh. Entonces, debe de haber sido a otra. Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a reunirnos con los demás. Sólo he ido a buscar algo de beber, pero tú parecías muy sola aquí. Además, no podía encontrar a nadie con estas malditas máscaras.

—Yo ya dije que era estúpido.

—¿Y qué estás haciendo sola?

—No he podido encontrar a nadie. —Me reí, usando su propio comentario.

—Excusas, excusas... Vamos, creo que aún siguen por allí. —Seguí a Mike a través de la masa de adolescentes bailando enmascarados; lo agarré del brazo para no perderlo. Todo el rato estuve mirando alrededor, pero no tenía ni idea de dónde pararía Santiago.

Pronto encontramos a los otros. Las chicas estaban todas muy guapas, claro. Y los chicos tampoco estaban nada mal. Puck había encontrado una corbata que hacía perfecto juego con el vestido de Lauren, pero la mayoría de los otros chicos se habían decidido por el negro. Sin embargo, Mike había hecho el esfuerzo de intentar que la suya hiciera juego con el vestido de Lisa, excepto que había escogido algo escarlata cuando el vestido era más tirando a burdeos.

Puck y Lauren hacían muy buena pareja.

—No estás mal, ¿verdad, Britt? Lo digo por haber venido sola —dijo Warren. Un comentario bastante desafortunado, pero Warren era así, por lo que no le di más importancia.

—No —contesté—. Estoy bien.

—Juraría que te he visto entrar con alguien y hacerte una foto —aseguró Kitty, la pareja de Warren.

—No, no era ella; ya se lo he preguntado —contestó Mike por mí.

—Oh. Qué raro. ¡Ves, con todo el mundo con esas malditas máscaras no puedo decir quién es nadie!

La conversación fluyó animada e insustancial. Yo no paraba de mirar buscando a Santiago, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Bailé con las chicas un rato, y luego con Mike y también con Puck. Artie se acercó y tocó a Puck en el hombro.

Sólo lo reconocí por el piercing en la lengua, que destelló bajo la luz cuando habló.

—¿Puedo robártela?

—Tú mismo —repuso Puck. Le hizo una floreada reverencia, y luego se fue donde los otros estaban bailando. La música acababa de cambiar a algo más lento, una versión acústica de alguna canción pop.

—Hola, Artie.

—Hola, Britt. —Sonrió—. Por cierto, espero que no te importe que te robe este baile.

Reí.

—No te preocupes.

—Esta noche estás realmente guapa —comentó—. Lamenté oír que no tenías pareja.

Gruñí exageradamente.

—¿Es que lo sabe todo el mundo?

Él se encogió de hombros, riendo conmigo.

—No te preocupes. Sólo es porque Lopez ha espantado a todos los chicos, ¿vale? Pero nadie lo ha visto; te pasarás la noche bailando, robando las parejas de las otras chicas.

—¿Con quién has venido tú?

—Amy. Amy Johnson.

Asentí.

—Guay. Pero ¿no le importará que bailes conmigo?

—No. No te preocupes. ¿Y qué tal te va? No te veo mucho fuera de clase de química.

—Bien, supongo. ¿Y a ti?

—Lo mismo de siempre.

Nos reímos ante el incómodo silencio que siguió, y luego charlamos desenfadadamente sobre la banda y lo bonito que estaba todo hasta el final de la canción, cuando rechacé la propuesta de Jason para bailar el siguiente tema con la excusa de que tenía que ir a «buscar a Puck». Lo que realmente pretendía hacer era encontrar a Santiago.

Y tal vez lo hubiera encontrado si de repente no se hubiera comenzado a sentar todo el mundo para cenar. Me puse de puntillas y retorcí el cuello buscándolo.

—¡Britt, Britt! —Miré alrededor—. ¡Aquí! —Puck agitaba la mano para que me uniera a ellos.

Sonreí, aunque me sentía más como para hacer una mueca, y me metí entre la gente para ocupar mi sitio.

En la mesa quedó un sitio vacío, claro; estaba preparada para cinco parejas, y teníamos a Warren,

Karofsky, Puck y Mike con sus respectivas parejas, y luego estaba yo con una silla vacía a mi lado. Rogué por que Santiago me viera y viniera a sentarse a mi lado.

—¡Lopez! Ven para aquí, tío... —Oí el marcado acento de Brooklyn de Andy, uno de los jugadores de fútbol americano, que llamaba a Santiago para que se sentara a su mesa, donde había una mezcla de chicos y chicas; nadie estaba sentado junto a su pareja y quedaba un asiento libre.

Él comenzó a ir hacia allí y me fijé en que llevaba la máscara en la mano. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una de las chicas se puso en pie de un salto, toda excitada, y comenzó a tirar de él. Santiago estaba recorriendo la sala con la mirada, y me vio justo cuando lo estaban haciendo sentar.

Intercambiamos una mirada de impotencia; una que nos decía que estábamos obligados a quedarnos en esas mesas. Supuse que, en cierto modo, era una suerte, ya que aún no había podido decirle nada a Puck. Pero iba a hacerlo. No iba a permitir que fuera como la vez anterior.

Si no hubiera tenido que ayudar con la crisis de la comida, o si no me hubieran pedido para bailar... Y ahora Santiago se veía obligado a sentarse separado de mí. Y aún no le había dicho nada a Puck.

Los hados estaban en nuestra contra, pero no iba a dejar que eso me detuviera, no esta vez.

Intenté dejar de lado todos esos pensamientos. Ya me ocuparía de ello más tarde. En ese momento quería disfrutar de estar con mis amigos.

De todas formas, eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer. Me resultaba difícil no volverme para mirar a Santiago, y estaba distraída.

No les pasó desapercibido.

Unos dedos chasquearon ante mi nariz y se me cayó el tenedor del sobresalto.

—¡Tierra a Britt! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —le contesté a Puck tan inocentemente como me fue posible. También me obligue a sonreír

—. No pasa nada.

—No me engañes. ¡Oh, eso me recuerda...! ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir antes? Ya sabes, antes de que te arrastraran a la cocina.

Tragué saliva.

—Humm, n...nada muy serio.

—Oh, vale, de acuerdo. Perdonadme un minuto, chicos. —Puck se puso de pie y me arrastró con él.

El corazón comenzó a golpearme dentro del pecho y se me humedecieron las palmas de las manos.

—Britt, ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Lauren.

—N...nada... —mascullé, y ella me miró preocupada.

Puck me sacó por la puerta más cercana a la mesa y pasamos al vestíbulo del hotel.

—En serio —dijo, mientras cruzaba los brazos con severidad—. ¿Qué es?

Tragué saliva, toqueteando el ramillete que llevaba en la muñeca.

—Bueno... Prométeme que me escucharás hasta el final, ¿vale? No te enfades ni te vayas. Sólo escúchame. ¿Por favor?

—De acuerdo —contestó preocupado, y pareció que se preparaba para oír malas noticias.

—Lo de antes no ha sido un problema de maquillaje —comencé, y él decidió interrumpirme con una carcajada de alivio.

—¿Y entonces qué ? ¿No querías ser la única en la limusina que estuviera sola? Jo, por un momento he pensado que ibas a decirme que te habías vuelto a liar con Santiago.

Me mordí el labio.

—Ha venido. Antes. Ha aparecido en mi puerta. Por eso te dije que tenía un problema de maquillaje.

—¿Y qué quería? —preguntó Puck con el cejo fruncido.

—Quería... —Oí pasos detrás de Puck y alcé la mirada. Santiago me miró directamente. Cogí a Puck por el codo. No quería que se volviera y comenzara a hacer una escena por nada—. No te cabrees, Puck, prométemelo. Pero dijo..., dijo que estaba tratando de compensarme, y..., y...

—Hola, chicos, ¿qué pasa?

En aquel momento podría haber matado a Santiago. ¿Acaso no podía dejarme explicárselo a Puck sin meterse por medio? Ahora Puck reaccionaría mal, o Santiago retorcería las cosas sólo para hacerlo cabrear, y...

—¿Qué estabas haciendo al presentarte en casa de Britt? —exigió saber Puck—. ¿No crees que ya has hecho suficiente?

—Por eso he ido —contestó él. Sus ojos marrones se clavaron en los míos—. He tratado de que me perdonara.

—Puck, me trajo un ramillete y todo —apunté yo.

—No me importa —exclamó mientras se volvía hacia mí—. Britt, se portó como un cerdo contigo.

Te dejó en la estacada cuando me enteré de lo vuestro y no podía haberte apoyado menos.

—No fue así —intervino Santiago, ceñudo—. Y tú lo sabes, Britt. Intenté llamarte, pero...

—Eso no cambia nada, Santiago —le soltó Puck—. Lo cierto es que no estabas allí cuando ella te necesitaba de verdad. No intentaste aclarar las cosas. La dejaste que cargara con todo mientras te largabas con esa maldita moto tuya. Hiciste que me mintiera, que mintiera a su padre, y ¿para qué?

¿Para divertirte un poco? ¿Por algo de acción?

—Puck...

—¿Por qué no se lo preguntamos a ella, eh? ¿Por qué no vemos lo que quiere Britt? —dijo Santiago, con el tic del mentón disparado.

Me observaron, expectantes.

Miré a Santiago. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue mirarlo, y Puck suspiró, derrotado.

—Britt, de verdad, ¿crees que eso es lo mejor que...?

—Santiago —lo interrumpí—, ¿crees que nos podrías dejar un minuto?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. —Se apartó un par de metros y se apoyó en la pared.

Me volví hacia Puck y bajé la voz.

—Sé que crees que es una estupidez y una temeridad, pero... quiero estar con él. Tengo la sensación de que es lo que debo hacer.

Puck torció la boca, pensativo. Podía ver las ruedas girando en su mente.

—Si sólo os estáis enrollando... Quiero decir, siempre te he visto como la clase de chica que busca compromiso más que un rollo. Me preocupo por ti, Britt.

Le sonreí, tranquila, mientras le cogía la mano y se la apretaba.

—Sé que lo haces. Y esta vez lo vamos a hacer bien —repetí lo que Santiago había dicho antes.

—¿Como en...?

—Quiere decir que estamos saliendo —intervino Santiago, su voz era lo suficientemente alta como para que la oyéramos.

Yo me sonrojé, miré al suelo antes de volver a mirar a Puck, que tenía las cejas subidas al máximo.

—Con tu aprobación —añadí—. Sólo si a ti te parece bien.

—Espera, ¿esto va en serio? ¿De verdad?

Asentí.

—Sí —contestó Santiago, que se había vuelto a acercar—. ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, hermanito?

Puck no lo miraba; tenía los ojos clavados en mí, y se le formaron unas pequeñas arrugas en el rabillo cuando esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Si alguna chica era capaz de cambiarlo... —Su voz sonaba un poco tensa. No le gustaba mucho la idea, pero la estaba aceptando.

—Me vuelvo adentro antes de que las cosas comiencen a parecer sospechosas. Te veo luego, Britt.

—Santiago asintió con la cabeza antes de volver a entrar. Respiré hondo, sin estar muy segura de lo que Puck podría decir ahora que Santiago no lo oía.

—Y tú dijiste que él nunca cambiaría —comenté bromeando, y le tiré cariñosamente del brazo.

Puck no se rió. En vez de eso, suspiró profundamente y se apretó el puente de la nariz entre el índice y el pulgar durante un segundo antes de hablar. Siempre hacía eso cuando estaba triste: como en el funeral de su abuelo, o cuando su perro, Patches, murió cuando teníamos diez años.

—Pero ¿de verdad eres feliz, Britt? Sé cómo es Santiago. ¿Estás segura de que no te ha liado con palabrería? Tú también sabes cómo es. ¿Eres realmente feliz con él?

—Lo soy —le contesté—. Y sé que pensarás que soy una tonta, y chorra y cursi por decirlo, pero me hace sentir bien por dentro. Es como..., como si no importara lo que pase en mi vida, porque cuando estoy con él puedo olvidarlo todo. Puedo disfrutar de estar con él y ser feliz.

Soy feliz, Puck. Y sé que es estúpido, porque probablemente se tendrá que acabar cuando se vaya a la universidad, pero...

Dejé la frase colgando, sin saber qué más decir. No encontraba las palabras para explicarle lo que sentía por Santiago; sólo esperaba que Puck intentara entenderlo.

«Bueno, el corazón quiere lo que el corazón quiere.»

Excepto que ése no era un asunto del corazón. Porque yo no lo amaba. Claro que no. Eso sería ridículo. No. Definitivamente no lo amaba.

—Entonces..., ¿estás tratando de decirme que estás enamorada de él?

—¡No! No..., para nada —insistí. Debería haber sabido que Puck llegaría a esa conclusión. Si yo estuviera enamorada de Santiago eso sería una explicación razonable de por qué volvía con él, pero no lo estaba. Sin duda no lo estaba.

—Oh. —Su rostro tenía una expresión de lástima que yo no llegaba a entender. Como si él supiera algo que yo no.

—Puck, ¿qué...?

—Mira, no estoy de acuerdo con esto, Britt. Te hizo mucho daño, y no creo que esto vaya a acabar bien. No es bueno para ti. Pero si es lo que de verdad quieres..., estaré ahí para recoger los trozos después, ¿vale?

Le sonreí. No fue una gran sonrisa, pero era sincera, y reflejaba perfectamente la de Puck.

—¿De verdad? ¿No estás cabreado conmigo?

—No, Britt... —Sonrió burlón—. Si es lo que tú quieres, yo estaré ahí al final. Siempre estaré contigo.

Abracé con fuerza a mi mejor amigo.

—Muchas gracias, Puck —le susurré.

Él me apretó también.

—Ya te dije que acabarías haciéndome hablar como una tía.

Me eché a reír.

—Te quiero —murmuré en voz baja.

—Sí, y yo a ti. —Se apartó y me sonrió de nuevo—. Vamos. No vayamos a perdernos el postre.

Quiero mi pastel de queso, y si no estoy ahí, Karofsky seguro que me lo roba.

Riendo, lo seguí hasta la mesa.

—¿Va todo bien, chicos? —Mike me miraba preocupado.

—¿Seguro que estás bien, Britt? —preguntó Karofsky.

Pillé a Lauren preguntando a Puck sólo con los labios: «¿Tu hermano?». Él asintió como respuesta y le ofreció una especie de mirada impotente. En su rostro vi que lo entendía, y me sonrió como animándome.

Me volví hacia la mesa de Santiago. Él se reía por algo que uno de los chicos había dicho, pero me estaba mirando a mí. Al verme, me guiñó un ojo antes de volverse.

—Sí —dije sonriendo—. Todo es perfecto.

Y en ese momento, realmente lo era


	25. Chapter 25

—¡Por favor, un momento de atención!

Al instante se hizo el silencio entre la mezcla de cuerpos danzantes. Yo había estado bailando con las chicas durante los últimos veinte minutos, pero por mucho que intentaba escabullirme, no conseguía que me dejaran ir. Siempre querían bailar un poco más, o empezaban una conversación interesante.

La única vez que había conseguido escaparme para «pillar algo de beber», no había visto a Santiago por ninguna parte.

Y en ese momento él estaba sobre el escenario, delante del micro, en el lugar del cantante.

Y todo el mundo estaba en silencio. Todos los ojos puestos sobre él.

—¡Por favor, un momento de atención!

No habría podido explicar por qué, pero el corazón se me aceleró y casi no podía respirar. No tenía ni idea de lo que Santiago estaba haciendo delante de todo el mundo, pero mi cuerpo reaccionó con ansiedad, como si supiera que algo iba a suceder.

Se sacó la máscara para que no hubiera ninguna duda de que era él.

Tragué saliva. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?

—La única razón por la que estoy aquí arriba esta noche es porque estoy tratando de demostrar a alguien que de verdad lo lamento. Veréis, hay una chica. Y no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza. Hice las cosas mal y estoy tratando de compensarle. Así que... ¿Britt? ¿Dónde estás?

Todo el mundo se volvió, al unísono, para mirarme. Incluso con la máscara puesta todos supieron dónde encontrarme. Jugueteé con los dobleces de la tela de mi vestido y miré a Santiago, furiosa, a través de la máscara.

—¿Se puede tener un foco por aquí? —preguntó Santiago, señalándome, y oí su tono provocativo.

De algún modo, alguien encontró un foco para cegarme. Entrecerré los ojos y alcé una mano para protegerme.

—Perfecto, gracias. Bueno, Britt, aquí me tienes diciéndote que lo siento. ¿Chicos? —Se volvió hacia la banda, que comenzó a tocar. No era una canción lenta, tenía un ritmo bastante fuerte. La reconocí al instante. I Really Want You , de Plain White T's. Una de mis canciones favoritas. No era para nada la manera de Santiago de confesarme su amor... Mierda, si ni siquiera la cantaba él; lo hacía la banda.

Saltó del escenario, micrófono en mano, y atravesó la multitud, que se apartó a su paso, directo hacia mí.

—Aquí se acaba tu reputación —le dije en voz baja, riendo.

—¿Y crees que me importa?

Me mordí el labio.

—Pero...

Antes de que le pudiera preguntar por qué, me interrumpió, y habló por el micrófono aprovechando un momento instrumental de la canción.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, Britt?

Me sonrojé bajo la máscara.

Hasta aquel momento no me había fijado en la otra gente que estaba en la sala, Ni oído los murmullos mientras Santiago hablaba desde el escenario. Pero en ese instante, las voces se me dispararon como un cañón de confeti en un espectáculo de animadoras.

—¡Di que sí!

—¡Oh, Dios mío, qué mono!

—¡Qué suerte tiene Britt!

—¡Míralo! ¡Es tan guapo!

—¡Di que sí, Britt!

Todo el mundo estaba pendiente de mí. Mi mirada iba de la gente a Santiago, que me observaba tranquilamente, con una leve sonrisa al ver la mucha vergüenza que había conseguido hacerme sentir.

—¿Entonces? ¿Vas a ser mi novia, Brittany ?

Me mordisqueé el labio, pero no había manera de que pudiera contener la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se apoderó de mi rostro.

—Oh, mierda, claro.

Él rió por lo bajo, pero ése fue el único sonido que yo oí, nada de los gritos de ánimo o los silbidos o los pitidos o los abucheos. Sólo su risita.

Santiago le pasó el micro a alguien, y se lo fueron pasando de mano en mano hasta devolverlo al escenario, pero yo no prestaba atención. La música cambió a una canción lenta, y en seguida las parejas comenzaron a bailar. Quién estuviera manejando el foco por fin dejó de apuntarme.

Santiago me rodeó con los brazos y yo le colgué las manos del cuello.

—Eso ha sido muy mono —le dije, a sabiendas de que no le gustaba que lo unieran de ningún modo a la palabra "mono".

Al instante, hizo una mueca.

—Aag. No me llames mono.

—Perdona. Quería decir sexy. Muy macho.

Sonrió.

—Acabo de hacer el ridículo por ti, Britt-Britt. Espero que lo reconozcas.

—Oh, sí, lo reconozco —reí—. Pero no tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Lo sé, pero quería hacerlo. Ya te he dicho que esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien. Y tengo mucho que compensarte. —Me hizo rodar y me reí tontamente, luego me apretó contra él incluso más que antes. La piel me cosquilleaba donde me tocaba, y podía haber estado así, en sus brazos, durante horas.

—Y bueno, ahora que somos novios, ya sabes, oficialmente, puedo decirte algo sin sonar como un completo idiota.

—¿Oh?

El corazón se me disparó, y él se inclinó para susurrarme al oído.

«No lo digas no lo digas no lo digas.»

«Dilo, dilo, dilo.»

«No lo digas no lo digas no lo digas.»

—Me gustas mucho, Britt.

Algo me recorrió por dentro... Alivio, seguro. No decepción. Definitivamente no era decepción.

Le sonreí.

—Tú también me gustas.

Él se inclinó lentamente para besarme. No era el beso apasionado que solíamos compartir. Nada parecido. Pero aunque fue un beso suave e íntimo, seguía teniendo todos los fuegos artificiales y toda la intensidad.

Me aparté yo primero.

—Santiago... nos está mirando todo el mundo —mascullé con el rostro ardiendo.

—¿Y?

Me mordisqueé las mejillas por dentro.

—Es... raro. Además, algunas de esas chicas me van a hacer un agujero en el cuerpo por la forma en que me están mirando.

—Dímelo a mí. Algunos de los chicos parecen dispuestos a arrancarme la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

Me miró como si yo fuera estúpida.

—Estoy aquí con la chica más guapa del lugar. ¿No te parece que están un poco celosos?

Volví a sonrojarme.

—De verdad, Britt, créeme. Eres muy hermosa.

Esta vez, el rubor fue acompañado de una gran sonrisa. Nunca, nunca me hubiera imaginado a

Santiago López empleando la palabra «hermosa» para describir a una chica. Sonaba muy raro viniendo de él, pero de una buena manera, de la mejor manera.

—Te he hecho sonrojar... —se burló en una cantinela mientras me rozaba la mejilla con los labios.

Le di una palmada en la espalda.

—Cierra el pico. Al menos yo no llevo ropa interior de Superman.

—Ja, ja —soltó sarcástico—. ¡Anda ya!

Me cogió del brazo y me sacó del salón de baile al vestíbulo, y luego me metió en un pequeño recoveco con un gran helecho en un tiesto. Me llevó detrás del helecho y me apoyó en la pared, con una mano suya a cada lado de mi cabeza.

—Llevo toda la noche esperando para hacer esto —susurró, y sus labios cayeron sobre los míos.

Cuando finalmente volvimos al salón, a Santiago se lo llevaron inmediatamente un par de los deportistas para que tomara una copa con ellos, y las chicas me rodearon a mí.

—¡Oh, Dios mío, Britt! ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?

—¿Y cuánto tiempo hace que dura esto? ¡Deberías habernos dicho algo!

—¡Ooh, qué suerte tienes, Britt! No puedo creerlo. ¡López tiene una novia!

—¡Tienes que contárnoslo todo! —chilló Mercedes mientras me agarraba por la muñeca y me hacía sentar a una mesa. ¿Cuándo empezó todo?

—Bueno... es complicado.

—¿Qué, ya estabais saliendo antes, o algo así?

—No, pero...

—Ah, eres como... la chica con más suerte del mundo, ¿lo sabes? ¿Sabes lo celosas que estamos todas? Quiero decir... ¡es López!

—Hola... Esto, Britt... —dijo Karafsky, que apareció de repente y me puso una mano en el hombro—. Lo chicos se preguntan... cuánto tiempo hace que llevas fuera del mercado.

Me eché a reír mientras me sonrojaba.

—¿Por qué?

—Quieren saber cuánto los va a sacudir López por hablar de ti.

Me reí de nuevo.

—Bueno, desde esta noche. —«Oficialmente», dije para mis adentros.

—Ya veo... Así que nadie corre peligro de que le rompan los brazos —rió él—. Bueno, ya sabes..., felicidades. Creo que eso es lo apropiado. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?

—Dímelo a mí...

—Hola, Britt. —Alcé la vista y vi a Lauren que se abría paso hasta mi lado. Le sonreí, suspirando aliviada. Me puse en pie, sin hacer caso en absoluto a todas las chicas que querían hablar conmigo sobre Santiago, y la agarré del brazo. La alejé de allí.

—¿Así que habéis arreglado las cosas? —me preguntó.

Asentí.

—Eso parece, pero...

—Oh, no; oh, no; oh, no —repuso—. Hay un pero. Esto no pinta bien.

—¡No es un mal pero! Es sólo que... Es un pero de «no sé cómo va a acabar esto».

Ella asintió lentamente.

—Ya veo...

—¿Qué? —le pregunté—. ¿Qué ves?

—Es... Bueno, ¿estás segura de que esto es lo mejor? Ya sé que te gusta y todo eso, pero aun así.

Todo el mundo sabe cómo es Santiago...

Me encogí de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero... la verdad es que ya no me importa.

Ella me observó durante un largo momento, luego algo hizo clic y me miró asintiendo como si lo entendiera.

Cuando la banda anunció que iban a acabar después de la siguiente canción, Lauren puso una expresión nerviosa.

—Bueno, lo que sea que te mole, Britt. Lo pillo. Oye, tengo que irme...

—¿Puck?

—Sí —rió culpable—. Sí. Perdona.

—Ve, Lau. Yo también tengo que buscar a Santiago.

—Bien. Encuéntralo. —Me hizo un elaborado guiño y se alejó apresuradamente.

Alguien me agarró del brazo con una fuerza que reconocí al instante. Me llevó hacia la pista de baile antes de que yo pudiera protestar.

—No me has concedido el primer baile —dijo Santiago, con la sonrisa más dulce del mundo—, pero me voy a asegurar de que me concedas el último.

También había reservado una habitación en el Baile para esa noche. Cuando la vi, me di cuenta de por qué había desaparecido antes.

Reí tontamente cuando me hizo salir del ascensor.

—No tenías por qué...

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero como te he dicho mil veces esta noche, estoy tratando de compensarte, así que estoy siendo un novio estúpidamente perfecto e irreal sólo para demostrarte lo en serio que me tomo esto.

—Oh, ¿así que éste eres tú en plan serio? —repuse escéptica.

—Eh, dame un respiro, ¡lo estoy intentando!

Me eché a reír.

—Vale, vale, perdona, ya me callo.

Él también se rió cuando nos detuvimos ante la puerta de una habitación del séptimo piso. Sacó una tarjeta de acceso y la pasó por la ranura para abrir la puerta.

—Después de ti —dijo, y me hizo una gran reverencia.

Para ser sincera, esperaba entrar y ver el suelo salpicado de pétalos de rosas y velas por todas partes, y quizá incluso música ambiental pastelona; la clase de escena que ves en las películas el día de San Valentín o cuando el chico está locamente enamorado y a punto de declararse.

Porque cuando Santiago había dicho que estaba siendo «un novio estúpidamente perfecto e irreal», pensé que se habría ido para ese lado: que había hecho un enorme montaje para tratar de impresionarme.

Así que cuando él abrió la puerta y me hizo entrar delante, me sentí aliviada al no ver velas, ni música, ni luz tenue. Nada cursi, o chorra, o romántico. Era una suite normal, con un sofá blanco, mullidas alfombras y una puerta que debía de dar a lo que seguramente eran el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño.

Habría sido tan artificial si se hubiera puesto en plan película... Ése era Santiago López, violento, rudo y totalmente antirromántico. Incluso su «gesto romántico» en el baile no había sido exactamente hacerme una serenata declarándome su amor. Había sido típico de Santiago, y a mí me había encantado.

—Pues vaya con lo de estúpidamente perfecto e irreal —dije bromeando, mientras me volvía para sonreírle y él cerraba la puerta.

—Oh, créeme, eso aún no lo has visto. Ven.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó al dormitorio.

Eso..., eso sí era estúpidamente perfecto e irreal. Bueno, casi. Lo suficiente para Santiago.

—Ahora ya sabes dónde estaba cuando he desaparecido antes —me explicó—. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se tarda en escribir cosas con pétalos? Es imposible. Al final, me rendí. Iba a escribir «perdón», pero...

—Ya lo veo —repuse riendo.

Por toda la cama y el suelo había pétalos de un rojo intenso.

Me puse de puntillas para besarlo en la mejilla.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé, pero lo estoy intentando, ¿vale? Ya te dije que lo iba a intentar. Y sé lo romántica que eres en el fondo.

Sonreí tímidamente.

—Estoy sorprendido de que me hayas dado otra oportunidad con tanta facilidad —dijo, mientras me tumbaba en la cama y me rodeaba con los brazos—. Esperaba que te resistieras bastante más.

—¿Quieres otra pelea, Santiago? —le pregunté.

Él me tiró del pelo cariñosamente.

—No, sólo lo comento. No me quejo. Hay una gran diferencia.

—No tanta.

Se rió por lo bajo, y yo noté la risa reverberarle en el pecho. Me besó suavemente. Yo estaba a punto de devolvérselo, pero en ese momento mi móvil decidió sonar.

Noté más que oí suspirar a Santiago, y apartó los brazos a regañadientes mientras yo me levantaba para coger el bolso.

Suspiré cuando vi quién era, y me metí en el baño con el bolso y el móvil ya en la oreja.

«Ya que tengo un momento, mejor me retoco el maquillaje», pensé.

—Hola, papá —dije, esperando que mi irritación por la interrupción no se me notara demasiado en la voz. Me incliné hacia el espejo para limpiarme un poco de sombra de ojos que se me había corrido.

—¿Qué tal el baile?

—Bien.

Papá carraspeó.

—¿Ya has decidido lo que vas a hacer con él?

Me mordisqueé la mejilla por dentro antes de contestar.

—Sí. Ya me he decidido.

Papá suspiró.

—Vas a quedarte con él, ¿no? —Era más una afirmación que una pregunta; ya conocía la respuesta.

—Sí —admití con calma—.Tengo que irme. Te veré por la mañana.

—De acuerdo.

Respiré hondo unas cuantas veces para calmarme. Apagué el móvil para que no hubiera más interrupciones. Luego me apliqué un poco de bálsamo para labios y me ahuequé el pelo antes de volver al dormitorio.

Santiago estaba tirado en la cama, con los brazos bajo la cabeza y una pierna un poco doblada. No era una pose, la verdad, pero en aquel momento parecía un modelo masculino. Tenía los ojos medio cerrados, totalmente relajado. Creí que no se había dado cuenta de mi regreso.

Lo miré de arriba abajo. Era tan guapo, con el cabello revuelto y el esmoquin, incluso con la nariz torcida. Lo suficientemente alto como para hacerme sentir delicada. Y me encantaban sus ojos, tan brillantes, azules y penetrantes, y en ese momento los había abierto y me miraba de tal modo que me sonrojé.

—Hermosa como estás con este vestido, Britt, tengo que decir que te prefiero sin él.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que eso va a ocurrir?

Santiago sonrió.

—No creo que vaya a ser un problema.

Le sonreí coqueta mientras se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba a mí. Alcé una ceja, preguntándome cuál sería exactamente su plan.

Pero de repente se detuvo ante mí.

—Ven aquí —me dijo con una voz sorprendentemente dulce. Luego me tomó en sus brazos y caminó hacia atrás hasta quedar sentado en la cama, conmigo en su regazo. Cuando me abrazó con fuerza, yo le eché los brazos sobre los hombros. Un momento íntimo y tierno.

—No tenemos que hacer nada, ya lo sabes. Si quieres que vayamos despacio, dilo. No he cogido esta habitación para eso. Lo único que quería era estar solo contigo, incluso si decides irte a casa después.

Me quedé parada. Ahí estaba yo, convencida de que la razón por la que había cogido esa suite era que pudiéramos acostarnos, y me estaba diciendo que no me daría prisa si no yo quería. López pasando del sexo por mí.

Vaya.

Primero se había puesto de rodillas para pedirme ser su pareja de baile, luego todo lo de la canción dedicada, más tarde los pétalos en la cama... y finalmente, ¿esto?

Tío, realmente había cambiado.

—Te he oído decirle antes a Puck que creías que habíamos ido demasiado de prisa —dijo él entonces—. Esta vez lo vamos a hacer bien, así que he pensado...

Le había dicho eso a Puck porque podía ser brutalmente honesta con él y no sentirme juzgada. Ni siquiera me había imaginado que Santiago estaría ahí para oírlo... Últimamente me había estado preocupando que nos hubiéramos precipitado, que yo no hubiera estado pensando con claridad, que me hubiese dejado llevar por la excitación de vernos en secreto.

Así era como debería haber sido mi primera vez, pensé, mirando la suite, los pétalos de flores, Santiago...

Meneé la cabeza contra la de él.

—No, quiero hacerlo.

Si esto fuera una historia de amor romántica, ése hubiera sido el momento para decirnos: «Te quiero».

Pero como no lo era, masculló algo que yo no pillé, y me besó en los labios hasta que me derretí.

Me ayudó a quitarle la chaqueta, y mientras yo me dedicaba a los botones de su camisa, él se quitó la corbata y se apartó de mí sólo el tiempo necesario para sacársela por la cabeza.

Me reí tontamente cuando, con las prisas, se le quedó la corbata atorada en la boca.

—No te atrevas —me amenazó, con el nudo de la corbata apagándole las palabras.

Me reí aún más, pero él no tardó en hacerme callar con un beso. En ese momento me permití dejar de pensar por completo. No había ningún pensamiento consciente detrás de mis acciones.

Esta noche era..., éramos sólo nosotros.


	26. Chapter 26

Abrí los ojos parpadeando, bostecé y me di la vuelta, y me encontré cara a cara con Santiago. Tenía los labios levemente separados y sus pestañas parecían extrañamente largas al reposar sobre su pómulo. Parecía tranquilo, inocente.

Me acerqué a él, y lo observé mientras dormía. Siempre me había preguntado por qué la gente en una relación hacía eso, por qué se quedaba mirando a alguien que no hacía nada de nada. Pero lo acababa de entender. Era como verlos en su estado más vulnerable.

Sin embargo, pasado un rato, cuando él aún no se había movido y yo estaba demasiado despierta para plantearme el volver a dormir, decidí despertarlo.

—Santiago —le dije al oído en voz baja—. Santiago... Despierta...

Masculló algo incoherente y me puso el brazo encima para acercarme a él, pero no abrió los ojos.

—Santiago —repetí.

Ninguna respuesta.

Me incliné hacia él y presioné los labios suavemente contra los suyos, y entonces él se frotó los ojos y se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Si así es como me vas a despertar, no me importaría pasar la noche contigo más a menudo —me dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

—Ja, ja, ja —repliqué sarcástica, pero sonriendo. Me aparté el cabello del rostro—. Buenos días.

Él me besó la punta de la nariz.

—Buenos días a ti también. —Se desperezó y luego tiró de mí hacia él. Se nos enredaron las piernas.

Al instante, aparté mi pierna derecha de las suyas.

—¿Qué?

—Tienes los pies helados —exclamé, y él se echó a reír poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lentamente, volví a poner la pierna donde había estado hacía un momento, evitando tocarle los pies.

Tardamos como una hora más en levantarnos; nos quedamos abrazados en la cama, hablando en voz baja y besándonos.

Yo no podría haber sido más feliz.

Hice que Santiago me llevara a casa. Ya pasaría más tarde a ver a Puck. Me moría por saber si finalmente le había dicho «te quiero» a Lauren (porque, aunque él no se hubiera dado cuenta aún, yo sabía que estaba enamorado).

Pero aún no había aceptado del todo que su hermano mayor y yo estuviéramos juntos. Y aparecer con los restos del maquillaje de la noche anterior y el vestido arrugado sólo sería echar sal a la herida.

Prefería enfrentarme a un suspiro desaprobador de mi padre por cómo había pasado la noche que presentarme ante Puck con esa pinta.

—¿Britt? —llamó papá cuando cerré la puerta haciendo el mínimo ruido posible.

Suspiré. Hubiera sido fatal como niña rebelde. No podría entrar o salir sigilosamente de la casa aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Así que respondí.

—¡Sí, soy yo!

—¿Qué tal el baile? —me preguntó.

Suspirando, me alisé el vestido y entré en el salón. Brad estaba colgando boca abajo, los pies en lo alto del sofá y la cabeza rozando el suelo. Me miró apartando la vista de la Nintendo y luego siguió jugando.

—El baile fue genial —contesté—. Excepto por un pequeño drama por un plato vegetariano con frutos secos y un chico que es alérgico a ellos...

—Rollo —dijo Brad con un sonsonete, irritándome como sólo puede hacerlo un hermano pequeño.

—¿Fuiste al after después de la fiesta? —me preguntó mi padre.

—No... —contesté con cautela—. Fuimos..., eh... Santiago cogió una habitación para la noche... —Fui bajando la voz hasta que se convirtió en un murmullo y luego me callé completamente.

—¿Eso hicisteis? —Las palabras de mi padre rebosaban desaprobación.

—No pasó nada —me apresuré a añadir, incapaz de evitar que me ardieran las mejillas. Vaya vergüenza...

Fue Brad quien rompió el silencio:

—Santiago y Britt sentados en un árbol haciendo lo que no deben... —canturreó burlón.

—Vete a la porra —fue mi ingeniosa réplica, imitando su voz. Él me frunció el cejo por encima de la Nintendo y yo le saqué la lengua.

—¿Es demasiado tarde para retirar lo que dije anoche sobre que mi niña se había hecho mayor, Britt? —rió papá, meneando la cabeza. Le lancé una mirada un poco avergonzada—. Así que te lo pasaste bien en el baile.

—Sí. ¿Y sabes qué hizo Santiago? Hizo que la banda me dedicara una canción para pedirme que saliera con él delante de todos. Así de en serio se lo toma. Se me toma —me corregí.

—Ah, ¿la nena Britt está enamorada? —dijo Brad con voz cursi mientras hacía ruidos de besos y me miraba haciendo muecas.

—¡No! —repuse al instante—. ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

Papá me miró como si estuviera dudando entre la aceptación y la desaprobación. Yo estaba comenzando a tratar de quitarle importancia cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta.

—Ya voy yo —me apresuré a decir, y salí corriendo del salón.

—He oído en radio Macuto que volvéis a estar juntos —dijo Puck, apoyado en la baranda del porche y sonriéndome.

La sonrisa se le borró de los ojos durante un momento cuando se fijó en mi aspecto, porque resultaba evidente lo que había estado haciendo esa noche, pero la recuperó en seguida

—.Además, tenía que salir de casa —añadió—. Mis padres están furiosos con Santiago.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, para empezar, y cito: «Ha estado Dios sabe dónde haciendo Dios sabe qué durante toda la semana pasada», y cito de nuevo: «Lo van a echar de la universidad antes de empezar si sigue comportándose de un modo tan estúpido e insensato».

Suspiré, y me pasé la mano por el cabello.

—Ya se les pasará —añadió Puck—. Pero prefiero no estar por ahí.

—¿Qué tal fue el after después de la fiesta?

—Te perdiste un buen follón —me dijo seriamente, y luego esbozó otra enorme sonrisa—. Fue la hostia de divertido. Warren se emborrachó y estuvo cantando karaoke, completo, con baile y todo, y diciéndole a todo el mundo que los quería. De lo más divertido. Pero ni peleas ni nada de eso.

—Porque no estaba Santiago —repuse.

Puck se echó a reír.

—Cierto, cierto... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Bueno, te preguntaría qué tal te fue la noche y te insistiría con el «cuéntamelo todo, cuéntamelo todo» —dijo con voz de falsete y echándose una inexistente melena para atrás—, pero lo cierto es que no quiero saber los detalles sobre ti haciendo cositas con mi hermano.

Sonreí.

—No creía que lo quisieras saber, sinceramente. Pero ya que estamos en ese plan, colega, ¿Lauren y tú...?

—No, no —respondió él con orgullo, sacando mentón.

—¿De verdad? Pensaba que, a estas alturas, sí.

—Yo también... —Se encogió de hombros—. Pero ella dijo que no estaba preparada, así que no sé, esperaremos hasta que lo esté.

—¡Oo-oo-o! —lo arrullé, y le tiré de la nariz—. Estás colgado, amigo mío.

Puck ni siquiera protestó. Sólo puso los ojos en blanco, Y se sonrojó bajo las pecas. Yo solté una risita, en absoluto burlona.

—¿Sabe Lauren lo colgado que estás de ella?

—Bueno, eh...

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Se lo dijiste, ¿no? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Le has dicho que la quieres! ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cuándo estabais bailando lento? ¿Bajo las estrellas después de la fiesta?

Puck se rió mientras me ponía las manos con firmeza sobre los hombros.

—Cálmate, doña romántica. Si me dejas, te diré cómo pasó. —Hice el gesto de cerrarme la boca con una cremallera—. Cuando estábamos bailando lento, se lo solté en voz baja. Ella no me oyó y me preguntó: «¿Qué?», así que tuve que decírselo más alto, pero aun así no lo pilló, y casi se lo tuve que gritar. Unos cuantos nos miraron y ella comenzó a sonrojarse como un tomate... —Me miró y se rió—. En realidad fue muy divertido, porque entonces me lo dijo ella a mí toda ruborizada; de verdad que parecía una remolacha, y...

Le di en el brazo.

—¡Qué malo eres!

—No soy malo; fue bonito, ¡he dicho que fue muy bonito! ¡Y deja de interrumpirme! Bueno, pues ella me contestó lo mismo con una cara como una remolacha muy mona —dijo remarcándolo—, y yo le dije: «¿Qué? No te oigo», y así ella tuvo que decirlo también muy alto.

Sonreí.

—Vaya, eso sí es bonito.

—Se me está pegando de ti —repuso él, y me dio un leve empujón en el hombro—. Me estoy volviendo todo pastelón, después de todos estos años contigo.

—Entonces, ¿la besaste? ¿Después de que os lo dijerais?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Huaa...

—¿Te vas a quedar aquí todo el día soltando arrullos o vamos a ver un rato de «Judge Judy»?

Después de que te hayas dado una ducha, claro. Tienes todo el lápiz de ojos corrido. —Me tocó bajo los ojos, y luego pasó ante mí para entrar en casa.

Sólo puede reírme y menear la cabeza mientras él se ponía cómodo hablando con Brad y mi padre.

Yo fui arriba para ducharme y cambiarme.

Pero algo me daba vueltas en la cabeza: mi estúpido hermanito metiéndose conmigo sobre lo de estar... enamorada de Santiago...

No podía ser.

Quiero decir, sabía desde el principio que no era..., bueno, que no era nada serio hasta la noche anterior, oficialmente. E incluso la noche anterior, yo no podía estar... No estaba...

¿O sí?


	27. Chapter 27

Puck y yo estábamos tumbados en el jardín trasero de mi casa; el sol brillaba y hacía demasiado buen tiempo para estar dentro. Por lo general pasábamos los días así relajándonos en la piscina de Puck.

Y su jardín era mucho más bonito que el mío; nosotros teníamos uno de esos balancines cubiertos, pero era tan viejo que crujía al moverse. Y la mitad de la hierba estaba muerta; papá había estado demasiado ocupado últimamente como para arreglarla, y era demasiado obstinado para contratar a un jardinero.

Yo había sugerido ir a casa de Puck, porque la piscina sería estupenda. Pero él había querido esperar un poco.

—Britt, mi padre me ha dicho que me enviaría un mensaje cuando sea seguro volver. Quiere decir: cuando Santiago se haya ido furioso o cuando hayan acabado de discutir y de reñirlo por todo. Y aún no me ha dicho nada.

—¿Tan malo era?

—Créeme, ni lo quieras saber.

Justo entonces sonó su móvil, y él lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón. Lo miró ceñudo y no contestó inmediatamente, como yo habría esperado.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté, y me incorporé para ver la pantalla.

—Santiago —contestó mientras yo intentaba leer el nombre de quien llamaba—. ¿Qué demonios querrá?

—¿Qué te parece esta idea?: contesta y entérate.

Él me miró fingiendo estar enfadado y contestó:

—¿Qué?

Oí la voz de Santiago al otro lado, y sonaba igualmente fastidiado, pero no pude distinguir qué decía.

—Claro —respondió Puck, y luego me pasó el móvil—. Tu móvil sigue apagado. Santiago quiere hablar contigo.

—Oh.—Cogí el móvil y me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo sólo ante la idea de hablar con él por el teléfono. Y él aún no había dicho nada. ¿Qué me pasaba últimamente?—. Hola.

Pero sabía exactamente por qué me pasaba eso. Era por la misma razón por la que había ido al baile con él, por mucho que intentase encontrar una explicación diferente.

—Hace siglos que intento localizarte.

—Siglos ¿cuánto es exactamente?

—Hum, ¿los últimos cuatro minutos? Lo he intentado dos veces.

Me reí.

—Oh, sí, claro. Eso sí son realmente siglos, señor impaciencia. ¿Y qué querías, a fin de cuentas?

—Escucha, Britt... —Santiago sonaba raro, como si le costara hablar. Me lo imaginaba tirándose del pelo y pasándose una mano por el pecho. Fruncí un poco el cejo, preguntándome qué pasaba.

Entonces él lo dijo. Las palabras fatídicas.

Sabía que debería haber puesto fin a las cosas con Santiago hacía mucho tiempo. Mierda, ni siquiera debería haberlas empezado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Sabía que ya estaba metida hasta el fondo, porque lo siguiente que dijo me dejó sin respiración durante un instante.

Santiago suspiró por el teléfono.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Habíamos quedado en el Starbucks a la salida de la ciudad. Eso fue lo único que conseguí sacar de la conversación. No fui capaz de decir nada más que un tartamudeante «de acuerdo».

—¿Qué pasa? —me preguntó Puck con cara preocupada—. Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.

—Yo..., él..., estamos..., Starbucks...

—¿Qué? Britt, respira hondo y dime que te ha dicho. Pero primero... ¿estás bien?

Asentí, pero luego negué con la cabeza.

—Bueno... No...no lo sé. —Inspiré profundamente—. Ha dicho que tenemos que hablar...

Puck hizo una mueca de preocupación, tragando aire.

—Ostras. Pero... espera, ¿lo dices en serio? ¿Estás segura de que ha dicho eso?

Asentí.

—Nos encontraremos en el Starbucks a las ocho.

—Eso es dentro de una hora.

Asentí.

—Tengo que arreglarme... —Atontada y con las piernas como de palo, subí a mi habitación, sintiéndome como en un sueño. Papá estaba trabajando en el salón y Brad se había ido al parque con unos cuantos amigos. Puck subió la escalera detrás de mí.

—Espera, ¿qué crees que está pasando?

—Va a romper conmigo, ¿no? Quiero decir, acabamos de comenzar oficialmente... y va a romper conmigo, ¿no? Eso es lo que dice la gente cuando quiere romper. Dicen: «Tenemos que hablar», y luego dicen: «No es por ti, es por mí», y...

Puck chasqueó los dedos delante de mi cara y me hizo pegar un bote, porque no me lo esperaba.

—Cálmate.

—Perdón...

—Mira, quizá sólo... quiera hablar. Tal vez no quiera romper contigo. No veo por qué querría hacerlo.

—Pero..., pero entonces me lo habría dicho, ¿no? Hubiera dicho: «No te preocupes, no quiero romper contigo». Joder, ¿cómo tengo que vestirme para alguien que quiere romper conmigo?

Comencé a mirar por el armario y los cajones, buscando algo que ponerme. Lo decía en serio..., ¿tenía que ponerme algo realmente mono y hacer que repensara lo de dejarme? ¿Debía dejarme lo que llevaba puesto: mis viejos pantalones cortos vaqueros y un top lila, para que pareciera que no me importaba que rompiera conmigo?

Decidí no cambiarme, pero sí maquillarme un poco.

—Britt, cálmate; seguramente no quiere romper contigo. Estaría loco si lo hiciera.

—Gracias, Puck, eso me tranquiliza mucho. —Cogí el lápiz de ojos, pero me temblaba demasiado la mano, así que en vez de hacerme la raya me tiré en la cama, me cubrí el rostro con las manos y grité de frustración.

Sabía que me había colgado de Santiago. Simplemente no había querido creérmelo. Llegué a pensar que si me decía que no era posible, conseguiría que no lo fuera. Que decirme que no me estaba liando demasiado significaría que no..., que no estaba enamorada...

Me pregunté cuánto tiempo llevaba sintiendo eso por él. Y cuando finalmente me daba cuenta, él estaba a punto de romper conmigo.

Incluso Brad lo había sabido antes que yo. Y Puck... lo sabía. Por eso no paraba de mirarme de esa manera rara. Mi padre y Lauren también lo había supuesto; esas miradas en sus rostros por fin tenían sentido. ¿Era yo la última en darme cuenta de lo que sentía?

Pero en el fondo lo sabía; simplemente me había dado demasiado miedo admitirlo.

La lógica me decía que él no me correspondía; estaba a punto de romper conmigo. «Tenemos que hablar...» Me mordisqué el labio.

Noté la mano de Puck en la rodilla. Cuando abrí los ojos, él estaba inclinado sobre mí, su nariz a un par de centímetros, y sus grandes ojos clavados en los míos. Le devolví la mirada.

—Puck...

—¿Hum?

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Hum?

—Creo... —Tragué saliva y lo miré directamente a los ojos—. Creo que puedo haberme enamorado de Santiago.

—Por fin. Vaya, pensaba que eso era evidente desde que aceptaste ir al baile con él. Nadie en su sano juicio hubiera aceptado. Esperaba que me lo dijeras cuando me contaste que él era tu pareja en el baile.

—Espera un momento: ¿lo sabías y no me lo dijiste?

—Pensé que tendrías que descubrirlo por ti misma... Vale, vale —admitió al ver mi mirada de escepticismo—. Creía que no lo admitirías.

—¿Y cómo lo has sabido antes que yo? —pregunté tontamente.

—Soy tu otra mitad. El Ashley de tu Mary Kate, la Cosa Uno de tu Cosa Dos —añadió con un guiño.

—Puck, ¿qué voy a hacer? Va a romper conmigo...

Puck se encogió de hombros.

—No sé qué decirte, Britt. Excepto que todo irá bien. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque me tienes a mí. Ya te lo dije: pase lo que pase, aquí me tienes. Tanto si te rompe el corazón como si te quedas preñada o lo que sea.

Sonreí.

—Bueno, mientras te tenga a ti...

Se rió.

—El premio de consolación, ¿eh?

—No seas tonto. Tú no eres ningún premio de consolación. Eres mi mejor amigo.

Él sonrió tristemente.

—Pero no soy tan importante para ti como él. No puedo competir con el tipo del que te has enamorado. Ya sea mi hermano o no.

—Puck, no seas tonto. Siempre, siempre serás el hombre más importante de mi vida. Excepto por mi padre. Pero estás bastante cerca. —Sonreí—. Santiago o no Santiago. Ningún tío se va a interponer entre nosotros. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Ni ninguna tía —me dijo él—. Los mejores colegas.

—Envejeceremos juntos y todo eso.

—No puedo imaginarme yendo a tocar timbres por molestar sin ti en tu silla de ruedas tratando de huir a toda velocidad.

Me eché a reír y le di un fuerte abrazo. Él me apretó con fuerza suficiente para dejarme sin respiración.

—Estabas realmente preocupado pensando perderme, ¿eh? —bromeé.

—¿Era tan evidente?

—Yo tampoco quiero perderte.

Él sonrió y me guiñó un ojo.

—Eh, ¿alguna vez te has preguntado si hubiera funcionado de habernos..., ya sabes..., de habernos liado?

Alcé un poco las cejas.

—¡No estoy sugiriendo que deberíamos haberlo probado! —añadió en seguida—. Sólo lo digo por curiosidad.

—Todo el mundo esperaba que acabáramos juntos.

—Sólo Dios sabe por qué. Demasiadas pelis de chicas y novelas cursis, diría yo.

Me reí.

—Como pareja hubiéramos sido una mierda.

—Y que lo digas. Nos habríamos fastidiado de lo lindo.

Reí para demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo. No sé qué habría hecho si Puck me hubiera dicho que me amaba. Siempre seríamos sólo los mejores amigos.

—Además, tú estás coladito por Lauren.

—Y tú por Santiago.

—Al menos por ahora... Gracias por recordármelo.

—Mierda, estaba haciendo un gran trabajo para que no pensaras en eso, ¿verdad?

—Sí, con tu gran momento sensiblero. Ahora, apártate. Me tapas la luz y tengo que maquillarme.

Él se rió y se apartó para dejarme llegar al tocador. Al menos, las manos ya no me temblaban, así que pude hacerme la línea sin clavarme el lápiz en el ojo.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? Tendrás que salir ya, si no quieres pillar tráfico...

—Sí, por favor —le contesté mientras me metía un par de billetes de cinco en el bolsillo.

Finalmente, Puck encontró las llaves de su coche después de rebuscar entre papeles de chicle y monedas.

—Muy bien, vamos a que me rompan el corazón —solté con una sonrisa irónica.

Él me dio en la espalda, un poco demasiado fuerte. Casi como si pensara que de golpe me volvería sensata. Me tambaleé hacia delante y tuve que agarrarme al pasamano para no caerme rodando por la escalera.

—Tranquila. Todo irá bien.

Pero lo curioso era que no le creía.

Llegué el Starbucks poco después de las ocho, porque pillamos algo de tráfico. Vi la moto de Santiago aparcada fuera. Pensé que debía acordarme de llamar a Puck para que me recogiera antes de aceptar que

Santiago me llevara en «eso», suponiendo que se ofreciera.

—Envíame un mensaje si quieres que venga a buscarte, ¿vale? —me dijo Puck mientras me acompañaba a la puerta. Asentí y entré. Recorrí la sala con la mirada, nerviosa. Vi alzarse una mano: Santiago estaba en una mesa hacia el fondo, junto a la ventana.

Puck me apretó el brazo.

—Todo irá bien, Britt. Además... él no te merece.

Reí, pero fue forzado.

—Te llamo luego, Puck.

Me saludó militarmente y yo me volví hacia Santiago. Caminé hacia él con la cabeza bien alta.

Santiago estaba más guapo que de costumbre. Quizá fuera porque me había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por él, o tal vez porque estaba a punto de dejarme. Tenía el pelo alborotado por el aire y llevaba unos vaqueros descoloridos y una camiseta blanca con la vieja chaqueta de cuero encima. Se puso en pie cuando llegué hasta él, lo que me sorprendió.

Casi oí a Puck diciendo: «¡Ooh, mira quién ha hecho un caballero de Santiago!», mientras me daba un codazo en las costillas.

—Hola —dijo Santiago, y parecía un poco nervioso y agitado—. Siéntate.

Me senté. Ambos comenzamos a hablar a la vez, luego nos paramos y lo intentamos de nuevo.

—Tú primero —dijimos al unísono. Él medio sonrió y yo dejé escapar una corta carcajada.

Entonces apareció un camarero, un tipo de veintitantos que parecía que iba hasta las cejas de cafeína para aguantar otro turno.

—¿Qué os traigo, chicos?

—Hum... —¿Íbamos a quedarnos un rato? ¿O Santiago iba a dejarme y marcharse a lomos de su trampa mortal de dos ruedas?

—Yo tomaré un café solo —le dijo Santiago al camarero. Luego me señaló y añadió—: Y ella, un café con leche semi y nata encima.

El camarero tomó nota en su libreta, asintiendo.

—Muy bien, ahora mismo os lo traigo —dijo.

—¿Cómo sabes cómo tomo el café? —le pregunté a Santiago en cuanto el camarero se hubo marchado.

—Una vez lo tomaste así. Era un poco raro, así que supongo que por eso me acuerdo.

—Oh. —Estaba sorprendida, pero sorprendida positivamente. Este tipo no podía estar a punto de romper conmigo, ¿verdad que no?

Deseaba tanto creer que Puck tenía razón, que su hermano estaba colgado de mí. Pero...

Pero.

Siempre había un pero.

No dije nada, y Santiago tampoco. Esperamos en silencio a que llegaran nuestros cafés, y luego él tomó un sorbo y se recostó en la silla, una pierna cruzada sobre la rodilla de la otra, el brazo colgando del respaldo.

No me molesté en empezar mi café aún; sólo conseguiría escaldarme la lengua. No estaba dispuesta a quemarme todas las papilas gustativas para salvar un silencio tenso.

Al cabo de un rato, por fin, Santiago decidió empezar.

—Mira, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? —le solté, incapaz de contenerme más rato.

Él suspiró y el corazón se me cayó a los pies. Me sentí hundida al ver la expresión de su rostro.

—Mira, Britt, quiero que me escuches, ¿vale?

Asentí, ¿qué más podía hacer?

—Me han ofrecido una plaza en Harvard. En el curso de Informática.

—Harvard... ¿Harvard en Massachusetts?

Santiago asintió.

—Sí.

—Eso es estupendo..., felicidades. —Pero mi voz no contenía la cantidad necesaria de entusiasmo.

Lo intenté de nuevo—. Eso es fantástico, Santiago.

—Lo sé. Pero...

Ahí estaba otra vez. Esa horrible palabra.

Sólo que esta vez, a una parte de mí le gustó oírla.

—Un momento, espera, nada de peros. No puedes no ir a Harvard.

—Es en Massachusetts. En la otra punta del país, Britt. También tengo plaza en la Universidad de California, en San Diego. No es tan lejos y tienen un buen programa de ingeniería...

—Santiago, ¿por qué te vas a plantear siquiera no ir a Harvard? No puedes hacerlo.

—No lo sé —suspiró. Parecía confundido e impotente—. Mis padres quieren que vaya, pero no sé si es porque quieren perderme de vista y no tener que aguantarme más. He aceptado la plaza, pero no sé si es lo mejor.

—Estoy segura de que tus padres se alegran por ti. Es increíble. Es una gran oportunidad. Claro que quieren que vayas.

—Estaban tan furiosos conmigo... —me dijo con una carcajada seca mientras contemplaba a sus propios dedos pasearse por el borde de la taza—. Sobre todo por lo que tiene que ver contigo... Quieren que me vaya.

—No quieren que te vayas. Sólo están preocupados por ti.

—Da igual —dijo él, y parecía tan derrotado que ni siquiera me molesté en contradecirle.

Pasé el índice por el costado de mi taza y miré el vapor que se alzaba de mi café.

—Me alegro por ti.

Él me cogió el rostro entre las manos y me acarició con el pulgar. El corazón me dejó de latir.

—Contigo tengo toda esto ahora, y no sé lo que quiero hacer.

Tragué saliva. Santiago no iba a decirlo. Puck se equivocaba. Yo me estaba engañando a mí misma. Era ridículo pensar que él nunca, nunca fuera a decírmelo.

Me miró a los ojos durante un larguísimo momento, luego se inclinó y me besó con una increíble suavidad; sentí escalofríos por toda la espalda.

Sus labios se quedaron sobre los míos durante un largo rato, luego se recostó en la silla. Yo no acababa de interpretar su expresión, pero tenía una profunda arruga en la frente.

—Britt, sé que..., que he sido un completo gilipollas, y que te dije que intentaría compensarte, pero... la cosa es, yo sólo... —Suspiró, se pasó la mano de un lado al otro del cabello, que le quedó de punta—. Britt, voy a ir a la universidad en otoño, y no sé cómo van a ir las cosas, y no quiero perderte. No quiero romper contigo, pero...

—Santiago —traté de interrumpirlo.

—No, olvídalo —continuó él—. Puedo esperar. Mira, acaba el café y nos vamos. Te quiero llevar a cierto sitio.

—¿Adónde?

—No puedo decírtelo, eso estropearía la sorpresa. Pero te gustará, confía en mí. No está lejos, pero tenemos que irnos pronto si queremos llegar a tiempo.

Quise preguntarle: «¿Llegar adónde?», pero sabía que no me lo diría, así que me quedé callada, bebiendo el café. Santiago casi se tragó el suyo de golpe, y yo me pregunté si no se habría quemado la garganta.

Cuando dejé la taza sobre la mesa, Santiago soltó una risita.

—¿Qué?

Me pasó el dedo por la punta de la nariz antes de limpiármela con una servilleta.

—Tenías nata —me explicó. Noté que me sonrojaba, pero él se rió—. Te quedaba muy mono. Ahora, vamos...

—¡Vale, vale! ¿Por qué estás tan impaciente hoy? —Entonces recordé algo—. Oh, mierda, no, no voy a ninguna parte contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

—Llevas la moto. La he visto fuera. No voy a subirme a esa cosa nunca más. Una vez fue más que suficiente.

—Ah, vamos, todo el mundo merece una segunda oportunidad. Me has dado una. No le tengas tanta manía a la moto.

Me reí, y por un momento olvidé la náusea y la preocupación de poder perder a Santiago. Además, en ese momento me sentía mucho más segura. No creía que fuera a romper conmigo; incluso había dicho que no quería perderme.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo. No puedo subir a esa cosa; es horrible.

—Pero te puedes apretar contra mí —repuso él, tentándome—. Vamos, de verdad, no es tan malo como lo pintas.

—Es horrible —dije con firmeza—. Lo siento, no puedo. No puedo subirme a esa moto contigo.

—Bueno, pues no tienes elección. Te voy a llevar allí aunque tenga que atarte.

Fruncí el cejo.

—No bromeo. Pero valdrá la pena, te lo prometo.

—No.

Se inclinó y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

—Por favor. Te juro que valdrá la pena. Seré tu esclavo el resto de la vida si no te gusta.

¿Cómo podía decirle que no a esa carita?

Así que le contesté con un gesto de incredulidad.

—¿Para toda la vida?

—Sí.

—Vale, vale, pero sólo esta vez. Y me debes una... gorda. Incluso si me gusta.

—Lo que tú digas, Britt. Pero te va a encantar. Y la moto tampoco será tan mala.

—Eso lo dudo mucho. A veces te odio, Santiago López


	28. Chapter 28

**Esta es una adaptación de un libro así que esta no es mi historia**

**Siento que no le haya gustado algunas personas o les haya aburrido entiendo que se molesten sobre las escenas entre Puck y Brittany pero yo lo veo de esta manera para mi Puck y Brittany son amigos desde pequeños se consideran como hermanos así es normal que se tengan ese cariño ademas Puck solo trata de proteger a su mejor amiga, si si a pesar de que su hermano es su propia sangre y todo eso pero Puck conoce a su hermano sabe como es(Segun el lo conoce pero nunca se acaba de conocer a una persona) el solo trata de proteger una relación que para el es importante y Brittany igual a pesar de tener un flechazo con el hermano mayor de su amigo para ella es importante ya que ha estado en momentos importantes durante su vida, y no por una relación que a la mejor no resulte y solo termine lastimada según por la reputación de Santiago.**

**No todas las historias giran alrededor de la pareja también hay vínculos igual de importantes en la vida de una persona. Y lamento que no les agrade algunas personas como lo dije esta es una adaptación es mi primera adaptación ya que como escritora no funciono.**

**Y agradezco a las personas que le gustaron y dejaron un comentario.**

**Bueno creo que subiré completo esta adaptación y si quieren que siga adaptando algún libro con gusto lo haré o no.**

**Dios los bendiga. **

* * *

Me puso el casco y enganchó el cierre. Yo tenía una sensación de déjà vu respecto a la primera vez que había subido a la moto. Luego él se subió, lo que resultaba más monstruoso e intimidante de lo que recordaba, y me dio la mano.

Con mucho cuidado, le rodeé la cintura con los brazos. Me sudaban las manos. Los latidos del corazón me resonaban en los oídos.

Dondequiera que fuéramos, sería mejor que valiera la pena.

¿Era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás? ¿Decirle que ya iríamos en otro momento?

—Santiago, me lo he pensado mejor, de verdad que no...

Él dio gas y, de repente, la moto rugió cobrando vida. Pegué un bote, solté un gritito y me agarré a él con tanta fuerza como pude. Noté agitarse su cuerpo con la risa, y antes de que le pudiera decir que había cambiado de idea, se lanzó a toda velocidad calle abajo.

Ni siquiera abrí los ojos.

El viento me azotaba los brazos desnudos. Sabía que tendría la piel de gallina cuando bajara. Al menos tenía el cabello dentro del casco, así que no estaría completamente revuelto cuando me lo quitara.

Pero no quería mirar todo lo que pasaba como un destello. Oí sonar una bocina, seguramente dirigida a nosotros, pero seguí con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y aferrándome a Santiago.

«Odio esto, odio esto, odio esto. Lo quiero, lo quiero, lo quiero.»

Casi ni noté cuando nos detuvimos. De repente, todo se quedó quieto, y fue sólo cuando Santiago me soltó los brazos de su cintura que me atreví a abrir los ojos.

Estábamos junto a una colina en un parque a las afueras de la ciudad. Yo solía ir a ese parque en verano con Puck, porque tenía una piscina pública; era un bonito cambio de paisaje respecto al patio trasero de nuestras casas.

Santiago bajó de la moto primero, y luego me sacó el casco con cuidado. Yo lo miré enfadada, y él se rió por lo bajo.

—No ha sido tan malo, vamos, admítelo —me dijo mientras me alisaba el pelo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. —Y no estaba exagerando... demasiado.

Santiago se rió de nuevo, y me ayudó a mantener el equilibrio cuando bajé de esa maldita cosa. Me notaba las piernas de mantequilla, y casi me cedieron. Santiago enlazó los dedos con los míos y levantó el sillín de la moto; sacó una manta grande, de las que se usan para un picnic. Se la echó al hombro y me habló antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle para qué era la manta.

Seguro..., seguro que no estábamos a punto de cortar. No tenía sentido.

—Vamos. No debemos llegar tarde.

—¿Adónde vamos? —pregunté.

Él ya comenzaba a subir la colina, tirando de mí.

—Santiago, ¿adónde vamos?

—¿Quién es la impaciente ahora? —repuso riendo, y me apretó la mano.

No tardamos en llegar a la cima. Y cuando lo hicimos, me soltó la mano y extendió la manta sobre la hierba bajo un gran roble que se inclinaba en un curioso ángulo, con las ramas colgando lo suficientemente bajas como para que las hojas me rozaran la cabeza.

Santiago se sentó en la manta y dio unas palmaditas en el espacio junto a él.

—Vamos, ven.

Con una pequeña mueca de confusión, me senté lentamente junto a él.

Entonces vi por qué habíamos ido allí.

Desde ese lugar se veía media ciudad, las playas y el océano. Sólo la vista de la ciudad ya era bastante impresionante, con las luces parpadeantes. Pero en el ocaso, el cielo se volvía rojo, y las finas bandas de nubes eran rosa y plata.

Era muy hermoso. La puesta de sol se reflejaba en el mar y teñía la oscura agua de rojo, amarillo y rosa. Era sobrecogedor: el sol parecía tan grande mientras se hundía tras la silueta de la ciudad... Y era un lugar muy tranquilo: no llegaba ni un ruido de la ciudad, o de las olas rompiendo en la playa. Sólo la brisa agitando las hojas sobre nuestra cabeza.

—Mierda —exclamé en voz baja. No había otra palabra que usar, sólo «Mierda».

—Lo sé. Ya te he dicho que te gustaría. —Santiago me dio un toque en el hombro, y cuando aparté los ojos del panorama para mirarlo, me sonreía, con una de sus sonrisas auténticas, las que mostraban los hoyuelos y le iluminaban los ojos.

—Es asombroso —dije.

—Sí, lo eres —murmuró.

Me quedé callada un segundo antes de echarme a reír.

—Eres tan cursi.

—Y a ti te encanta —bromeó, y de nuevo me dio un toque en el hombro.

—No puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí para ver la puesta de sol. Es tan... romántico.

—Ya te lo he dicho, Britt, esta vez voy a hacer las cosas bien. Y sabía que te gustaría. Eres de esa clase de chica. Y aún no ha acabado. Dame quince o veinte minutos —dijo él después de mirar el reloj.

—¿Y qué pasa entonces?

Santiago se rió en vez de responder, y con su mano libre me alzó el rostro para besarme. Comenzó con otro beso dulce que me derritió el corazón, pero en seguida yo tenía los dedos hundidos en su cabello y él me cogía con fuerza por la espalda.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecimos así, pero en algún momento hizo que me tumbara y se puso medio encima de mí, sin dejar de besarme. Las chispas saltaban en mi interior como locas, y parecía que la cabeza me fuera a estallar. Lo besaba como si me estuviera ahogando, como si él fuera mi oxígeno, y Santiago me devolvía los besos del mismo modo. Era como si debiera ser algo de un cuento de hadas pero no lo fuera. Era real, y me estaba ocurriendo a mí.

Mierda, hasta los fuegos artificiales cuando nos besábamos parecían ser reales. Como si estuvieran estallando encima de nosotros...

Me aparté de él, y Santiago se incorporó un poco. Ambos contemplamos el panorama. El cielo se había oscurecido; no era negro como el carbón ni azul como la tinta, sino aún más oscuro. Los relucientes arcoíris de los fuegos artificiales estaban desvaneciéndose.

Unos cuantos más se alzaron silbando, y luego estallaron formando un círculo verde y dorado, azul y rosa.

—WOW —susurré.

—Hay una exhibición en la playa —me dijo Santiago—. No me acuerdo por qué era, pero hacían algo y... sí.

—Vaya. ¿Primero la puesta de sol y luego esto? —Unos cuantos cohetes más se alzaron y salpicaron el cielo de un hipnótico estallido de color.

—¿A qué se deben? Me refiero a todos estos detalles tan monos...

—Britt, no me llames mono. Por favor.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Responde la pregunta.

Santiago se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. Es que..., bueno, quiero decir... Llevarte al baile y todo eso era mi manera de decirte que lo sentía. Pero a veces, decir que lo sientes no significa mucho. Y te mereces algo mucho mejor que eso; que yo. Y..., jo..., odio toda esta mierda emocional, pero lo voy a decir de todas formas porque te lo mereces.

Tragué saliva y alcé la cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo.

—Santiago... —susurré, pero creo que ni me oyó .

—No, déjame decirte esto, Britt.

Se mordisqueaba el labio inferior, y parecía más un niño asustado que el duro de López. Al instante siguiente, sus labios cayeron sobre los míos, tan repentina y bruscamente que me quedé sin aliento.

Estaba demasiado sorprendida para devolverle el beso, y me acababa de recuperar cuando él se apartó.

Los fuegos artificiales aún estallaban en el horizonte y lanzaban destellos de luces de colores sobre su rostro.

—Te quiero, Britt —dijo mientras me apartaba unos mechones de cabello del rostro.

Sólo conseguí respirar. No pude decir nada, y la mente se me quedó totalmente en blanco por un momento; el corazón alternaba entre los vuelcos y las paradas.

«Respira —me dije—. Respira.»

Santiago me miró parpadeando.

—Di algo, Britt. Acabo de poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa, incluida mi dignidad, y no estás diciendo nada.

Me eché a reír, y prácticamente le hice un placaje al lanzarle los brazos al cuello y besarlo. Él me devolvió el abrazo, me respondió con los labios y me metió la lengua en la boca.

Cuando nos separamos, cerca de un minuto más tarde, él apoyó la frente sobre la mía, y esos ojos cautivadores se clavaron en los míos. Un brillante cohete de color púrpura estalló en lo alto detrás de él.

—Te quiero —le susurré.

Él soltó una risita ahogada, y oí el alivio en su voz.

—Bueno, gracias a Dios por eso. Por un momento pensé que ibas a salir corriendo del susto.

Me eché a reír y apoyé mi frente sobre la de él.

—Para nada. Sigo aquí.

—Bien. —Me dio un rápido beso en los labios.

Luego me rodeó con los brazos y de nuevo recliné la cabeza en su hombro. El espectáculo de fuegos artificiales de la playa seguía adelante, iluminando el oscuro cielo, mientras yo estaba felizmente sentada en lo alto de una colina en los brazos de Santiago.

«Ha dicho que me quiere. Me quiere. Me quiere. Estoy enamorada del hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo... y él me corresponde.

»Me quiere.»

—¿Santiago?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Cuando te vayas a la universidad, me refiero.

Él suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la mía. Sus dedos jugueteaban con la punta de mi cabello.

—No lo sé, Britt. Yo tampoco quiero dejarte, pero... es Harvard, sabes. Harvard.

—Lo sé.

—Te quiero —murmuró—. No sé qué voy a hacer.

—¿Tus padres saben lo nuestro? —le pregunté, curiosa.

Él asintió.

—Sí. Se lo dije en cuanto se calmaron. —Suspiró de nuevo—. Deberías haber visto lo furiosos que estaban conmigo. Incluso Puck se largó de casa. ¿Recuerdas cómo se pusieron con vosotros cuando empezasteis aquella pelea en octavo? Pues eso, pero mil veces peor.

—Vaya... —No sabía qué decir. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Santiago me contaría todo eso.

Mierda, nunca hubiera imaginado que Santiago siquiera pensara en todo eso.

No me malinterpretéis. Sé que Santiago quiere a su familia. Puck y él siempre han estado muy unidos; a la hora de la verdad siempre se han apoyado. Pero nunca hubiese pensado que a Santiago le afectara todo eso ni la mitad.

—Mi madre se suavizó un poco cuando le dije lo que había llegado a hacer para recuperar tu corazón. —Sonrió; aunque se pasó una mano por el rostro, así que lo dejé estar. No quería hablar más de eso, de modo que cambié de tema.

—Supongo que serás Superman en nuestra fiesta de la semana que viene. Quiero decir, ya tienes la ropa interior... —Me mordí el labio al ver la mirada que me echó, pero era evidente que lo había pillado.

Abrí la boca de nuevo y él me la tapó con la mano.

—Ni te atrevas.

—¿Qué? —intenté decir, pero la mano amortiguó el sonido.

—Ibas a decir que era mono, lo sé.

Me reí resignada. Lo cierto era que había estado a punto de decirlo...

—Como quieras. ¿Y vas a ir de...?

—Creo que James Bond sería un poco exagerado, ¿no? —Me tiró de la nariz—. Tendrás que esperar a verlo, Britt. No, espera. Acabo de tener una idea genial. Deberías disfrazarte de concha gigante.

—Oh, sí, eso sería un gran disfraz. Fácil de hacer.

Él sonrió, pero sin ironía. Yo no pude evitar una mirada sarcástica; le devolví la sonrisa y reí con él hasta que nos quedamos en silencio.

Durante un rato estuvimos así, sin hablar, con la cabeza en algún otro lado.

Yo quería decirle que no fuera a Harvard, y lo veía como esperando a medias que yo dijera justamente eso.

Pero no podía.

—Tú quieres ir, ¿verdad? —le pregunté a media voz. No sé por qué me molesté en preguntárselo, ya sabía cuál sería su respuesta.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y se rodeó las rodillas con los brazos, mirando hacia el cielo nocturno y los últimos cohetes.

Yo también me senté; crucé las piernas y lo observé.

Su expresión era totalmente inescrutable; su rostro, una sombra.

Luego, pasado un momento, asintió.

—Sí. Sí que quiero ir. Pero no quiero dejarte —me dijo en voz muy baja, aún mirando hacia delante—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, y... No quiero dejarte, Britt.

—Ni yo quiero que me dejes —admití. Le cogí los antebrazos, con sus músculos bien definidos, y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro—. Pero si dejaras escapar esta oportunidad no pararías de lamentarlo.

Ambos lo sabemos.

—Sí, es cierto. —Me pasó un brazo por la espalda. Con la mano trazó círculos sobre mi piel y noté que todo mi cuerpo se relajaba.

—Tienes que ir —afirmé en un susurro.

Después de un silencio, me besó en la sien, y dejó los labios ahí.

—Te quiero —me susurró.

—Y yo también te quiero. —De repente me encontré riendo—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el ligón tío duro?

—Se ha enamorado —me dijo simplemente mientras me besaba en la mejilla—. Para que luego hablen de los clichés.


	29. Chapter 29

Al día siguiente, Puck y yo fuimos al centro comercial para comprar nuestros respectivos regalos de cumpleaños y recoger los disfraces que habíamos reservado para la fiesta. Después de comer algo, nos separamos, y yo peiné las tiendas buscando cosas que regalarle. Al final, le compré una cartera de bolsillo nueva, un CD que había dicho que quería y la camiseta más guay que podía imaginar. Le iba a encantar.

—Ya te lo había dicho —repitió Puck por billonésima vez ese día cuando nos encontramos en su coche—. ¿No te dije que estaba colado? ¿Eh? ¿No te lo dije?

Me reí.

—Sí, de acuerdo. ¡Ya lo pillo! Tenías razón.

Puck suspiró satisfecho mientras colocaba las bolsas en el maletero del coche.

—Nunca me cansaré de oírte decir eso, Britt.

Puse los ojos en blanco y subí al coche.

—Aún no puedo creer que estés de acuerdo con que se vaya a Harvard —repuso mientras se sentaba a mi lado, ante el volante.

Se me borró la sonrisa.

—No estoy de acuerdo, Puck, en absoluto. No quiero que vaya. Pero no puedo retenerlo aquí. Me gustaría decirle que vaya a San Diego o algún sitio cerca. Pero no puedo hacerlo. Tiene que ir. Quiere ir.

—¿Y vais a intentar una relación a larga distancia?

—Sí. Al menos, eso creemos. Por ahora. No sé, Puck, quizá cambiemos los dos de opinión al final del verano. Pero estamos de acuerdo en intentarlo.

—Sólo recuerda lo que te dije, ¿vale? Si no funciona, aquí estoy para recoger los pedazos.

Le cogí la mano y se la apreté. Él también lo hizo.

Me alegraba de que el curso hubiera acabado. Significaba que no tendría que estar constantemente respondiendo a preguntas sobre Santiago y yo. Claro que las chicas llamaban, y yo hablaba con ellas, y les contaba la clase de detalles que querían saber. Esperaba hartarme rápido, pero no fue así. Me encantaba hablar de Santiago. Y me encantaba porque lo amaba.

Aunque había otro asunto más apremiante del que todo el mundo hablaba: nuestra fiesta de disfraces.

Estaba en medio de una llamada a tres con Kitty y Mercedes, hablando de la fiesta.

—Si no hay más remedio —les dije riendo— te pones cualquier vestido y dices que vas de chica

Bond.

—Quizá tenga que hacer eso —comentó Olivia—. Encargué un disfraz el otro día y aún no les ha llegado.

—¿De qué vais Puck y tú? —preguntó Kitty—. Sé que nos lo dijiste en algún momento, pero no lo recuerdo. Internet me ha estado haciendo el tonto toda la semana.

—Robin.

—¿Robin de Batman y Robin?

—Sí, Puck es Batman.

—Eso ya lo he supuesto —rió Karen.

Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar, y me lo aparté de la oreja para ver quién llamaba.

—Perdón, chicas, pero tengo que irme.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó Mercedes.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cuál de los hermanos Lòpez? —aclaró Kitty—. Tiene que ser uno de ellos.

Me reí.

—Es Santiago.

—¡Ooohh! —exclamaron ambas a coro por el teléfono, y yo me reí antes de despedirme. Luego me acurruqué contra los cojines de la cama y una sonrisa me cruzó el rostro al oír la voz de Santiago. No hablamos de nada en concreto, pero no importaba: mientras hablara con él, yo era feliz.

«Así que esto es lo que hace la gente al estar enamorada —pensé mientras Santiago me hablaba del programa de fútbol americano de Harvard—. Se vuelve tonta.»

Porque, para ser sincera, me importaba un comino todo lo relacionado con el fútbol americano; pero Santiago parecía animado, y yo me encontré bebiendo sus palabras y queriendo oír más.

El amor me había vuelto aún más tonta de lo que ya era.

«Pero ¿sabes qué? —pensé con una sonrisa en el rostro—. No me importa.»

—Vaya —exclamé, mientras me levantaba de mi asiento—. No puedo creer que el curso se haya acabado.

—Dímelo a mí. Pero hay algo aún más raro. —Puck me dio un codazo y me señaló con la cabeza el estrado donde los profesores estaban recogiendo las sillas—. El año que viene seremos nosotros los que nos graduaremos.

—Sí, eso sí que es raro.

—Parece que fue ayer cuando éramos críos, ¿eh? Cuando íbamos a campamentos de fútbol, de béisbol... Las fiestas de disfraces...

Me reí.

—Sí, bueno, seguimos siendo críos en el corazón. —Miré alrededor, buscando entre el enjambre de togas azules un cabello oscuro y una nariz torcida. Los padres de Puck y Santiago ya se habían ido a buscarlo y felicitarlo por su graduación.

—Me alegro de que haya llegado hasta aquí —había suspirado su madre al sentarse—. Creía que lo expulsarían antes de verlo graduarse. Y ahora, Harvard el año que viene... —Era imposible negar el orgullo en su voz mientras lo decía.

Y yo también estaba encantada por él. De verdad.

Pero el estómago se me retorcía un poco al pensarlo. No quería verlo marcharse.

«No es justo.»

Aunque me resultara infantil incluso pensar en ello, no podía evitarlo. ¿Por qué tenía que estar

Harvard en la otra punta del país? ¿Por qué tenía yo que ir a escoger ese momento para enamorarme de él?

—Y vosotros cumpliendo los diecisiete —estaba diciendo su madre—. ¡Dios mío! ¡Diecisiete! Pensadlo. El año que viene os marcharéis a la universidad y...

—Mamá —dijo Puck antes de que pudiera hablar su padre—, no te pongas a llorar.

—¡No lloro! —protestó Maribel, pero la voz se le había quebrado un poco.

En ese momento, Puck y yo estábamos en medio de un montón de adolescentes sonrientes, vestidos con sus togas de graduación y acompañados de sus orgullosas familias. Torcí el cuello, tratando de localizar a Santiago. Con el rabillo del ojo vi a Puck echar una mirada a mi espalda, y comencé a volverme para mirar hacia atrás.

—¡Buu!

Pegué un bote de casi medio metro y solté un gritito, lo que me granjeó numerosas miradas de extrañeza de la gente que nos rodeaba. Puck soltó una carcajada, y su hermano también se burló de mí con una de sus raras sonrisas auténticas.

Le di una palmada en el pecho, mirándolo ceñuda, con el corazón aún acelerado.

—Eres tan infantil, Santiago López... —le solté.

Él esbozó su famosa sonrisita.

—Deberías haberte visto la cara.

—Cierra el pico.

Eso sólo hizo que se riera con más fuerza.

—Eh —dijo Puck—. Felicidades. Lo has logrado.

Santiago asintió.

—Sí, y que lo digas. Ahora tú tendrás que mantener el legado López, ya sabes. Métete en todos los líos posibles y evita por los pelos que te castiguen.

Puck se rió.

—Claro, creo que podré hacerlo

Santiago se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy seguro de ello. —Me pasó el brazo por los hombros—. ¿Todo bien, Britt?

Por un instante lo miré ceñuda, pero la sonrisa que le marcaba el hoyuelo me hacía imposible fingir que estaba enfadada con él. Solté un suspiro.

—Entonces, ¿no tienes nada que decir sobre mi graduación del instituto? —preguntó Santiago, dándome un caderazo—. ¿Ni felicidades? ¿Ni siquiera unas pequeñitas?

—Depende —le dije bromeando.

—Lo reservas para esta noche, ¿eh? —Subió y bajó las cejas mirándome, y yo me sonrojé con sus palabras. Su expresión tampoco me ayudó a evitarlo. Por un momento me preocupó que Puck se pudiera sentir incómodo por lo que acababa de decir Santiago, y lo miré disimuladamente. Pero él había puesto una fingida cara de asco adornada con ruidos de náuseas.

—¡Arg, para, por favor! —gritó negando con la cabeza.

Así que sonreí.

—Felicidades —le dije a Santiago.

—Gracias.

—Ahora la universidad.

—Sí...

Se hizo el silencio en la conversación, y no fue un silencio fácil.

—Entonces, ¿ya tienes tu disfraz para esta noche, hermano? —se apresuró a decir Puck.

Santiago chasqueó la lengua y alzó un dedo para señalarlo.

—Ésa es una buena pregunta... No.

—¿No lo tienes...? ¡Santiago! —exclamé exasperada.

—Si casi me olvido de poner gasolina para poder llegar a la graduación —se defendió él—. ¿Crees que me acordaré de buscar ropa para una fiesta?

—¡López! ¡Vamos, tío, están haciendo fotos! —gritó alguien, antes de que yo tuviera tiempo de poner los ojos en blanco por lo que Santiago había dicho.

—¡En seguida voy! —respondió Santiago, también gritando. Me dio un beso rápido en los labios—. Te veo esta noche, Britt. Hasta luego —añadió dirigiéndose a Puck, y fue a hacerse fotos con los otros graduados.

—Arg —comentó Puck—. Qué asco.

Me reí.

—Calla.

—¿Nos vamos en el Batmóvil, Robin? —dijo Puck poniendo una voz profunda y aterciopelada.

—Adelante —contesté, mientras lo cogía del brazo.

Intercambiamos una sonrisa divertida antes de dirigirnos hacia su coche. No podía sentirme más feliz: después de todo el drama que había representado mi relación con Santiago, seguía conservando a mi mejor amigo


	30. Chapter 30

—¿Eres tú, Britt? —Oí decir a Maribel cuando entré en casa de Puck.

—Sí.

Salió del despacho y me sonrió.

—Estoy guardando algunas cosas —me explicó—. Para que no se rompan.

Me reí asintiendo.

—Buena idea. Voy a subir arriba a prepararme.

—Claro, cariño.

Mateo y ella iban a salir con mi padre a ver una obra de teatro; habían cogido una sesión de medianoche y así no estarían durante la fiesta. Brad tenía un torneo de fútbol al día siguiente y se había quedado en casa de un amigo para que papá pudiera salir con los padres de Puck.

—Por cierto, Puck me ha dicho que los chicos vendrán más pronto para ayudar a mover los muebles.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Guay.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

—Cogeré algo de la nevera, gracias. —Sonreí de nuevo mientras ella volvía al salón para acabar de recoger los adornos, y cogí dos latas de naranjada de la nevera para llevarme arriba.

La puerta de Puck estaba abierta, y él estaba colgando boca abajo de la cama con los cascos puestos.

—Hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Me presento portando bebidas.

—Asombroso. —Rodó para bajar de la cama y acabó en el suelo, luego se puso en pie para coger la lata.

—Mike y Karofsky se van a pasar a las siete para ayudarnos a mover los sofás y los muebles, y para colocar los altavoces.

—Sí, tu madre me lo ha dicho.

Puse la lata en el escritorio de Puck y saqué mi disfraz de la bolsa. Me incorporé, con el traje contra mí, e hice una mueca.

—Quizá quede bien sobre... —pensé en voz alta.

Había una raja en la falda que llegaba demasiado arriba para mi gusto, y el cuerpo parecía demasiado pequeño en los peores lugares. El vestido era de una tela fina con tonos metálicos; la falda y la capa eran de color verde esmeralda, y el cuerpo del vestido era rojo rubí. Un cinturón color mostaza lo sujetaba sobre la cadera.

—Pruébatelo —dijo Puck, con una voz que sonaba algo hueca.

Alcé la vista, frunciendo el cejo con curiosidad ante su voz, y me eché a reír al ver la máscara de Batman que se había puesto. Se echó la capa por encima de la cabeza como un velo.

—No estoy mirando, lo juro.

Me reí.

—Pareces idiota.

—¿Seguro que no te estás mirando al espejo, Britt?

—Ja, ja, ja —repliqué sarcástica, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Me quité los pantalones cortos y el top sin mangas y me puse el vestido. Puck se acercó para subirme la cremallera, pero no fue fácil. Me quedaba demasiado estrecho en el pecho, y oí como saltaban un par de puntos cuando Puck tiró de la cremallera hasta el final. Me até el cinturón.

—Vaya, ¿lleva un sujetador de aros incorporado?

—No —resoplé. Me resultaba un poco difícil respirar. Pero la raja no era tan alta como había creído y la falda tenía una longitud decente.

—No está tan mal.

—¿Seguro?

—Seguro. Además, habrá chicas que parecerán putas. Todo irá bien.

—¿Seguro?

Puck se rió.

—No. Estoy mintiendo. Pero, de verdad, ya no puedes hacer nada. A no ser que quieras presentarte en ropa interior y decir que eres una modelo de Playboy.

—No, gracias. Creo que me quedaré con esto.

—Britt, no pasará nada. Serás la más guapa de la fiesta.

Casi una hora más tarde, tenía el cabello recogido hacia atrás y me caía en rubios tirabuzones sobre el hombro izquierdo; estaba lista. Puck estaba increíble de Batman, y a pesar de la constricción respiratoria, me gustaba el traje de Robin.

Los padres de Puck se marcharon cuando llegó mi padre, y como dos minutos después sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Mike y Karofsky debían de haber quedado: esos disfraces no eran una coincidencia.

Mike llevaba una elegante peluca blanca antigua y un sombrero naval que hacían juego con su uniforme. Y Karofsky estaba allí con toda la parafernalia del capitán Jack Sparrow, desde el tatuaje descolorido hasta el tricornio pasando por una espada y una pistola de plástico.

—Comodoro Norrington, a su servicio, señora —dijo Mike, mientras hacía una elaborada reverencia y me besaba la mano. Contuve una carcajada mientras él se incorporaba y se ponía el sombrero.

—Bonitos disfraces —dije.

—Muy auténticos —añadió Puck.

—Gracias —respondieron al unísono, y ambos rieron.

—Mi hermano —explicó Karofsky— nos ha conseguido un descuento, porque conoce a un tipo que tiene un almacén de disfraces.

—¿Es moreno de pote? —pregunté a Karofsky mientras iba a pasarle un dedo por la mejilla.

—¡No lo toques! —Me apartó el dedo—. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que es ponerte dos litros de cacao en polvo en la cara?

—¿Es cacao en polvo? —preguntó Puck, divertido—. ¿Lo que se emplea para hacer chocolate deshecho?

—Mi hermana lo usa de bronceador cuando se queda sin. Me dijo que quedaría bien.

Los tres nos reímos de él. No con mala intención, sino porque Karofsky estuviera siguiendo consejos de belleza de su hermana de catorce años.

—Callaos ya —dijo mientras nos miraba cabreado.

—Vale, vale, perdona — lo arregló Puck—. Pues te queda muy bien.

—Eso espero —masculló Karofsky—. Bueno... ¿Muebles?

—Yo me encargo de los altavoces —indicó Mike.

—Yo ayudo a Mike —me ofrecí voluntaria.

—Sí, no queremos que te rompas una uña ahora, ¿verdad, Britt? —bromeó Puck.

—Estaba pensando más bien en no fastidiarme el peinado.

—Tío —le dijo Karofsky—, tu ayudante es una bronca.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me fui con Mike. Puck y Santiago habían comprado varios juegos de altavoces para conectarlos al equipo de música grande que había en el salón, pero estaban en un armario en medio de una masa de cables liados.

A pesar de eso, no nos costó mucho colocarlos. Karofsky y Puck pusieron todos los muebles del salón y de la sala de juegos contra las paredes y la cocina se despejó lo más posible. Había espacio más que suficiente para una loca fiesta particular; lo único que faltaba eran los invitados.

Y éstos no tardaron en llegar, puntuales.

El hogar de los Lopez no tardó en llenarse de música y de enjambres de adolescentes. No, no adolescentes, más bien una colección de personajes de películas.

Había princesas de Disney, hadas, y Mercedes había creado una sorprendente versión zombi de Alicia en el País de las Maravillas. Su novio se había presentado como el Sombrerero Loco, a la Johnny Depp (¿por qué sería que todo el mundo se vestía como él? Creo que por algún lado también había un Eduardo Manostijeras).

Karen aprovechó su cabello pelirrojo e iba de Ginny de Harry Potter. Había versiones femeninas y masculinas de superhéroes, desde Spiderman a Wonder Woman y Capitán América. Warren se había disfrazado de Dumbledore, con una barba cutre que le medio caía donde no se la había enganchado bien. Los personajes de Harry Potter parecían ser el recurso favorito; yo había pensado que estaríamos rodeados de 007, no de medio Hogwarts.

Mis favoritos eran Quinn y Jason.

Puck y yo habíamos abierto la puerta a Quinn. Nos lo habíamos encontrado allí, descamisado, con algo vaquero cortado que parecían haber sido unos pantalones antes de que los atacara con unas tijeras. En seguida supe de qué iba: tenía el cabello negro y corto y la piel oscura.

—Feliz cumpleaños el domingo, chicos —exclamó sonriendo.

—Gracias. Pero, esto... ¿qué se supone que eres? ¿Un modelo de Calvin Klein? —preguntó Puck.

—Es el hombre lobo de Crepúsculo —le dije en un tono de «eres tonto».

Quinn se volvió para enseñarnos la cola que se había enganchado con cinta adhesiva al trasero de los vaqueros.

—Se la he cortado al viejo perro de peluche de mi hermana —nos contó.

—Vale...

Se oyó un «¡Hola, chicos! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!», y Jason entró en el porche con una camisa azul claro desabrochada para mostrar sus abdominales de deportista; su cabello castaño claro estaba de punta y se había cubierto de purpurina.

—¿Quién eres tú, el Monstruo de la Purpurina? —bromeó Quinn.

—Mira quién habla —replicó Jason—. Y tú, ¿quién eres tú?

—Soy un hombre lobo.

—¿Sí? —Soltó un bufido—. Bueno, pues yo soy un vampiro. El vampiro.

—Tío..., este disfraz está «chupado» —bromeó Puck, y los dos nos partimos de risa.

Quinn y Jason habían venido como Edward y Jacob de Crepúsculo. Sus disfraces combinaban bien, si no se tenía en cuenta que Jason no lucía una palidez de muerte, aunque se había puesto unos colmillos de plástico.

Echar un vistazo alrededor era algo surrealista. Ninjas y marineros jugaban al billar con el conde

Drácula y Rocky Balboa. Sirenas y hadas se estaban morreando con bomberos y policías.

Sin embargo, no había visto a Santiago todavía. Y creedme, si hubiera estado allí, yo lo habría sabido.

Me sentí un poco sola. Todas las parejas estaban besándose, y luego había gente que se liaba al azar, llevados por el espíritu de la fiesta.

Pero me sentía bien; estaba charlando con la gente, riendo y bromeando. Unas cuantas chicas me preguntaron dónde estaba Santiago, pero todo el mundo parecía demasiado ocupado hablando de los disfraces para molestarse en pensar en la última pareja que había aparecido en la escena social.

Yo sí quería saber dónde estaba Santiago... Pero, ¿la verdad?, me lo estaba pasando muy bien, y casi ni me dio tiempo para preguntarme por qué no estaba allí conmigo.

—¿A que Tina está guapísima en ese vestido de griega? He oído decir que era de su abuela.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿habéis visto esa cosa que lleva Kitty? ¿De qué se supone que va? ¿De modelo de Victoria's Secret?

—Joe está buenísimo vestido de marinero, ¿no crees? Oh, por favor, creo que acaba de mirar hacia aquí. ¿Está mirando? Oh, Dios mío, ¡no mires! ¡No tan descaradamente! Oh, no, acaba de verme.

Rápido, ¡haced como si hubiera dicho algo divertido!

Eso mantenía ocupadas a la mayor parte de las chicas, si no estaban liándose o coqueteando con algún chico.

¿Y los chicos? Ellos no querían oír los detalles de cómo iban las cosas con Santiago y lo bien que besaba.

Salí al patio trasero y encontré a Karofsky con una chica junto a la piscina. Estaba bastante trompa y cantaba: «Jo, jo, la vida de pirata es para mí», a voz en grito.

Me reí.

—Y yo que me preguntaba adónde había ido a parar todo el ron...

De repente, unos brazos me rodearon desde atrás y noté un aliento cálido en la oreja.

—Hey, feliz cumpleaños, chica.

Me volví y le levanté el sombrero para dejarle al descubierto el rostro. Aunque no necesitaba verlo para saber quién era.

—¿Así que finalmente has decidido dar la cara, eh?

Él rió por lo bajo.

—Sí, señora.

Llevaba un traje a rayas de color gris ceniza con hombreras, camisa blanca y corbata negra, zapatos de lo más pulidos, en los que posiblemente se podría reflejar, y uno de esos sombreros de los años veinte de color marfil con una banda negra alrededor.

—¿Al Capone? —sonreí—. Estás...

Me cortó antes de que pudiera acabar la frase; me cortó estrellando sus labios contra los míos, aunque sólo durante un segundo.

—No. Digas. Esa. Palabra.

Me reí. Ni siquiera era consciente de que todo el mundo nos estaba mirando. Aparte de en el final del Baile de Verano, nadie nos había visto mucho juntos. Pero no pensé en que prácticamente todo el mundo que conocíamos estaba allí, en nuestra fiesta, mirándonos a Santiago y a mí.

—Pero lo estás.

—No.

—¿Por qué odias esa palabra?

—Soy el tipo más duro del instituto. Conduzco una moto, me meto en peleas. ¿Y me llamas eso?

De entre todos los adjetivos que hay por ahí, ¿has tenido que escoger ése?

—Perdona, pero es tan apropiado...

Él soltó una risita y me tiró de la nariz. Hice una mueca, pero eso sólo lo hizo reír más.

—Entonces, te lo estás pasando bien, ¿cumpleañera?

—Hum, aún no.

Santiago alzó una ceja, la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, como un perro curioso. Sonreí como respuesta a la pregunta que aún no había formulado antes de ponerme de puntillas y susurrarle al oído:

—Aún no he tenido mi beso de cumpleaños.

Santiago me miró durante un largo momento. Noté que se me aceleraba el pulso; quizá no debería intentar lo de parecer sexy o seductora; era un tontería...

Santiago se inclinó un poco; sus labios apenas rozaron los míos, y menos aún me besaron.

—¿Qué ha pasado —preguntó con los labios así— con la dulce, ingenua e inocente Britt Pierce a la que creía que había que defender de una avalancha hormonal de chicos adolescentes?

—Me encontré con la caseta de los besos.

Él se rió de nuevo. Noté que el sonido reverberaba en su pecho, donde yo apoyaba la mano.

—Supongo que sí.

—¿Y voy a tener mi beso ahora? —pregunté, apartándome de él para hacer un puchero. No estaba segura de si mi expresión de perrito abandonado sólo funcionaba con Puck y con mi padre, pero valía la pena probarlo.

—¿Sabes que, en realidad, no es todavía tu cumpleaños?

—¿Y? ¿Adónde quieres llegar?

Santiago puso los ojos en blanco, pero me dio un rápido beso en la mejilla; luego me bajó los brazos y comenzó a alejarse. No me moví, ni siquiera pestañeé..., estaba demasiado perpleja. ¿Un beso en la mejilla? ¿Eso era todo?

—Eh —lo llamé. Por alguna razón quería reírme, seguramente porque ambos sabíamos que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero mantuve mi expresión neutra—. ¿Crees que te voy a dejar marchar así sin más?

—Soy Al Capone —replicó él, frío como el hielo—. Puedo salirme con la mía en cualquier cosa.

—Muy gracioso.

—Eso creo —repuso él. Su boca se curvó en su famosa media sonrisa, sin embargo, los ojos le brillaban de diversión.

No pude evitar lo que hice a continuación.

Le dediqué una mueca, incluso le saqué la lengua, como una niña pequeña.

Santiago se echó a reír, una risa de verdad, con ganas, de las que te lloran los ojos y la boca se te abre tanto que te coge rampa en las mejillas y el estómago te duele durante treinta segundos.

—Te quiero, Britt —repuso él en voz baja, y aún había risa en su voz, sus ojos y su rostro.

Quizá fuera la manera en que me cogía, o la expresión de su rostro, o su risa, no lo sé, pero fuera lo que fuera, casi me desmayé. No bromeo, supe a lo que todos esos cursis libros románticos se referían cuando hablaban de que las rodillas se te debilitaban y te sentías como si te derritieras. Y si Santiago no me hubiera estado cogiendo por los hombros, estoy segura de que mis piernas hubiesen cedido.

Noté que mi boca imitaba su sonrisa.

—Vuelvo en un momento. Ve a la fiesta, cumpleañera.

—Vaya, ¿quién hubiera pensado que el sobreprotector, adicto a la violencia hermano de mi mejor amigo me diría «ve a la fiesta» —bromeé— en vez de decirme cuidado con lo que bebo y con quien hablo, o hacer algún comentario sobre cómo voy vestida?

Esperaba que pusiera los ojos en blanco o se riera de mí, o que hiciera algún comentario ocurrente.

Pero me sonrió con timidez, con un aire como de... culpabilidad.

—No te lo digo en serio —le aclaré.

—Lo sé. No te preocupes. Y lamento todo eso, ya sabes lo de ser...

—¿Sobreprotector? ¿Controlador? ¿Un tonto?

Santiago se rió.

—Sí. Eso. Pero sólo para que conste..., estás de lo más sexy esta noche.

Sonreí y me sonrojé al mismo tiempo, lo que le hizo que volviera a aparecer su sonrisa.

—Ve a la fiesta, Britt, y yo iré dentro de un rato.

—Muy bien —repuse alegremente, y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras pasaba a su lado. De repente noté docenas de ojos sobre mí.

Así que me hice fuerte y cogí una lata de cola de la nevera antes de reunirme con todas las chicas que iban comentando la buena pareja que hacíamos y lo celosas que estaban; lo guapo que estaba Lopez y lo afortunada que era yo, y de nuevo la buena pareja que hacíamos.

—Ojala tuviera yo lo que tú tienes —me dijo Dani con una triste sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Un chico malo sexy? —Fruncí el cejo, confusa.

Ella se rió.

—No. Un final de cuento de hadas.


	31. Chapter 31

Ojalá hubiera podido ser un final de cuento de hadas.

La fiesta acabó demasiado rápido. Las horas pasaron como una exhalación hasta que llegó la una, y la casa se quedó vacía, excepto por Santiago, Puck, Lauren y yo. La casa tampoco estaba muy mal, ya que no se había bebido mucho. Barrimos y metimos la basura en bolsas y las dejamos fuera, en la acera, y a las dos, Lauren se había dormido en brazos de Puck en el sofá, y a él también se le caía la cabeza.

Yo estaba tumbada en el otro sofá, con la cabeza en el regazo de Santiago. Quería seguir despierta, pasar todo el tiempo posible con él. Quizá habría podido seguir con los ojos abiertos si él no me hubiera estado pasando los dedos por la cabeza. Era más relajante que una nana.

—San —dije, pero me salió sólo un murmullo adormilado.

—¿Hum? —Él también sonaba sólo medio consciente. Quizá lo estuviera. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba en ese estado en que ya no queda fuerza de voluntad para abrirlos.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

Él vaciló antes de responder.

—En nosotros. En la universidad —dijo. Yo esperé pacientemente a que desarrollara su respuesta

—. No... —Un bostezo lo interrumpió, y tuvo que comenzar de nuevo—. No quiero que me estés esperando a que venga por vacaciones y entretanto no vivas la vida. Sé que suena raro viniendo de mí, después de todo lo que he intentado protegerte, pero... no sé, no parece... justo para ti —bostezó de nuevo— que tengas que esperarme... Estoy cansado. Y esto no se me da bien.

Solté una risa adormilada.

—¿Te refieres a la «mierda emocional»?

—Sí. No sé. Haremos todo lo que podamos y esperaremos lo mejor. Eso es todo lo que podemos hacer, ¿no?

—Voy a echarte de menos —dije mientras me encogía de hombros. Santiago me apretó el brazo.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato. Sabía que él no se había dormido porque seguía pasándome los dedos por el cabello. Un seco ronquido rompió el silencio y luego se convirtió de nuevo en una respiración regular. Puck. Él sí estaba dormido.

Santiago se movió, sacudiéndome sin querer. Apreté los ojos y gruñí un poco en señal de protesta, pero él se quedó quieto, tumbado junto a mí en el sofá, acurrucado a mi lado. Sonreí. Quería darme la vuelta para quedar de cara a él, pero me costó hacerlo porque estaba medio dormida.

—Britt —dio Santiago entonces, en ese tono ominoso que me indicó que quería hablar de verdad sobre algo serio. Yo estaba demasiado cansada para hablar...

—¿Qué? —le susurré en la oscuridad.

—Te quiero. —Me besó en la frente. Yo me acurruqué más contra él y le hundí la cabeza en la curva del cuello mientras él me abrazaba con fuerza.

Me dormí en segundos.

Ninguno de nosotros se despertó cuando llegaron los padres de Puck. Ninguno se despertó cuando estuvieron por la cocina, preparándose un desayuno tardío, o cuando acabaron de limpiar la casa.

Eran casi las dos de la tarde cuando finalmente abrí los ojos.

Había dormido la mayor parte del día, y la tarde la pasé jugando a videojuegos con Puck. Santiago se había ido a una chatarrería en algún sitio para buscar piezas para su moto. Su mensaje no había sido muy claro, ya que yo no entendía nada de mecánica. Tuve que suponer lo que estaba haciendo.

Y entonces llegó mi cumpleaños.

Así sin más, ya tenía diecisiete.

Me había quedado levantada hasta la medianoche para enviarle un mensaje a Puck, pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba totalmente despierta, mirando el techo, y que las sombras del sol de la mañana bailaban ante mí.

Me sentí como si me hubiera hecho mayor de golpe durante el último año.

Y para ser totalmente sincera, no me gustó nada.

Sobre todo, era porque ser mayor implicaba tomar las grandes decisiones. Como ir a la universidad el curso siguiente. Tendría que pensar en la universidad. Mierda, no tenía ni idea de lo que quería hacer. Sólo me dejaba llevar por la corriente. No pensaba demasiado en cosas como ésa. No lo sabía.

Claro que ser mayor también tenía cosas buenas, como tener novio, o conducir, o descubrir quién eras en realidad, du, du, du, bla, bla, bla...

Pero ¿era tan malo que una pequeña parte de mí quisiera que las cosas pudieran seguir igual para siempre? Poder correr a casa y que mi padre me pusiera una tirita en la rodilla si me caía; poder tirarme en bomba en la piscina de Puck con él, sin que importara nada más que conseguir salpicar más agua que nadie.

Entonces, mi puerta se abrió de golpe.

—Feliz cumpleaños, trol.

Me senté y le tiré una almohada a Brad, pero él cerró la puerta antes de que le diera en toda la cara.

Volvió a abrir la puerta.

—¡Levántate ya! —me gritó.

—¿Por qué? Son sólo las ocho de la mañana.

—¡Si yo estoy levantado, tú te levantas!

Me fijé entonces en que Brad ya estaba vestido, y puse los ojos en blanco. Era cierto: Brad tenía la necesidad de tener a todos despiertos por la casa cuando él se levantaba. Supuse que ya habría sacado a papá de la cama para que le bajara el cuenco de los cereales del armario y poder desayunar.

—Ya me levanto, ya me levanto.

—Pero te he dicho feliz cumpleaños, ¿no?

Suspiré.

—Sí. Gracias, Brad.

—Entonces date prisa, ¿vale?

No veía a qué venía tanta prisa, pero él me tiró la almohada sobre la cama y cerró la puerta. Lo oí bajar la escalera con la delicadeza de un huracán. Puse los ojos en blanco, pero sonreí. Abrí el armario para buscar qué ponerme.

Íbamos a comer fuera, pero ya me cambiaría más tarde. Por el momento, saqué un par de vaqueros cortos y una camiseta. Todos los años salíamos a comer, y siempre era una reunión familiar. Puck y yo, sus padres y mi padre (mi madre también, cuando vivía), Brad y Santiago. Un par de años, en los que mis abuelos estaban aquí, también se habían apuntado.

No me molesté en hacer mucho con mi pelo por el momento, así que me lo recogí en una coleta y fui hacia abajo.

—Por fin —masculló Brad cuando me oyó entrar en la cocina.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, colega! —me deseó papá con una gran sonrisa. Estaba detrás de la mesa de la cocina, sobre la que había un gran pastel. Era de chocolate, con cubierta de fresa y una frase en azúcar que decía «Felices 17» escrito a mano.

—¿Es mi desayuno? —bromeé esperanzada.

—No del todo. Pero Brad y yo nos hemos levantado muy temprano para hacerlo. Ahora prepararé crepes.

—Sí, y no las iba a hacer hasta que estuviéramos todos —gruñó Brad. El estómago le rugió en respuesta, como un tigre enjaulado ante un pedazo de carne. Papa y yo nos reímos—. Ha dicho que era una tontería hacerlas dos veces.

—Por eso has venido a sacarme de la cama, tripas gruñonas —repuse yo, y le alboroté el pelo mientras rodeaba la mesa para abrazar a mi padre.

—¿Qué tal la fiesta? Ayer no tuvimos ocasión de hablar.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. Estuviste en casa de Puck todo el día; pensé que quizá tuvieras una resaca galopante y querías evitar a tu padre.

Me reí.

—La verdad es que no. Nadie bebió mucho. Supongo que nos lo pasamos tan bien que no necesitamos beber. —Era una broma, pero, en plan padre, él puso una cara que decía: «No tienes que beber para pasártelo bien».

El resto de la mañana transcurrió muy rápido, y a las doce y media estábamos aparcando ante un elegante restaurante cuyo nombre ni siquiera podría pronunciar. Me había puesto un bonito vestido de verano, azul oscuro con un estampado de flores amarillas. Lo había acompañado con unas sandalias cualquiera y alguna joya, y me había dejado el pelo como lo llevaba.

Entramos cuando la familia López llegó.

—Ah, ya están aquí todos —dijo el camarero—. Los acompaño a su mesa.

Oí a Maribel preguntarle a mi hermano cómo le iba el fútbol, y los dos padres charlaban entre ellos.

Al instante, mi mirada buscó a Santiago, y él me sonrió. Pero antes de que yo pudiera contestarle, Puck se puso a mi lado. Aparté la mirada de Santiago para dedicar toda mi atención a mi mejor amigo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —dijimos al unísono, con sonrisas idénticas en el rostro.

Puck se rió y yo moví la cola para que rodara como las aspas de un helicóptero. Me lancé contra él y lo estreché con fuerza entre mis brazos. Él me abrazó con ganas y se echó hacia atrás, de modo que tuve que ponerme de puntillas durante un segundo.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —me preguntó antes de seguir a nuestras familias.

—Igual que cuando hemos hablado antes, bien. ¿Y tú?

—¿Tengo que molestarme en repetir tu respuesta?

—No —contesté riendo.

—Bueno, la verdad es que he visto a Lauren —añadió él—. Sólo una hora, antes de venir para aquí.

—Genial. ¿Te ha dado un gran beso de cumpleaños? —Hice una mueca acompañada de ruiditos de besos.

—Bueno...

—Sois tan monos cuando estáis juntos. Es como..., como Spiderman y Mary Jane. Habría dicho Batman y alguien, pero no sé quién salía con Batman.

Puck se rió.

—¿Y en qué te convierte eso? ¿En la Bella y la Bestia? Tú la Bestia, claro. Santiago y yo compartimos los genes, y sin duda no comparto genes con la Bestia. Quiero decir, sólo mírame.

Lo hice y puse cara de asco.

—Feo.

Él se rió de nuevo mientras nos sentábamos uno junto al otro en el centro de la mesa. Por una vez, Santiago estaba frente a mí. Era un agradable cambio por Brad, que siempre me daba patadas y se quejaba de que no le dejaba suficiente espacio para las piernas.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Britt —me dijo con una leve sonrisa.

Yo le sonreí abiertamente.

—Gracias.

—¿Y qué te han regalado, Puck? —preguntó mi padre.

—Aún no lo sé. Estaba esperando a Britt.

—¿Y tú qué, Britt? —me preguntó Mateo.

—Estaba esperando a Puck —respondí riendo tontamente.

Un camarero se acercó para tomar nota de las bebidas y nos pasaron las cartas. Santiago puso su carta vertical y se inclinó hacia delante de forma que sólo podía verle los codos y la coronilla.

Estaba repasando la carta que veía al menos una vez al año y me planteaba si debería ser valiente y probar algo nuevo o debía pedir la pechuga de pollo con parmesano y salsa barbacoa, verduras asadas y patatas fritas.

Al siguiente instante, mi móvil silbó brevemente, indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Pensé que podía ser de Warren o de algún otro para desearme feliz cumpleaños.

No era Warren.

«Estás muy guapa.»

Alcé la mirada, pero él parecía concentrado en la carta, sin parecer fijarse en mí. Parpadeé un par de veces antes de bajar los ojos a mi móvil y presionar RESPONDER.

«Gracias.»

No sabía qué más decir, así que lo dejé ahí, corto y explícito.

«¿Qué vas a hacer después?»

«No lo sé. ¿Cuándo es después?»

«Después del pastel. Tengo algo pensado para la cumpleañera.»

Había una carita guiñando el ojo al final del mensaje. Miré el texto durante un momento y me pregunté si contenía alguna indirecta. Conociéndolo, probablemente tenía planeado algo cursi que sabía que me encantaría.

—Britt, deja de enviar mensajes en la mesa —me riñó mi padre.

—Perdón.

Vi a Santiago lanzarle una sonrisita burlona a su carta, sin mirarme. Pensé en enviarle otro mensaje preguntándole qué había pensado, pero seguramente estaba esperando a que lo hiciera para poder seguir metiéndose conmigo, diciéndome que era una sorpresa sólo para fastidiarme. Así que no le di esa satisfacción. Volví a meter el móvil en el bolso.

—Gracias —dijo mi padre con toda la intención.

—¿Ya lo tienen? —preguntó el camarero.

Después volvimos a casa de los López, como siempre, para abrir los regalos de nuestros padres e hincharnos con el enorme pastel que mi padre y mi hermano habían hecho esa mañana.

Los padres de Puck le regalaron unos CD y ropa. Santiago le regaló un nuevo equipo de música para el coche; dijo que por eso había estado en el chatarrero, buscando piezas. Puck había supuesto que el CD se lo había comprado yo: hacía un par de días que le dije que no se lo podía bajar al ordenador, sin querer explicarle por qué.

También le gustó la cartera, y luego desplegó la camiseta. Era azul y ponía: «Estoy con un estúpido», con una flecha indicando hacia abajo.

Se echó a reír, luego cogió uno de mis regalos y me lo tiró.

—Gracias, Britt. Ahora abre éste.

—¿Es el tuyo?

—Claro. ¡Ábrelo ya!

Lo hice. Y tardé más de un minuto en parar de reír. Me había comprado una camiseta amarilla, en la misma tienda, en la que ponía: «Estoy con un estúpido», con una flecha apuntando hacia arriba. La versión femenina de la que yo le había comprado.

Vaya pasada.

—¿Qué habéis hecho, poneros de acuerdo? —bromeó su padre mientras yo sujetaba la camiseta ante mí.

—No —respondimos al unísono, riendo.

—Es que tenemos telepatía —añadió Puck.

También me regaló un par de libros con temas de vampiros, porque sabía que yo tenía debilidad por ellos, y luego había algo pequeño, muy bien envuelto y con tanta cinta adhesiva que tuve que abrirlo con los dientes.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Brad, impaciente, mientras yo aún estaba mordiendo la cinta.

—No lo sé, ¡aún está envuelto!

—¡No voy a decirlo! —bromeó Puck. Había algo travieso en su sonrisa; algo que hizo que me asustara un poco abrir el regalo...

Por fin, la cinta se rompió y pude quitar el papel. Era como una broma o algo: fuera lo que fuese había un largo papel enrollándolo como un millón de veces.

—¿Qué es? —insistió Brad, tratando de ver.

Cuando vi lo que era, me puse roja al instante, y lo dejé caer como si fuera una bomba.

—¡Puck!

—¿Qué? Aún no quiero ser tío, ¡no tengo edad!

—¿Y qué? ¿No me lo podías dar cuando no estuviéramos rodeados de gente?

Puck sabía a qué me refería: ¿por qué delante de mi padre? ¡Y de sus padres!

—Y de tu novio. No te olvides.

Obligué a mis mejillas a calmarse, pero se negaron. Papá ya había comenzado a charlar rápidamente con Maribel y Mateo, todos decididos a no prestar atención al paquete de condones que yo acababa de recoger.

Santiago estiró la mano desde su sitio en el sofá y me lo quitó.

—Gracias, Puck. Los dejaré a mano para más tarde.

Yo no creía que fuera posible, pero me puse aún más roja. Hundí el rostro entre las manos. Maribel tosió, y supe que era imposible que nuestros padres no hubieran oído ese comentario.

Pero a Puck no parecía importarle. Sólo se acercó a darme unas palmaditas en la mano.

—Sólo quiero que tengas cuidado, Britt. Me preocupo por ti.

—No veo nada —se quejó mi hermano de diez años, todavía inocente—. ¿Qué es?

—Cosas de mayores —le respondí.

—Tampones —le dijo Puck.

Esa vez le di en toda la cabeza, pero sin fuerza.

—Tú, amigo mío, eres insoportable.

—Lo sé —repuso con una sonrisita, y no pude evitar reírme. No pude.

Los padres parecieron notar que los condones ya no eran el tema central y se relajaron.

—Aquí tienes, Britt. —Mi padre me pasó una caja. Era larga y de terciopelo negro, como un joyero.

La cogí vacilante.

—¿Qué es?

—Bueno, la verdad es que era..., era de tu madre. Siempre decía que quería que tú lo tuvieras. Y pensaba dártelo el año pasado, pero me olvidé completamente. Sé que los diecisiete son una edad un poco rara para esto, pero... no quería arriesgarme a olvidarlo el año que viene también. —Soltó una risita culpable y sonrió tristemente.

Habíamos conservado todas las joyas de mi madre, claro. No era la clase de cosas que se tira. Yo tenía unos cuantos pares de pendientes que habían sido de ella y que siempre me habían gustado de pequeña, y también una cadena de oro que alguna vez me ponía. Pero fuera lo que fuese eso, no era una joya de diario.

Solté el cierre de oro de la parte delantera de la caja y la abrí.

Había pensado que podía ser un collar, quizá una ristra de elegantes perlas o algo así. Pero no lo era. Era un reloj, un brillante reloj de plata con minúsculos topacios en la esfera. El segundero avanzaba, una fina aguja contra la negra esfera. Lo cogí con cuidado. Las gemas azules parecían auténticas, y estaba segura de que era increíblemente caro.

—Las piedras son buenas —me explicó papá, como si me leyera el pensamiento.

Pensé que igual me daba por llorar. Eso era lo que todos esperaban. Casi los veía esperando a que se me saltaran las lágrimas y dijera que añoraba a mi madre.

Y sí que añoraba a mi madre. De verdad. Deseaba que estuviera viva; que estuviera aquí, trasteando por la cocina, o sentada mirando alguna serie mala de la tele, o preparándose para ir a trabajar.

Pero no podía hacer nada al respecto; había aceptado hacía años que ya no estaba. Podía echarla de menos y desear que volviera con tanta fuerza que me doliera, pero no podía hacer nada para convertir mis deseos en realidad. Y lo entendía. No servía de nada llorar por ella cuando llorar no me la traería de vuelta.

Pero estoy segura de que se quedaron parados cuando sonreí y me puse el reloj en la muñeca izquierda. Estaba frío, pesaba y además me quedaba grande, pero me encantaba.

—Gracias, papá.

Él sonrió, y su rostro reflejó una mezcla de emociones: la tristeza en los ojos; la alegría en la sonrisa; el alivio, que le borraba el cejo de la frente. Pero luego sacó algo más del bolsillo, otra pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. Era diferente de la del reloj: no tenía cierre de oro y las bisagras tampoco se veían.

—¿Son los pendientes a juego? —pregunté bromeando.

—No..., esto es el regalo de este año. Teóricamente, el reloj es con retraso... —Se rió y sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera borrar la tristeza. Yo sonreí y cogí la caja.

Y lo cierto era que medio me esperaba unos pendientes a juego.

Además, la caja tenía el tamaño perfecto para eso.

Pero no eran pendientes. No era ningún tipo de joya.

—¿Me regalas una... llave? —La cogí y la dejé colgar de la cadena, mirándola ceñuda. Entonces caí en la cuenta—. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Me has comprado un coche!

Todo se echaron a reír, porque evidentemente lo sabían de antemano, o en el caso de Puck, lo había pillado antes que yo. Pegué un salto y rodeé a mi padre con un enorme abrazo.

—¡Gracias gracias gracias gracias!

Mi padre se rió.

—Aún no lo has visto.

—Sí, podría ser algún un viejo cacharro hecho polvo que se para cada vez que llegas a una señal de stop —bromeó Santiago.

—Está en el garaje —me dijo Maribel—. Teníamos que esconderlo en algún sitio donde no lo vieras, ¿no te parece?

Salí corriendo y levanté la puerta del garaje con un gruñido de esfuerzo.

A mi espalda oí que todos salían de la casa. El garaje estaba bastante oscuro; el suelo manchado de aceite y las herramientas de Santiago tiradas por todas partes. La bicicleta de Puck estaba apoyada contra la pared. Había pelotas de ambos tipos de fútbol y muebles viejos o rotos.

Y en el medio estaba mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Un Ford Escort de segunda mano. De color azul medianoche y hasta con un par de dados de peluche de color rosa neón colgados del retrovisor.

—Los dados son idea mía —dijo el padre de Puck—. Para que conste.

Me reí como una tonta, y me apoyé en la ventana abierta del conductor. Dentro olía a pino y a cuero viejo. No parecía que fuera a funcionar como un sueño, con un motor ronroneando silenciosamente, y no me sorprendería encontrarme en algún momento esperando asistencia en la cuneta de alguna carretera.

Pero me enamoró al instante.

No esperaba que mi padre me regalara un coche nuevo y reluciente. Yo no lo quería. Quería algo que no me diera miedo conducir. Nunca había sido una gran conductora. Pero ¡por fin tenía mi propio coche!

—Ya no tendré que molestarte todo el rato para que me lleves, Puck —le dije.

—Bueno, pero no me voy a subir contigo —se burló él con una voz muy grave—. Valoro demasiado mi vida, muchas gracias.

Me reí y fui a darle otro abrazo a mi padre.

—Muchas gracias. ¡Me encanta!

—Sé que no es el mejor, pero puedes empezar con este viejales. Podrá aguantar unos cuantos rasguños y abolladuras.

—¿Es que nadie se fía de mi capacidad como conductora?

Todos se echaron a reír.

—Muy bien, muy bien —dijo Brad finalmente—. ¿Ya podemos comernos el pastel?

Como si estuviera preparado, el estómago de Puck y el mío rugieron a la vez,

—Sin duda —dijimos antes de echarnos una carrera a casa.


	32. Chapter 32

—¿Y qué exactamente se te ha pasado por la cabeza? —pregunté a Santiago.

Él estaba cargando el lavavajillas cuando entré unos vasos vacíos. Puck estaba fuera, en su coche, ocupado con su nuevo equipo de música. Brad estaba mirando la tele, y los padres estaban charlando sobre..., bueno, lo que fuera que hablaran. Yo había estado esperando la oportunidad de hablar con Santiago a solas.

Alzó la mirada y volvió la cabeza para mirarme por debajo del brazo, que tenía apoyado en la encimera mientras se inclinaba para meter los platos.

—Antes —le recordé—, en los mensajes, me has dicho que tenías algo pensado para mí.

—Oh, eso.

—Sí, eso. ¿Y vas a decirme qué es?

—Decírtelo iría en contra de toda la idea de que sea una sorpresa, ya sabes.

—Tenía la sensación de que me dirías eso —gruñí mientras le pasaba los vasos, que metió en el lavavajillas.

Me envolvió en sus brazos y me susurró al oído.

—Si te dijera que tiene que ver con el regalo que te ha hecho Puck... —Bajó los labios hacia mi mentón.

No supe qué contestarle a eso, pero tampoco podría haberlo hecho; de repente parecí haber perdido el uso de la voz.

Santiago soltó una callada risita.

—Pero no era eso lo que tenía pensado —dijo mientras se apartaba para sonreír malicioso—. Iba a llevarte a un sitio. Sé que te encantará. Pero tiene que ser una sorpresa.

—Bien... —Me devané los sesos. Sabía que no iríamos a ver el ocaso y más fuegos artificiales; tenía que ser algo diferente..., pero Santiago parecía tener planeadas tantas sorpresas que podía ser cualquier cosa.

—Sin embargo —continuó pensativo—, si más tarde quieres hacer uso del regalo de Puck...

Me sonrojé, y hundí la cabeza en su hombro para que él no lo viera. Pero Santiago se rió y me besó en la coronilla mientras me abrazaba con fuerza.

No hice caso de su comentario y le devolví el abrazo.

—Te quiero. —Me salieron esas palabras como un reflejo, como si fueran las dos palabras más naturales del mundo que decirle al hermano mayor de mi mejor amigo.

Volvió a besarme la coronilla.

—Yo te quiero más —replicó. Yo negué sin levantar la cabeza de su hombro.

No dijimos nada más. Nos quedamos así, abrazados en nuestra propia burbuja.

—¡Oh! Perdón..., como si yo no estuviera..., ¡sólo voy a coger algo de beber!

Nos apartamos un poco, y vimos a Maribel que cogía un vaso de agua. Cuando se volvió, nos sonrió; no era una sonrisa de «os he pillado in fraganti», sino más bien de «sois adorables».

Al menos no estábamos besándonos ni nada así.

Eso sí que hubiera sido incómodo.

La madre de Santiago volvió a la sala y yo lo miré.

—¿Y cuándo nos vamos a ese lugar sorpresa?

—Ahora, si quieres. No tardaremos mucho.

—¿Ahora? ¿De verdad?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Si quieres ir ahora, pues claro.

De repente sonreí.

—¿Puedo conducir yo?

—Conducir a un lugar del que no tienes ni idea... No parece lo más adecuado, ¿no, Britt?

—Bueno, puedes ir indicándome, ¿no? Por favor, por favor, por favor. —Le dediqué mi mejor sonrisa, muy excitada ante la idea de coger mi coche nuevo para dar una vuelta.

—¡Muy bien, vale! Pero no me culpes si adivinas adónde vamos y se estropea la sorpresa, ¿eh?

Solté una risita.

—De todas formas, ¿qué te pasa a ti con tanta sorpresa?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Pensaba que era más romántico que decirte: «Eh, Britt, te voy a llevar a..., a ver la puesta de sol y los fuegos artificiales», y a ti siempre te han gustado las pelis románticas cursis.

—Bueno... —Me mordisqueé el labio, avergonzada—. Vale, vale. Ya te pillo. Vámonos.

—¿Impaciente?

—Muy bien, ahora gira a la izquierda... luego la segunda a la derecha. Debería haber un sitio para aparcar.

Seguí sus indicaciones y deseé no haberle pedido conducir hasta allí. Estaba tan concentrada en no rayar el coche que tenía que mantener los ojos fijos en la calzada. No podía permitirme desviarlos hacia los lados o intentar suponer hacia dónde nos dirigíamos. No reconocí ninguna de esas carreteras.

No tenía ni idea de adónde me llevaba, y menos aún de cuál sería la sorpresa.

Encontré un lugar para aparcar y salí del coche mientras Santiago cerraba su puerta.

—Muy bien —dije, incapaz de esbozar una medio sonrisa—. Guíame.

Él sonrió, burlón, y me cogió de la mano mientras subía a la acera a mi lado; entrelazamos los dedos. Los brazos nos colgaban como péndulos mientras avanzábamos en la dirección por la que habíamos venido.

Al mirar alrededor, me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos en la ciudad. Algunas de las casas parecían haber sido reconvertidas; la planta baja estaba ocupada por una floristería o una panadería.

Seguía sin tener ni idea de dónde nos encontrábamos, pero parecía bonito. Había unos cuantos árboles plantados en cuadrados de hierba repartidos al azar, y tiestos cargados de flores en los alféizares. Unas cuantas personas rondaban por ahí, uno o dos paseando perros, y pasaba algún que otro coche.

Era un pueblecito pintoresco. Oí las campanas de una iglesia que repicaban en algún punto en la distancia, como para hacerse eco de mi idea.

Me volví hacia Santiago, que me vio mirarlo y me dedicó una media sonrisa, como si pensara que mantenerme en la inopia sobre nuestro destino era divertido.

Le devolví la sonrisa y le apreté la mano.

—Ya hemos llegado. —Se detuvo, y yo di un paso atrás para permitirle entrar primero en la tienda ante la que nos habíamos detenido. Había un toldo verde oscuro encima de la puerta, que proyectó una sombra sobre el rostro de Santiago cuando éste la abrió. Sonó una campanita, era un ruidito simpático, y me recordó al hada de Peter Pan.

Entonces lo noté. El olor.

Era un aroma fantástico: vainilla dulce, cacao fuerte, el difuso dulzor del azúcar derretido y por todas partes el olor a chocolate, que me hacía la boca agua. Salió de la tienda en cuanto Santiago abrió la puerta y me dio de lleno, haciéndome boquear.

Entré delante de Santiago, que me sujetó la puerta. Recordé que hacía unos meses había entrado en su casa detrás de él para ir a ver a Puck. Santiago sabía que yo estaba allí, pero ni se había molestado en sostener abierta la puerta; la había dejado caer y yo la había tenido que parar a medio camino. No lo había hecho para fastidiarme; sólo era Santiago López siendo el típico Santiago López.

Pero no se me pasó por alto la manera en que en aquel momento me sujetaba la puerta. Parecía tan trivial, tan falto de importancia, pero le sonreí de todas maneras.

Luego dejé que el olor a chocolate me inundara de nuevo. La tienda estaba iluminada por lámparas que proyectaban una luz cálida y amarilla. En el suelo había una alfombra de color caoba y las paredes estaban pintadas de color crema. Había un mostrador con una caja registradora. Alguna parte infantil dentro de mí se quedó encantada de ver que era de las antiguas, de las que tenían botones como las viejas máquinas de escribir y soltaban un sonoro ring cuando se abría el cajón.

El aspecto de la tienda era tan dulce como su olor, y mientras me volvía en un pequeño círculo, con la boca en forma de O y los ojos muy abiertos de puro asombro, vi todos los chocolates.

No supe qué hacer, dónde mirar primero, qué decirle a Santiago.

—¡Hola, queridos! —trinó una voz. Era la clase de voz que sabías que pertenecía a una persona

mayor, y cuando aparté la vista de la fila de pralinés que había bajo el mostrador de cristal, vi a una mujer de entre sesenta y setenta años. Era la clase de persona que te imaginarías regentando una tienda de caramelos.

Era gruesa, con mejillas auténticamente rosadas y el cabello gris oscuro recogido en un moño bajo, del que se escapaba algún mechón viajero. Llevaba vaqueros y una blusa de algodón blanco, con un brillante delantal rosa manchado de chocolate, azúcar y nata, glaseado, sirope y toffee. Algunas manchas parecían tener décadas, como si fueran parte del propio mandil, pero otras eran de aquella misma mañana.

—Hola —saludó Santiago, pasando delante de mí—. He llamado antes. Mi nombre es López.

—Oh, claro, claro. Lo recuerdo. Aquí mismo tengo lo tuyo cariño. ¡Dame un minuto! —La mujer esbozó una sonrisa maternal y se metió en la parte de atrás apresuradamente, tumbando una pila de cajas de cartón al hacerlo. Por suerte, sonaron vacías.

—¡Hala! —Las puso de nuevo en su lugar, riendo de su propia torpeza. Cuando la perdimos de vista, la oí canturrear para sí en la trastienda.

—¿Has llamado antes? —pregunté, y Santiago se volvió para mirarme. Noté que una sonrisa me tiraba de las comisuras de los labios—. ¿Y cómo te has enterado de la existencia de este lugar?

—Yo..., hum... —Carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y se rascó la nuca—. ¿Recuerdas cuando...? No, seguramente no..., pero cuando éramos muy pequeños y leí aquel libro, Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate, se me metió en la cabeza que quería ir a la fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka, y mi madre... y la tuya, porque recuerdo que también vino... me trajeron aquí porque dijeron que era lo que más se le parecía. Hace un par de años me acordé de este sitio y cogí un autobús para volver a verlo.

Tardé un minuto en asimilarlo. Para empezar, era algo muy poco López que explicara un recuerdo personal así; y, para continuar, pensar en él como un niño tan mono queriendo visitar la fábrica de Willy Wonka me daba ganas de reír. No de forma hiriente, sino por la gracia que me hacía.

Aunque no creía que él apreciara que le mencionara que eso era muy mono.

Así que le dije otra cosa.

—Lo recuerdo. Yo quería el libro para un trabajo del cole. No quedaba ninguna copia en la biblioteca y Puck me dijo que tú tenías una y que no valía la pena comprarlo, pero tú no me la quisiste dejar.

—Oh, sí. —Se echó a reír y se mordió el labio, un poco avergonzado—. ¿Y cuál fue mi excusa?

—No pusiste ninguna —le contesté al cabo de un momento—. Simplemente no me lo dejaste.

Asintió.

—Me suena que fue así.

—¿De verdad querías ir a la fábrica de chocolate de Willy Wonka? —Un tono burlón se me había colado en la voz y mi sonrisa se hizo de nuevo más amplia.

—Tenía como ocho años, ¿vale? No te rías.

Ambos soltamos una carcajada, y en ese momento, la mujer regresó a la tienda con una gran caja blanca y plana decorada con una cinta lila alrededor.

—¡Aquí tienes!

Santiago se cogió las manos a la espalda, y durante un segundo se balanceó de adelante atrás sobre los talones.

Capté el mensaje y reaccioné de golpe.

—¿Es para mí?

—¿Qué, de verdad creías que me había olvidado de hacerle un regalo a mi novia por su cumpleaños? —Me lanzó una sonrisa despiadadamente atractiva, y la anciana sonrió amablemente.

—Bueno, no..., no se me había ocurrido pensarlo antes.

—Britt, siempre te he comprado un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Un año me regalaste un saco de pedos.

—Pero era un regalo. Y yo era un niño de doce años, si no recuerdo mal. ¿Esperabas que te comprara algo bonito o importante?

Me eché a reír.

—Bueno, no.

—¿Y de verdad crees que me había olvidado de ti, este año en concreto?

Me encogí de hombros, avergonzada. Cuando antes no me había dado ningún regalo, no le pregunté si acaso no iba a dármelo. Eso habría sido increíblemente grosero. Además, como había dicho en su mensaje que «tenía algo pensado para la cumpleañera», pensé que quizá iba llevarme a alguna parte, o incluso sólo liarnos un poco en vez de un regalo.

Cogí la caja que me tendía la señora.

—Gracias.

—Hay uno de cada ahí dentro —dijo ella—. Bueno, tantos como he podido meter en dos capas. Pero me he asegurado de que tuvieras los mejores. No tienes alergia a los frutos secos, ¿verdad, cariño?

—N...no —contesté tartamudeando, porque ella hablaba de lo más de prisa, con un entusiasmo que parecía ser parte de su cálida personalidad.

La señora sonrió.

—¡Bien, bien, bien! Bueno, echad una mirada si queréis, a no ser que no queráis quedaros. Y en tal caso, prepararé ese pedido tuyo al instante.

—Ah... —Miré a Santiago. No tenía ni idea de si sólo íbamos a recoger eso o si él tenía algún otro plan. Quiero decir, últimamente tenía muchas sorpresas.

Él alzó las manos y negó con la cabeza mientras me sonreía.

—¿Tienes las llaves del coche?

Boté sobre la punta de los pies, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¡Oh, sí!

—Te diré lo que es realmente bueno —dijo la mujer mientras rebuscaba algo en un armario. Abrió un cajón y sacó una bandeja. Yo fui detrás de ella, Santiago a medio paso por detrás.

Era una bandeja de cuadraditos de chocolate, cada uno etiquetado con una palabrita en una escritura tan inclinada que resultaba casi ilegible. Parecían trozos de una pieza más larga, y el aroma que me entraba por la nariz y se me quedaba en la lengua era suficiente para hacerme babear.

—Éste —dijo señalando— tiene dentro caramelo con efervescente. Y éste tiene gusto a mango.

Tengo unos cuantos con sabores a frutas como ése.

—¿Y naranja? —preguntó Santiago, y noté que su cuerpo se me pegaba a la espalda. Apoyó una mano en mi antebrazo mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador para mirar en la bandeja.

—¡Ajá, ya lo tengo! —La señora tomó un cuadradito y se lo dio a Santiago. Él lo cogió y se lo metió en la boca.

—Ésta es mi bandeja de muestras —me explicó; al parecer, me había leído el pensamiento—.

¡Vamos, querida, coge tú misma!

Y me puso la bandeja en las manos para que la inspeccionara a mi aire.

La campanilla sonó de nuevo, y miré hacia atrás. Vi entrar a una señora.

—Hola, Mabel —dijo ésta a la dueña de la tienda. Yo volví a prestar atención a la bandeja.

Santiago se acercó y cogió otro cuadradito al azar. Hizo ruidos de ahogarse, y cuando lo miré tenía una mueca de desagrado en la cara, pero tragó con fuerza.

—Coco.

Me eché a reír.

—Oh, claro. Bueno, deberías haber leído la etiqueta, tonto.

—Lo he intentado —me murmuró al oído.

Contuve una carcajada y vacilé, con los dedos tamborileando al aire mientras intentaba decidir cuál probar. ¿Chocolate blanco? ¿Chocolate negro? ¿Uno con nueces? ¿Uno de café, uno de fruta, uno de chocolate sólido?

Las letras en cursiva Panal de miel me llamaron la atención, y cogí ése. Me alegré de que costara tanto leer la letra de la anciana. Si hubiera sabido de qué eran todos esos sabores, habría querido probarlos todos.

Cogimos un par más y fuimos hasta la caja registradora.

—¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estáis juntos? —preguntó la anciana, Mabel.

—Hum...

—Un par de meses —contestó Santiago—. Pero nos conocemos de toda la vida.

—¡Bueno, eso es tan dulce como el pastel de manzana! Siempre veo a jóvenes parejas entrar aquí, y dejadme que os diga que si hubiera habido un muro de la fama con todas ellas, ya sabéis, estarías bien en lo alto.

Me reí.

—¿Somos monos juntos, eh?

Noté la mueca de Santiago al oír la palabra, pero no dijo nada; en vez de eso, se sacó la cartera y le dio el dinero. Mientras metíamos nuestras compras en una bolsa, la mujer nos pasó una caja de toffees.

—Éstos son de parte de la casa —nos dijo sonriendo.

—Oh, no, es...

—Es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? —Asentí—. Bueno, entonces, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

Sonreí.

—Gracias.

Santiago me pasó un brazo por la cintura, y automáticamente me incliné hacia él, mi cabeza metida en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro. De nuevo, la romántica de cliché que hay en mí se preguntó por qué encajábamos tan perfectamente, dos piezas de un rompecabezas, a pesar de tener dos personalidades tan diferentes y enfrentadas. Santiago me plantó un beso en la sien, y en ese instante no me importó lo mal que íbamos el uno para el otro o que pronto Santiago se fuera a la universidad.

Sólorecordé estar enamorada de él


	33. Fin

Los días pasaron volando. Paseé algunos perros para los vecinos, aunque no por el dinero, sino por tener algo que hacer. A veces, Santiago me acompañaba.

Como papá trabajaba, me sobornó para llevar a Brad y a sus amigos por ahí en mi coche nuevo: al parque, al campo de fútbol, al cine, a tomar un batido...

Me habría negado, pero papá me convenció.

—Colega —me dijo—, ¿quieres que sea ese padre que te pone una hora de vuelta cuando sales o que tiene reglas estrictas respecto a tu novio? Porque lo puedo ser.

—¿Vas a chantajearme con Santiago para que lleve a Brad?

Él asintió.

—Todavía no me convence demasiado que estéis juntos, Britt. Creo que no te imaginas lo permisivo que estoy siendo.

De modo que preferí dejarlo así.

Además, sí que solía volver tarde; me pasaba el día haciendo el vago en la piscina de los López, por lo general con los chicos, y veía una peli con Santiago por la noche, Puck y Lauren en el otro sofá, y luego perdía la noción del tiempo, demasiado animada con Santiago.

Un día, el lunes antes de irnos a la casa de la playa, estábamos por la piscina. Algunas de las chicas también corrían por allí: Tina, que aún salía con Mike, Lauren y Sugar. Santiago se había ido con algunos colegas del equipo de fútbol americano.

El padre de Puck estaba haciendo una barbacoa para nosotros mientras su madre estaba sentada en el porche trasero leyendo un libro. El aroma del verano en casa de Puck me llenaba la nariz.

—Mañana, salida de chicas —anunció Tina desde su tumbona. Yo estaba a punto de meterme en la piscina, con la camiseta a medio quitar, y me detuve.

—Guay —repuso Lauren.

Acabé de quitarme la camiseta y la dejé en la tumbona, luego me quite las gafas de sol.

—Britt, ¿te apuntas?

—¡Oh, vamos! ¡Será divertido! —exclamó Tina, animada.

—¿Qué será divertido? —preguntó Mike, que de repente había reaparecido en la superficie de la piscina. Sacudió el cabello como un perro y, chorreando, besó a Tina en la mejilla—. Eh, Britt, no me digas que estás tramando alguna broma salvaje.

Me reí.

—No.

—Vamos a ir de compras —le explicó Sugar.

—Sin Puck —añadió Tina.

—¿Qué va a pasar sin mí? ¿Britt? ¿Lauren? ¿Por qué me estáis abandonando?

—Compras —respondimos Lauren y yo al mismo tiempo, y nos echamos a reír.

—¿Tú? ¿De compras? ¿Sin mí, tu estilista personal? —Puso cara de horror—. ¿Me pagarás un batido de todas formas?

—Vale —le contesté riendo.

—Entonces, ¿eso es un sí? —preguntó Tina.

—Claro. —Lo cierto era que me sentía como halagada de que me incluyeran en algo en lo que no participara Puck. Pero me preocupaba un poco sentirme fuera de lugar, ya que normalmente no formaba parte de las salidas del clan femenino.

—Oh, Britt, no será tan terrible —exclamó Karofsky mientras se apoyaba en los codos en el borde de la piscina—. Puedes comprarte lencería sexy para López.

No supe cómo reaccionar a eso, si riendo o sonrojándome. Fueron las dos cosas.

Entonces, Puck le tiró agua en toda la cara. Karofsky debió de tragarse un par de litros, y se sumergió de nuevo, escupiendo, mientras todos nos reíamos.

—Tío, ¡es de mi mejor amiga de quien estás hablando! —protestó Puck teatralmente. Dijo «mi mejor amiga» como cualquier otro chico hubiera dicho «mi hermana pequeña». Pero luego añadió—: Pero qué desagradable. —Y se estremeció.

—¿Oh, de verdad? —lo desafié.

—Oh, sí.

Me puse en pie y parpadeé inocentemente.

—¡Bomba! —grité.

Resultó que ir de compras fue divertido. En cierto modo me resultaba extraño ir a comprar con las chicas en vez de con mi mejor amigo, pero de todas formas disfruté.

El día siguiente a ése lo pasé haciendo y rehaciendo las maletas, y luego vaciándolas de golpe y comenzando de nuevo. Siempre me costaba hacer la maleta para ir a la casa de la playa. Sin embargo, al final me llevé lo mismo de siempre. Llevábamos años yendo a la casa de la playa de los López en verano.

Yo quería que las cosas fueran exactamente igual que siempre, pero sabía que no sería así. Santiago y su padre se marchaban dos días antes que el resto de nosotros para pasar por el campus de Harvard.

Lauren iría también unos días, y no me importaba: al contrario, disfrutaría teniendo compañía femenina que por una vez no fuera Maribel.

Y aunque la casa de la playa parecía la misma de siempre: suelos arenosos, un poco demasiado pequeña para que cupiéramos todos, la pintura que se saltaba, los suelos que crujían y los muebles dispares que tanto nos gustaban, era diferente. Al principio, pensé que todo era como siempre había sido.

La primera noche que Lauren estaba allí, salimos todos a cenar, y Santiago y yo nos comportamos como una auténtica pareja. En otra ocasión en que todos habían salido, él hizo la cena y luego paseamos juntos por la playa. Y en momentos como ése, recordaba lo mucho que todo había cambiado, y que nada iba a permanecer igual.

Ni siquiera mi relación con Santiago.

No sabía si las cosas funcionarían cuando él se fuera. No quería pensarlo. No quería poner una nube negra sobre el tiempo que nos quedaba para estar juntos. No paraba de decirme a mí misma que ya nos ocuparíamos de eso cuando fuera el momento, pero...

Para ser sinceros, no sabía si seguiríamos juntos después de todo.

Resultaba raro tratar de dividir mi tiempo entre mi mejor amigo y mi novio. Me alegraba de que Puck tuviera a Lauren; así no me sentía tan mal por pasar tanto tiempo con Santiago.

Íbamos al cine, y era muy agradable ser una pareja normal después de todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado viéndonos a escondidas. Aún no me creía lo mucho que él había cambiado en los últimos meses.

Aunque una vez, cuando yo estaba dejando a Brad en el parque para que jugara a fútbol con sus amigos, había visto a Santiago pelearse con un tío con el que estaba jugando a fútbol americano mientras el resto del equipo los animaba.

Por mucho que hubiera logrado cambiarlo, seguía siendo el tipo duro con el que yo me había criado. Y a mí ya me gustaba que lo fuera. En cierto modo, era reconfortante saber que Santiago no había perdido todas las asperezas de las que yo había acabado colgándome.

La moto, por otro lado... Él seguía intentando convencerme de que me montara, insistiendo en que era más fácil de aparcar que el coche, y más rápida; incluso quiso enseñarme a conducirla. Pero yo permanecí firme: odiaba la moto.

Y sin casi darnos cuenta ya estábamos en el aeropuerto, la megafonía anunciando que el avión de las ocho y cinco con destino Boston estaba listo para el embarque por la puerta cinco, y que todos los pasajeros debían acudir allí...

Estaba junto a Santiago y noté que su mano se tensaba alrededor de la mía. Se colgó la mochila al hombro con la mano libre.

—Supongo que ya está —dijo Puck. Le solté la mano a Santiago porque los dos hermanos se dieron uno de esos bruscos abrazos de chicos, palmeándose la espalda—. Buena suerte.

—Intenta no meterte en peleas, hijo —le dijo Mateo, mientras también le palmeaba la espalda, pero con autoridad en la voz. Santiago asintió, pero todos sabíamos que, en realidad, no le estaba prestando ninguna atención.

—Llámanos cuando llegues —pidió Maribel mientras lo abrazaba. Sonreía orgullosa, pero tenía los ojos triste al ver a su niño ya crecido y yéndose a una universidad en la otra punta del país, volando del nido. Tragó saliva, como si intentara no llorar.

Y, mierda, no era la única.

No quería perderlo. Seguía sin querer que se fuera, pero no era mi decisión. Sabía que había la posibilidad de que la distancia acabara con nosotros.

¿Y sabéis qué?

No me preocupaba.

No todas las relaciones van a durar para siempre; eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas. Quizá me enamoraría cien veces antes de encontrar a la persona con la que querría pasar el resto de mi vida, y quizá esa persona sería Santiago, o quizá no. Sabía que tal vez lo nuestro tendría que acabar, y no quería, pero si pasaba, lo superaría.

Tal vez sería la que acabara con el corazón roto, esperando a que algún otro chico me lo volviera a sanar; pero hasta entonces, estaba satisfecha de seguir enamorada de Santiago, aunque él estuviera en Boston. Vivía el presente.

Quería que durara para siempre: la romántica perdida que había en mí aún no había muerto.

Fui hasta la puerta con Santiago. Una pequeña cola de gente iba pasando ante la mujer que comprobaba las tarjetas de embarque. Santiago me apretó la mano y se volvió hacia mí.

—Funcionará —me dijo—. De algún modo.

—¿Y ahora quién está siendo el tonto romántico? —bromeé.

—Te veo en unas cuantas semanas —me dijo. Y después de un silencio, añadió—: Te echaré de menos.

—Yo también te echaré de menos. —Me puse de puntillas para darle un beso—. Al menos lo estamos intentando. No podrán decir que no lo intentamos.

—Siempre tan pesimista, ¿eh, Britt-Britt? —bromeó, tirándome de la nariz—. Te llamaré cuando llegue.

—Será mejor que primero llames a tu madre —le dije—. Se pondrá como loca si no le dices que has aterrizado sano y salvo.

—Creo que tienes razón —asintió con una sonrisa, y me rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

—Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo de las ocho y cinco con destino Boston...

Suspiré y lo abracé con fuerza, aspirando su aroma. Lo conocía muy bien, pero estaba tratando de grabármelo permanentemente en los sentidos. Él me devolvió el abrazo e intenté memorizar también esa sensación: sus brazos rodeándome, su rostro en mi cabello.

—Te quiero —me susurró al oído.

—Te quiero —le contesté, y de repente tuve que contener las lágrimas, que me picaban en los ojos

—. Mucho.

—Lo intentaremos —me dijo, besándome, sus labios suaves y dulces sobre los míos. Sabía a algodón de azúcar, igual que la primera vez que nos habíamos besado: había comprado un poco en la tienda de caramelos del aeropuerto, «por los viejos tiempos».

Jugueteé con el pelo de la nuca y las chispas de siempre me recorrieron mientras nos besábamos.

Era como si toda la felicidad, toda la tristeza, todas las esperanzas y los miedos, todo lo que teníamos, estuviera en ese beso. Lo que pareció como años después, nos apartamos, y él apoyó la frente en la mía.

—Tengo que irme —murmuró.

—Hablamos luego. Buena suerte.

Santiago me dedicó su famosa sonrisa de medio lado mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia la puerta.

—¿Suerte? Brittany, te olvidas: estás hablando con López. No necesito suerte.

Reí, y no me sorprendió demasiado notar una lágrima recorriéndome la mejilla; noté el sabor salado en la comisura de la boca, donde permanecía el recuerdo de los besos de Santiago.

—Cabrón adicto a la violencia.

Él me guiñó un ojo y desapareció al otro lado de la puerta.

Unos minutos después me hallaba junto a los ventanales, contemplando al avión acelerar por la pista, y noté a alguien a mi lado que me rodeaba con el brazo. Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Puck.

No dijo nada, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Estaba ahí para mí, como siempre lo estaría.

Mientras el avión de Santiago ganaba velocidad, se elevaba en el aire y las ruedas se separaban del suelo, me encontré sonriendo un poco, una sonrisa triste.

Quizá las cosas funcionarían entre Santiago y yo. Esperaba que así fuera. Tenía los dedos cruzados con fuerza al costado. Tal vez las cosas no funcionarían entre Santiago y yo; conoceríamos a otra gente o nos iríamos alejando lentamente, o una relación a larga distancia no nos interesaría. Pero pasara lo que pasara, sabía que una parte de mí siempre pertenecería a Santiago López, el tipo duro del instituto. Una parte de mi corazón siempre sería suya.

«Pase lo que pase —me dije, siguiendo con la mirada el avión que se llevaba a Santiago—, todo va a ir bien.»

—Ya ves —dijo Puck entonces—, y todo esto sólo por la caseta de los besos.

Me reí mientras le daba un empujoncito, y él también se rio. Me apretó con fuerza durante un segundo y luego nos volvimos, dejando atrás la vista de la pista vacía, donde el avión se había perdido en algún punto del nublado cielo, y nos fuimos.


End file.
